Spiderman
by justkeeptyping
Summary: I don't own Spiderman or Marvel. I don't own House of Anubis. I don't own the picture to the left. What I do own is this plot line that Jerome Clarke and Mara Jaffray star in. Come, read about how the blond haired lowlife turns into the friendly neighbourhood...well, you know the rest
1. Prologue

**It's 11:30 and you all know it would be terrible of me to start a new story right now, but I just can't wait. **

**I don't own house of Anubis, I don't own Spider Man or Marvel (wish I did)**

**Enjoy!**

**Prologue **

"Stop blocking the hallway!" Mick jeered, a team of jocks behind him as they shoved Jerome Clarke roughly into the lockers. Jerome sneered at their backs, brushing himself off and slamming his locker shut. "_Loser!"_

"Don't listen to them," Alfie sighed, patting Jerome's back "They're the losers,"

"You're still jealous of them though," Jerome rolled his eyes "Jealous of _Mick, _and his put out girlfriend, Amber, aren't you?"

"Jerome…" Alfie sighed "It's not just that. I mean…Mick could beat the two of us in a fight…" Jerome closed his eyes for a moment. God help them that was true enough. They knew from experience. But that was Jerome and Alfie. Tall and lanky boys, with no muscles, at least Jerome had brains, and Alfie had…well he had his charm. "What I would give to shove him into some lockers though," Jerome grinned, high fiving his best friend as they both relished in the thought.

"Hey Alfie!" the ginger bounced up to them with a gleam in her eyes "Wanna walk me to English?"

"Sure Willow," Alfie sighed, and let himself be dragged away, offering Jerome an apologetic shrug, Jerome waved him off, only to be knocked hard in the shoulder by the new American student. He was on his way to being a jock, that's for sure. He had the stature for it, the sports jacket, the same sneer.

"Get out of the way," he called, flipping Jerome's papers high into the air so they fluttered around him. No one laughed in the crowded hallway, no one stopped to help, because this was every day at Anubis High School, and people just couldn't care anymore. He gathered all of them, irritated that they were no longer in their organised stack, but he was getting late, his class was on the other side of the school and he-

"Algebra," a small girl stated, Jerome blinked once, unused to female interaction from someone who wasn't the annoying Willow. He said nothing, watching her. Mara handed him the sheet of paper "I think it's yours, Jerome?"

"Yeah." Jerome stated, relaxing slightly, he took the paper, and then frowned "H-how do you know my name?"

"We've been in the same class for three years," Mara rolled her eyes, swinging her bag over her shoulder and walking away from him. Jerome watched her leave, feeling slightly guilty. But could you blame him? Jerome stayed low, out of the sight of Mick and Eddie, out of the sight of the insanely popular girls who would probably humiliate him because he didn't play football. It wasn't that he was ugly. Far from it, Jerome Clarke was good looking. Tall, dirty blond hair, sparkling blue eyes, pale flawless skin, slim, agile. But that wasn't what people wanted. They wanted muscle, rippling muscles and popularity, and people who swore every third word. Not the quiet nerd.

Well Jerome wasn't quiet with his friends, and he didn't act like a nerd. But anyone in this school with some sort of intellect is placed into that group. The groups. God he hated the social system. The nerds, the lowlifes. Jerome was apparently a mix between the two, thanks to a lecture from Amber after he was forced to tutor her in maths. He wasn't an extreme nerd like Fabian, but not a complete lowlife. The Goths, the only goth he knew was Patricia Williamson. Or Trixie, as she was known in the corridors. And he only knew her because they went to primary school together.

No, he hung low, with Alfie and Willow. He struggled with school, despite being arguably a genius. Jerome Clarke was the average teenager. And quite frankly:

It sucked.


	2. Her name's Jaffray

**I'm going shopping today…I wish I could go with one of you guys so we could discuss jara the whole time….**

**Enjoy!**

"Work Experience. The school offers it to everyone in year 11, to give them a taste of the real world. It is a privilege that all the companies in this city are taking in a few children to work with them for a week, proper hours, proper experience…no pay. Jerome, sit up straight." Mr Stunner sighed, slamming his hand down on Jerome's desk. Jerome forced himself up and looked the teacher right in the eyes. Despite his name, Mr Stunner, was not stunning. He wasn't properly groomed, and he always smelt of cigarette smoke. "Good. Now, your homework, is to log onto the work experience website, and look for a job area you're interested in, and try to find a suitable job for you. Then if you can, arrange an interview, to find out if they'll allow you in-"

"You have to go to an interview?" Alfie cut him off, his eyes wide "What if you don't…" he swallowed "You know, always make a great first impression?"

"This is the real world Alfred." Mr Stunner snapped "You don't get second chances, and you don't get everything to be your way! You've got to try and play the hand that life will deal you," then under his breath "Even though you graduated from Oxford and end up a teacher to some hormone controlled kids."

**Line Break**

"Where are you gonna go?" Alfie asked, stuffing his entire bag into his locker.

"Something in science, that's for sure." Jerome shrugged. It was the only subject, the only subject apart from maths that he could just do. It all just fit in his brain, and he liked it. And he knew that he would do something with science when he was older. He didn't care if he made a difference or not.

"Right." Alfie nodded, remembering his best friend's skill "I think I might just go for a café or something, I'm guessing they're not going to open a prank shop anytime soon," Alfie waved as Amber Millington and Joy Mercer, in their cheerleading outfits walked past. Joy didn't even blink, but Amber hesitated for a moment, before catching up with her friend. "Did you see that?!" Alfie exclaimed "She _looked _at me!"

"My god," Jerome sighed, running his hand through his hair as they headed out of the school into the early evening sunshine. "That's great- hey do you wanna come to my house? We could look up the work experience placements?"

"Sorry," Alfie shook his head "I promised Willow, you know what she's like…"

"I do, unfortunately." Jerome grinned "Go, it's fine." He watched his friend walk away. Then slid his hands in his pockets as he turned right to walk home. When up ahead, he saw the girl. Algebra girl, the one who knew his name. He jogged up to her, tapping her shoulder lightly. She turned, mildly surprised. "What is your name?"

She laughed, brushing her black hair out of her face "I'm Mara Jaffray,"

"Jaffray," Jerome rolled it off his tongue, testing it out. They began a slow walk, and Jerome wondered whether she lived anywhere near him. "Sorry about earlier."

"It's fine," Mara offered him a quick smile "Not many people do know my name. And to be fair, I only know yours because Mick is always yelling death threats about you, or bragging about 'beating you up in the courtyard.'"

Jerome laughed breathily "So where do you normally hang out? I haven't seen you around before,"

"The library," Mara smiled "I'm a nerd. Not extreme, but you know…one of them." She paused for a moment "But you're smarter than I am,"

"I highly doubt that," Jerome scoffed.

"No," Mara clutched the books tighter to her chest as a gust of wind blew towards them "A few weeks ago I entered this science competition, answer five impossible science questions. I was sure I'd win it…but you did,"

"Oh yeah," Jerome's fought to stop his cheeks reddening "Yeah well…that was luck,"

"It's fine, science boy," she rolled her eyes, pressing the button at the road "Do you live around here?"

"Yeah, with my Aunt Trudy, you?"

"No, I live way on the other side of town," she made a small gesture with her head and Jerome smiled down at her. This girl was nice. And she was pretty. And she was actually talking to him without planning to mock him later. She didn't like Mick. And she was intelligent. She ticked all the boxes. He'd found a new friend.

"What are you doing here then?"

"I'm tutoring Amber, she lives near here."

"You're tutoring her now?" Jerome burst out laughing, and they crossed the road at the beeps. "It's awful isn't it? She doesn't try! She has the mind of a four year old!"

Mara tried not to laugh, but she couldn't stop the impending smile "She just needs a little patience," she managed softly. Jerome placed his hand on her shoulder

"Good luck," he laughed, turning and walking the other way. Mara watched him go, dazzled by everything about him. Jerome Clarke, the cross over between nerd and lowlife. He certainly didn't seem like a low life to her, and what was wrong with nerds? They were the saviours of tomorrow.

"Bye…" she whispered, watching him leave. And she noticed, even his walking was graceful, he stood tall yet relaxed. Almost as though he was in the wrong time period.

**Line Break**

"Hello dearie," Trudy beamed as soon as Jerome walked in the door. He smiled at her, dropping his bag down onto the sofa "I've made pasta,"

"You're the best," Jerome leaned down to kiss her cheek "How long till it's ready?"

"About half an hour,"

"Right, I'll just do one piece of homework, then help you set the table," it wasn't normally like Jerome to do any homework, but work experience form were something best done early. Otherwise you'd end up with a rubbish placement. And Jerome didn't need another week of hell.

He jogged up into his room. It was large considering their house. It was almost the size of the sitting room. And he had a small bed, a desk and TV that only got the free channels. He sat at the computer and was on the website in seconds. "Right…" he whispered "Something with science, and something close by," clicking go on his new found results three places came up. "Hmm…" he clicked the top one, then immediately clicked the back arrow, no way was he cleaning out any mouse excretion. Especially that of mice that were being tested on.

The second place. Run by a Dr Conner. He scanned it, it seemed perfectly acceptable. And they were only offering one place, he typed away an email to arrange an interview. Jerome Clarke wasn't nervous, he could do quite well on his own.

**Thanks to my first three views, Rebecca, you always understand. Rachel, you're just so enthusiastic about everything. And LuvFictionxxxx you told me your name and I still don't remember, I'm so sorry, but you empathised and make me smile. **

**YOU GUYS ARE WHY I WRITE!**

**And to anyone else who may have reviewed after I post this, seriously, thank you. I'm not ungrateful. **

**x**


	3. Another Lowlife

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!  
**

Jerome looked at himself. Beige jeans, dark blue shirt, black waist coat. It was standard, for him that is. His hair was brushed forward, and his black satchel sat comfortably over his shoulder. It was his interview. And he could do this. After all how many applicants from his school could there be there? And who wasn't he smarter than? Leaving his room, he locked the door, not that Trudy would ever go in there, Jerome was clean enough for her to be assured there wasn't rotting food hiding under a chair somewhere. But Jerome Clarke liked his privacy.

He walked out into the sunshine, blinking at the lazy day. After only a few steps he was tired. And he wished he brought his skateboard, but that might not have made the best first impression. He walked into the midst of the city. Cars everywhere, despite the hot day, the sky scrapers, tall buildings, factories being made and knocked down at the same time, sometimes in the same place. And _people. People Everywhere. _He was careful not to knock anyone, cramming himself into little alleyways whenever he could to avoid getting trampled by the midday rush. Parents with children too young, old people not walking fast enough. Boisterous boys and gossiping girls, they were everywhere. Dog walkers who really should be in the park, in his opinion.

But eventually he made it to the Research Centre. As soon as he was inside, he felt calmer, it was cooler and refreshing and all the people there were peaceful. He walked up to the secretary who immediately pointed to the waiting room. He nodded his thanks, and stopped when he walked in, Mara Jaffray was sat there.

"You're not." He stated as soon as he saw her. Mara looked up from her book, and bit her lip softly, letting out a laugh

"Any chance you're applying to work with the secretary?" she asked, he shook his head, sitting beside her. Well, beside her, he left a chair between them, dumping his bag there. "This sucks," she sighed "They won't accept us both. It's one person per school."

"Well then good luck," Jerome offered her his hand, and she shook it with a wry smile

"You know you're going to get it," she sighed "It doesn't matter though, there's another science centre in this area, just as good. I won't mind going there-"

"I'll go there, it's fine," he smiled at her, but Mara just shook her head.

"Actually…even though I do like competition every now and then, I know when I'm wasting my time," she stood, picking up her purse "Good luck, Jerome. I hope you get it,"

"Mara!" he called after her, upset with himself, but for what? For being intelligent? How on earth was that his fault? Mara was a better all rounder, maybe…maybe just in science he could scrape a higher score than her.

"Jerome Clarke?" the office opened and Dr Conners stepped out. A kind looking man, with only one arm. His brown hair was slicked back, and thin silver glasses rested on his nose. "Would you like to come in?" Jerome watched Mara walk out of the doors and his shoulders slumped as he nodded yes. Jerome sat down, comfortable in the red chair, and tried to look professional "Well, you've got a good academic record, that's for sure. But, even though it is only for a week, we like people who try hard. All the time."

"Right," Jerome smiled at him, but he didn't smile back "Well…I tend to try when I'm passionate about something. Hence my high science scores. And I'm sure his will be something I'll get passionate about…and you'll get 110% of my effort."

Dr Conners nodded, apparently pleased with the answer. He looked back down at the papers in front of him. "It says you live with your Aunt…do your parents live elsewhere?"

His voice was innocent enough, but it hit a nerve deep inside Jerome. But he had learnt to mask his face. And he acted cool and collected. "Um, they passed away when I was 5," he nodded, "I don't really remember them,"

"Really?" Doctor Conner whispered "I'm so sorry…it's odd….because I knew a Clarke, who died about 12 years ago,"

Jerome frowned at the coincidence "John Clarke?"

"Yes," Dr Conner gasped "Y-you're his son?" Jerome nodded, and Dr Conner was looking at the ceiling, blinking rapidly "Jerome, your father use to be my partner. We…worked on lots of scientific discoveries…I thought you looked familiar,"

**Line Break**

"Go on, Eddie." Mick ordered, pushing the American toward the goth table "Dump your soup on the red head." Eddie faltered, turning to look back at Mick

"She hasn't done anything-"

"I don't remember saying she had." Mick ordered, the dumbbells behind him laughed and high fived. Eddie nodded, swallowing, walking boldly over to the table and tipping the soup over Patricia's head. The scream wasn't one of fear. It was like a warriors scream, right before they attacked. The whole cafeteria turned as Patricia stood up and pushed the American backwards, he raised his hands, afraid for a moment.

"Mick!" he called, voice breaking "Mick backup!" but Mick didn't come towards him. Mick and the other jocks stood there, watching, to see how Eddie handled himself.

Patricia raised her fist and swung it, but it never reached Eddie, because Jerome had picked Patricia up and hauled her backwards. Eddie sighed in relief, and Patricia turned to Jerome in anger. "What was that for?"

"Didn't want you doing something you'd regret," Jerome answered easily. But Mick walked up to him

"You gotta learn to mind your own business, Jerome." He ordered, grabbing two fistfuls of Jerome's shirt and lifting him off the group. Jerome swallowed "That was Eddie's test, and you just messed it up."

"It's not my fault you've gotta give him physical exams just because you can't read." This was the wrong thing to say, Mick chucked Jerome to the floor and an 'oohhh' went around the cafeteria. But no one helped. Jerome curled up on his side, clutching his head, but Mick wasn't done, he kicked Jerome in the stomach hard and Jerome's cry of pain was loud.

"Hey!" Eddie called, standing beside Mick "What are you doing? He was helping me!"

"Jerome always sticks his nose in, thinks he's better than us," another sharp kick and Jerome swore he was going to be sick "Well he's not," another kick "Bill, Henry." The two jocks hauled Jerome up, grabbing an arm each, and Mick punched him hard in the face. The crunch echoed and Mara stood up from the nerd table.

"Mick Campbell!" she called loudly, heading over to the group, people muttered wondering who on earth this girl was and how she had the courage to talk to Mick. "Grow up and leave him alone." Mick glared at her, leaning down to Jerome.

"You think you're a hero, Clarke? You're not. You're just another loser. A lowlife." He nodded his head and the two let Jerome go, he slumped to the floor, clutching his stomach in pain. Mick looked down at Mara "You're lucky, Jaffray. Lucky you tutor my girlfriend."

"Lucky I tutor you!" she called loudly, as the three boys were almost at the door. The cafeteria went silent "You would have failed basic maths for the…what is it Mick, _fourth time _if it wasn't for me?" the cafeteria roared with laughter as the bully was put in his place. By a nerd. Mick said nothing, walking out, the two puppies following at his heels.

"Jerome…" Eddie whispered, looking at the bruised and bleeding boy "Listen I didn't mean for this to…I didn't know Mick was gonna-"

"I'm fine." Jerome hissed, clenching his teeth. He took Mara's hand gratefully and forced himself up onto his feet. Touching his cheek tenderly, praying that it wouldn't bruise. He couldn't put Trudy through that. She worried enough already.

**Line Break**

Jerome kept his head down, and thankfully Trudy was too tired to do too much inspecting. So he went up to his room and crawled into bed, not wanting to change his clothes. The dried blood reminding him of how stupid he could be for a genius.

"_You think you're a hero, Clarke? You're not. You're just another loser. A lowlife."_

"I know," Jerome moaned into his pillow. What was he playing at? He was weak. He was weak and he would always be weak. He didn't listen to his own brains reason. That Mick was a bully who probably had his own problems. He didn't listen to the fact that he had helped Eddie, and Patricia in the long run.

At least it was work experience the next week, five days away from everyone ought to sought things out.

Or change them more than he ever thought possible.

**Rebecca and Rachel, the first two to review! Rebecca- I wish we had gone shopping! I bought two spiderman posters today! Having you with me would have made it more fun!**

**Rachel- I'm so nervous about writing that scene, I hope I do ya proud!**

**And to everyone else who reviews this chapter, thank you!**

**x**


	4. Salmon and Salad

**Hey! A lot of updates in one day, right guys? **

**Enjoy!**

"Where were you yesterday, Alfie? Some backup would have been nice." Jerome growled into the phone, lying on his bed, the icepack on his left cheek.

"I thought MJ helped you," Alfie's voice boomed loudly, for he was on speaker.

"Who?"

"Mara Jaffray?"

"Yeah, she got him to stop. Who knows what he would have done. Anyway, where were you?"

There was a hesitation on the other end. Some rustling. And Jerome frowned in confusion. "I…I was with Amber." Came the quiet voice.

Jerome took a moment, unsure how to react to this piece of news. "You…you were with Amber? Amber Millington? Mick's girlfriend? And…what were you doing Alfie? Playing scrabble?" his voice took on a tone of irritation, and Alfie noticed.

"We were just talking," Alfie sighed, "She's upset…and she can't talk to Mick-"

Jerome Clarke liked Alfie. Heck, he almost loved him. The two had been best friends from the moment they met 8 years ago. They stuck up for each other. But when Alfie liked a girl…Alfie liked a girl. And there was no going back. But Amber Millington…this was an obsession. Jerome didn't know what on earth he saw, but Alfie saw something. Something wonderful in that blonde haired cheerleader and he would do anything for her. And that's what worried him. "Alfie _please, please _tell me you didn't kiss her,"

There was silence on the other end, and Jerome groaned loudly. "I'm sorry!" he called "B-but Mick doesn't know! He'll never have to know!"

"If he finds out you'll get crushed Alfie…you'll get crushed like an ant!"

"He won't."

**Line Break**

Self raising flour.

Jerome had never heard of it in his life. But then again, he wasn't the baker, Trudy was. And apparently she needed only the best stuff. So here he was, in a supermarket on the other end of town.

And he saw her. Mara Jaffray, and he remembered she lived around these parts. In the…_better _part of town. "Hey Jaffray," he grinned, swiping his hand through his hair, was it nervously? Or confidently? Or perhaps anxiously? Or a hormone enraged mix of all three?

"Jerome," she smiled upon seeing him "Did you get the place at the science centre?" he nodded and before he could ask she continued "I got the place at the one opposite, we could meet up at lunch, if you like?" Jerome nodded dumbly, unsure what to say. When Mara frowned. He was clutching the self raising flour. "Um…what are you doing here? Aren't there shops nearer to your house?"

Jerome managed a dazzling grin "My Aunt wants this kind,"

Mara smiled "Well…if you've got time, you can come back to my house? My parents are away on a trip and you look like you could use some healthy food," she eyed the self raising flour "Is that for cake?"

Jerome nodded sheepishly "Trudy's so nice, she'll only cook me what I want."

**Line Break**

He didn't feel out of place.

That was the first thing Jerome realised when he walked into her house. Well, it was a flat, an apartment. A large apartment on the twenty four floor of a twenty five floored high building. It was large, and styled and richly decorated. But he didn't feel out of place. He felt…invited and warm. Mara led them to the kitchen, and he sat down on the stood near the counter. "Nice place,"

"It's not mine," Mara reminded with a smile "I'd never choose to live this far away from the country side,"

"You like the sea?" Jerome frowned in distaste "Salty water containing dangerous chemicals- no thank you."

Mara laughed, completely bewildered. "How about…salmon?"

Jerome arched a delicate eyebrow "You're telling me you can make us salmon?"

"Salmon and salad it is," Mara nodded, turning on the grill.

And they talked. While Mara cooked, Jerome actually had a conversation with someone that wasn't about pranks. He talked to Mara. About a lot of everything. Politics, the environment, artists, musicians, actors, movies, music, why the radio had gone out of style, why there weren't white plasma screen tv's. And Jerome found her…enthralling, for lack of any other word. He found her interesting and…and wonderful. Mara Jaffray, MJ, Alfie had called her. How had he never seen her before? The longer he looked at her, the more and more beautiful he found her. Her face was perfect, her eyes wide and shining, her hair long and dark…and she was the thing dream girls hope to be like.

And after three years, he hadn't even known her name. Probably hadn't even looked her way.

"It's ready!" Mara clapped her hands, picking up two plates. Jerome grinned from behind the counter

"I bet you…it's horrible," Mara laughed in mock offence "If it's nice, you win £5, if I win, you give me £5,"

"I'll take that deal,"

They had a late evening, an amazing late evening. And Jerome gave her the five pounds and walked home…elated.

**Line Break**

"Took your time," Trudy smiled when he walked in, he handed her the flour.

"I was…um…I was with this girl,"

Trudy gasped in disbelief. She loved Jerome, loved him as though he were her son. But she knew at times he could be…well he could be not normal. He hadn't really taken much of an interest in girls, and he didn't seem to care much about a lot of things. And she had noticed the bruises from time to time, but had been too timid to ever bring them up. Jerome kept things bottled up, and she didn't want to tear open the lid to that delicate glass bottle, because she was afraid she wouldn't know how to fix it again. "What's she like?"

"Wonderful," Jerome grinned, collapsing onto the sofa "She's pretty and smart, and…she likes me," _As a friend though. But then again…I only like her as a friend…right…_

"That's great," Trudy couldn't fight her smile "That's really great, Jerome."

**Line Break**

"I just don't like…" Jerome winced, looking at all the mice through the glass windows "I'm not a big fan of testing on animals."

"Your father was the same way," Dr Conners admitted, "But it's the only way. We can't test on humans, and everything needs to be tested. There would be too many moral dilemmas to created a new species just to have them tested on,"

"I guess," Jerome frowned "What do you spend most of your time researching, anyway?"

"The growth of stem cells," Dr Conners noticed Jerome's flickering blue eyes to his missing arm. "Not just for me," he explained "I want to be able to cure everyone, make paralysed people feel again, walk again, be faultless,"

"Any luck?" Jerome asked, picking up a test tube of a liquid that didn't touch the bottom of the glass, just seemed to hover there. He frowned, setting it back down.

"Only on one species; frogs."

"Frogs?" Jerome frowned "What? You've been able to make paralysed frogs leap again?" he smiled at his own joke, and Dr Conners looked like he wanted to smile. But he didn't.

"Exactly." Dr Conners nodded "But it just kills the mice and the gorillas,"

"You test it on gorillas?" Jerome's voice broke "How many?"

"50."

"All dead?"

"Unfortunately, no feeling came back to any of them."

"That sucks." Jerome stated quite simply, walking further down the corridor, seeing a glass case. He peered inside. It appeared to be all shrubbery, he jumped back, spotting the tarantula, ugly and black.

"This is Betty," Dr Conners chuckled, sticking his hand into the case and picking up the spider, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "Wanna hold her?"

Jerome grimaced, partly in disgust "Aren't those things poisonous?"

"Betty's had all the venom removed, she's a delight."

"Yeaahh…" Jerome frowned "Why do you have a giant spider here? They're not normally tested on, because they're so different from humans?"

"But they're fascinating. I've got thousands of spiders, I keep them in room 209, it's just a giant habitat for them."

"Great."

"No Jerome, look," He held out Betty for Jerome to see, Jerome took a small step back. "Clap your hands loudly," Jerome did so, and immediately the spider's front legs moved forward, prepared for attack. "And now, place your hand on either side, shielding it from any wind or draft," Jerome did so, and Betty immediately started making spindle. "It thinks my hands could be a great home."

Jerome looked down at the spider "Still…spiders, of all the animals in the world? Some spiders eat each other."

"Still more of them than any other species on the planet…except maybe Ants. We could learn a thing or two from Spiders, Jerome. Did you know they have brilliant reaction times, as well as hearing and eyesight?"

"Do you wanna be a spider or something?" Jerome crinkled his face in disgust "Why don't we go back to the mice?"

And this time, Dr Conners did laugh.

**Courageous Dreamer: I love new readers who give new stories a chance, thanks for the review!**

**Lorna: I think your name is stunning, and what a great year to be Scottish what with the tennis and all! Do you have an accent? And thanks, I'm not an amazing writer though, I've read your writing, I think we both love what we do!**

**Rachel: Every chapters your favourite **** I love when you use the word amazing and it's a spiderman story, I know it's not intentional, but it makes me smile (because you know…the tv series the Amazing Spiderman?) And yeah, it's summer, a lot of free time to write, your reviews encourage me!**

**Guest221: thank you! **

**Rebecca: I hope in the future we do go shopping, we'd have the best time ever! There would always be something to talk about, and nowadays that's rare to find in a friend! Thanks for the support!**

**And for everyone else who reviews in the future, or the past and I haven't checked yet: thank you so much!**

**Review?**


	5. Nightmare Elation

**I love you all! He doesn't get his powers in his chapter though, it's either in chapter 7 or 8 I think, sorry!**

**Enjoy!**

"_I wanna go too!" Jerome cried, gripping onto his fathers trousers leg. John looked down at his son, then to his wife Clara, who was crying, clutching the baby girl to her chest. _

"_Please John! Please let him come with us!"_

"_I can't." John looked into his songs eyes "You know what'll happen if he comes with us, only three of us can get the plane to Germany, Clara. You know that."_

"_I'll stay!" she sobbed "I'll stay,"_

"_You need to look after Poppy. Jerome, you're the only one who can stay behind," he kneeled in front of his son "Can you do that for daddy? Huh? Will you be good?"_

_Jerome looked from his mum, to his dad, to his baby sister Poppy. "I'll be good." His hair got ruffled, and Auntie Trudy picked him up, as he waved goodbye to his mum and dad. _

_The plane crashed three hours later. Two Survivors: Neither were Clarkes._

Jerome sat up breathless, sweating profusely. He resisted the urge to scream, afraid to wake Trudy, but his door opened and he did let out a yelp. Trudy stood there, flicking on the light switch, Jerome blinked, shielding his eyes. "I've got some water," she whispered, walking in. "Keep the nightmares away,"

"It wasn't a nightmare," Jerome panted, gulping it down "It was a memory."

"You don't need to go into the lab today Jerome," she placed her hand on his forehead "I'll call in sick-"

"No, it's fine, really," he assured her, "I was just remembering them leaving."

"Oh, sweetie," she pulled her hand away and clasped them in her lap "They loved you, you know. They did what they thought was best. Your father would be proud of who you are."

"I doubt that," Jerome murmured under his breath, but Trudy didn't hear him.

"It's five, do you wanna go back to sleep or come and watch some early morning drama's with me?" Trudy smiled and Jerome laughed deliriously. What a ridiculous idea. Of course, he brought his blankets with him and they sat on the sofa, watching Coronation Street. And eating warm extra buttered croissants.

**Line Break**

"Second day on the job Jerome and you look like you've worked here for years," Dr Conners smiled, walking into the lab, to find Jerome already there, making notations on the growth of plant C.

"I hope that doesn't mean I've aged," Jerome whipped back. Dr Conners walked over to him, looking down at the papers and sighing

"Nothing. I thought the serum would work,"

"Well…" Jerome thought about not speaking, afraid it might be rude or offend the Doctor he had grown to like. "Can I have a look at the equation?"

Doctor Connor raised his eyebrows "You think I've made a mistake?"

"No!"

"Relax, Jerome," he fetched the papers and handed them to him "I'm open to ideas. Even though you're only in secondary school, your father was one of the smartest people I've ever met."

Jerome sighed "I wish I'd known him." He scanned through the papers, pulling out the equation and a spare sheet, to try his own. Dr Conners watched him sadly for a moment, brushing the brown hair out of his eyes with his good hand.

"He used to talk about you every day." He said. Jerome paused, but didn't look up. "He'd bring in every drawing you did. I remember once," he chuckled at the memory "He brought in a crayon drawing you'd done, of you and him mixing chemicals together, and them exploding…you know, I think you actually labelled them," Jerome smiled, but still, didn't look up. Dr Conners watched Jerome "You know, Jerome, it's remarkable that you followed in his footsteps so precisely."

Jerome's eyes did flicker up that time. But then he cleared his throat "Probably purely psychological. I miss him, so I try to fill the void myself."

"You have a natural talent."

"I just enjoy science. Lots of people enjoy science." His voice was almost boarding defensive.

Dr Conners watched him for a moment, before understanding washed over him "You don't wanna be like him…"

"Of course not!" Jerome stood, huffing out angrily "Why would I want to be the man who walked out on his kid? Who left his only son behind while he saved the rest of his family! To not explain or leave any clue as to why he left! I want to be nothing like him!" the statement was raw and angry and full of energy. Something Jerome had been wanting to say for a while. He looked around, as if he'd just realised what he'd said.

"Jerome," Dr Conners reached his hand out to touch Jerome's shoulder, but he moved back out of his reach, and shoved the paper in his hand instead. Dr Conners looked down at the new equation and frowned…it looked….correct. But could that be?

**Line Break**

"_I swear, Chris!" John growled "I wouldn't hide any research from you! We want the same thing!"_

"_I don't know that! But how come you seem to do all your best discoveries by yourself!" Chris cried in outrage and suspicion. Jealousy and fear. Ah humans, so many complex emotions._

"_It just happens! It's an accident! God Chris! You're really doing my head in with all these accusations!"_

_Chris ran his hand though his hair "John I need this stem cell research to work! I need my arm back! I've got passion and want driving me as my motivation! What do you have?"_

"_I want to do this for everyone! To save millions of people! At least I'm not doing it for selfish reasons!"_

Chris Conners slumped into the chair. That had been one of the many fights that led to their eventual fallout. But he still had upmost respect for John Clarke. He had been a brilliant man, who had led them a step in the right direction. But this…this was almost unbelievable. His son shows up by chance years later, and hands him the correct equation to make the plants grow faster. And Jerome seemed to do it in a matter of minutes, he'd been working for years.

He didn't hesitate to try the chemicals on Plant C, and sure enough, within a matter of minutes, the plant was fully grown.

**Line Break**

"Why do you always look so nervous?" Mara asked, walking into the café. Jerome grinned at her

"I'm not use to meeting up with girls outside of school…or inside of school for that matter." He admitted "How come you don't seem more nervous? Or have you had your fair share of male friends?"

"My only friend is Fabian, and we don't really talk that often anymore."

"Don't you get lonely?"

"No," Mara smiled "I…I have my schoolwork, music, and I live in one of the best cities in the world. There's a never-ending list of things to do,"

"True," Jerome ordered them two coffees "Are you liking your work placement?"

"It's brilliant," Mara smiled brightly "We're studying the life cycle of stars,"

"Oh, so it's more physics than biology?"

**One Hour Later**

"Ready?" Jerome asked. Mara shook her head, the two were sat on a wall just outside the café, back in an alleyway, the sun shone brightly through the cracks, creating a beautiful maze like atmosphere. "On three, we both take a mouthful of water, and the first one to spit take loses, ready?" Mara groaned happily "Three, two, one."

They both filled their mouth with water, and had to look away from each other to stop from laughing. When Mara tapped him on the shoulder, he turned to see her lift a coin, he nodded, and she closed her fist around the coin, and then opened it. It wasn't there anymore. Jerome's eyes widened, he was impressed, and then Mara pulled the coin out of Jerome's ear and feigned complete shock- and he couldn't hold it in. He spat out all the water, laughing loudly.

And Mara did a spit take upon seeing him do his. She wiped her mouth "Jerome! That's disgusting!"

But he was on his side, laughing, and he fell of the wall, still chuckling on the floor. Mara rolled her eyes with a laugh, jumping down to offer him her hand. "I'm always picking you up," she grumbled. Jerome grinned, wiping his lips. "And that was a waste of water,"

"Shouldn't have spat it out then," Jerome teased. They looked up at the sky, the evening light was upon them.

Mara sighed, "I had fun today,"

"Me too," Jerome grinned at her "You're pretty awesome, Mara Jaffray,"

"And in the 21st Century, that's as good as it gets," she nudged him, before picking up her coat and waving a goodbye.

And once again, Jerome Clarke walked home:

Elated.

**Review?**

**Lorna: I love long reviews, they're the best ever because it shows the reader cares! And you care! And of course I read them, you've got some pretty great stories! I love all the spiderman's too! And Andrew Garfield, I think they chose him pretty well! Haha, thanks, I wasn't sure how many people would pick up on the 'MJ' thing, but of course- you did! I love it, when people pick out pieces of the story that I like, because when I'm reading a story, I only do that when I think a piece of writing is really good, so you picking out that bit is making me happy and bashful! Thanks so much! You're one of my favourite reviewers!**

**Rachel: You picked out a piece of text too! I love it when people do that! You care! And it was a wonderful, long review! I think all great writers are nerds when it comes to super heros- I wish I could be one! But you know, without the life ending danger every day! And you're writing is **_**way **_**better than mine! Seriously, it's pretty excellent! That story you did about Lucy, I can't remember what it was called, I cry every time I go to re-read the first chapter, but I keep reading it, because it's so good!**

**To everyone else who reviews in the future, I am grateful! Seriously, take a second of your time to write something like 'I'm reading this, and I don't hate it' it would make my day! **

**Review!**


	6. Spider Bite

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

Wednesday morning.

Jerome Clarke was up one minute before his alarm, and the first thing he did, was smile. He got up, showered and for one of those few moments in his life, was completely content. Into his clothes, slide down the banister into the kitchen, Trudy had made him a full English breakfast, and his mouth watered at the smell. Eggs, sunny side up, two slices of buttered toast cut into triangles, baked beans, scrambled egg, and tomatoes. It was like lunch, and it put Jerome into an even better mood. Kissing her on the cheek, he stepped out into the sunshine.

And life was perfect. His third day in work experience, he did worry that all this ecstasy, would wear off, but then he remembered Mara Jaffray, and he knew she wouldn't disappear. God, he hoped this was what his life was like when he was older. No Mick, no Eddie, no poetry, life would be perfection.

"Morning Dr C," Jerome grinned upon seeing him "Did you try my new equation?"

Dr Conners nodded, "You appear to me a good a mood as I'm in Jerome, something good happen?"

"Just my day," Jerome grinned "How did Plant C turn out?"

"Perfectly." Dr Conners led him to the lab, the plant was tall, almost touching the ceiling, with healthy green leaves and long roots "Jerome, its genius. Now if we create replicate this, with additional chemicals to support more flexible cell structures, like…animals…maybe even humans, we could save millions of lives." Jerome's eyes brows raised at the implications.

"Wow…sounds awesome," Jerome rubbed the back of his neck "But…my equation doesn't account for enzyme substrate reactions it won't be able to grow back limbs-"

"Don't worry about that, Jerome," Dr Conners brushed him off "I'm gonna combine your equation with crossbreeding genetics."

"C-cross breeding?" Jerome frowned "What? With like…other animals?"

**Line Break**

"Cross-breeding humans with reptiles?" Mara shuddered, tugging at the sleeves of her grey coat. What had started as a warm summer day had turned cold and almost rainy. "He's completely given up on stem cells then?"

"He's been working on them for like ten years," Jerome rubbed his hands together "But imagine that? Being part reptile…kinda creepy,"

"But part fish?" Mara thought about it "You could be like a mermaid…breath underwater and all that,"

"You hate swimming," Jerome pointed out, Mara laughed. "My house is just here," he nodded to the small but cosy house. "You sure you're okay with meeting my Aunt?"

"If she likes me,"

"She will," Jerome nodded, with a smile. "She really wants to meet you, I don't have many girls, who are you know…my friends."

As soon as he opened the door Trudy was there, beaming, "Hello dearies! Oh! You must be Mara, I'm Trudy! Jerome's aunt, it's wonderful to meet you!"

"Hi, it's great to finally meet you," Mara smiled shyly, sticking her hand out, only for it to be crushed in Trudy's bear hug.

"Aw! You're beautiful!" Jerome groaned, slamming his head in to the wall, but they both ignored him "I can see why Jerome likes you!"

"We're just friends," Mara smiled, "But he's really great to hang out with,"

**Line Break**

Mara left shortly, they just sat in the living room, as Trudy flung questions at her and Jerome buried his face in his hands, wondering why on earth he ever agreed to this so called good idea.

But after it was over, Trudy was beaming. "Oh Jerome! Good choice!"

"She doesn't like me like that," he sighed, thrumming his fingers against his stomach. "And you said the same thing about Willow when you first met her," he pointed out, reminding Trudy. Trudy was ecstatic upon meeting anyone who was his friend. Not that he had many. She'd almost killed Alfie with all her apple pies.

"Jerome," Trudy sat opposite him "You won't find someone like her a lot throughout your life. Don't give up so easily." Her eyes drifted to the clock "Off to bed, sleep tight dear," she kissed his forehead and switched off the television. Jerome sighed, jogging up the stairs and into his room.

It took him a while to fall asleep. He stared at the ceiling, just thinking. Replaying Mara's every word, and smiling when he remembered her smiling. He thought about how badly Dr Conners must want his arm back, and how he lost it. He wondered if Plant C was still growing. His computer hummed slightly, breathing through the silence in his room. It served as a good enough distraction, as Jerome drifted to sleep.

**Line Break**

"Can I see it?" Jerome asked, motioning to the file in Dr Conner's hand.

"No!" Dr Conner shook his head, and then at Jerome's surprised face, continued to explain himself "I-it's just…well, Jerome, even though you helped create this serum, it's still technically property of the lab, and I can't show it to you,"

"But…it's just a prototype of my formula mixed with some cross breeding, it's nothing I wouldn't be able to figure out for myself, if I wanted too." It almost sounded like a threat. That if Doctor Conners didn't show him, he'd find out anyway. And was offering him an easy way out. Dr Conners didn't take the bait. "Sorry Jerome, hey, why don't we take an early break and we'll start up on some plant hormones,"

Jerome nodded, watching Dr Conners place the file in his desk then head downstairs to fetch a cup of tea. And of course, he didn't even hesitate, he crept into the office and picked up the file, carrying it out into the corridor and placing his notebook behind it, so it wasn't so painfully obvious that he was breaking the rules. He frowned, scanning it- why hadn't Dr Conner's shown him? This seemed perfectly norm- okay, scratch that. Jerome turned the page and saw that Chris Conners had already started testing on humans. _Humans Survived: 0 Humans Deceased: 27 _"Who on earth is volunteering for this to be tested on?" Jerome whispered, walking down the corridor. He glanced up at the door just ahead of him, noticing he hadn't been in this section before. _Room 209. _

_"Yeaahh…" Jerome frowned "Why do you have a giant spider here? They're not normally tested on, because they're so different from humans?"_

_"But they're fascinating. I've got thousands of spiders, I keep them in room 209, it's just a giant habitat for them."_

_"Great."_

Jerome shuddered, imagining that just behind that door were thousands of spiders. It sent a shudder running through him.

**Line Break**

Just upstairs, in the room directly above Room 209, on the table lay a piece of radioactive rock, picked up from a hurricane that had happened in Korea only a few days before. It glowed, an eerie green. "I know!" the 40 year old cried down the phone "I mean the referee is totally biased, I'm pretty sure his uncle is Welsh or something, he totally had it in for the Australians! What? Yeah, I'm practically done here, just need to put the rock into some water, give me a second mate," he placed down the phone, only to switch it onto speaker

"Well hurry up, Lou, down at the Chicken place they're giving away ten buckets to anyone who spends over £9!"

Lou did hurry up, instead of gently placing the rock into the water, he dumped it in there, splashing a few drops over the floor. He wiped his hands, and grabbed his phone, heading out.

One drop.

One drop of water, that had been infected with the rock, slid down the one crack in that room. Down the drainpipe, into the room directly below. The room crawling with thousands of spiders.

One spider that was skittering along, got hit by the drop as it fell from the drain pipe. One spider, among thousands was infected. The small insect shook for a moment, before crawling back up the wall, none the wiser.

But that was fine, right? I mean, what are the chances of that one spider, out of thousands biting someone?

**Line Break**

Jerome Clarke heard footsteps. He was leaning against the wall in the corridor, reading the file, trying his best to memorise everything that didn't look right. He swallowed, looking around for somewhere to hide. Only room 209, and it was probably locked. He looked down, at the far end of the corridor was 210, maybe he could make it- "Jerome?" called the voice, it was Dr Conners, Jerome made a dash for room 209, there was no way he could get caught with this file, he'd be kicked out and banned forever. The door was unlocked, and he closed it shut behind him.

He immediately regretted his decision. Resisting the urge to scream he began wiping the spiders off himself, as they appeared, more and more and more of them. They were horrible, creepy crawly little things with too many legs, oh god, there was one on his leg, he shook his violently, falling and colliding with the back wall. "Don't kill them, don't kill them, don't kill them," he whispered, flicking them off him. They were in his hair, they were in his hair! He ran both hands through his hair rapidly harshly. They must have been millions, you couldn't see wall, and ceiling was cobwebs-

"Ow!" Jerome swiped the back of his neck and he did kill that spider. "It bit me!" Jerome whined, rubbing at the soreness. At least these spiders had the poison sucked out of them. He headed back for the door, hoping Dr Conners was gone. Slamming it shut behind him, he shook all over, trying to get the horrible creatures off him. He could still feel their legs crawling up his arm and it made his hands spasm and shoulders shake. He'd need to go home and have a scalding shower.

Sprinting back to Dr C's office, he placed the file back, and headed out to the find the Doctor. Scratching his neck, unaware that the spider who had bitten him had been contaminated. Unaware that the radioactive water had bonded with the spiders biology, was now coursing through him.

All Jerome felt was the slight tingling, of a spider bite.

**Review?**

**Rachel: First person to review the chapter- you rule! We could be super hero's together! It's called Lucy! Wonderful! And I didn't realise it was based on a song! Wow! I'm glad you like the Jerome/Dr Conner scene! **

**Lorna: You might be a superhero like Spiderman, because you never fail to make me smile. Seriously, you're awesome like that. You've made my day! Haha! I love Coronation Street too, not as much as Trudy though! And you really do put effort into every review, it makes me put more effort into my writing! Thank you so much! I'm going to use that Spiderman quote soon! Don't you worry, and HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA the homer simpson thing, the movie was the greatest! I think we have a lot in common **

**To all those who review in the future, thank you all! Seriously, I appreciate it!**


	7. Spidey Sense or something

**IM SO NERVOUS! I'm so afraid you won't like how I've done this chapter! So many of you have been looking forward to Jerome getting his powers, and I just don't feel I've done it as well as I could have! Sorry in advance!**

**Enjoy!  
**Jerome walked home on Thursday, and he didn't feel quite right. His head hurt and it felt like his eyes were straining all the time. He closed his eyes, trying to block out all the burning light.

His head started tingling before he heard the sound of the lorry. He whipped his head around to see the vehicle coming right for him, and he realised he'd just stopped, closed his eyes in the middle of the road. "AH!" he yelled, jumping up high. His eyes were clenched so tightly shut, that when he opened them, he had no idea where he was. Everything looked wrong. Or from the wrong angle anyway. He realised with gasp that he was on the side of a construction building…just clinging to the wall. He looked down and let out a strangled yelp, what was going on here? And how was he going to get down? How was he even sticking to the wall?

Jerome pulled his hand back, and it was covered in a sick sticky substance, he pulled his foot off, the same thing, he crinkled his face in disgust, pulling off all his limbs, and falling to the ground. He landed in a perfect crouch, not a scratch on him. Jerome looked up and down the deserted street, wondering how on earth this was happening. He shook his head, breathing deeply, he was losing it. He was sleep deprived, and he was losing it. Not getting beaten up by Mick was starting to affect him.

He rushed home, keeping look out for any other lorries, and then he froze, seeing Mara walked towards him. "H-hey!" he called, forcing a smile onto his face.

"Hi," Mara grinned back, before frowning ""Are you alright, Jerome? You look a little…ill,"

"I'm fine," Jerome managed, "Tutoring Amber?"

"Yeah, heading home now…are you sure you're alright? Your hands are shaking?" her voice was more concerned than curious, and though Jerome appreciated the tone, he needed to figure out what was happening before he did something else that defied every law of science that he knew and loved.

"I'm fine," Jerome's eyes flickered, a fly was buzzing about. He groaned, swiping to catch it. They both froze. Jerome had caught the fly, between his thumb and forefinger. And he was just holding it, and it was still alive.

"Jerome…" Mara whispered, Jerome looked at her worriedly, but she smiled "How lucky are you? I've never seen someone do that! My dad once caught a fly in his hand though, killed it," she shrugged "I'll see you on Monday?"

**Line Break**

Pain.

Jerome was feeling a whole lot of pain. But he didn't dare open his eyes, didn't want to see what was going on with him. He could _feel _things changing, and he was afraid that if he looked down at himself he would just confirm what he already knew. So he just laid there, and waited for sleep. It came eventually, and it was dreamless, just darkness masking the pain and the changes that were happening to him.

When he awoke, Jerome _gasped. _His eyes fluttered open…and everything was more vivid. Like the highest definition. Every colour, he could see every crack in his ceiling, where the paint was thinnest, he could see it all. Jerome sat up, and his pillow came with him. He pulled it away from his head and screamed loudly, there was a web…a string of web attached to the pillow, it was coming from…he trailed it back, the bite in his neck. "What the hell…" Jerome whispered. He picked up some scissors, cutting the string.

Jerome got up, and after phoning Dr Conners, that he wouldn't be coming in today, he was sick. Trudy was out, with the girls, sailing or something. She wanted to try something new apparently. Well something was very wrong with him. After a long hot shower, Jerome looked at himself in the mirror, and he almost fainted.

He…he had muscles. He was still slim, and his normal clothes wouldn't show any difference, but…he had a six pack, and shoulder muscles…he was toned. Jerome let out a strangled laugh of amazement. Wasn't this what he always wanted? He frowned, noticing more of the web stuff coming from his neck.

"It has to be the bite," Jerome whispered to his reflection, pulling on an old t-shirt and some trousers "The spider bite, and now I'm muscled, and I'm producing weird web string things…" he shook his head "My eye sight's improved…my hearing…my reaction times are faster than thought possible," this was all what Dr Conners had said, when he was bragging about the brilliance of spiders. But what was the tingling? The tingling that he felt with the lorry? That was just… "Spidey sense or something," Jerome whispered. He headed out in the sunshine, and felt a little more normal. He headed to the old abandoned building, that had been half made, just the outdoor structure, a few beams here and there. It was stable enough for it to not be knocked down.

He walked inside, picking up a small rock. And he threw it, threw it as hard as he could. It broke through the cement wall and kept going. Alright then, he was a lot stronger. Probably what the muscles were for. He grinned, impressed, and jumped, and he jumped high, he jumped to the top of the 15 storey building, and then came sailing back down, landing in the same crouch. Jerome was feeling pumped, energetic. This was great, even if temporary, this was wonderful. Even though he might die because no cross breeding had worked, this was a great way to spend his final moments.

He walked up to the wall, looking up, the perfect steepness, 90 degrees. He placed his hand on it, and willed it to stick, it did, then his foot, then his other hand, higher and higher, he was climbing. He was climbing! Jerome's laughter echoed around and he wished there was someone here to witness this amazing sight! He reached the top, sitting down on the wall where the roof hadn't been completed. He spotted the rope, and before he knew what he was doing, he was soaring through the air, swinging from rope to rope. "I feel like Tarzan!" he screamed at the top of his voice.

And he went with it.

Jerome climbed to the top of the buildings in the city and he ran along the building tops, making jumps that would have killed him. He felt powerful up here, no one could see him and he was doing things no one could do. His muscles didn't ache at all, this felt natural, as if it was always meant to happen.

"Hey!" Jerome called, he panted, he had just landed on the roof of a building, and there was a boy, kicking a ball around "What are you doing?"

"Playing football,"

"On the roof?" Jerome laughed "What if you fall?" this kid was like a younger version of Alfie.

"Shut up," the kid retorted, Jerome rolled his eyes, ready to walk away. When the kid did fall. Jerome dashed to the side of the building.

"I told you!" he reached down, grabbing the boys wrist "Come on, give me your other hand," it took a few moments, but eventually the boy was back on the roof

"Thanks roof hopper," he grinned, shaking his head "Think I saw my whole life flash before my eyes,"

"Oh yeah?" Jerome wiped his hand against his trousers "What was it like?"

"Way too short."

**Line Break**

"Mara!" Jerome tapped her window, on the 24'th floor. Mara looked up from her book in shock, dashing over to the window. He climbed inside, a wide smile on his face. "Hi!"

Mara's mouth dropped open "Jerome…how did you get up here?"

"I climbed the fire escape," he said truthfully, not able to wipe the grin from his face. He could truly see Mara, and he could confirm, that she was beautiful, beautiful and breathtaking and brilliant.

"24 floors up?" Mara exclaimed "How long did that take?"

Jerome faltered, he couldn't tell her about this. She'd think him a freak, and she'd stop hanging out with him. His voice shook as he thought up a lie "Well…I was just too nervous to come through the front…"

Mara watched him for a moment, before laughing. "You never cease to amaze me," she shook her head "Well, what do you want Jerome?"

"I need you to help me make a string feeder."

"What?"

"Two actually."

"What?"

"You know," Jerome sighed "My…aunt, likes sewing, and I thought it would be great if we could create something that would just feed out the string whenever she needs, two of them would be…even better, in case one breaks."

Mara nodded, biting her lip "I made something like that for my year 4 science project, something the Victorians could have used…it'll need a constant supply of thread though,"

"That'll be great, thanks," he smiled at her, as she walked out. He looked around her room, and then the nerves hit. He was standing in Mara Jaffray's bedroom. It smelt of her, her perfume, strawberries and wild roses. It was wonderful. He looked around, one wall was entirely a bookcase, a small desk, a pink bed, light rose walls, purple curtains. A proper girls room. He looked around, treading carefully, waiting for the small girl to return. He walked over to the chest of drawers, one of them was locked. He could break the lock, he thought, with his new strength he could do it with his little finger. His head started tingling, and he pulled away, just as Mara walked in. "Spidey sense alright," he muttered under his breath.

"How do these look?" she asked producing a thin string feed "It'll need to be updated for faster work,"

"We can do that," Jerome nodded, "And we have to make it thin, like, paper thin, and narrower,"

"Yes sir," Mara teased, and they both sat at her desk, Jerome's head tingling, but for an entirely different reason.

**Review!**

**Lorna: Yes, Jerome will meet Mara's parents, don't worry about that! I hope you liked this chapter, it was harder for me to right and I think you can tell **** You're awesome! That review was the greatest! I virtually hug you! Thank you for making my day for the second time in one day! You've made my day twice! I'll save this one for a day I'm not feeling so great! Lorna and Jasmine, crime fighting super heros, ruling the world with our wit! Xxx**

**Rebecca: Aw! Thank you! I know, spiders give me the jeebs, but Spiderman is cool!**

**Rachel: There are no words- you're just awesome. I really hope you liked this chapter, I was so nervous about it, just read the bold in the beginning **** I would love to be the dynamic duo! You're a genius! **


	8. Spiderman

**Hey! I love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

"Oh my goodness!" Trudy exclaimed, she had walked into Jerome's room early on the Saturday morning. And everything had changed.

"Morning Trudy," Jerome grinned. Trudy looked around his room. The entire layout had been changed. His bed frame had been turned upside down, and his desk placed on top of it, so it was closer to the ceiling than the ground. His swivel chair had been extended, now at the right height for the desk, it looked ridiculous. His mattress was tucked into the corner off the room, right near the ceiling. Only enough space between the ceiling and the mattress for a tall boy to sit cross legged. It was staying put with strong supports that Jerome had obviously nailed in. His bookcase, which reached the ceiling, all the books had been moved to the higher shelves. The floor was almost completely bare apart from the little black bin. It looked a lot cleaner.

"It's…different in here,"

"I know," Jerome grinned, jumping off his bed and landing gracefully on the floor "I prefer being higher up now, makes sure I can see everything,"

"Right," Trudy frowned "Did you get any sleep Jerome?"

"A few hours," Jerome nodded truthfully, but he discovered, he didn't need as much sleep as before. Before, a solid nine hours was great, now, barely three and he was ready to go. He felt ready and prepared, like nothing could bring him down. He wanted to scream to the world.

"You didn't dust though did you? There are cobwebs everywhere!"

"Yeah, those are mine," Jerome grinned sheepishly, sliding his hands into his pockets. Trudy's eyes widened "You know, just for decoration."

"Teen faze?"

"Yeah, let's call it that."

**Line Break**

There have always been higher crime rates in cities. Because there are more people, a higher chance of them being criminals. There are higher end shops, lots of alleys, lots of privacy. Jerome walked down the street, and he could hear, that in an alley not too far from him, someone's purse was being stolen. He jogged in that direction. Now, don't get me wrong, he didn't have super hearing, it was just increased. And sure enough, a man was running towards him, clutching a purse. Jerome placed his hand out, and with lightening fast reflexes dodged the punch, and returned one, a good one. Jerome laughed loudly, he had never really punched someone hard in the face before. And that was something young boys who had been picked on all their lives longed to go. He swiped the purse and threw it back to the woman, who ran out of the alley. Jerome pulled at the web from his neck, wrapping it around the delirious man on the ground, leaving him for the police.

"Hey!" the little kid smiled upon seeing him "You caught a bad guy!"

"Guess so," Jerome grinned sheepishly

"Are you like a super hero?"

"No, super hero's have cool costumes," he ruffled the kids hair "Why don't you phone the police, get this guy taken in?"

The little boy frowned at the white web that held the man firmly in place "What is that?"

"Webbing,"

"Webbing?"

"Yeah," Jerome ruffled his hair again, then lowered his voice as he joked "Stay in school!" before running off.

**Line Break**

Jerome was clung to the ceiling, hanging upside down by his feet, thinking. Maybe this was his chance. Maybe he could be a super hero. Prove Mick wrong…make his dad proud from beyond the grave. He had been given powers! He would be…well… "Hero man?" he said aloud, it was gross. But he definitely wanted the word 'man' in it, all the greats did 'super man' 'iron man' and he wanted to be one of the greats.

"Jerome-" the door began opening and Jerome let go of the ceiling, falling to the ground. Trudy rolled her eyes "It's only me."

"Sorry," Jerome grinned at her from the floor "I was just thinking?"

"While clinging to the light bulb? It's not that strong." She scalded, helping him up. Jerome wasn't about to correct, her, what would he say? I wasn't clinging to the light bulb I was attached to the ceiling because my body now has improved grip "What were you think so hard about?"

"I…I'm gonna need some money, Aunt Trudy. I'm gonna go into town tomorrow, buy some material…for a science project?" the lie was obvious, but Trudy just rolled her eyes, not pressing the subject. Boys will be boys. Handing him the sandwich she looked around his room, shaking her head

"It looks like a Spider's den," and she left.

Jerome's eyes widened, _Spiderman. _

He stayed up, researching on the internet, looking for ideas for a costume. No…no cape, How would a cape help when he was climbing walls? And he'd need a mask, not like iron man though…he didn't want to be swinging around with metal everywhere. He needed something cool, something memorable, something with a logo.

He groaned when the thought entered his mind. "It's gonna be a skin tight full body suit," he sighed, crawling along the wall to his bed. "God I hope it doesn't look awful, the last thing I need is to look like cat woman." He pulled the blankets over him and yawned sleepily to himself "I mean she's pretty and all, but I don't have the…assets to pull that look off,"

**Line Break**

It took a lot of trial and error, a lot of wasted material. But he'd done it. The perfect superhero costume. Red socks with sewn in grip, not that he needed it. Blue up to the torso where the red took over, to his shoulders and then the mask. The sides were a narrow strip of blue, along with his elbows, the blue was a stronger material. The red was more breathable. And he had spent ages, creating a tarantula symbol, black with a silver tint, small, on the chest, and then larger on the back. With a black embroided web for going all along the costume. He was particularly proud of that. And he'd made two. Just in case. The second one was well hidden, under a floorboard in his bedroom.

The mask, it had been the hardest thing to make. Red, with a web pattern, white material for the eyes, he could see through perfectly, with black outer rims. The string shooters Mara had made were sewn into the long red gloves, connected to the web that came out of the bite his neck. A never ending supply he discovered.

Shooting webs from his wrists was amazing. And he discovered he loved it. It worked as glue for his school assignments, and now, as he stood on the tallest building in his city, he was going to see how long and strong. He took a deep breath "I…AM…_SPIDERMAN_!" he roared to the city below, and he leapt.

For a few moments, it was exhilarating, the cold night air rushing past him, and he could feel it through the thin material. And then he shot with his right hand, the web missed the building, and he fell away as rubbish. He took a deep breath, getting close and closer to the ground, and he fired again, this time, perfectly. And he swung. Again, exhilaration and adrenaline, fire, fire, fire, more and more webbing, stronger and stronger, faster and faster and he was getting better and better at it. He was swinging, putting his life into the powers he didn't understand.

And as he looked down at the glowing city below, he knew he was their hero. He landed perfectly on top of a church spire, in a spiders crouch, and he was a sight to behold. You could see his tone torso, well defined muscles, tall build, even without his good hair and sparkling eyes, Jerome Clarke was still handsome.

**Line Break**

It only took a few weeks, before _Spiderman _was all over the news. And there was a mixed reaction. Half the population thought it was great, thought it was wonderful, a new role model for children to look up to, give hope, amusement. To decrease the overall crime rate. But the other half thought this masked hero was taking away the job police were meant to do. Was flaunting around thinking he was better. Jerome took it all in his stride.

"Did you hear, Jerome?" Trudy asked with a smile, as Jerome walked in through the door on Sunday evening "Spiderman just saved a family who's car had gone into the river," she clapped her hands. Trudy, luckily, was one of the people that loved Spiderman. She adored him, thought he was wonderful. Said it was about time their city had someone to watch over them. Jerome managed to hide his smile

"Really?" he asked. He wore his spider man outfit under everything now. He carried the gloves, mask, and sock/shoes in his hidden pocket. Which he had sewn into all his clothes. "Good of him,"

"Any you know what I like about him?" Trudy called from the living room "He never brags about it or talks to the media, he just saves people, ties up the baddies in his little web thing and calls the police. Isn't that modest?"

"Yeah," Jerome nodded "He's pretty awesome."

"Amazing. He's the Amazing Spiderman."

Jerome laughed, yawning "I'm gonna go for an early night, I'm tired. Okay Aunt Trudy?"

"Thanks fine, Jerome. It's time for my soaps anyway, I have a feeling David's gonna have some issues," and she kissed him on the cheek. Jerome leapt up the steps in three bounds, closing the door behind him.

He shrugged off his clothes, and his costume, pulling on some pyjamas, an oversized red jumper and shorts, he was about to crawl up the wall, that was the only way to reach his bed, he was surprised Trudy hadn't questioned it. He supposed she hadn't given it much thought. Jerome noticed a red mark on his wrist. He frowned, aiming it at the opposite wall, web shot out, forming a tiny spider web. He felt his neck, the whole was gone. The bite completely closed up. He looked at his left wrist, there was another red mark. It was barely noticeable. He shot a small web from his left hand. He didn't need the thread stringer anymore…he'd adapted. Jerome laughed in amazement, swinging himself up to his bed, he really was:

_The Amazing Spiderman._

**Review?**

**Rebecca: I know! Spiderman makes spiders seem cool! I'm glad you liked it! I was really nervous, I had lots of different ideas on how to write that scene, but that's the one that came out!**

**Rachel: That's a brilliant way to look at it! 'no one can just say, 'she didn't write that right'' thank you! Wonderful advice! There'll be more jara scenes in later chapters! I just wanted to focus on Jerome and the spiderman persona, but don't worry! They always end up together! I do know you- and I'm immensely glad I do!**

**Lorna: yes you did! When you said you didn't like the chapter, I believed you! It broke my heart for a second! But then you healed it! Skydiving?! OH WOW! I wanna come! And yes, I am having that jara scene as well as the quote one, you're just getting ahead of the game aren't you? **** and yes, he is going to start fighting crime, I might have to come up with a more unique plot ;) **

**Thank you all! **


	9. Regretful Revenge

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Je_rome!" _

"Ma_ra!" _Jerome mimicked with a grin, closing his locker to see Mara skipping towards him. She was dressed in a white summer dress with chocolate coloured poka dots, he thanked the school for not having a uniform. "You look…pretty," he managed. Mara blushed, but otherwise ignored the comment

"I was calling you last night- you didn't pick up,"

"Sorry, must have accidently switched it off, I do that a lot," he lied, he was being Spiderman when she phoned, he couldn't just answer. As much as he hated letting her down. "What were you gonna say?"

"I was going to invite you to dinner, with my parents,"

"Your parents?" Jerome repeated blankly, but he shook his head "Sorry Mara, can't, I've busy,"

"I haven't told you which day-"

"Well I'll be busy." Jerome snapped. He stopped at the shocked look on Mara's face "No, Mara, I'm sorry. It's just…I don't really do…the whole parents deal. We can do something else, together?" he asked eagerly. His blue eyes wide and pleading.

"No," Mara brushed her hair back and smiled, clutching her school bag "It's fine, I mean, it's not like we're dating or anything, you don't have to meet them at all," the bell shrilled loudly and Mara turned, heading off to her class. Jerome sighed, he had messed that up. She had given him an open window…_it's not like we're dating or anything _and we never will be if I keep this up, he thought angrily. Then his head tingled, he turned, seeing Mick walk down the now deserted corridor.

"Clarke." He grinned, "Perfect timing,"

"Yeah, I don't have time to be your punch back today, Mick. Find someone else. Or no one actually, you know…go to the gym." He pushed past him, but Mick gripped his shoulder, slamming him back into the locker. Jerome glared up at him, spinning them round and slamming Mick into the locker. Mick looked up in shock. When did Jerome suddenly get so…strong? Jerome could feel Mick's skin bruising under his hands, he growled into his face "I said: I don't have time." He let go of Mick, who slumped to the ground, just glad that no one was there to witness that failure.

**Line Break**

Jerome looked worriedly up at the night sky, dodging the robbers knife. "Listen, I've gotta get home, so if you could just let me web you up, that would be great,"

"Listen bug boy," the robber spat at him "I've already given the money back, let me go," he made another run and Jerome jumped onto the wall. Landing behind him. The robber whirled around.

"I can't," Jerome sighed, "I gotta web you and call the police,"

The man ran at him, and despite Jerome's astounding reflexes, the knife slashes across the front of his chest. He gasped for a moment, before shooting with both hands at the same time, something he hadn't done before, and tying the man up. He clutched his chest in shock, swinging away.

He needed help, medical help, but where could he go? Doctors would unmask him, find something wrong with him, Trudy couldn't keep a secret- Mara. Mara was the only one, he increased his web, lowering himself down to the window, it was open on the hot night, and he clambered in.

Mara leapt up, but thankfully did not scream. She stared at him, pointing a finger "Y-you're…you're him! _Oh my gosh! _You're Spiderman! From the news!" Jerome nodded, clutching his chest, when Mara realised he was hurt. "Oh, okay, s-sit here," she placed him on the edge of her bed, "I'll go get some cloth, it's not deep, j-just wait here Spiderman," and she rushed from the room. Jerome wondered whether her parents were home or not. He guessed not. But Mara came back, and cleaned up the wound, watching, as it began healing itself before her eyes. In about half an hour, it was just a scab, that would clear up in a few days "Amazing…" she breathed

Jerome stood on shaky legs, feeling better "Thanks, I had nowhere else to go,"

Mara watched him in absolute shock "You're…a super hero." She stated "And…you just hopped into my window?" Jerome pulled the needle and threat off her counter, and started sewing the costume back up while it was on him. Acting quite casual about the circumstances.

"Rough night," he explained. Mara watched him…dumbfounded. "Sorry about barging in, I'm Spiderman," he stuck out his hand, resisting the urge to laugh at her facial expression. "And you are…"

"Mara Jaffray," Mara responded, somewhat shyly "R-rough night?"

"Yeah,"

"Of course…well you know, since I helped you and everything…who are you?"

Jerome smiled, though she couldn't see it. "This isn't an episode of Doctor Who," he knotted the string, then set the needle and thread down. "Nice to meet you, Mara Jaffray. I've gotta go now," he hopped out of the window, standing on the fire escape. Mara leapt to the window, leaning half out to look up at him

"You'll come back?" she asked eagerly "Right? I mean…you're fascinating…I need to know more about you," her eyes were large and pleading. Jerome worried for a second, but Spiderman nodded

"Sure, I'll be back, I'll take you for a swing," Jerome shot his web and it hooked onto another building "Bye," and he slid away. Mara watched in total amazement, as he swung into the distance.

"He's producing web," Mara shook her head in complete awe "He's like…half spider, really half spider."

**Line Break**

Mara rushed up to Jerome in the corridor, her voice hushed "Jerome, yesterday, I met Spiderman!"

"Really?" Jerome feigned surprise "How?"

"He…he just swung into my bedroom! His chest was cut, but he like…he liked healed himself so much faster than humans…and he said he'd come back!" her face was beaming with excitement "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Oh yeah," Jerome nodded, something odd bubbling inside him "You like it when some masked man hops into your bedroom?" he questioned as they walked down the corridor. Mara blushed

"No," she nudged him, "But come on, _Jerome. _It's Spiderman. As in, the masked hero who's decreased the crime rate by 70% And- he's…well, come on Jerome, he's brave and fearless, practically every girls dream," Jerome frowned, though the compliment was for him, it wasn't aimed at…at all, Jerome Clarke. It was aimed at Spiderman. Was he feeling…resentful? Jealous? Of himself? He sighed, only he could pull that off. "And he's taken an interest in me! Do you know how many guys take an interest in me, Jerome? None."

Jerome smiled, "I took an interest in you," he pointed out

"Yeah, but we're just friends," Jerome bit his tongue "And imagine…me hanging out with Spiderman, it would be unbelievable,"

"You've never even seen his face!" Jerome exclaimed "What if he's…I don't know, hideous or something?"

"Why would that matter?" Mara in confusion "He's caring, and smart, and brave, and fearless, and he just wants to help. Someone like that could never be hideous," Jerome looked down at her for a moment

"I wish I'd met you earlier," Jerome whispered, wrapping his arm around her "I missed out on a lot of Jaffray,"

"Jerome!" Alfie exclaimed running up to him, he gripped the front of Jerome's shirt "He knows!"

"What?" Jerome asked, brushing Alfie off him and standing beside Mara

"Mick- he-"

"LEWIS!" Mick roared, the people in the hall all immediately pressed themselves against the lockers, and Alfie stood there, quivering. Mick tried to form words through his fury "Y-you…you made out with my girlfriend?"

"Oh," Jerome whispered to Alfie "You meant he _knows," _Alfie nodded, terrified. Jerome stepped forward, standing in front of his friend. A murmur went through the students. Always Jerome, always Jerome Clarke to stand up to Mick Campbell.

"Move aside, Clarke. I've got no interest in you, it's your friend I need to beat up." Mick's face was red, but underneath it. You could see the pain and betrayal. But no one saw it, they were either too afraid, or too ignorant to look. There were students in that hallway foolish enough to believe that some people were all bad. Even Jerome didn't see it, because he was so blinded by his hatred to the boy. Mick Campbell _loved _Amber Millington, who was nowhere to be seen. He bought her gifts and texted her, and wanted to be with her all the time. But she never wanted to talk to him, she was always running off and he didn't understand why she didn't dump him. And he tricked himself into thinking she loved him. Not a dumb assumption. Mick was good looking, golden blond hair that flopped into his green eyes. "Get out of the way."

"You want him? You've got to go through me first," a few people snickered, along with Mick.

"Fine," he shrugged, swinging his fist, Jerome caught it with his right hand, smiling. Mick swung his left fist, caught again, in Jerome's skinny hand. He tried the double combo, both caught. He raised his leg, Jerome kicked him in the stomach, sending him stumbling backwards. The highschoolers laughed. All except for Mara and Willow.

"Well come on," Jerome smiled, this was it, this was what he had waited for. Giving Mick what he really deserved "You said you wanted Alfie, well come on then, do it!" Mick charged forward, and Jerome simply swerved him, sending him right into the lockers. Mick wiped his nose, the blood trickling down his chin.

"Clarke…" he growled "I'm warning you…"

"No." Jerome stepped towards him, looking down at the bully who had tormented him for years "I'm warning _you. _If you lay, another finger, on anyone in this school, I will find you, and I guarantee, it won't be pretty." He used his right leg to sweep Mick's legs out from under him, and he fell to the floor. Jerome looked down at him, tempted to kick him hard in the ribs like Mick had done to him. But he restrained himself. "What do you wanna say to Alfie?"

"He cheated on my girlfriend!" Mick cried in outrage. Jerome took a fist full of Mick's hair, hitting back into the lockers.

Jerome laughed "I think I said: What do you want to say, to Alfie?"

Mick turned to look at Alfie, and spat out blood "I'm _sorry." _He forced out. Alfie watched him wide eyed.

**Line Break**

"I'm just saying," Mara whispered, as the two walked home "You were…you were pretty extreme in there Jerome. Amber _did_ cheat on Mick with Alfie,"

Jerome took a deep breath "He deserved it." He said evenly. Mara bit her lip

"Revenge doesn't suit you," she said quietly. Jerome looked down at her "I mean…you sunk to his level today, Jerome. And I know, you were protecting a friend, but…defence, not attack. Otherwise…there's no difference between you and him,"

"You don't see a difference?" Jerome scoffed "Mara, out of Mick and I, who's the nicer person?"

"Well…" Mara paused "I don't really know Mick. I mean, I know you're nice, and kind…but maybe Mick has his own issues…" Jerome listened to her reason, and took a deep breath. She was right, she was always right.

"Maybe he does," he sighed "I'll apologise tomorrow," Mara beamed up at him and he ruffled her hair "Now go enjoy your date with Spiderman,"

**Review?**

**Rebecca: I know! I just love writing whenever I can, especially with a story I have lots of ideas for! Aw! Thank you! I guess my mind just can't follow a set template!**

**Rachel: ahaha! I was hesitant about putting that line in there, but you know I'm glad I did now! Quoting people is good, it means you understand them! I didn't know you liked Batman! I like him too, but unforuntately, I do have ONE other hero come into the story later on to join Spiderman fight off a bad guy, not gonna tell you who! AW! I hope we do meet in person! That would be awesome!**

**Lorna: Yay! Cookies! I want my room to be completely in the air too! But considering we can't walk on walls, it might get a little bit irritating, and we'd probably get bruised a lot! OH MY GOSH! Definetly send me a link! I would love to live vicariously through you! And hmm…I don't know, either flying or reading mines, just because it's something no one can do, you know, things like strength and speed, they just wouldn't fill be with as much wonder…you?**

**Crusguadalupe6: it's amazing that you still review my stories, considering how hard it must be for you to read them! You're amazing, thank you for putting in so much effort, I appreciate it!**

**And to anyone else who reviews in the future, I love you!**

**X**


	10. SpiderClarke

**Hey! Glad you've been enjoying the story so far! **

**Enjoy!**

Whenever he was in his Spiderman suit, he felt indestructible. Ten thousand times stronger than when he was Jerome Clarke, even though he had powers as both of them. In his suit he felt protected and shielded and more in control of everything. He could separate himself from the city, and become its protector, not just a citizen. And Protector was a title that fit Jerome well, in fact, it was the title he might have been looking for his whole life. He swung along buildings, not factoring the pleasant sensation of the cold wind. He was too deep in thought. A few people spotted him, and waved at their friendly neighbourhood Spiderman, keeping the streets safe.

Perhaps he felt stronger as Spiderman, because Spiderman had nothing to hide. Apart from his identity. He didn't have to mask his face with cold indifference, people became attached to him, he didn't become attached to people. He dropped down, flinging his web back, he was learning not to spray it over the city, it only made mess for him to clean up later on. Mara's window was open, and she was waiting. "Hi,"

"You came," Mara whispered. She was in her pyjamas, a black tank top with a red over shirt and blue shorts. "You actually came- I…" she trailed off, smiling at him "I didn't think you would,"

"Crime's on the down low tonight," Jerome offered her his hand, and Mara took it. Jerome felt so much stronger as Spiderman, he could wrap his arm around Mara's waist, and shoot the web from his wrist, sending them both soaring. Mara let out a loud yelp, burying her face in his shoulder, clinging onto him for dear life. Jerome laughed "Relax! It's fun!"

"Fun for you!"

Jerome shot another web, it was more challenging with one hand, especially when that was his left hand, but he found it enthralling. "Mara," he whispered into her ear, she turned to look at him "Come on, look around, look at the stars," and Mara did, she turned her head. The girl who had studied astronomy since she was five years old, for the first time, really looked at the stars. And they were beautiful. The cold wind whipped her hair back and she felt energetic in the starlight

"Wow…"

Jerome landed them on a roof top, and they both sat on the end. Mara looked down, a wide smile on her face "What if we fell?" she asked curiously. Jerome waved his hand

"I couldn't fall, my web would save me, and I'd save you if you fell," he handed her the bucked of KFC he had picked up. Mara laughed, taking a drumstick.

"I'm sitting on top of a building, looking down at the city, eating chicken, with Spiderman, at night, while my parents think I'm asleep," she laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation. Jerome smiled

"Not normally a rebel then?" Mara shook her head, and he appraised her "Hey," he stated suddenly "We match." Mara looked down at her red shirt and blue shorts

"Oh yeah," she smiled at the coincidence. She watched as Spiderman ate the chicken in tiny pieces, so he only had to lift his mask at the bottom. She sighed. "You could remove it, you know," she said softly. Jerome turned to look at her "I wouldn't…I wouldn't say anything,"

"I know you wouldn't…but…the person under this mask…it's just better this way,"

"Right," Mara whispered, she looked off into the city lights. Jerome sighed, wishing he could just tell her. "Well, I should probably get back,"

"Right," Jerome chimed, he stood, then had an idea "Hey, I know," he shot his web out of his wrist, and tied it around Mara's waist, then around his own "This should be more fun."

"No wai-" Mara began to cry, but Spiderman leapt off the building, pulling Mara Jaffray with him. It wasn't long before her screaming turned into laughter, as he used both hands to make them go faster, Mara beneath him, soaring like a bird. In his opinion, they reached her house far too soon. They both stood on the fire escape "You know," Mara began, untying the web "I have this friend, who once climbed all the way up here, just because he was nervous to come in through the front,"

"Oh yeah?" Spiderman asked "Sounds like a character."

"He's great," Mara nodded, looking at his face. "Your first name," Mara whispered "Just that?"

"I'm sorry," his voice broke, and he snapped this web, and disappeared. Mara hugged herself, climbing in through the window.

Still; one of the best nights of her life.

**Line Break**

"Mick," Jerome sighed, "I'm…sorry. I was…wasn't very pleasant yesterday,"

Mick frowned, before smiling "It's fine, Clarke. I haven't exactly been a breeze all this time have I?" Jerome laughed in relief, as well as surprise "I don't, I just liked feeling more powerful than someone,"

"I know that feeling," Jerome nodded "How about…allies?" he stuck his hand out. Mick frowned

"If the other jocks ever see us together, I'll have to pretend I hate you,"

"I guessed that," Jerome sighed, hand still waiting. Mick shook it

"Thanks Clarke, I'll try to throw you in the lockers that don't smell too bad."

"Gee thanks," Jerome rolled his eyes, he turned, jumping when he bumped into Eddie. "Oh hey Abraham Lincoln, you've come to beat me up? Or maybe spill soup me?" Eddie rolled his eyes, standing at the same height as Jerome it made him slightly uncomfortable, and he wished he could put back on the rest of his Spiderman suit.

"You apologised to Mick?"

"Yeah, Mara convinced me," he ran his hand through his hair, eying the American. "Anything I can help you with, Edison? Or are you just gonna stand there?"

"Shut up, stupid face," he muttered under his breath. Jerome laughed, rolling his eyes, he sounded just like Alfie.

**Line Break**

Jerome knocked on the door of Doctor Chris Conners, wringing his hands nervously. He was starting to like, really really like his powers, but if none of the crossbreeding so far had worked…how long till he died? It opened and Chris frowned

"Jerome," he smiled "Hey, um…what's up?"

"Can I…" he gestured to the house and Dr Conners nodded, leading them into the kitchen. "Thanks, sorry about…not really saying goodbye, I was ill on the Friday and-"

"It's fine, Jerome. It's just a good thing you called, I was worried about you,"

Worried about him? Jerome felt touched, felt more emotionally attached than perhaps he should have. Dr Conners put the kettle on, motioning to him "Oh yeah please, four sugars,"

Dr Conners chuckled "Your father was the same," he sighed, and then, as if remembering Jerome's outburst, he changed the subject "So Jerome, what is it I can help you with?"

"Crossbreeding," Jerome smiled awkwardly "I'm…writing a paper, and…if someone were to get…I don't know, their DNA mixed up with that of another creature…how long would they have?"

Dr Conners frowned "Well, that's a little vague, it would depend which creature and how exactly-"

"Let's say a certain animal bit a human, and that human started to get…I don't know, enhanced strength and speed, because their biology was being infected,"

"Right, okay, well…" he poured the water into the two cups "If after a few days after these enhanced characteristics have settled down…they shouldn't die. You see Jerome, that's the thing about cross-breeding. It will either kill you straight away, or work perfectly. But for it to work perfectly…well we haven't really reached that road yet," he handed Jerome his cup, Jerome thanked him, setting it on the side.

"So…if after a few days, no signs of anything else…that person can go on living with these advanced characteristics? It's not gonna come back after a few months and give them a heart attack?"

"No," he almost laughed "That wouldn't happen, changes to biology are gradual, no other creature has the strength to kill after it's already bonded." He set the cup down on the side of the counter, but it slipped. Jerome leaned forward, catching it just before it hit the floor, not a drop spilt. Dr Conner's eyes widened "Good reflexes,"

"No," Jerome shook his head "Luck, I've been banned from even trying out for football club," Dr Conners laughed at that. Then frowned

"You know Jerome…it sounds a lot like you're writing your paper on Spiderman,"

"Spiderman?" Jerome swallowed "What? You think he's an example of crossbreeding? But you just said you hadn't reached that road yet," his voice was persuasive, and so sinfully sincere and perfect that Dr Conner became slightly fumbled

"Well…yes, but, if Spiderman's anything, he has to either come from another Planet, or…be the result of a successful cross-breeding,"

Jerome finished his tea in one gulp, heading for the door "I'm gonna bet another planet," Jerome grinned believably "Thanks for the help, Dr C, I'll give you credit in the biography!" and the door closed. Dr Conner blinked, before smiling. Spending time with Jerome was like spending time with the younger John Clarke, and it made him feel young again.

**Review?**

**Rebecca: I know, only Jerome could be jealous of himself so I decided to throw that in there. Although…if I were in his position, I'd act the same way…**

**Rachel: I find Jerome hot all the time! And WHY don't the joker and batman kill each other?! TEACH ME! And I'm not gonna tell you yet! **

**Lorna: Mara did meet spiderman **** Me too, I would love to go swinging with either one of them! Martial arts? Ooh! I'm rubbish at anything sorta sporty, awesome, if we met you could just kung fu everyone who was mean to us! And I love your long reviews! It's awesome! **

**And to anyone else who reviews later, I love you!**

**xxx**


	11. Spidergirl

**Hey**

**Enjoy!**

"Good morning, Spidergirl," Jerome grinned, leaning beside Mara's locker. Mara laughed, rolling her eyes. "What? Was the date not everything you've ever dreamed of?"

"It wasn't a date." She pressed with a smile "He just…you know, took me swinging, and we ate a bucket of chicken,"

"Ah, so he's a romantic," he laughed when she nudged him "I apologised to Mick," he said, running his hand through his hair "And he said we could be allies, but whenever his friends see him, I still have to get shoved into a locker,"

Mara sighed "That's high school, wanna go to lunch?"

"Sure."

Jerome may have hated social groups and cliques and exclusion. But the cafeteria may have been the one place, where he liked the ridiculous high school rules. The cafeteria was huge, with enough tables for everyone to have their own. And Jerome liked it, because everyone had their table. The jocks in the far right, cheerleaders beside them, then the Goths, then the nerds, then the lowlifes, and Jerome sat on the table in between the lowlifes and the nerds, as he was a cross between the two. And Mara had taken to sitting with him.

Willow sat down, frowning "Jerome, is Mara sitting here going to be a new thing?" her tone was clipped and caused Mara to look up in confusion. She was sat beside Jerome on the table designed for six, and Willow was opposite him.

"Yes," he nodded "Why Willow? Do you have a problem with her?"

Willow's eyes drifted to Mara, green and calculating as she looked the small girl up and down "Isn't she a nerd?" she asked in a hushed voice, not that Mara couldn't hear her perfectly "Like…pure nerd, she's not half and half like us,"

"It's not Harry Potter," Jerome scoffed "Willow, do you like Mara?"

"I guess,"

"So do I, and she's sitting here." His voice was firm but also teasing. Willow huffed, taking out her sandwiches. Alfie joined them, sitting opposite Mara

"Hey MJ," he grinned "You like sitting with us?"

"Yes," Mara nodded "It's good not to talk about chemical bonding for once," Willow laughed at this, and Mara relaxed slightly. Mara liked Jerome, and she liked Alfie, but she didn't have a lot of friends who were girls. Willow seemed nice enough, perhaps slightly…unusual, but she sure would like a girl to hang out with.

After a few moments, the awkwardness was gone, it couldn't really settle with Alfie and Jerome at the table. And the four were all talking. Well I say that, but Jerome and Alfie were talking across the table, discussing why Mr Stunner was most probably a janitor in disguise, as Mara and Willow spoke across the table about the Wind in the Willows.

"Hey guys," the four of them paused, looking up to see Eddie standing there. For the first time any of them could remember, he wasn't wearing his jock coat. Edison Miller had only joined the school about a month ago, and he'd fitted perfectly with the jocks, looked like the newest addition to Mick's little group.

"Hello Eddie," Mara replied, seeing as no one else said anything.

"Hey Mara," his tone was thankful, with a hint of desperation "I was wondering if you all didn't mind…if I sat with you?"

"Why?" Alfie asked before anyone could answer "Did Mick kick you out?"

"No." Eddie said quickly "I…I chose to leave, because…he was…he was just a bully," he turned to look pleadingly at Jerome "Please Jerry, I tried to talk to you about this yesterday?"

"About the time you called me a Stupid Face?" Jerome laughed, but after a few moments, he nodded "I don't mind you sitting with us, Mara?"

"I don't mind,"

"Willow?"

"Well…we let Mara sit with us and she turned out quite nice," she shot Mara a fleeting smile which filled the small girl with glee "Maybe he's nice."

"Alfie?" Jerome asked, his voice testing. Alfie glared up at Eddie

"Fine. But I'm not happy about it,"

Eddie sat down quickly beside Mara, who instinctively leaned back so he had a better view of the table. "So…does this mean I'm now half nerd/lowlife?"

"Are you clever?" Jerome frowned.

Eddie shrugged "I don't know, I can do maths quite well,"

"Then welcome to the family," Willow clapped her hands. Eddie laughed, and the five of them had lunch.

**Line Break**

Eddie was rich.

He lived in a mansion on the end of town, and took a helicopter to school every day. He only wore the designer shirts and jeans and shoes. Even his socks. He played sports, football, rugby, he was learning their correct names now. Moving from America had been worth it. He'd been living with his mum, but it was time to see his dad.

Well, when he did see him. Eric Miller worked late as a banker, he was hardly ever home. But Eddie had learnt to adapt, he took the wad of cash his father would leave him, and he would buy all the latest stuff and just go out and…and be free. And he loved it.

**Line Break**

"Wanna go the park?" Eddie asked after school as the five of them walked into the sunshine, everyone murmured their agreement, but Jerome winced.

"I…can't. I promised my aunt I'd do the chores,"

"Alright," Alfie nodded "Well, we'll see you tomorrow, right mate?"

"Right." Jerome nodded, and he smiled, seeing his four friends walk to the park together. Everyone had immediately liked Eddie, he had Alfie's imagination, Jerome's wit, he was talkative to Mara and put up with Willow. He fit right in.

Jerome rushed home, changing into his Spiderman outfit. And heading out.

**Line Break**

His head was tingling to no end, he kept following the source of his 'spidey sense' all the way out into a deserted piece of grass land. "Who's there?" he called loudly.

"I'm the Jackal!" a hissing voice called out, diving for Jerome, who only just managed to roll out of the way. He shot his web to a near by tree and scaled to the top, looking at the ugly yellow creature.

"Right…and?"

"I'm going to kill you!"

Jerome rolled his eyes "This is boring stuff, Jack," he sighed, shooting his web over the Jackal's hands, he howled loudly, breaking apart the sticky restraint.

"My name is Jackal!" he hissed again "Spiderman, I've come to harness your power, to become every stronger-" Jerome leapt forward, kicking him hard in the head, sending him tumbling backwards. He tried his web again, the feet this time, so the creature couldn't get back up. More web, more and more he kept shooting because he just kept breaking through the restraints.

"Ut oh." Jerome breathed "This is not good."

"Tell me _Spiderman _how do you shoot the webs? It's very impressive," he stood up, towering over Spiderman who rolled between his legs and ran for another tree, shooting himself up.

"Well thanks," Jerome panted "It's a gift?"

"No…you've mutated, it's not natural,"

"Ugh, mutated is such an ugly word," Jerome shot his web at the Jackals mouth, enjoying the look of disgust on the creatures face "What about you? I take it the whole yellow giant dog on two legs thing wasn't natural."

"I harnessed it from others." He hissed again, cutting the web as Jerome tried to swing to another tree, he fell to the ground, landing in a crouch. Jerome sprinted, climbing up a steep wall, nice and high to look down on the creature. "Come down here and fight, bug."

"Arachnid." Jerome corrected "Shows how much you know-" the creature punched the bottom of the wall, and Jerome shook, eyes wide- he needed- "HELP!"

**Review?**

**Rebecca: I don't think anyone's as secretive as Jerome, but you know how it is, with his background, people turn out differently, thanks for the support!**

**Rachel: Oh wow…thank you for taking the time to do that, it was absolutely amazing, so psychological and deep and twisted and I love things like that, the writers obviously put a lot of effort into each character and every movie they make captures that! I now see why Batman is one of your favourites! He's intriguing! Nah, I don't really like the sciency scenes, either, but I need them for the plot line. Wow, thanks again though! That was awesome!**

**Lorna: That is the most awesome thing ever! Life gives you lemons! OH MY GOSH! If I knew you, you would be my best friend! Aw, have fun on your camping trip! I'll miss your reviews! Who doesn't love KFC? **

**DEAR REBECCA, RACHEL AND LORNA,**

**I think all the main jara fans on fanfiction should meet, and just get to know each other, like have a sleep over with marshmallows and all have our laptops- OH MY GOSH! And we should all co-write a story and become best friends and live the rest of our lives living by each other and write every day! I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I? **

**Anyway, hope you liked the update!**


	12. Aye Aye

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!  
**

Jerome wouldn't have believed it, unless he wasn't seeing it with his own eyes. But it was there, _he _was there. Running towards him, blue skin tight full body suit, red boots, red gloves, the mask that didn't cover his eyes or mouth. The white star on his chest, the bullet proof pattern around the torso, white with red stripes, the A on his forehead. The shield, the circular red white and blue shield with the white star again. Jerome wouldn't have believed it, but _Captain America_ was running towards him.

He knocked into the Jackal, sending him tumbling, allowing Jerome to climb down from the wall. The Jackal was flung back to the other end of the grass due to Captain America's strength. "Woah." Spiderman whispered, looking at him "Shouldn't you be in America?"

"I had to get away." Was the stern answer. "What are you doing Web-head? You don't go chasing bad guys when you're as inexperienced as yourself."

"Inexperienced?" Jerome cried "What? Listen, back in America, you may be a big hero- but here, I protect this city." His voice was indignant, a rare tone from Jerome Clarke.

"You're dressed as a giant bug. And I just saved your life."

"I would have made it!" Jerome cried indignantly, again, "Now move aside and let me finish the job,"

"You move aside."

"You move aside!"

"You're not in charge here bug man." He stood the same height at Jerome, glaring him

"Would people stop calling me bugman?"

"Just move, Stupid face."

Jerome wouldn't have believed it. He looked at Captain America in total shock "_Eddie?" _he whispered. The hero turned, looking down at Spiderman in shock. "Oh my god…Eddie, you're Captain America!"

"How do you know that? Who are you?" he lifted Jerome by his shoulders, smashing him into the wall, and Jerome was shaken with a wave of déjà vu about how Mick had done this to him. But Captain Ameri- Eddie, was super strong, and even Spiderman couldn't wriggle his way out. "Who are you?"

"Relax! It's me! It's me, _Jerome!" _

Eddie laughed, "Yeah right."

"No," Jerome, a little angrily, lifted off his mask, and Eddie staggered back in shock. Seeing his dirty blond haired friend. Jerome pulled the mask back on "Why did you laugh? What? It's _so _unbelievable that I could Spiderman?"

"Well, come on," Eddie shrugged "You gotta see where I was coming from-"

"Enough!" the Jackal roared, getting back up, shaking slightly. He seemed to be radiating a yellow glow "I'll squash you both-" Jerome shot a web into his mouth, turning back to Eddie distractedly.

"No, I don't. I'm intelligent and brave in school too you know. Anyway, you don't look like Captain America, Captain America was meant to be the perfect soldier, one of a kind, you're a bully-"

"I didn't realise Mick was a bully until too late-"

"Captain America poured soup over the head of an innocent girl," Jerome doubled over in laughter "How noble are you?"

"Shut up!" Eddie snapped, irritated now "How about we just deal with this guy and talk about this later?" he punched the Jackal hard, sending him flying backwards, and Jerome leapt around him, tying him up. Eddie watched curiously, after the Jackal was completely immobile. "How do you do the whole…webbing, thing?"

"Oh," Jerome sighed "Why is that the only part people are ever interested in?"

**Line Break**

"You're wrong."

"You're wrong."

"You're wrong."

"How can I be wrong?" Jerome snapped "You phone the police, _after_ you've tied up the bad guy," the two boys were sitting in the drama room, it was relatively empty, but with hushed voices, no one could hear a thing they were saying. Which was probably a good thing. And despite finding Eddie completely irritating, Jerome was…was happy he'd found someone else. Someone else who was going through the same thing he was. Part time high schooler, part time super hero.

"No!" Eddie sighed "That's ridiculous, you phone as soon as you've spotted him, so that in case you've missed him, the police can help!"

"What's the point of phoning the police early? You're wasting their time! After you've tied them up, phone them, tell them where, it's like five minutes hassle, not an hour of them watching you fight!"

"Hey guys," Alfie came and sat beside them "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Eddie sighed leaning back. Alfie frowned, watching both of them

"Okay…"

"Sorry Alf," Jerome sighed "We were talking about this video game."

**Line Break**

Mara yawned sleepily, closing her book. She hadn't gone into school today, she had a dentist check up in the morning, and then due to traffic she missed her only lessons of that day. The rest would have been free periods, so what was the point? She did more at home anyway. She wondered into the kitchen, and froze. Spiderman was just standing there. "Uh…hi?"

"Hey," he nodded to her "Feeling okay?"

"Yeah…" she trailed off "Um…how did you get in here?"

He shrugged "I'm Spiderman, remember?"

Mara laughed, more in shock and relief "How long have you been here?" she asked, opening the fridge and pulling out a cold bottle of water.

"Not long. I was bored, so-"

"Don't you have a house?" Mara asked, laughing. She leaned against the counter, opposite where he was sitting. "Or do you just randomly break into peoples?" he let out a small humming sound, which Mara guessed was a laugh

"No, I do…have a house, but you know…I'm more comfortable here,"

"You've never even been here before," Mara laughed, pointing out as she took another sip.

"True enough." He watched her drink the water, and couldn't even put into words how beautiful he found her "Mara," he said, trying to calm down his voice so it didn't break "Um…do you have a boyfriend?"

Mara almost chocked on her water, putting it down. She frowned at him "I don't even know who you are,"

"No," he whispered "But…you know what I'm like…I…we could-"

"I don't think so." Mara bit her lip, scolding herself even as she did it. Wasn't this was she wanted? Wasn't this what every girl wanted? To be asked out by a super hero? She could be Superman's Lois Lane "I…I don't like secrets in a relationship,"

"Right," Jerome whispered "It's just…I had a really great time with you the other night. And I…I just like spending time with you,"

"You can spend time with me," Mara smiled "I mean, we're still friends."

"Do you…have feelings for someone else?"

Mara's eyes widened at the question. Did she? No. No she did- well, if anyone. If it had to be anyone, it would be Jerome Clarke. Be he didn't seem like the commitment type, after all, he had freaked out at the thought of meeting her family. "No. I don't,"

**Line Break**

"Are you…are you following me?" Jerome asked, as Spiderman. He was perched on the roof, he turned to see Captain Amer- Eddie. It was Eddie! He needed to get that into his head.

"What were you doing at Mara's house? Does she know?"

"No," Jerome rubbed his elbow "She doesn't know, but…she thinks Spiderman likes her."

Eddie raised his eyebrows "Does he?"

"Yes," Jerome whispered, for the first time out loud "He likes her a lot,"

"So why doesn't Jerome Clarke ask her out?" Eddie asked curiously, playing along with the whole Jerome Clarke was different to Spiderman. He'd want Jerome to do the same thing for him.

"Because she doesn't like Jerome Clarke like that. And turns out, as of today, she doesn't like Spiderman that way either."

"Ouch." Eddie said softly. He moved forward, placing his hand gently on Jerome's shoulder "But you know…Spiderman could win any girl over, given time. You're a super hero, Jerome."

"Now you're here," Jerome changed the subject, slightly uncomfortable "Who's looking after America?"

"My cousin, Nina. She's not half bad at it."

"You let a girl become Captain America?"

"Captain applies to both men and women, and she couldn't exactly be Miss America could she? They'd think it was a joke."

**Line Break**

_Spiderman could win any girl over, given time._

For an imbecile, Eddie was pretty smart. Jerome bounced lightly on the giant spider web he'd made in the middle of his room. Trudy was out, so he could be a little more risky. Maybe…maybe Spiderman needed to prove that he liked Mara…liked her a lot. But what? What could he do to show her that?

He yawned, he'd have to sleep on it.

Like all teenagers do.

**Review?**

**Rebecca: It would be awesome! And no, Willow's not Alfie's girlfriend, Alfie has a massive thing for Amber, hence why he kissed her when she was dating Mick. At least I know I'm gonna meet you someday, I have something to look forward too **

**Rachel: Perfection? Haha, far from I think! OH MY GOSH! We should all go to the same university and be roommates…highly improbable but I can dream! We could remake HOA in real life!**

**Lorna: Virtual best friends it is! I love you too!**

**AvatarRocky: A new reviewer, and the nicest one ever! I 'must be a marvel writer in disguise' that made my day, seriously, seriously thank you thank you thank you so much! I am humbled by your words!**

**Courageous Dreamer: Aw, stop it, you're making me blush! And you know cliff hangers, they're a part of life xx**

**To all future reviewers: I love you!**

**Not in the creepy way.**


	13. Friends

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey, Mara," Jerome skipped into her bedroom through the window and Mara swivelled around from her computer, clasping her hands together.

"Spiderman…it's 7:30 am, what on earth?" she laughed in amazement, already dressed for school, in a blue summer dress and red cardigan. Jerome noted, she'd taken to matching with him, but decided not to point it out, afraid that it was unintentional, and it would just make her uncomfortable, or she was doing it one purpose and…and then he would just never understand girls.

"Yeah, I was just…I wanted to let you know, that I do trust you. And if I could, I would show you who I was. But I can't…so…I'm gonna tell you how I got my powers, show you how they work," his voice was meaningful, truthful, maybe slightly hurt that she had rejected him so quickly, and Mara immediately flooded with guilt

"Spiderman…that would be great and you know…we could…_maybe_ go on a like a date sometime?"

Jerome's smile was so wide, it was a pity Mara couldn't see it "Maybe?" he teased. Mara laughed, hearing her father's voice calling her to the car.

"I have to go…see you later Spiderman,"

**Line Break**

Jerome would have easily beaten her to school, but that would look off, so he swung around the city, looking for something to do, when he stopped, spotting Eddie sitting in a large garden. He looked around, realising he was in the even higher end of town, he knew Eddie had always been well off…but this was ridiculous. He landed in a crouch in front of Eddie, who looked up at him and yawned

"Jeez Webhead, why are you all dressed up now?"

"I was…why are you lying in a garden?" Jerome exclaimed, glad Eddie was calling him by his Super hero name, just in case anyone was listening.

"I'm relaxing," Eddie shrugged "Something I recommend you do, now you might wanna scram, my dad hates Spiderman," Jerome sighed "Aw, don't cry Webhead, I think we should have a training session, you know the two of us, trying to improve your skills."

"_My _skills, don't need improving," Jerome snapped "I'm this city's hero, you're just…you haven't helped at all."

"Didn't I save your life?"

"Edison! The helicopters ready!" Eddie stood and Jerome's eyes widened, he took a helicopter to school?

"Yeah well…I have webbing."

Eddie laughed, patting him on the back.

**Line Break**

"You're late, Mr Clarke." Miss Hinders snapped, Jerome looked up with a smile and Eddie stared at him incredulously. How on earth had Jerome been late? He could have swung to school and changed in no time.

"Sorry, I slept in,"

"On a Wednesday? Was that really a good idea Mr Clarke?"

"Um…no?" the teacher rolled her eyes, and Jerome slid into his seat beside Mara, smiling at her. "Hey,"

"Hi," she tucked her hair behind her ear and Eddie groaned loudly in realisation. Jerome had been with Mara this morning as Spiderman, that was why he had been in the suit. Mara and Jerome turned back to face him. Even Alfie, who was sat beside him gave him a weird look.

"Sorry I just…" he shrugged, not knowing how to explain himself. Jerome rolled his eyes

"The best solider in the world," he scoffed under his breath, only to be hit in the back of the head with a pencil.

**Line Break**

"Jerome," Trudy hugged him as soon as he walked into the house "Good day?"

"Yeah, actually Trudy, I was wondering…can I have a few friends sleep over tonight?"

"A few friends- you have frie- I mean, sure!" she smiled "I've already got biscuits in the oven!" Jerome laughed, following her into the kitchen. Trudy tried to contain her glee "I well…um…who's coming?"

Jerome sat on the counter, picking an apple from the fruit bowl. "Um, well you know, Alfie, Willow, Mara, and Eddie,"

"Eddie?" Trudy frowned "You've never talked about him before?"

Jerome smiled "Yeah he use to be…a lot like Mick," Trudy nodded understandingly "But he's…you know, better now,"

Trudy smiled "You're part of a gang," Jerome scoffed at her but she nodded "I think it's great. So, you'll all be in your room?"

"If that's okay?"

"It's fine- where will everyone sleep?"

"Um…" Jerome frowned, he had never really had a sleep over before. He had always been embarrassed of his house, well, at first anyway. It was smaller than average, a bit old and broken, but…as he had grown, so had his priorities. Alfie, Willow and Mara didn't mind. And if Eddie did…well a bit of reality might be good for him. "I'll…" his eyes widened as an idea formed "I could get some supporters, and placed mattresses all along the wall! We still have those mattresses in the basement?" Trudy nodded, and Jerome grinned, hopping too it.

**Line Break**

"Your Aunt is…" Eddie grinned as they walked up the stairs "Cheerful,"

"Yeah," Jerome rolled his eyes "And a great cook,"

"I'll say," Alfie managed, mouth stuffed with biscuits. They walked into his room. Jerome's bed in the corner, three mattresses in the other corners and he had cleared his desk, placing a mattresses on top of it, it wasn't as close to the ceiling as the others. They all had pillows and blankets.

"Woah," Willow whispered "Jerome, you really went crazy with the whole Spiderman craze,"

"Yeah." Eddie jabbed him hard in the ribs, and Jerome winced.

"No problem mate, my rooms the same," Alfie grinned.

"It's pretty awesome," Mara looked around with a smile, "But how do we get up?" Eddie grinned, running along the floor and jumping up onto the sturdy mattress, that had been bolted in using Spider strength. The jump looked normal, and because Eddie was quite fit, no one noticed anything off. Jerome rolled his eyes.

"I'll help you," Jerome grinned, leading her to another corner, picking her up easily by the waist, and she clung onto the end of the mattress, and pulled herself up. Alfie, with a lot of scrabbling and jumping, managed to haul himself up into the fourth corner. "The one on the desk is for you Willow, "You don't like heights, right?"

"Right," Willow smiled "It's perfect, thank you,"

**Line break**

And Jerome sat on his bed, as did all the others, and he smiled. He liked this, he liked it a lot. He liked not going out for Spiderman duty one night, he liked…having friends.

"I'm just saying," Alfie yawned, lying down "Jack _is _the Face of Boe."

"That hasn't been confirmed!" Willow cried exasperatedly, running a hand through her fiery hair "You don't know that for sure,"

"I'm confused." Mara frowned "I thought the giant head thing died,"

"Me too," Eddie met her blank look with a mirrored expression "How could it be Jack if Jack can't die, and it died?"

"Because he dies in the end!" Alfie pulled the pillow onto his face "Have you guys even watched it?"

"I have!" Willow sighed "And I gotta tell you, I disagree,"

"I just don't understand the show," Mara arranged her pillows, ready to lie down "He…regenerates, and just travels around with different women, why not a man?"

"I thought he did have a man once," Eddie frowned, bouncing slightly so his hair skimmed the ceiling "Rory? The roman guy?"

"He wasn't roman!"

"Guys," Jerome laughed "As entertaining as this is, lights out, okay?"

Eddie and Mara laughed, and the five of them lay down, falling asleep.

Jerome awoke a few hours later, as he didn't need as much sleep, as I've explained before. And he heard gentle whispering. Using his enhanced hearing, only Alfie and Mara were awake.

"You believe me, right Mara?"

"Well Alfie…I really couldn't say, I don't watch Doctor Who,"

"He _is _the Face, c'mon, please?"

Mara hummed to herself "If I say yes will you let me go to sleep?"

"Deal."

"Fine," she laughed lightly "Yes, I believe you Alfie, now good night,"

"Night MJ, don't let the weeping angels get you,"

Jerome resisted the urge to laugh, and lay on his back, listening to the sounds of their slow breathing. For one of the first nights in his life, not feeling so alone.

**Review?**

**Rebecca: My speedy writing is a gift: though it can be rushed at times **** YAY! We're going green, maybe we should just get spidey webs, and swing to each other al the time! Just don't live over an ocean away!**

**Rachel: My insults can be pretty lame, haha! I knew you'd get it before it wrote it down! You're intelligent like that. I was thinking about what to title that chapter, do you like the whole Aye Aye **_**captain **_**but of course, I didn't wanna give too much away! And I love the Jerome/Eddie friendship! We should start planning right now! I wanna go to Cambridge, so…might be a little difficult, you know me haha, aim high! **

**Luvfiction: OH MY GOSH I WAS WATCHING that movie like half an hour ago! Stark was pretty hilarious, with the whole 'delaying me won't change things' 'oh I'm not delaying, I'm threatening you…wanna drink?' And I loved the whole Thor thing, but I love thor, and don't like it when he's mocked, I can't deny that Iron man is awesome! I loved the bit where Thor was talking to that guy **

**Thor: Watch how you speak of him, he's my brother.**

**Guy: He just killed eight people**

**Thor:…he's adopted.**

**Ahaha! That made me laugh!**


	14. Emotions

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

He was busy.

He woke up at 6:00am, out fighting petty thieves, phoning the police. Saved a boy named Daniel who wasn't looking where he was going as he crossed the road. He stopped at Mara's house, talking to her about the web shooting, not how he'd got his powers yet. Then he struggled his way through school, at lunch he crammed in all the homework that mattered, and then after school, a training session with Eddie, aka, Captain America.

And now, at 8pm, he took a deep breath, knocking at the door. Mara opened it, dressed in a red dress, her hair was down and straightened "Jerome," she breathed, smiling "My parents can't wait to meet you,"

Jerome ran a hand through his hair nervously, swallowing "Can't wait to meet your friend?"

"My best friend,"

**Line Break**

"Well that could not have gone worse," Jerome commented, as Mara walked with him down the lobby of her building. Mara bit her lip

"It…it wasn't _that _bad,"

"Mara, were you not there? I accused him of being a knowitall glory hog!"

"You support Spiderman, just like me," she took one of his hands "And you stood up for him to my dad, that's…that's worth something Jerome, to me anyway," she shot him a smile "And my mum likes you anyway,"

"I don't know," he sighed "I make a real mess of things when I'm nervous Mara," and he was never nervous…well, he was less nervous in his Spiderman suit.

"Jerome, there's no reason to be nervous," she looked up at him, and he leaned down, he actually worked up the courage to lean down, but Mara pulled away. He looked down at her with pained, sparkling blue eyes. "Jerome…I think…I think I'm in love with Spiderman."

Jealously. Resentment. Regret. Anger. Disgust. Confusion. Confusion because his brain was trying to make sense of the feelings. He shouldn't be feeling jealously. He was Spiderman, Mara loved him. He shouldn't be feeling resentment, Spiderman was…was him! Anger, why should he be angry? Perhaps because when he'd finally worked up the courage to kiss the girl he loved, she'd confessed her love for his…his other self! Disgust…at himself. Look at him, having this internal battle when really…he was-

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, hugging him tightly "I don't even know how it happened. I've only met him like…three times,"

Jerome hugged her back, kissing her forehead "He must be…one hell of a guy,"

**Line Break**

"Jerome!" Alfie whacked his friend on the arm "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing Alfie," Jerome brushed him off, looking over his head expectantly "Listen, I've gotta run, I'm meeting up with-"

"Eddie?" Alfie guessed loudly, the halls were deserted, everyone had gone home. Jerome turned in the hallway, turning around to face his friend. "Am I right?"

"Alfie," Jerome offered him a smile "Listen I'm…I've found out…I have a lot in common with the guy, he's…you know-"

"Richer than me?" Alfie asked, hurt lacing into his words "He's…got more in common with you know, he's your new best friend?"

"You're both my best friends, Alfie this is ridiculous!" Jerome ran a hand through his hair, checking his watch. He was getting later. "I've really gotta run."

"Jerome," Alfie called after him, frowning "How about…my house on Saturday?"

Jerome swallowed, hating that he was about to prove Alfie's point "I'm…busy," he said lamely. He was meeting up with Mara as Spiderman, gonna tell her the whole story…perhaps ask her out on a real date, now he knew she loved him. It still made his heart flutter, well…it did when he was in his costume. When he was Jerome Clarke, it just made him feel jealous.

"Doing what?"

"Alfie- I'm just…busy, alright?"

"With what? What could you possibly have to do?"

"Just…" Jerome checked his watch again in annoyance "Just hang out with Amber," he sighed, Alfie's face almost made him falter, but he needed to set his priorities straight, and messing about with Alfie, when he could be becoming a better Spiderman "I'm really sorry…I've gotta go," and he turned, walking quickly away.

"Alfie?" A voice whispered quietly. Amber Millington stepped forward, still in her cheerleading outfit "Are you okay?" he turned to look at her, and nodded slightly, forcing a smile onto his face

"Yeah, I mean…it's Jerome, he was…he was always a bit out my league anyway…he can have more popular friends now,"

"Alfie," Amber approached him, touching his arm gently "Jerome…he does like you, a lot. Everyone can see that, but you know…he's found he has some common ground with Eddie, isn't that a good thing?"

"Ambs…what common ground could they possibly have? They have nothing in common! Not one thing!"

Amber looked down at her freshly manicured hands "Alfie…Mick and I broke up, for good this time. I ended it." Alfie's eyes widened, his feelings of rejection distracted by this new piece of information "I ended it because…Alfie, I'd much rather be with you."

**Line Break**

"Seriously Bug man, sometimes you've gotta get physical." Captain America sighed, they were both in their super hero gear, on the inside tennis court in the basement, where no one could see them

"I don't want to go around punching people," Spiderman sighed, flinging some webs at the back of Eddie's leg, causing him to trip and roll. "I get that you're a real solider, but-"

"I'm the _perfect _soldier," Captain America growled, flinging his shield at Spiderman who only just managed to duck and crawl along another wall.

"Problem is," Jerome panted "There's no war."

"There's always war," Eddie rolled his eyes "The good guys against the bad guys. Us against Jackal, them against civilians, Jerome it's always war. And you need soldiers for war."

"Should I be taking advice from someone who killed a man?"

Eddie pulled his mask off, flinging it into the corner so Jerome could see the honesty in his face "Jerome I had too, he killed the man who made me what I am. You would have done the same thing," Jerome pulled off his Spiderman mask, discarding it. The shield flew back into Eddie's hands

"I don't think I would have," Jerome whispered "I really don't think I've got it in me, to kill a person. I mean yes I…I weave a tangled web of lies," he laughed at his joke but Eddie remained serious, so he continued "But that's about as far as I could go."

"What if…what if the Jackal killed Aunt Trudy? Are you telling me you wouldn't avenge her death?"

"Of course I would," Jerome sighed "I'd catch the guy and made sure he went into prison."

"So he's allowed to live, while Trudy's dead?"

Jerome frowned "I don't like this hypothetical scenario."

"You're not meant to like it," Eddie stepped forward, shaking his head "Jerome, you never know how you're going to react in certain situations, someone you care for is murdered, there's no text book or science chemical that's going to tell you how you process it."

"Well it's not gonna be through murder," Jerome whispered, shaking his head. He pulled off his gloves and shoes, pulling on some normal clothes. "Another thing, Alfie's starting to notice our disappearances."

"Really?" Eddie frowned in surprised "He was the last person I'd expect to notice anything," Jerome smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes "Is he alright?"

"I told him to hang with Amber,"

"That's what I would have said,"

"Oh that makes me feel _so _much better,"

**Review?**

**Drmircale: Ohhh, I'm not sure, I've kinda made Nina's the Captain America back home, Eddie mentioned it in one of the chapters, so bringing her in might be slightly difficult, sorry **

**Lorna: There's really nothing to say, I love you and your reviews, and your hilarious!**

**Sinfully sarcastic: Aw! Thank you so much! I love your username by the way! **

**Rachel: Haha, sorry to influence your movie choices like this! See, I think living in the moment is a good thing, I'm always planning ahead, and never really get to enjoy each day. Don't let people criticise you for that- you seem to be doing pretty well with the way you are!**

**Review!**


	15. Distractions

**Hey! Over 60 reviews in 14 chapters? YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey Mara," Jerome swung into her bedroom, doing a roll in the air and landed impressively, stuck to the wall. He hopped down, Mara pulled off her head phones, it was about nine o clock, but she was already in her pyjamas, eating popcorn. "You look lonely,"

Mara smiled "I was just watching a movie, Spiderman. Easy night?"

"Yeah, thought I'd check up on you,"

"I appreciate it," Mara smiled, blushing prettily. And Jerome was filled with a warm feeling. She really did like him. He leaned over her shoulder, looking at the computer screen "It's called Bella,"

"Chick flick?"

"No…sorta…romantic comedy,"

"Sounds perfect for a first date,"

Mara looked up at him, surprised at his sudden boldness, but she smiled. "I'm only fifteen minutes in. But both my parents are home, what if they walked in and saw us?"

Spiderman brushed her hair back over her shoulder, so he had a better look of her face "Are they normally checking up on you? You seem like a pretty trustworthy person,"

**Line Break**

Mara woke up rather suddenly. She looked around her room, wondering what was off. When she looked down, beside her, still in his suit, snoring softly, was Spiderman. She had fallen asleep in his arms. Mara felt her cheeks heat up, she had spent the night with him. She felt ridiculously girlish in that moment. He smelt of pine trees and sugar. Intoxicating.

And suddenly, she realised…she could remove his mask. He probably wouldn't wake, and she could put it back on- he'd never have to know. She moved over slowly, tracing her hand slowly, deliberately up his chest, waiting for the fold of his mask. She found it, grasping it gently.

Jerome's head started tingling, and he grasped Mara's wrist gently, before she could. He sat up, remembering everything. "Mara," he coughed, clearing his throat "What were you just about to do?"

"Sorry," she whispered "I was…curious,"

He leapt up, shaking. And suddenly missed her presence beside him. "Well I better go. I shouldn't have…I shouldn't have stayed here." He saw the look of hurt on Mara's face, and wanted to slap himself for being so harsh. It was just…it wasn't nice waking up to find the person you loved was about to go behind your back- well, in front of his face, didn't put him in the best mood. But then it was juxtaposed with the fact he had spent the night with the most beautiful girl in the world, and she had fallen asleep curled up into his chest. "No, Mara I just…I-"

"Don't trust me enough," Mara nodded, running a hand through her tangled hair, trying to blink back the burning tears "That's fine. Listen, I need to get dressed for school anyway,"

"Mara," he whispered "I don't wanna leave here with you angry with me…I…I think I'm in love with you, Mara Jaffray."

"I don't even know your name,"

Jerome laughed "If that stands in the way then…well, Mara…do you love me or not? Regardless of my name?"

Mara stood up, opening her bedroom window wide "I do, but I wish I didn't." her voice was cold and clipped, and she pointed to the window, hugging herself. Jerome shook his head

"We've just confessed to loving each other- and you're telling me to get out?" Mara said nothing and Jerome shook his head "You just like making this difficult," he shot his web out the window, and flung himself out. Mara slammed it shut behind him.

**Line Break**

"Jerome," Mara called, running up to him in the halls "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Jerome said shortly, Mara frowned

"You completely ignored me when we walked in, are you sure?"

"Mara." He snapped, looking down at her, and then he remembered. He was Jerome Clarke, not Spiderman, and Jerome Clarke was her best friend, and he wasn't angry with her "Sorry, Trudy was just…on my case this morning,"

"Oh right," Mara looked down "Or am I just really irritating today? And I'm just gonna make things for everyone difficult?" Jerome froze for a moment, thinking she was accusing him of being Spiderman, but she wasn't, she was just using his words.

"You never make things difficult," Jerome sighed, running a hand through his hair "What's wrong, Jaffray?"

"I think Spiderman hates me."

"Of course he doesn't," he wrapped his arm around her "He's probably crazy about you," Jerome was nudged hard in the shoulder. He and Mara turned, to see Alfie and Amber walking down the corridor, hand in hand. "Alf!" Jerome called "What was that for?"

Alfie turned, eyes wide with false innocent "I just didn't see you, Clarke. Calm down."

Jerome let out a laugh of disbelief, and Mara stood firm by his side "Clarke? What, do you not know me now?"

"I'm just trying to hang with my girlfriend," Alfie wrapped his arm around Amber, clearly acting out of spite. Jerome's eyes widened

"Your girlfriend? I thought I told you to stay away from her-"

"Well you don't control me! And we're not longer best friends!" Alfie's voice was loud and childish, but people in the hallway just ignored it.

"What's going on?" Eddie asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich. Alfie glared at him, turning back to Jerome

"But I guess that doesn't matter to you, because your new best friends right here," he gestured to Eddie with a look of disgust "I actually thought we could all be friends, me you, Mara, Eddie, Willow. But now I know…you don't really care at all-"

"Come on Alfie," Amber whispered into his ear "Let's go, stop talking to the lowlifes,"

**Line Break**

"Can you believe him?" Jerome cried incredulously "I mean…how dare he? We've been best friends…for like ever! And he just ditches me for the blonde haired demon?"

"Maybe he's just feeling…rejected," Mara offered, Jerome hung his head helplessly at the irony of that statement. Eddie chuckled

"Have you tried talking to him?" Willow offered "It doesn't feel right without Alfie here,"

"She's right," Eddie sighed "I miss his crazy Doctor Who conspiracies,"

"Trixie." Jerome greeted, looking up to see Patricia standing there, a few gothic looking people behind her. "What's up?"

"Hi Jerome." She greeted him shortly, she turned to the American "You're Eddie Miller, right?"

"Yeah,"

"The guy who spilt soup on me?"

Eddie remembered, and flushed with embarrassment, "Yeah, I'm sorry about tha-" the smoothie was being poured before he could finish his late apology. Jerome couldn't help but laugh as Willow and Mara gasped in shock.

"I think that makes us about even."

"Thanks a lot, Yacker. Mine was due to peer pressure!" she ignored him, walking away. Eddie wiped his forehead in disgust "Man- who is that?" he watched Patricia walk away

"Patricia Williamson," Mara answered before Jerome could

"She's…" he let out a humph, that sounded suspiciously more impressed than annoyed "Something else,"

Willow and Jerome burst out laughing "No you don't!" Jerome cried with laughter, Captain America and Trixie? That would be hilarious!

"What?" Mara asked cluelessly "I don't get it!"

**Line Break**

The weather reflected Jerome's mood. Despite the ups and downs of the day, he was upset. Upset and…hopeless about Alfie and Mara. He shot his web at another building, patrolling lazily for signs of trouble. So far nothing, the rain was pouring, and he was glad his costume just let the water slide off. Not many people were out and about, so when he saw someone walking along the street, he swung closer for a better look. It was Mara, hugging herself as the wind blew. He dropped down, and she jumped, startled.

"Spiderman," she nodded at him "I wanted to say…sorry about this morning,"

"You're getting use to me popping up everywhere," Jerome noted casually, she smiled at him. He watched her for a moment, before not knowing what to say, devastated, thinking that they would never be able to talk again without it being awkward. He shot his web up to the roof ledge of a building, about to slide up, he was almost gone, when he heard her yell after him

"Spiderman!"

He dropped down, hanging upside down, perfect height level with her. "Yes?"

"I…" she swallowed, and then slowly, very very slowly and tentively waiting for him to say no, both her hands reached for the fold on the mask. And very very slowly, looking at the white cloth in his mask that she knew his eyes were, she peeled it back. Jerome was trying very hard not to breathe, his chin was visible now, and the rain was cold, she pulled it up higher, and it was taking everything he had to cling to the web, he wasn't great at hanging upside down. Past his lips now, she started to move a little faster, it was just above his nose

"Stop." He whispered before he could help himself. He watched Mara close her eyes tightly in pain. And he wondered how much it hurt her, that she didn't know how the guy she fell in love with looked. So he strained his neck, thinking it might have been his last chance, and kissed her. He prepared to pull away, when Mara…Mara kissed him back.

His enhanced senses seemed to define even further. It sent sparks rushing through him. He could feel every rain drop that landed on the exposed part of his face, he could feel the blood rushing to his head, he could feel his fingers digging into the web so that he didn't fall, the strain in his neck as he kept kissing her. And it was wonderful. It wasn't Jerome Clarke's first kiss, but it was the best one he would ever have in his life.

Mara pulled away, and reached for his mask, pulling it back down over his face. She still didn't know who he was. "Sorry,"

Jerome watched her, and managed to choke out, in a high pitched voice "Wanna go for a swing?"

Mara laughed, "Sorry, I have a lot of homework, which you have distracted me from,"

"Right," Jerome whispered

"Hey," Mara smiled brightly "But we'll go on our second date another time, okay?"

Jerome smiled wildly, and pulled his mask up to his nose, to kiss her once again in the rain.

Captain America watched from a rooftop, rolling his eyes. At least this was something he could tease Jerome about in their training sessions.

**Review?**

**Rachel: Aw! You'll really go through all that trouble for me? YOU ARE AWESOME! And yeah, I think definitely we'll have some peddie! Good idea, I wanna see how she'd feel…well, I better know, as I'll be writing it!**

**Lorna: Really? REALLY? She said she liked it? Awwww! Thank you so much for passing on that message! Tell her that she is awesome, almost as awesome as her big sister! Thank you both! xxx**


	16. Alfie Lewis

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"I can't believe it," Willow whispered, shaking her head. She, Eddie, Mara and Jerome's eyes were glued over at the popular table. "He's actually sitting with them." And he was. Alfie Lewis, as soon as his status had been updated, he was dating the Amber Millington, and he stole her from right under the most popular guy in schools nose. And that made him popular. The dumbos who followed Mick around were second guessing his irrational decisions, and looking to Alfie.

And Alfie, poor poor Alfie Lewis. The girl he was in love with him had all her priorities mixed up. He just wanted to date Amber and be best friends with Jerome, but apparently he could only have one. That was one of the many…_terms _Amber Millington had created in order for it to be acceptable for her to start dating Alfred Lewis.

"No way," Jerome shook his head, watching Bill punch Alfie's shoulder in a friendly way. Jerome shook his head again "No way, Alfie despises them just as much as we do,"

"We despise them?" Mara asked with a frown "Um…why do we despise them?"

"Because they're bullies, Mara." Eddie stated shortly, Jerome frowned at the way he snapped at her. Instinctively moving towards her. "Did you talk to him, Jerry? Have a heart to heart?"

"Well no-"

"Why? What were you so busy doing?" Eddie asked, and then as soon as he asked it, he realised he knew the answer. He was busy saving the city and kissing Mara Jaffray in the rain. "I mean…just get to it, as soon as you can,"

**Line Break**

The Jackal watched the security of Spiderman, watched how he attacked, well, he wasn't very physical, he used his web shooting for most of it. There had to be a way to make him stress, to make him freak out. Now Jackal was intelligent, and diligent, and perhaps lucky, to have seen Spiderman and the girl kissing in the road. God, how he wished the damn girl had lifted his mask further, he had waited for it, sitting on the edge of his seat- but no. Know she didn't, she kissed him instead. He howled in frustration.

Well, at least it wasn't all bad. The girl would be his weakness. Now was the simple task of finding out all about her.

**Line Break**

"I was afraid you'd lock the window," Spiderman said. He had been waiting for Mara as soon as school had ended. Webbing over here, it looked better that way. There was no way Jerome Clarke could have beat her here, he had rushed straight home to Trudy.

Mara closed her door, smiling at him. He was just lounging in her chair, reading one of her books. It made her smile that he was some comfortable in her room. "How long have you been here?"

"About half an hour," he lied "I didn't know what time you'd be home,"

Mara nodded, just standing there. She threw her school bag onto her made bed. "Um…I'm gonna go make myself a snack- do you want anything?"

"Tea would be great- I'll make it,"

Mara eyed him, a little unsure how to act with him. The kiss…it had completely shaken her, intensified feelings she wasn't at first sure was really there. "Um okay,"

He was back in a few moments, two cups of teas and a sandwich, sprinkled cheese and cucumbers…her favourite. She wondered how he knew, but decided not to question it. He pulled his mask up to his nose, apparently more comfortable doing that around her now. And she was grateful. For the parts of the face she did see, she was very impressed. A fine, defined chiselled jaw line, flawless pale skin, the beginning of a long neck, think pink lips, that she had definitely already become familiar with. He sipped his tea, watching her. "Mara?"

"Are we…are we dating now?" she asked suddenly, and the idea to her, seemed rather silly. She didn't know who he was, and she was in love with him? It didn't make sense.

Jerome sat up "I think we should." He nodded quickly "Definitely, we definitely should." His fast nodded and general eagerness made Mara blush and laugh. He really liked her, she could transform the Spiderman, into an awkward teenage boy.

"Good. I'm Spiderman's girlfriend," she leaned back against the headboard of her bed. "I like it,"

"Me too," he smiled broadly, and Mara was pleased that she could see the upturn of his lips. "Can I…would it be stupid to ask if I could…I don't…spend the night here again?" he looked down at the tea in his hands, not holding the handle, the heat wasn't affecting him, it would have made any normal person wince. "I just…I really like falling asleep with you in my arms,"

If Mara was blushing before, that was nothing compared to now, her cheeks fumed red and Jerome couldn't help but fight his own blush "I'd…I'd like that a lot,"

"Good," he grinned "Just promise…you won't remove my mask?"

"Your spidey sense would stop me," she reminded him, somewhat disappointedly "And I won't try again…not if you really don't want me too,"

"I'd appreciate it," Jerome said honestly. He hopped up "I have to go…you know, save people, I'll be back late, don't stay up for me," he'd have to wait for Trudy to fall asleep before he could sneak out, he didn't want her going into his room when he wasn't there. Although he did have the benefit of the doubt. She couldn't see onto his high mattress very clearly, so if he just covered a few pillows over, she'd never notice. But he'd rather not take that chance and face Trudy's wrath.

"No promises," she whispered. He shot a web just above her head, and was leaning over her in less than a second. He leaned down, kissing her softly. Just amazed that when he was in his suit, he could. She kissed him back and for a moment he forgot that he was meant to go and make up with Alfie, he leaned closer to her, but it kept niggling away in the back of his mind.

"Bye," he whispered "I love you,"

He webbed over to the window, and Mara paused. He wasn't expecting it, but just before he swung away, he heard the words "I love you too,"

It caused him to tumble mid air, but he managed another shot, and swung home to get changed, before going to Alfie's house.

**Line Break**

Amber wasn't there. That was one upside. "Hi Mr Lewis," Jerome smiled when Alfie's dad opened the door "Is Alfie in? I need to talk to him,"

"Sure sure, Jerome. Haven't seen you round here for a while, how'ya been?" asked the friendly dark skinned man

"Good, busy," Jerome answered apologetically, heading up the steps to Alfie's room. The door was covered in Doctor Who posters, alien stickers and glow in the dark moons. He knocked, smiling when Alfie opened it. "Hey mate,"

"Jerome." His voice was confused "What are you doing here?"

Jerome laughed, "Isn't it obvious? Alf…I wanna make things up with you, I want us to be best friends again, please, I'm sorry I kept ditching you, but I just got a bit busy,"

Alfie huffed, considering his words, he crossed his arms over his chest "What is it between you and Eddie? You've got nothing in common,"

"It's…well…" Jerome thought hard, trying to think of something, when he remembered that Eddie was only living with his dad. He lied quickly, thinking on his feet "We had an unexpected heart to heart and…we've both dealt with not having our parents around, his mum on the other side of the world and well you know the deal with my parents,"

Alfie's stern expression broke for a moment, and there was the Alfie Jerome knew, that was Jerome's best friend. That put the Lewis in Lewis and Clarke. "Sorry man," he whispered, but then he took a small step back "But…Amber says I'm not allowed to hang out with you anymore,"

"What?" Jerome whispered in shock "And you're going to listen to her?"

"I…I love her Jerome,"

"But we're best friends!" Jerome cried, Jerome rubbed his forehead in frustration "Alfie- you can't be serious! You're gonna ditch us, all of us, for _Amber? _Me and Mara, and Eddie and Willow, all for that blonde haired-"

"Jerome." Alfie paused him "Have you ever been in love?" Jerome didn't say anything, watching his best friend be unusually wise "Would you not do anything for her? Would you not do whatever it is that made her happy?"

No. No, because Mara wanted to know who Spiderman was, and he hadn't told her. "Alfie, love doesn't mean you do whatever that person wants. I…don't think Amber's good for you, please man, come back to us! You don't… you don't suit being one of them," Jerome's voice was sincere and it was one of those rare moments, that Alfie saw his best friend, his real best friend not the false bravado he hid behind.

"Jerome…Amber's…one of a kind,"

Jerome nodded, stepping back. He knew it. He had known Amber Millington was an obsession as soon as Alfie had laid eyes on her. He had just never known that she would someday tear their friendship apart. "Well okay then," he said quietly, looking into Alfie's eyes "If that's what you want." Alfie swallowed hard, unused to not doing whatever Jerome wanted, unused to not making up with him immediately. "Bye, Alf."

"Bye Jerometh," Alfie said sadly, half heartedly, he watched Jerome descend down the stairs, head hung low, and Alfie felt sick to his stomach. It didn't feel right. Even if it was for love, casting his best friend away. It felt wrong and twisted.

And Alfie didn't like the feeling.

Not one bit.

But he said nothing, hearing the door close downstairs, and he sighed, wondering whether it was worth it.

**Review?**

**Lorna: Yeah, hope that sorted out the jara stability confusion! And I know, poor little Alfie! And YAY! I'm glad you liked that scene! I was wondering how I could fit it in, and them it sorta just happened! Xx**

**Rachel: I love these reviews, it's like I'm experiencing what you experienced when you read it, and that makes me so happy! And I get it! Captain America and Trixie, totally ruling the world!**

**Sinfullysarcastic: Mara can be pretty clueless **** And I just have a lot of time to write- summer for me's not about the sun, it's about extra writing time!**

**Love you all!**


	17. A right Amber

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

Amber Millington.

Even her name screamed rich. Jerome watched her, glaring at her from his desk. Amber, a rich beautiful stone, Millington, the business name known all across the world, because her father had exploited others, to make a name for himself and completely discredit them. But god, even though Jerome hated her, he couldn't deny. She was beautiful. Of course she didn't hold a candle compared to the beauty he saw in Mara, but he could certainly understand that aspect of Alfie's attraction to her.

Perfect, flawless face, sparkling blue eyes that _almost _rivalled his own. Long cascading dark white blonde hair, pink luscious lips, she was tall and she was thin, and she had that hour glass image. And the clothes she wore…only ever high-end, always dresses, always heels, varying colours but you could bet that the designer label would be on display. She looked like pure perfection. Jerome watched her, hating that she was only who she was because she'd been born into it. If he'd been born into a rich family…he would have been just like her, he supposed. On some level, he was glad he wasn't.

Amber Millington.

Jerome shook his head, he loathed her. He loathed her with every fabric of his being. So as soon as the bell rang, he caught up with her, and looked down at her beside her locker. Amber's blue eyes scanned him up and down, analysing the way he stood, his confidence levels, the way he dressed, and apparently, she was unimpressed. "May I help you?" even her voice was smooth like music. Jerome wasn't moved.

"What are you doing with Alfie?" he stated bluntly, his fringe was brushed forward, not off to the side, and the streak of almond looped handsomely through it.

Amber gave him a mean smile "I knew you'd get in the way. I told him you would." Her voice was oddly victorious, as if she'd somehow won. "I'm dating him, _Jerome." _The way she said his name made him frown, with so much inflection, as though she knew him well, he was just surprised she knew his name. He thought she believed his name to be 'Lowlife'.

"B-but…you were dating Mick, and now…Alfie, and all these terms you're giving him. What kind of girlfriend doesn't allow her boyfriend to see his best friends?"

"I do." Amber closed her locker, far too calmly for Jerome's liking, he wasn't getting through to her "The girl of his dreams. I can fulfil all he needs, I can be his girlfriend, and his best friend, what's the point of him having you?"

"Amber- you're not gonna be with him forever, you're just a…a…"

"A slut?" Amber guessed viciously, glowering at him. Jerome winced at the word.

"I wasn't going to say that."

"But it's what you think? Isn't it? I hear you Jerome, you and your rumours and your creepy little group of lowlifes, it's what everyone thinks of me! That I just go around, hopping from guy to guy? Well I don't!" she took a deep breath, and Jerome was reminded of her philosophy, that anger causes wrinkles. She looked up at him "Are we done here?"

"No, Amber." He shook his head in outrage "We aren't done! You've got to let Alfie hang out with us again. He's our friend."

"Jerome," she sighed, smiling, she leaned against the lockers, looking like someone who had just dropped off the cat walk "Honestly, you could have been one of us. One of the popular's, you've got the looks for it, really," Jerome didn't react at the compliment, but she continued scanning him "I mean, you've got the right hair, good height, nice eyes, good posture, and don't think the girls haven't noticed Jerome,"

"Noticed what?"

"The six pack," her smile was teasing "Someone's been working out,"

"Amber-"

"If you want to hang out with Alfie again, you and all your little friends should all just become popular." She shrugged, as it if were as simple as that. She moved to the side, but Jerome mimicked her movement

"Please," he whispered, "Amber," he gave a nervous laugh of disbelief "You've gotta have some compassion- let him hang out with us." His eyes pleaded to her, but perhaps she was so full of hot air she didn't notice how badly he wanted this.

"If he really wanted to hang out with you, he would." She shrugged, flipping her hair over her shoulder and brushing past him. Jerome didn't move, watching where she was. Looking up at the ceiling. He hadn't done it. He hadn't reached her.

Amber Millington linked arms with Joy, as the two of them walked slowly down the corridor to the drama room. "Why were you talking to that lowlife?" Joy asked casually. Amber shrugged

"He just…came up to me."

"Bold," Joy scoffed "Say anything interesting?"

"No," she lied.

**Line Break**

"Jerome?" Mara voice was soft, and his eyes flickered down to her "Are you alright? Would...is there anything I can do?"

He sighed, lying on his sofa. Mara was at his house, they were both in the living room. Trudy was out with her friends, shopping or something like that. "No Mara…he'll realise eventually,"

"I thought he really liked Amber,"

"He does."

Mara bit her lip "You really miss him," Jerome nodded, closing his eyes. "And I thought you didn't get attached," she teased lightly, he smiled slightly "Come on, Jerome. Let's go out, into the sunshine,"

"You haven't got a date with Spiderman?"

"We don't really plan our dates," Mara laughed "He just…he just sorta shows up,"

"Worthy adversary to lose to," Jerome smiled, sitting up "I mean, you deserve a super hero," Mara's face softened in sympathy

"Jerome…I do really like you,"

"You just like Spiderman more," he paused "Maybe you even love him," she said nothing, and Jerome clasped his hands together "Alfie's got Amber, you've got Spiderman, Eddie's chasing Trixie, eventually Willow's gonna find someone," Jerome rolled his eyes "That'll be the day,"

"Jerome…" she moved to sit next to him, taking his hand in hers "Don't be lonely." She took a deep breath, looking forward while he stared right at her "You're not…you're the type of person who does better, with people. You…thrive in love and friendship. And I know we get busy, and I know that's why Alfie left. And…I know you're missing the love your parents can't give you," Jerome's eyes widened as he listened to her soft voice, and moving words "But…we are here for you, me, and Eddie, and Willow, even Alfie, and if you needed us, if you just told us that you needed us, you know we'd drop everything to be with you,"

Jerome's eyes watered, and he believed her words, but he couldn't stop himself from asking "You'd drop a date with Spiderman? Just up and leave?"

"For you?" she scoffed "Of course I would."

"I thought you loved him,"

"Love and friendship are two different things Jerome, but that doesn't mean one's stronger than the other. They're both bonds, just two different types," she looked up at him "Maybe…maybe it would be better if you ditched us Jerome, ditch us lowlife nerds, go and be popular. You'd never be lonely again,"

"No," Jerome said quickly, shaking his head, his voice was tired "No, I'd rather be lonely than have bad company. You, Mara Jaffray, are worth ten million Amber Millingtons," he smiled at her, and his eyes fluttered wide open when he saw her leaning in. That was a mistake, a big mistake, she was dating Spiderman, was she just about to cheat on him, with him?! But he didn't pull away, not even Spiderman was that strong. It was short, and it was sweet, and Jerome couldn't help but be ecstatic that it was him she was kissing, not his masked alter self.

She pulled away, standing quickly, hand covering her mouth. Her voice barely above a whisper "I can't believe I did that,"

"Mara," Jerome stood too "It's okay, you were caught up in the moment, it doesn't mean anything,"

"I have to go," she whispered, pushing past him "Oh my god…I'm like Amber Millington herself," she rushed out the door and Jerome called after her, but she was gone.

He collapsed back onto the sofa, breathing heavily. Well, he hadn't seen that one coming.

**Review?**

**AvatarRocky: You spoil me with all your reviews you really do! You're gonna make me big headed! And I'm only consistent because I literally have nothing else to do but write! And I think Jack is the face of boe too!**

**DrMiracle: Aw! You were re-reading one of my stories? Stop it! You're making me blush! **

**Cruzguadalupe: Don't worry! There will be love between Jerome and Mara!**

**Rebecca: Of course I did the kiss! And haha, thank you!**

**Rachel: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUESSED WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! I'd written this chapter way before you posted that review, and you got it to a tee! YOU ARE AWESOME! And yay! Glad you liked it! Of course Patricia's Captain America's weakness, more of them in the next few chapters I think! You're are awesome!**

**Lorna: I know! *tear* I love jelfie so much! I love your enthusiasm! Seriously, it puts such a smile on my face! I know, Jerome will get more physical, only when he needs to be though, I don't want him to enjoy beating people up, but when someone deserves to get punched, he'll be there **

**Thank you! **


	18. Gone

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"What?" Patricia snapped, she slammed her locker, turning to look at the grinning American. "Did my smoothie not give you the full message yesterday?"

"Go out with me." He said smoothly, quickly, completely out of the blue. It made Patricia go speechless for one of those rare moments. He smirked at her "I'm sorry- do you not speak English?"

"Shut up." She glared at him, coming back to herself "Why would _you _ask me out?"

He grinned at her "You'll have to go out with me first," his stance was cocky, Eddie was self assured, he had no reason not to be. He certainly wasn't ugly, and up until a few days ago, he was one of the populars. Why that gave him confidence though completely fails me.

She eyed him doubtfully, and he faltered once he saw the distrust in her eyes "This isn't gonna…be some sort of prank, right?" it didn't seem like her, to be uncertain. She seemed…perhaps fearful. But of course she would be, Patricia had been embarrassed and humiliated enough times in front of the entire student body, most of the Goths had. But she hadn't been truly hurt many times.

Eddie shook his head, placing a hand on his heart "No I swear, this is just me, asking out the feisty red head who spilt squashed fruits on me," she cracked a smile.

**Line Break**

"Mara!" Jerome jogged after her "Mara hey- we should probably talk-"

"Or," Mara whirled around with false brightness "We could _not _talk about it, and pretend it didn't happen so that I haven't just messed up my very first relationship, with someone I really like,"

"Who are you talking about?" Jerome whispered, exasperatedly, wishing he didn't have to ask. "Me or Spiderman?"

"I don't know!" Mara ran her hands through her silky hair "I mean…both of you, I just…Jerome, I'm…like two days into our relationship, I go and kiss my best friend. I'm not very…I mean-"

"You're not one of those girls," Jerome whispered "Mara I know that, you just felt bad for me, that's all." He stuffed his hands into his pockets "So you're not gonna tell Spiderman?"

"I honestly don't know," she whispered "I'm sorry, Jerome." She placed a hand on his arm "I'm…I'm just not very straightforward, am I?"

"I like a challenge," he assured her with a wolfish grin.

**Line Break**

"Excuse me?" a man asked, stepping out of an alley and in front of Mara as she walked home. She smiled at him "Could you spare some change? I've got no money and I need to get the bus home?"

"Sure," Mara looked down at bag, producing two pounds, but when she looked up the man was holding a gun to her face. She took a deep breath, taking a small step back

"Now don't run," he whispered, "Or I'll shoot, and you'll die, just come with me," he nodded to the vehicle to the left, and Mara looked around desperately for someone to help her, Spiderman? But no one was there. "Get in the car, Mara." The use of her name scared her, and Mara listened, but she thought on her feet, and she dropped the movie, Bella 2, that she had been going to watch with Spiderman later. The man didn't notice, and she got into the car, praying that he understood.

**Line Break**

"Eddie!" Spiderman flung into his bedroom, Eddie sat up hurriedly, jumping in shock.

"God, Web head! Are you trying to give me a heart attack-"

"Mara's missing." He said quickly "Come on, suit up, something's happened to her,"

**Line Break**

The two of them ran along rooftops scanning, the wind blew fiercely around them. "Are you sure?" Eddie cried again "She's not at book club or something?"

"Her parents are considering phoning the police, I was waiting for her," he explained breathlessly, shooting his web and swinging to the other side of the street, running opposite to Captain America. "Stop!" He called, looking down "She would have walked along this street…" his mind was whirring, he was so worried about her thought his heart would explode. Eddie leapt off the building, landing on his feet, on the street, he picked up the DVD, Jerome dived down, landing in a crouch, his voice broke "We were gonna watch that tonight," he whispered. He reached his hands up, tying them behind his head and he almost fell to his knees. Eddie took a deep controlling breath

"What do we do?" he whispered

"Who could have taken her?" Jerome whispered, holding the DVD tightly "Who else but-"

"Jackal," his eyes widened in realisation "Oh my god, why? Why would he do that?"

Jerome's phone started ringing, he had kept it on for once, just in case Mara called, he placed it on speaker. "Where is she?" Jerome hissed into the phone "Tell me or I swear I'll-"

"Make my house a mess with Spiderwebs?" guess the voice with a laugh

"Where is she?" he demanded, louder, Eddie nodded, spurring him on with silent encouragement.

"Safe for now," the Jackal said playfully "I want your powers Spiderman, in fact, I'd also like Captain Americas," Eddie paled further "That's the only way you'll see her alive again." There was a pause on the other end, what sounded like Mara's voice- she was quickly silenced "Two weeks on the peer. We'll meet and we'll fight. And if I win, I get your powers and the girl,"

"And if we win you let her go." Spiderman demanded. He chuckled on the other end

"Not quite. You see, you won't win. Because I've designed the perfect trap, to catch the giant spider, and the solider." The phone went dead, and Jerome shot his web at another building, soaring away. Eddie watched after him, concern on his face. He looked down in anguish, and then ran off after Jerome.

**Line Break**

"Is that Jerome?" Alfie whispered, he and Amber were taking a stroll through the park, and Jerome was up ahead, sitting on the bench all by himself, head hung low, face tormented with guilt "He looks upset," he turned to walk towards him, Amber gripped his arm

"No Alfie," she sighed "I told you, no more hanging out with him,"

Alfie looked down at her, torn "But he's…he's upset, I have to go and make sure he's alright." He unlinked their arms and took a step towards Jerome

"Don't do it, Alfie Lewis. Or this relationship is over." Her voice was strict, she was not going to have a repeat of her relationship with Mick, she was going to be the most important thing in Alfie's life, and she wouldn't be placed on a list of importance. Because Amber Millington was always second place. To her parents, who thought her older sister Millie was…pure perfection. Millie Millington, in university, she'd been top of her class, could play eight instruments, the perfect child, she was always sneered upon. With Mick, he had always glanced at Joy when he was meant to be talking to her. And now Alfie, Alfie was going to pick Jerome over her, and she just couldn't deal.

"Ambs," Alfie sighed, shaking his head, he turned to look at Jerome "I'm going to go and talk to him, that doesn't mean I don't love you." And he turned, and jogged towards Jerome. Amber considered waiting, considered joining him, but she didn't, she held her head up high and began the walk home, wondering if rumours of her not putting out for Alfie for once would spread through the school, damn liars.

"Jerome," Alfie called, Jerome looked up in partial shock "Are you okay man?"

"Mara," Jerome whispered, tears stinging his eyes "She's…she's missing,"

"Oh my god," Alfie shook his head "I thought…Well…with Spiderman, how'd she go missing?"

It was completely the wrong thing to say and Jerome glared at his hands, hating himself. What was the point of him being blessed with such wonderful powers, if he couldn't even protect the girl he loved. "Maybe Spiderman was busy!" Jerome cried "Maybe he was waiting for her, maybe he made a mistake!"

"Alright!" Alfie raised his hands innocence "Okay Jerome, relax," he placed his hand on his best friends shoulder "It'll be okay, her dad's chief of police right? They'll have search parties, she'll be found in no time,"

Doubtful. Jerome whispered inside his head. He felt Alfie pat his back, and Jerome looked up suddenly "Alfie- what are you even doing here? Where's Millington?"

Alfie looked to the spot she had been standing, but she wasn't there anymore. "We broke up," he whispered "I needed to make sure you were okay," he said quietly "And…I don't know, she's wonderful and I love her, but you're…you've been my best friend forever, I was just…being stupid."

"No," Jerome shook his head "No you weren't Alfie, you were being in love, and that's…that's always gonna be a part of life," Jerome looked to the sky "Thanks,"

Alfie smiled, somewhat sadly "She'll show up, Jerome." He promised "I guarantee, she'll be found safe and sound. Spiderman will save her, or maybe Captain America, I've heard rumours he's here!"

"Really?" Jerome faked sounding shocked "Weird. Why isn't he in America?"

Alfie laughed, his voice strained "Everyone needs a vacation," but he found it difficult to imagine that Mara was really missing, he could only imagine how Jerome was feeling. He seemed to really like her.

**Review?**

**Lorna: I know! The whole Jerome/Mara/Spiderman thing can get pretty confusing! And Poor Amber, I mean, she's acting pretty horrible, but I hope this chapter helped explain why she's so..demanding. And aww! If I was Natasha, I never would have drifted from you! But I know how secondary school is! And of course they noticed his six pack, why wouldn't they? **

**Sinfullysarcastic: Aw! Thank you! I do try to make all the characters have back stories, which sometimes interfers and drags away from the plot line. And haha, it's alright, we all like our own pairings, and it impresses me even more that you still read the story! I'll put in more Amfie and Peddie for you, so it doesn't get too boring!**

**Cruzguadalupe6: I'm glad you like it, I like your reviews!**

**DrMiracle: You're feeling may just be correct! You're right, but unfortunately Jerome isn't the smartest when it comes to being around Mara.**

**Rachel: I seriously love these reviews, and don't worry, it's cool to hang with family! And no one could beat Jerome Clarke's eyes, ahaha, I love his six pack too! I'm really unsure, what do you think? I was going to have Amber and Alfie, it was something I'd always really liked, but then I wonder if Willow's just…I don't there. Your thoughts? And yes you are awesome, and I loved how you summed up all the drama!**

**Love you all!**


	19. Spilt

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"How do you know my name?" Mara whispered, she was in a small square cage, with just enough room to sit, the cage was attached to string, hanging in the middle of the warehouse she didn't recognise. And below her, was a murky looking pool of water. She looked down at the yellow wolf thing, the man had just been a disguise…what had he called himself, the Jackal?

"Oh, I know everything about you, Mara Jaffray," the yellow creature nodded, "Straight A student, single child, you want to be a journalist, but you're going to be a doctor," Mara took a sharp in take of breath in shock "Oh yes, and perhaps the most important one, you're dating Spiderman,"

"So that's what this is about?" Mara exclaimed loudly "You won't win against him!"

He chuckled "So naïve, probably why he likes you, I watched you try to remove his mask, and you didn't, you could have, but you didn't. Simple, deluded Mara, he only likes you because you're the only person in the world who doesn't push him."

"He loves me," Mara shook her head at this creatures foolishness. And he laughed right back at hers.

**Line Break**

The news had spread like wildfire.

A majority of the school knew before it had been announced in assembly. And it did something, to shake the social status of the school. Not many people ate lunch, and Amber Millington actually came up to them when he and Eddie, Alfie and Willow were sat on the grass outside. And she attempted to comfort them. Jerome had just glared at her, but Alfie seemed to truly appreciate it.

A few people, only a few, blamed Spiderman. For not looking after her. But the majority were sure he'd find her, find her and save her and it would be like a love story. Jerome rolled his eyes, their love story had already begun. He walked down the corridor, and for once, he felt people's eyes on him. They were concerned for him. So they'd all seen it, had he been that painfully obvious that he was in love with Mara Jaffray?

But dear god he hoped she was alright. He'd give anything for…for proof that she would be okay. That she would always be safe.

**Line Break**

"Captain, please," Jerome whispered "Please!"

"It's loading bug man," Eddie whispered, they were both in their suits, in Mara Jaffray's house. In her father's study, he had a computer hooked up to the whole city's system, a benefit of being part of the police force, well, the leader. "So we're just gonna check every single peer along the coast? He won't give us exact details until the time-"

"Well we need to know before then!" Jerome cried "We need to surprise him, he controls everything at this stage-"

"Is there…anything I can do to help?" came a voice, they both turned to see Mr Jaffray standing there, and they both frowned at the gun in his belt. "I just…I just want my daughter to come home,"

"She will," Eddie promised "Some idiots taken her, we'll find her,"

"I've got the whole squad out," he sighed "Her mother's in hysterics,"

Jerome swallowed. He knew how Mr Jaffray felt about super heros, of him and Captain America, but here he was, accepting them into his house, offering him access to his records. Desperate times, he supposed "How many peers, Captain?"

Eddie frowned at the computer screen "9."

"Well then," Jerome shot his web out of the open window, preparing to leap out "I'm gonna go check all of them." He took the paper as it escape from the printer, and he swung out. Eddie sighed, watching him leave

"Sorry, he's…impulsive,"

"He cares." Mr Jaffray stated, a confused look on his face "And…while it is notable, I can't help but think it's because he knows Mara."

"I don't know, Sir," Eddie nodded at him "I'll go…remember, any phone calls to you use the trap and trace we set up, we might be able to locate him,"

**Line Break**

"Please," Mara whispered. It had been three days. And she was starving and tired, too afraid to fall asleep, She banged her forehead lightly on one of the cage bars "Please let me go,"

"You've got another week and four days of this," he laughed, lowering her cage slightly, so much so that the water from the pool leaked in, but she didn't care. He threw her a bottle of water. "That's all you're getting for the next two days. Make it last."

**Line Break**

Jerome didn't go to sleep. He stayed up all night, he checked every single peer point, nothing, nowhere big enough. Trudy thought he was sleeping over at Eddie's house, Eddie had gone home a few hours ago, his dad was expecting him. But he kept swinging about, searching for anything.

When it came to him.

Dr Conners, Dr Conners would be able to pick up signs of mutated atoms, and that…that Jackal thing, he must have been mutated, something must have happened to him. He must have been emitting pure power, and Jerome was sure than on any thermal reading map, they could pick it up. He swung quickly over to his house, knocking on the door at 2 am.

It took a few minutes, but eventually the door opened and the lights came on. Dr Conner's eyes widened "S-spiderman?" he whispered. Jerome pulled off his mask, and Dr Conner's eyes almost popped out of his head

"I really need to talk to you."

They both headed inside, and sat down in the living room, the warm fire blazed. And Jerome explained his situation "I need to find her," he finished breathlessly "And I know we could, he called himself the Jackal, said he wanted to take my power, as well as Captain America's."

Dr Conners watched him in absolute shock "Jerome…you can shoot webs out of your hands, you're…you're reaction times have increased, I've seen footage of Spiderman…the things you can do are unbelievable…how?"

"Doc, please," Jerome pressed "I need to find Mara, and I'll tell you everything. But you can't tell anyone, please, I couldn't put everyone I know in danger like that." Dr Conners nodded quickly, and let him to his attic, which was like the lab, remade. He went over to his computer, and located the thermal map. It only took a few moments to see the mass, it was on a peer on the other side of the lake. Far from here. That was where Mara was. He needed to go and get Eddie and they needed to go now. "Thank you," Jerome whispered, hugging Doctor Conners, pulling on his mask and swinging away.

Doctor Conners watched in absolute amazement. "If he can do all that…there must be a way for me to get my arm back," he looked down at his stumped shoulder, and his eyes blazed with determination.

**Line Break**

"Jerome, waking up to see your Spiderman mask looming over me will only ever creep me out!" Eddie hissed, pulling on his shoes and picking up his mask. "You know where she is?"

"Yeah, okay, here's some web," he shot it at Eddie's shield, who wrinkled his nose in disgust "Just hold onto your shield, and we'll be there in no time," he aimed for the building opposite and pulled them both out of the house.

"Shouldn't we alert the police?"

"Probably," Jerome called "But not yet, it could be dangerous,"

"Well duh." Eddie rolled his eyes, groaning as Jerome purposely slammed him into a lamppost.

**Some comedic relief to relax the nerves? Perhaps not.**

**93 review?! I love you all so much! This is like my most popular story so far! EEEPPP!**

**Lorna: Haha, good idea, but no sorry, I didn't think of it, The Jackal isn't anyone we know I don't think! And I don't mind, any review I get from you makes me happy!**

**Rachel: Yeah, I hope I got Eddie right, I haven't written about him in a long time, I might be rusty. Ahaha, I hope the battle scene does you proud! I'm always writing to make you happy! Hahaaha, you really love Andy don't you? BVB is pretty awesome though. Hmmm…I think I'll stick with Amber and Alfie, it would look better to have some character development, and Alfie did like her…perhaps a little Alfie/Willow romance, but I think Amfie. Thanks for your review!**

**AvatarRocky: Thanks! You're reviews are awesome! Hmm, I don't know about Alfie joining the super hero cause, it sounds like a good plot idea, but I don't wanna make everyone a superhero, and he does have his own stuff with Amber at the moment…we'll see, good idea though**

**Cruzguadalupe6: Ahaha, Mara will know Jerome is Spiderman in the end, don't worry! Love your reviews!**

**Thank you!**


	20. Reveal

**Dedicated to Lorna. Why? Because she's going camping and I'll miss her reviews, and quite frankly, she's just so funny she deserves a chapter all to herself, although this isn't one of my best, fighting isn't my forte**

**Enjoy!**

The wall to Mara's left crumbled, and there stood her savoir: Spiderman. And beside him, Captain America. And her heart leapt with joy and hope and relief, that she would finally be taken home.

The Jackal didn't react, he leaned back in his chair, pulling a lever out. "You won't step closer," he called in a calm voice "If you do, I push this, and she falls into the water, drowning."

Spiderman's fist curled up tightly, and Captain America took a deep breath "Let her go." He said firmly, just like a soldier who was standing up to the leader of the opposing side. A soldier who's first choice wasn't to kill.

"I'd like to see you stop me-" with such speed that Mara barely had time to blink or she would have missed it, Captain America smashed his fist into the Jackals face, sending him flying to the other side of the room. Spiderman shot his web up to Mara's cage, clinging onto the outside

"Mara," He whispered, pushing his hand through to hold hers "Are you alright? Has he hurt you?" she wished she could look into his eyes, just know what colour they were.

"No," She whispered, eyes filling with tears just at the sight of his red mask "Spiderman, thank you," he lifted the bottom of his mask up, and she pressed her lips to his, their lips meeting through the just wide enough bars of the cage. And to Mara…it just made everything better.

"Spidey!" Captain America yelled "Maybe help me?" Spiderman turned, slightly dazed to see Eddie being chocked, the Jackals arm tight around his neck. Jerome looked around the cage for a way to open it, but there was no lock, it must have been made around her. He tried to pry open the bar cages, and although they gave a little, and he did more than a mere mortal could do, they were too strong.

"Sit tight," he whispered, pulling down his mask and doing a back flip off the cage and landing on the Jackals back, he shot his web on the back of its head, swinging to the other wall, forcing him back so that Eddie could slip out. Eddie ran forward, smashing into the Jackals stomach as Jerome wound around him with his web.

But the Jackal fumbled to its feet, and flexed with a roar as all the webbing came undone. The three of them watched in shock as he hissed "I said I wanted your powers Spiderman, and the only way for me to do that, is to kill you," he leapt forward, faster and with more vengeance than Jerome had ever seen, and he was pinned against the wall, his head bashed across the concrete. The Jackal lifted its claw like hand, prepared to slash Jerome's throat. Jerome swallowed, wishing he had a metal suit like iron man so that he had more of a chance. The Jackal raised its hand, ready to slam down, Jerome closed his eyes, but it never came.

He opened them to see Eddie being tackled, Jerome stood, breathing heavily. When Eddie's cry of pain filled the air, forcing the entire building into eerie silence. The Perfect Soldier fell to the ground in defeat, his leg bleeding, the claw had penetrated through Eddie's near impenetrable skin. Who was this? Jerome flicked his web out, catching Eddie's shoulders and climbing up the wall, placing Eddie on one of the beams, webbing him around so he wouldn't fall. Eddie was sweating, crying out in pain. "Spiderman!" he hissed, clenching his eyes shut. Jerome swallowed thickly, looking down in fear as the Jackal simply laughed beneath them.

"He'll die!" he cried "My claws are filled with poison, and as he gets weaker, I get stronger," he let out a laugh and Jerome turned to see Eddie struggling for breath. "Now come on Spiderman, face the same fate as your friend."

"Why?" Jerome cried in complete outrage "Why on earth are you doing this?!" he got no answer, so he swung down slightly, just out of the Jackals reach "If I…If I just…I don't know…surrender…will you let Mara go?" he ignored Mara's gasp and pleas crying no. He ignored Eddie who was just yelling swear words at him.

The Jackal bowed its head "Sacrifice," he hissed "You must really love her."

"Is it a deal?"

The Jackal almost smiled, nodding his head. Spiderman stood there, tensed, ready. But then three gun shots went off. He looked around, to see Mr Jaffray, all by himself, standing by the ruined wall. The Jackal fell to the ground, and tripped back, his foot getting caught on the heavy iron chain that was just lying on the floor. "What was in that?" Jerome asked in shock

Mr Jaffray held his gun steady, pointed at the Jackal "Doctor Conners gave it to me," Jerome watched in absolute shock as the creature staggered back further, towards the water below Mara, that had a sucking motion, that would lead out into the sea, where you would drown.

"Help me…" the creature whispered, Jerome stepped forward, prepared to shoot his web at the creature to save it from falling, but another gun shot, and Jerome jumped, as the creature tipped backwards into the water, the chain went first, heavy and dragging him down.

"No!" Jerome cried, leaping to the edge. The Jackal let out a high pitch cry that made everyone wince, and stuck his arm out in once desperate attempt, but he just caught the back of Jerome's mask, and pulled it down with him to the bottom of the sea.

There was silence for a moment. And Jerome turned slowly, eyes wide. Mr Jaffray almost fainted and Eddie collapsed on the beam, unconscious from loss of blood. "Jerome…" Mara whispered in shock "No…" her voice was soft, and sore. And Jerome just couldn't look up and face her, he just couldn't look her in the eyes.

When the entire building started blaring. Loud sirens went off. "The trap…" Jerome whispered, looking around, the building was being encased with metal, and gasoline was pouring from the walls. The Jackal planned to kill them all, if he died, they all went with him.

Jerome looked around in shock, unsure what to do. He swung to Eddie, struggling with his weight, and he swung Mr Jaffray outside, through the wall, that was slowly being encased with steel. He placed them on the grass "Call an ambulance, and do not remove his mask." He ordered.

He swung back inside, coughing immediately from all the black smoke. He swung to where Mara's cage was, but it wasn't there anymore. He looked down to see it had been dropped into the water.

Without a seconds thought he dived in after her, managing to catch the top of the cage, and with his strength, he managed save it from sinking all the way. Mara was pushing against the bars, but she stopped when she saw him.

For Mara, the cold water was almost a relief on her skin. She looked into Jerome's eyes, in his Spiderman suit, and she just couldn't believe it. Jerome tried with all his might to lift the cage, to get it out of the water, but he couldn't do it. He didn't have the strength.

When Mara's eyes drifted shut, he was filled with a strength, an anger. And despite being deprived of oxygen, with a groan he tore open the cage bars, gripping her gently, and just escaping before the steel touched bottom. He coughed, choking, as Mr Jaffray ran up to Mara, taking her out of his arms. She was unconscious.

**Line Break**

"Jerome," Mr Jaffray whispered, Jerome was back in his normal clothes, standing in the hospital. "Look what you've done," Jerome hung his head in shame "My daughter almost died. You almost cost me my little girl." His voice broke slightly and Jerome felt his own eyes water "You're lucky I'm letting you see her now. The Doctor's say she'll wake up in a few hours, and when she does. I don't want you here. I don't want you talking to her anymore, hanging around with her. She almost died."

Jerome swallowed hard, meeting Mr Jaffray's eyes "I love her just as much as you do," he whispered hoarsely

"Then promise me you won't endanger her anymore. I can protect her, obviously you can't." Jerome said nothing "Promise me, Jerome. No more contact with her, as you, or Spiderman."

"….I…I promise," he whispered, pushing past Mr Jaffray into Mara's room. Eddie had woken up, they had taken out the poison and he had healed almost instantly. Captain America was back home, and no one knew who he was.

Jerome sat beside her, taking her hand. The monitor looked normal, and she had her colour back. "I love you, Mara," he whispered "I…I'm not gonna be able to…to see you once you wake up, but…that doesn't mean that I don't care…" he knew she couldn't hear him, but he had to explain, he let the tears fall down his cheeks "i…I um…" he cleared his throat "I just need to protect you, and um…to do that…we can't…we can't actually be together."

**Line Break**

"Mum!" Mara hugged her mother tightly as she walked into her house, her mum sobbed into her neck, and her father wrapped his arms around her. And they stayed embraced like that for a long while, before Mara's mother suggested they all go for an early night.

Mara walked into her bedroom, and opened the window wide, and she stayed up all night, but Jerome didn't come.

**Line Break**

Seeing him cry, made Eddie want to cry.

Jerome told him everything, everything about how Mr Jaffray had told him to stay away, how Mara had found out. And he just cried. And Eddie let him cry, he encouraged for, for the poor boy whose family had died when he was young, and bottled everything up, Trudy may have been afraid of opening that bottle, but Eddie peeled back the top and let Jerome pour it all out.

They were in Eddie's room, neither of them in their super hero costume. "It's over, isn't it?" Jerome whispered, harshly wiping away his tears "Me and Mara? Spiderman and Mara? It's become one tangled mess and it's over,"

"Jerome," Eddie whispered, his heart breaking. "It's only over if you stop trying,"

**Review?**

**DrMiracle: No, sorry about that, I'm saving that plotline for later in the story **

**AvatarRocky: Ahaha, I hate cliff hangers, so I don't blame you!**

**Rachel: Glad you liked it! Although sometimes I can't help but think you're just a really nice person! EXACTLY! EXACTLY! As long as peddie and jara are together, all other pairings, do what you like. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Lorna: Hahaha, glad you found it funny! Have fun tomorrow! I don't know…Mr Jaffray doesn't hate Spiderman…it's all a little confusing isn't it? Xx**

**Love you all!**


	21. Blank

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

So very alone.

Things had returned back to normal, people more relaxed, and paying each other's bets because Spiderman had been the one to rescue her. But she was alone. She went up to them at lunch time, clutching her tray of food to her chest. Jerome had kept his eyes down on the plate, as did Alfie, but Willow and Eddie smiled, Willow's far too bright.

"Hey," she whispered quietly "C-can I sit here?"

There was silence, and Willow joined Alfie and Jerome, looking down at her food. Eddie looked at her apologetically "Um…Mara…we…we're saving these seats," he lied lamely. Mara nodded stiffly, turning and looking for another place to sit. When she spotted Fabian, sitting all by himself, playing chess. She walked up to him

"Hey," she said quietly. They hadn't spoken in so long she wasn't sure where she stood with him. Whether he even wanted to be her friend. Which she'd completely understand. She'd pretty much left him as soon as Jerome had invited her into his group.

"Hey Mara," he smiled at her, gesturing to the seat opposite, Mara did so eagerly, thrilled that someone at this school wasn't blanking her "Are you okay? I mean, he had you for three days,"

"I'm fine, he didn't hurt me, just…confused, I guess," she smiled. Fabian's eyes flicked to their table. "Did…" he frowned in slight annoyance "Did they not let you sit with them?"

"Um, they were saving the seats," Mara said quietly. Fabian's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Mara," he whispered, shaking his head at how awful that was. "Well you can always sit with me, come on, I'm tired of playing myself," he reset the chess board. Mara smiled

"Don't you get lonely, Fabian? I mean…who do you hang out with?"

"Ever since you stopped hanging with me?" he teased, shaking his head, he wasn't blaming her "I'm…just sorta by myself."

"I'm sorry." Mara said honestly "They just…I mean, it looked so inviting, being part of a group," she looked down at her hands "I shouldn't have ditched you,"

"You're back now," Fabian smiled "That's all that matters,"

**Line Break**

"Hey Alfie," Amber said quietly, Alfie closed his locker, turning towards her with interest "I'm sorry…about everything. I…I shouldn't have told you to stop hanging with your friends. I was being selfish…and I shouldn't have," she tucked her blond hair behind her ear "I'm really sorry,"

"It's okay, Amber," Alfie whispered with a small smile "I mean…you obviously did it for a reason, right?"

Amber nodded, unsure what else to say, so she turned and walked away.

**Line Break**

"Hey guys," Mara tried again, they were in English, and there was one more space left on Eddie's table, or she would be sat all by herself on the table for six at the back "Can I sit here?"

"It's saved," Willow said quietly. Mara took a deep breath, blinking back tears, and she nodded tightly, heading to the last table, where she sat all alone. Willow muffled her own cry of sadness "Why are we blanking her again?" she asked

"We're supporting Jerome," Alfie whispered "Stay strong, Wills,"

"Why, Jerome?" Willow whined, she snuck a look back at Mara, who was burying herself with the task questions on the board "What happened between the two of you?"

"A fight." Eddie lied quickly, so Jerome could just continue lying there, head hidden by his arms "He doesn't want to speak to her anymore, and Alfie's right, we should support him,"

"Okay," Willow sighed, twirling her fiery hair around her finger "Still breaks my heart to see her all by herself."

Jerome turned his head, sneaking a look at Mara when no one was watching, she was focused on her work, too afraid to let her mind drift for fear she'd start crying in the middle of class. He yearned to go over there, and make her feel better, but that would only just result with her being in danger.

**Line Break**

Jerome didn't think, he heard the door knocking and he answered it, freezing when he saw Mara there. "Jerome," she said, she was angry and her voice was loud "What are you doing? Why are you completely ignoring me?"

Jerome swallowed, his eyes were rimmed a sore red, but he didn't cry "I can't…" he gritted his teeth "I can't see you anymore, Mara. If we even were seeing each other in the first place, I mean, you were dating Spiderman."

"You are him!" Mara cried in outrage, glaring at the sky as it started to rain "And why can't you see me anymore?"

"I mean I don't want to." Jerome amended quickly. It was a lie, but it was a damn good one. Mara took a step back, further into the harder and harder falling droplets "I don't want to see you, and yeah, I'm guessing Spiderman feels the same way."

"Why?" Jerome said nothing, and Mara took a deep breath "And we can't even…I can't even sit with you guys anymore? I'm not allowed to talk to Alfie, or Eddie, or Willow?"

"I don't care what you do with them." Jerome shrugged "As long as I'm not there when you do it."

Mara looked down at her now wet hands in confusion, and she looked up at him, tears blazing with the fury in her eyes "I was…I was locked up in a cage, for _three days, _with only one bottle of water! And…and, I prayed for you! To come and rescue me, to save me, and you did," she wiped away a tear that slipped down her cheek, but you couldn't tell due to the now furious rain, that attacked the ground as though it harboured a grudge against it "Then I got to find out that the guy I was in love with, was not only a super hero, but my best friend! But you went and you…you just lost interest and…" she trailed off, closing her eyes "Fine. Fine, I was…I was stupid anyway, to believe you really loved me," she turned and headed down the path. And she felt so stupid for using the word love, like a child.

"Mara!" he called after her, and when she stopped and looked at him, words completely failed him. He went back inside, closing the door and sliding down it, crying. Trudy came down stairs a few moments later, and collected Jerome into a hug, leading him into the sitting room, patting his head until he fell asleep.

**Line Break**

Repent.

Was it a bible world, or a scouts word? Either way, Amber Millington was sure she knew the meaning…sorta like make up. Be a better person. And she could do that. She could be a better her, because she knew she had no right to be mean. Alfie was the best boyfriend she'd ever had, and perhaps she was just jealous that he had a bunch of friends who didn't care how he dressed, or only liked him because he had money.

She paused, lifting her umbrella, to make sure. It _was_ Mara Jaffray, sitting on the wall on the side of the road. She walked towards her, frowning "Hey Mara," she said. Mara's eyes widened, and she quickly wiped her eyes

"Hello Amber, did you need help with the maths homework I set you?"

Amber smiled "Mara, no offence, but you were just kidnapped, do you really care whether or not I do that homework?" Mara cracked a small smile, and Amber was surprised, Joy only laughed when they were mocking people. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I just…" she let out a small laugh as if the words she were about to utter were words she'd never thought she'd day "Boy troubles,"

Amber clambered onto the wall, not caring that she would be staining her new dress, and held the umbrella over both of them "Same here, that's why I'm out taking a long walk in the rain," she became serious, and touched Mara's shoulder hesitantly "Mara…wanna talk about it?"

"It's complicated," Mara swallowed "But you know…I'm all ears if you wanna talk about you and Alfie,"

"Good," Amber clapped her hands "Come on, let's go to my house, we can moan about them over some ice-cream,"

**Review!**

**Literally, the entire time I was writing this chapter I was just listening to Lifehouse you and me, probably why it's the same sorta mood the whole way through, sorry about that **

**Rachel: yay! Pancakes! Haven't had pancakes in ages…now I'm hungry. Aw! I love you too! I can't wait to see what you upload of HOA one shot day!**

**Lorna: YOU WERE MY 100****TH**** REVIEW! I knew it would be someone like you! Awww! You don't have to review every chapter! Don't stress yourself out! If I was reading a story I liked, I'd just give a summary of all the chapters! Don't worry about it! You're too nice! Cool, are you doing your duke of Edinburgh? Because I just did that! Meal in a bags were my savoir! Have fun!**

**Cruzguadalupe6: I know! But their love with prevail!**

**AvatarRocky: hahaha! Brilliantly put! **

**Rebecca: Poor Jackal, the creepy wolf thing…**

**Drmiracle: Sorry! I did think of having that as an ending, but I really don't want to copy the movie and I like having endings that are more conclusive, and although Andrew Garland was perfect, as was the entire movie- I just want mine to have a slightly different ending, sorry **

**Love you all!**


	22. Blind Faith

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Um…what is that?" Alfie asked as the four of them walked into the cafeteria. They walked to their table and their eyes were glued on one table near the window. "Why-why are they sitting together?"

Eddie frowned, taking his seat, the rest followed suit "That's really weird." And it was. Amber Millington, Mara Jaffray and Fabian Rutter all sat at the same table, and what was weirder, they all seemed to be having a good time. Jerome frowned at the scenario

"I don't get it," he said eventually. Willow glared at all three boys

"Isn't it obvious? Amber and Fabian were the only two people who've spoken to her in the last two days! She's become their friend and now…now they've bonded!" she shook her head in disgust "It's not right, people from different clusters mixing." Eddie shook his head, mildly impressed

"She adapted." He said finally "I mean…we weren't gonna let her sit with us, so she found someone else too,"

**Line Break**

Fabian laughed loudly, leaning back in his chair "N-no Amber, that's definitely the Bible, don't worry," his smile made Amber smile "You know Amber…I don't think you really need to repent anyway, you seem pretty nice,"

Amber shook her head "No way, I mean…I'm mean, I pretend like I'm better than everyone else, I'm not nice."

Mara patted her arm gently "You are nice, Amber. You saw me sitting out in the rain, all alone, and you invited me into your house for ice-cream. That's…that's pretty darn nice," she and Fabian laughed, Amber just looked touched

"Really?" she whispered "You think I'm nice?"

"Yeah," Fabian's words were truthful "In fact, I am incredibly glad you decided to sit with Mara and I," Mara beamed "But…what about Joy? I thought you two were best friends."

"I asked her to come and sit with you guys," Amber turned towards the popular table, who seemed to be getting along just fine without her "But she said no. And…turns out, I really like Mara, she's…you're…caring," she wrapped her arm around the smaller girl "You'd make a great best friend,"

Mara touched Fabian's arm gently "We'd all make great best friends,"

**Line Break**

Amber and Fabian made her happy.

They did, a lot. They made her laugh and smile and feel cared for. But Mara still sat on her bed, watching her window, which she always kept wide open, night and day, no matter the weather. But he didn't come. And in all fairness, she hadn't expected him too. He had said he didn't want to be with her. And why would he? He was Spiderman. Jerome could have his pick of girls.

But still, something bugged her. He had willing tried to sacrifice himself, just so she was safe. That didn't seem like the actions of someone faking love. But then again, he had also tried to save the Jackal thing, before her father shot it. Maybe Jerome was just really caring, or maybe he just didn't value himself enough. She sighed, drawing her knees up to her shoulders, she missed falling asleep in his arms, she missed the feel of his kisses, she missed his scent, she missed his web tricks. She missed _him. _

God she was so stupid. She had fallen, and she had fallen hard. And to make it worse, not only had she lost her boyfriend, she had lost her best friend, and with that, four of her other close friends. "When window closes, a door opens," she whispered as her phone chimed. Amber was texting her, her grammar was appalling, but the words made Mara smile. She opened her laptop to the video chat Amber was requesting. After clicking accept, Amber appeared, beautiful and beaming. "Hey Mara!" she greeted cheerfully "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she lied "You?"

"Lonely." Amber stated simply, and Mara was rather surprised at the honesty of her tone. People like Amber weren't known for being that honest- but…well, Amber wasn't like Amber anymore…she was…a real, nice person. "Look! Fabian's online, should we add him?"

"Okay," Mara nodded eagerly

Amber nodded, clicking away "Good, sometimes people only pretend to like others face to face, and when they're not there, completely ignore them,"

"Have you ever done that?" Mara asked quietly, Amber nodded, and Fabian's face appeared on the screen

"Hey guys," he smiled "Mara, you haven't been online in ages, welcome back to the virtual world,"

"Beware, you may never leave!" Amber teased, and they continued chatting long into the night.

**Line break**

"Jerome." Mara's voice was completely professional, and Jerome closed his locker slowly, mentally preparing himself to look at her. As soon as his eyes landed on her he almost caved, she was so beautiful. She seemed to glow in his eyes. "Can we talk?"

"Um…" Jerome swallowed, looking around for some excuse, when Amber appeared, standing beside Mara

"You sure you don't want me to stay, Mara?" she asked kindly "A little moral support?"

Jerome blinked once in complete shock. Eyes flickering to Amber's. She just ignored him, eyes on Mara. Amber was…_protecting _Mara, from him? How ridiculous was that? "We can stay," Fabian added, appearing on her other side, like body guards "You sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry guys, I'll meet you in the café," Mara nodded, Amber side hugged her, walking down the corridor with Fabian

"We'll grab your favourite!" she called with a smile. Jerome watched in total shock. In a matter of days, Mara Jaffray was best friends with Amber Millington and Fabian Rutter? Talk about extremes.

"Jerome?" she asked. He sighed loudly

"Fine Mara, what?"

"It's not about you." She managed to glare at him, though it broke her heart to do so. But why should she care about her heart? He certainly didn't. "I wanted you to give…" she stifled through her bag, producing an envelope "This, to Captain America, for you know…helping to save my life. I never got to say thank you…I was busy being unconscious."

Jerome tried to stifle his shudder at the memory, he took the letter, sliding into his bag "Fine, consider it done." He was trying not to breathe, trying not to inhale the scent of her strawberry and chocolate shampoo "Anything else?"

Mara bit her lip, looking him right in the eyes. And she paused for a moment, just to admire them. "I…you could have told me, Jerome. I wouldn't have said anything." Jerome's eyes widened momentarily, but he stood up straight, angling his body away from her as though he were about to leave

"I know." He nodded "But I…I just didn't want to tell you,"

"Yeah," Mara whispered, looking down at her shoes "Thanks," she walked down the corridor after her friends. And Jerome kicked his locker hard in annoyance.

**Line Break**

"Are you sure forcing him to promise, to never talk to her again was wise, Mark?" Mara's mother whispered to her husband "She seems so upset without him,"

"Better upset than dead," he whispered "Anyway, she'll get over him. It was just a teen thing,"

"She's mourning as though it was love," her mother pointed out. "I can't imagine how that poor boy feels, promising you that, how could you deny them?"

"Do you remember how you felt when you didn't where she was? Martha do you? I'm eliminating the chance of you ever feeling that pain again, our little Mara, shouldn't we do everything in our power to keep her safe?"

Mara listened to the conversation through the slightly opened door, and wanted to kick herself for being so stupid. Jerome loved her. And she loved him, and…and this wasn't Romeo and Juliet! He could protect her!

She grabbed her coat and headed outside, it would have been pitch black it not for the golden glow emitting from nearly every building. She climbed out her window, and up the fire escape, easily climbing onto the roof. She stood on the edge, looking at the next building, she needed to get further into town. With a little swing, she made it across, adrenaline pumping through her. Slowly, she managed to get into town, standing on the roof of a tall building. Jerome would be here, as Spiderman, he always was at night, patrolling.

She stood up on the ledge, daring herself to look down. He would save her. She was certain. She had faith in him. "Spiderman!" she called loudly, before allowing herself to drop forward.

**Review?**

**Rebecca: I love the sound of icecream too! I wanted to prove that Amber isn't a horrible person! Thank you!**

**AvatarRocky: Don't die on me! Don't worry, jara always end up together**

**Rachel: Hahah, I know, Amfie's not gonna happen immediately, nice and slow. Really? You'll make me pancakes? YAY! I can't wait!**

**Drmiracle: Sorry about that, hope you keep reading though!**

**Lorna: Really? Cool! Our group was one of the slowest walkers, we got lost a lot. Aw! I don't deserve it! Don't worry! You really like Trudy don't you? **


	23. Sibuna

**Hey! This chapter was going to be up later, but Rachel is pressuring me! So here it is now! **

**Enjoy!**

"She's so sincere," Eddie shook his head in amazement, he was in his pyjamas, lying on his bed reading the letter Jerome had just given him. Jerome was in his Spiderman suit, the spare one, identical, but this one didn't have any damage done to it. "I can't believe you promised to stay away from her,"

"It makes sense though, doesn't it?" Jerome whispered, pulling his mask up to his nose as he popped a few smarties into his mouth "I only ever put her in danger."

"You protected her." Eddie stated firmly, he let out a yawn, tucking the letter in his draw "And on that note, shouldn't you be out, scanning for evil?" he tucked himself into his blankets "Not that these late night chats don't always make me sleepy,"

"You could help me," Jerome sighed, standing up. "It gets boring patrolling alone,"

"Yeah well, I don't function on just 3 hours of sleep," Eddie yawned "You're lucky I even let you in here, and near my Halloween stash," Jerome couldn't stop his smile.

"You're a pal, Eddie," he whispered, swinging out of the house.

He had been swinging from building to building, when he heard his name being called. He stopped for a moment, swinging lazily, as he wondered whether or not he was imagining it. He swung towards the sound and his eyes widened in horror, as he saw Mara Jaffray falling. His actions were so fast he wasn't sure what he actually did, he shot at the roof of the next building, running along the wall sideways, then leaping, catching her by the waist and swinging them along. His arm was wrapped around her, as he hoisted them up onto the next building. "Mara!" he exclaimed, shocked, slightly angry "What the hell are you doing?"

Her eyes watered although she was smiling "I knew you'd come," she whispered, hugging him tightly. Jerome frowned, pulling away

"Mara? Are you completely insane? Or just suicidal?"

"No, Jerome, it's okay," she smiled "I know what my dad made you promise, and it's okay," she smiled up at him, and she reached up, pulling off his mask, to see the face she loved. She reached up, gripping his shoulders and kissing him softly.

But Jerome pulled away "Mara," he breathed "What if I hadn't caught you? You could have died! What if-"

"I knew you'd come," she repeated, shaking her head "I just knew,"

Jerome looked down at her, completely awestruck and amazed. "Mara Jaffray," he breathed, "You almost gave me a heart attack,"

Mara laughed loudly, a proper laugh "I thought you were gonna say you loved me," she teased

"Blimey," Jerome breathed "That too," he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her to him.

**Line Break**

"What about your dad?" he whispered, as they both crept in through her window. Mara closed it shut behind them as it got colder. "I'm not allowed to be anywhere near you,"

"I'm not gonna say anything," Mara whispered, locking her door, she pulled off her coat, collecting her pyjamas "I'm gonna go get changed, are you gonna head home or…"

"I'd like to stay," Jerome whispered with a smile, placing his mask on the side "If you don't mind," she rolled her eyes, heading into the bathroom, and Jerome let out a light laugh of disbelief. Had he been about to block this girl out of his life forever? What was he thinking? He looked around her room, glad to be here again. It was midnight and Jerome couldn't believe, he still couldn't believe she had placed her life solely in his hands. What if Eddie hadn't forced him out at that time? What if he'd swung down a different street? What if he hadn't heard his name being called? So many chances that it could have gone wrong.

But it hadn't. He had saved her. He thought hard, was this Mara's way of showing him that he wouldn't be risking her life? He would be protecting her? She emerged in a snugly black shirt and pink shorts, sitting on the bed. Jerome sat across from her, taking her delicate hands, and tracing all the lines on her palm. "Tell me everything," Mara whispered "How it happened, how it feels,"

And Jerome did. He told her everything, from the radioactive spider to Jackal's death, everything. He didn't mention Captain America's identity, that wasn't his secret to tell. She watched in awe, shaking her head in disbelief. "And when you started falling for Spiderman," he whispered, gesturing to his suit "I thought there was no way you could ever like Jerome,"

"I love them both, but if I had to pick?" Mara whispered, placing her hands on his either side of his neck "Jerome Clarke. He's the one. Spiderman's just a bonus," she brought him close to her, kissing him deeply, and Jerome's eyes drifted shut. To hell with the promises he'd made. Nothing was worth giving her up.

**Line Break**

Mara awoke with a yawn, a smile gracing her features. She looked around her sun filled room on Saturday morning, it was seven o clock, she'd only had five hours, yet she felt completely refreshed. She looked around, to find her room empty, and for one horror stricken moment she thought she had dreamt last night, but then her door opened, and Jerome grinned at her, locking it behind him

"Your parents are still asleep, and you know…I thought you might be hungry," he sat beside her, offering her a plate of pancakes. Mara laughed quietly "What?"

"You're so ridiculous," she whispered. Jerome smiled, kissing her forehead.

**Line Break**

"I knew you two would always end up together," Willow said knowingly, nodding at lunchtime. Mara was sat back at the table, they had moved to the one just left, it had eight seats, instead of six. Jerome was holding her hand under the table, refusing to let go so she had to eat with her left hand. Fabian was beside her, she had insisted, she was not ditching him again. And Amber was with Alfie, and they were both laughing at who knows what.

"You did not." Eddie scoffed rolling his eyes "If anyone saw it coming, it was me." He looked up, spotting Patricia walking past "Yacker!" he called loudly "There's you know…another seat at this table? If you want to sit with us?"

Patricia frowned, looking at the odd collection of people. Fabian and Mara were playing chess, Mara and Jerome obviously holding hands underneath the surface. Jerome was making funny remarks to Willow about Alfie and Amber's conversation, taking place just beside him. The last seat was by Eddie. Patricia looked back at her own table, a group of people whose names she couldn't remember. "Okay…" she said uncertainly, she sat down, and immediately Amber stopped talking to Alfie. She turned to Patricia, and everyone stopped, unsure how Amber was going to react. In the past the two girls hadn't been…on talking terms.

"Hi, Patricia," she smiled "Um…welcome to our gang?" her voice was so happy that everyone laughed, Patricia rolled her eyes, grinning reluctantly

"This gang have a name?" she asked. There was silence, Jerome and Alfie opened their mouths at the same time, both about to say the word 'team' followed by their own name, but Amber cut them off.

"Well…it is Anubis High school what about…Anubis backwards?"

"S..sib-buna," Fabian tested "Sibuna,"

"Sibuna," everyone else chimed, Patricia nodded, taking a bite of her sandwich

"Not totally terrible."

**Line Break**

Doctor Conners stood in room 209, and he looked around, not minding the spiders that scuttled over his shoes or landed on his shoulders from their webs on the ceiling. "It doesn't make sense," he whispered, none of these Spiders were radioactive, and that was the only way Jerome's powers made sense. They were just ordinary. "He's lying," Dr Conners whispered to himself "He must be lying…how did he get them?" he pulled at his hair irritated. He locked his office, pouring his heart into another night of research.

Though it resulted in nothing he didn't already know.

Which only maddened him further.

**Review?**

**Rachel: because I posted it so early, you're the only one who reviewed my last chapter, so the only one I can thank. But girl! I know you'd do the same for me!**


	24. Hero's blood

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Dr Conners," Sofia shook her head as she handed him the syringe "It's not ready for human testing, we already tried, remember? 28 now deceased." Dr Conners took it from her hand

"I'm the Doctor, I can decide when it's ready." He looked out at the dark sky "Go home, Sofia. Thank you for your help today." The brunette nodded, turning and heading home. Doctor Conners stared at the syringe for what seemed like an endless amount of time. Before he injected it into his stump of an arm.

And his arm did grow back, in a matter of moments and he was choking with joy and excitement. It was the mirror image of his right arm, and it could feel. Gingerly he reached out, picking up a pencil. His movements were slightly clumsy, but that didn't matter. Standing in victory, he only crumbled to the floor as a crippling pain shot through his entire body.

**Line Break**

"Ready?" Jerome grinned, he was standing on top of a building, in his Spiderman costume, mask and all. Mara was beside him, shivering in the night air, but she liked the feel of goose bumps.

"Not really," she grinned at him, as he handed her the rope of web, he had just shot the other end to the other roof, he shot his own. "First one to the other side?" Mara confirmed, biting her lip. Jerome nodded

"3, 2…1!" they both laughed loudly as they jumped from the roof, swinging through the air, Mara's hair whipping back as they soared over the busy road. They both landed safely on the other side, but of course, Jerome beat her. He ruffled her hair "Did you think you'd win?"

"Of course not. Basic aerodynamics, with a skin tight suit, I never had a chance," she smiled smugly at him, and he wrapped his arms around her, and then he sighed, his advanced hearing, police sirens off into the distance "Go and help them," Mara encouraged, Jerome wrapped his arm around her waist, swinging her home in less than ten seconds

"I won't be able to come back tonight," he whispered, "Trudy's been getting suspicious, I have a feeling she'll check into my room," Mara nodded

"Then I'll see you in school tomorrow,"

Jerome lifted his mask, and kissed her softly good night, before swinging out into the night. A robber was running out of a tech store, Jerome swung over him, letting go of his web and landing on his back, sending him tripping to the floor. He took the bag off him "Do you think this is funny?" Jerome asked, shooting his web at the mans legs so he couldn't get up "Stealing stuff? And…you know, it's not even like food, you don't need this,"

"Let me go!" the man cried in outrage, gripping Jerome's ankle and pulling him to the floor, punching him hard in the face, Jerome, reluctant to kick back jumped, clinging onto the wall.

"The police are coming, just hang tight," he shot two more webs, at the mans hands, and then swung away home. Returning the back of stolen items back to the tech store.

He changed outside, stuffing his Spiderman suit into his bag, as soon as he opened the door he spotted Trudy, sitting, staring blankly at the kitchen table. "You don't have to wait up for me, you know," Jerome sighed as he walked in. It was ten thirty, later than normal, he usually left Mara at eight o clock, but he had lost track of time.

"Yes I do," Trudy said softly "Where were you, Jerome? In fact, where are you always going?"

"It's nothing." He sighed, getting irritated now. He had just been over the moon with Mara, and now he was slowly being dragged back through the earth's atmosphere, and in reality, he didn't really care for the sensation.

"Nothing?" Trudy stood up, gesturing madly with her hands, and there were tears in her voice "Jerome, I wake up early some mornings you know, and you're not in your room. But your window's open, and then a few hours later you come down for breakfast and act so natural- I let it slide! You're coming home at maddening hours and- would you look at me?" she cried. Jerome glared at the cupboard, before turning to face her. He winced at her gasp. The punch in the face from the robber had bruised rapidly. "Who did that to you?" she whispered, covering her mouth with her hands

"No one!" Jerome said quickly, he was angry now, and struggling to control it "I just fell over-"

"Where were you Jerome?!" she cried loudly, sobbing. Jerome ran a hand hastily through his hair.

"I'm going to spend the night at a friends," he whispered, picking up his bag and opening the front door.

"Jerome!" she cried loudly, "What is happening to you?" he ignored her, storming out of the door. Trudy stood there, crying for a moment, before residing to her bedroom, wishing she understood what had happened to her little nephew.

Jerome was in his costume in seconds, swinging back to Mara's house, but he was seething, visibly angry, chest heaving. So angry he was seeing red, he missed on a swing because he was so distracted and smashed into a concrete ledge, scraping against a satellite. It cut along his chest and he groaned in frustration as he saw the blood. Great. It was a good thing he'd made another suit.

He struggled to get up, swinging onto the fire escape. He collapsed just outside the closed window. Looking in, wondering if he should in fact wake Mara if she was sleeping, and swing to Eddie's. But she was awake, typing on her computer, facing away from him. He tapped against the glass faintly, but she heard, eyes widening in horror when she saw him.

"Jerome!" she whispered, opening the window and dragging him inside, he collapsed sideways along her bed, and pulled off his mask. "What happened?"

"I fell," he whispered "And…Trudy was starting to annoy me,"

Mara nodded, leaving the room, and returning with a bundle of clothes "My dad's old shirts, don't fit him anymore, he won't miss them," she gestured to the bathroom "You don't need an ambulance or anything?"

Jerome looked down, and seemed to register the fact he was bleeding. "Nah, it's fine. It always works itself out."

**Line Break**

"Jerome," Alfie grinned as his best friend walked in "My house after school? My dad's working late,"

Jerome nodded "Sure, um just us, or the whole gang…what was it, Sibuna?"

"I don't know." Alfie frowned "You think…we're at that stage? To invite everyone over? Even Trixie?"

"Your house Alfie," Jerome reminded, they both stopped, Jerome looked in the basket ball halls. There were a few people chatting in the stands during their free period, not more than ten, and a team practising shooting. He spotted Jemma on the floor, yelling at Mick for knocking the paint onto her banner.

"Leave it, Jerome," Alfie pleaded, wanting to push his friend along the corridor, Jerome turned to him, frowning

"And let him ruin her artwork?" he whispered, shaking his head "No way," he began to push past Alfie and walk into the hall, Alfie gripped his arm

"Jerome _please, _don't play hero, come on, it only results in one of us getting beaten up, do you think after the last time you and Mick spoke, where you forced him to apologise, and now you're hanging out with his ex-girlgriend, he's gonna hesitate to beat you up?"

Jerome turned back at him, the Spiderman sense of just saving anyone, already drilled into his head "So?" and he walked into the hall.

**(for all those who've seen the Amazing Spiderman 2012, Andrew Garfield, you know the scene I'm using ****)**

He picked up the can of blue paint that had been spilt all over her poster, and onto the floor. He heard the ball leave Mick's hands a millisecond after he'd thrown it, and he caught it, a millimetre before it hit Jemma's head. Jemma's eyes widened, as Jerome smiled at her. He bounced the ball in his hand, stepping back.

"Come on, Clarke." Mick glared at him "Give the ball."

A few people in the stands looked up, interested, another Mick and Jerome stand off, who would win this time? "Okay Campbell," Jerome grinned, holding out his arm, stretched, the ball simply resting in his palm, his other hand down by his side "How about you take it from me?" his voice was teasing, but everyone could hear the challenge. Mick stepped forward, reaching out to knock the ball out of Jerome's hand, but Jerome's lightening fast reactions moved his arm out of the way, swapping hands.

He held the ball above Mick's head, in the other hand. A few people snickered, finding a lot funnier, because they weren't the ones being humiliated. "Come on Mick!" one of his team mates cried in annoyance "Get the damn ball!"

"Yeah Mick," Jerome mocked "Just get the ball,"

Mick jumped forward suddenly, and Jerome pretended the to throw the ball over his head, Mick turned, eyes flickering to see where it had gone, when he felt something hit the back of his head. He whirled around, to see Jerome holding the ball that had just bounced off his skull, into his waiting hand. Since when had Jerome become too fast for him?

"Come on Mick, fine, fine," he smiled, obviously pleased with himself, he held out his hand, holding the ball "Just take it, I won't move, promise," Mick swallowed, face red, and he tried to take the ball. But Jerome's strength, his incredible strength, just in his fingers, allowed him to grip it tightly. Mick was using two hands, and the stands were in fits of laughter. Alfie watched with a frown. "Oh come on Mick," Jerome laughed. Mick took a few steps back, shaking slightly

"Come on then, Clarke." He growled "Bring it." Mick knew Jerome couldn't play basket ball, he wasn't the sporty type. It wasn't his forte, and so he almost fainted with shock as Jerome bashed into his shoulder, leaping up, and slamming the ball through the net. He landed in a crouch, turning to face Mick.

"I think you owe Jemma an apology," he said quietly, the ball rolled away, back towards rest of the team. Mick fumed

"That's what this is, Clarke? Huh? You just going around now, forcing me to do what you want, when you want? You're not the King."

"I know that," Jerome said easily, shrugging "But neither are you, apologise to Jemma for ruining her poster."

"Make me." Mick sneered

"You wanna fight?" Jerome asked, he nodded, and Jerome shrugged "Fine, fine I'll fight you-" he began to remove his black waist coat when Mara stepped into the hall.

"Jerome." She stated firmly "You're not going to fight him," Alfie nodded eagerly behind her.

"Aw, sorry _Jerome, _did your girlfriend say you're not allowed to play today?" Mick mocked in a girlish voice.

"At least I have a girlfriend." Jerome responded icily. It was a low blow, everyone knew that. Alfie looked down at his shoes and Mara shook her head. Jerome pulled back on his waist coat, following Mara out the door. Just before he walked out, he spun back last minute, flicking his fingers, and the basket ball that Mick had hurled was whirring back towards them at an alarmingly fast rate.

"Duck!" Mick yelled, the basketball smashed into the small window, it didn't break, but a large crack appeared. Mick watched in absolute shock, his face changing from an expression of anger, to complete bewilderment.

**Review?**

**Rachel: Sorry it's late, and yay! Jara is on! Exactly, Doctor Conners is losing his mind.**

**Sinfullysarcastic: haha, thanks **** Couldn't really forget Sibuna could i?**

**AvatarRocky: Yeah it is! Haha, glad to make your day! Keep smiling!**

**DrMiracle: Upside down kids of Anubis High, I love it! **

**Luvfiction: Don't worry yourself! Have fun camping!**

**Cruzgruadalupe6: we all love Jerome and Mara, and they will be together forever!**

**Couragous Dreamer: haha, couldn't forget Sibuna! Exactly, he will find out, I wonder how he'll react!**

**Love you all!**

**x**


	25. Bread in the Family

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Please," Mara whispered, they were in an empty classroom at break, Jerome was staring at the ceiling "Jerome you can't go around picking fights with people, and then go slamming an amazing shot with a basketball when everyone knows you do play." Mara swallowed, running her fingers down her straightened glossy hair "You can't play her in school," she said quietly.

"Did you see what he was doing?" Jerome asked, looking up, meeting her eyes. He was on a chair, and she on the desk opposite. Like student and teacher. And he was being scolded. "He was purposely ruining her poster, Mara. He's a bully and someone has to stand up for him,"

"You don't respond to a bully by humiliating them in front of their peers, and offering to fight them. Jerome, if I hadn't come in, would you have fought him? Huh?" her eyes were wide with disbelief. Jerome's face was an expression of frustration.

"Maybe." He said eventually, his tone low and even.

"When you're Spiderman?" Mara gasped "You would fight a bully, knowing you would win, Jerome you can't do that-"

"You can't tell me what to do!" he yelled suddenly, standing up, looking down at her "I'm Spiderman. No one tells me what to do. What did I even do wrong? I stood up for Jemma? Where's my credit for that?"

"Jerome," Mara whispered, eyes wide "You need to calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Jerome yelled, anger flaring up inside of him. And he caught a glimpse of himself in the windows reflection. He was shaking. He was visibly shaking with anger. What was happening with him? He was angry, the last few days his temper was out of control. Was it a Spider thing?

"Jerome…" Mara whispered, stepping forward, she touched his hand, and then pulled away, he was burning. His skin still pale, but it was hotter than fire. She looked down at her finger in disbelief. His eyes widened

"I'm sorry," he whispered, taking a step back, colliding with the table. "I need…I don't…"

"What's happening?" she asked "Jerome?"

"I need to go, I'll…I'll be at Alfie's after school," he pushed open the window, jumping out, running off the school grounds unseen. Mara watched him leave, concern written all over her face.

**Line Break**

"Jerome?" Doctor Conner's whispered, he opened the door "What are you doing here?"

"I-" Jerome stopped, taking a step back and arching an eyebrow "Doctor Conners…you've got two arms," he stated dumbly. His mouth slightly open in shock. What was happening?

Doctor Conners looked down, smiling "Yes," he nodded "Yes I do. And not because of a spider-bite. But because of successful crossbreeding with reptiles," he opened his door "Come in, Jerome. It's wonderful." Jerome hesitated, but nodded, stepping inside. He sat down around the table, and Doctor Conners handed him some tea "It can respond to stimuli," Doctor Conners grinned "Isn't it amazing?"

"How?" Jerome asked, "How did you do it?"

"It was a risk." Doctor Conners nodded solemnly "And at night…oh at night sometimes I awake with terrible pain. But it's probably the muscles settling, and a few hours of night terrors is well worth having another arm." He wiggled the fingers on his new hand. Any grudge he had harboured towards Jerome was gone. Maybe Jerome had been bitten by a spider, just because he couldn't explain didn't mean he was lying. "But that's not why you came here, is it?" he asked knowingly "What do you need?"

Jerome took a sip of the tea "I've been…the last few days, my anger's been getting…out of control." He frowned "I think it's a Spider thing,"

"Angry?" Doctor Conner's face scrunched up in confusion "Well…hmmm…it could be irritation?"

"Yes," Jerome nodded "Yeah, I've been getting irritated, at the smallest thing, and I'm…over reacting."

"Yes," Doctor Conners sighed "Yes, about ever three months for about a week, Spider's experience something known as molting. Really, it's all about getting certain proteins. Carbohydrates and the like," he nodded "Just eat about….four slices of bread a day, and you'll find you'll be back to yourself."

"So every three months, for a week, I need to eat 28 slices of bread?" Jerome confirmed nodding "That's great, Doc, thank you," his smile was broad and it made Doctor Conner's think of John, and he smiled in return.

"I'll make you a sandwich then?" he asked, standing up. Jerome laughed

"That's fine, really, I should be heading back to school, if I hurry, they'll never know I left," he grinned. Doctor Conners laughed

"Then go my boy," he grinned "Stop by again sometime, I'd love to go with more theories with you, which science is your specialty?"

"Uh, Biology," Jerome nodded "I've got this friend- well," he almost blushed "Girlfriend, she really loves Physics, she's brighter than me,"

"Bring her round," he nodded with a smile "The more the merrier,"

Jerome grinned, opening the door "Thanks Doc, congratulations on the…you know, new arm,"

**Line Break**

"So guys," Alfie asked, clearing his throat. The seven other members of Sibuna turned to face him. "Um, I just got another remote for my WII, that makes eight…we could all you know…go to my house after school and play Mario Cart?"

"Sounds fun," Mara nodded, Jerome agreed beside her. Patricia frowned

"I don't know…" she thought hard "I…I'm probably bu-"

"Come on Yacker," Eddie nudged her "I bet I beat you," Patricia bit her lip, looking around the table, still surprised at the variety of classes all mushed together.

"Deal,"

"Cool," Alfie grinned, he turned to Amber "You're coming, right Ambs?"

"Oh sure, as long as I'm Princess Peach,"

Fabian grinned "This is the first time I've ever been invited to someone else's house," a faint colour dashed his cheeks "Thanks Alfie,"

"Aw Fabian!" Willow cooed. Jerome rolled his eyes

"Um, I'll be a bit late," he said to Alfie, running a hand through his hair "I probably have to go home and apologise to Trudy," Alfie nodded

"That's fine, bring her along, my dad's working late, so my mum will need someone to hang with, oh, and tell Trudy to bring her signature cupcakes," Alfie grinned, pleased that his best friend was finally going to spend some time with him. He frowned, watching Jerome "Jerome, isn't that like your third sandwich?" Eddie laughed, and Jerome shrugged with his mouth full.

"I'm hungry," he managed, but it was working. The bread was making him feel like his old self again.

**Line Break**

"Jerome," Trudy whispered as soon as he walked through the door, she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly "I'm so sorry,"

"Trudy," he laughed, hugging her "_I'm _the one that's sorry, I over-reacted last night, and…yeah, I've been out late, and I leave early in the morning…it's just…" he took a deep breath, preparing the lie "After school I go to my friend's house and I just…lose track of time. And then when I do go home…well, I wake up early in the mornings to…to…go jogging."

"Go jogging?" Trudy asked, arching an eyebrow

"Yeah, you know…I wanna…get fit," he said lamely. Trudy smiled, rolling her eyes

"You're perfect the way you are, Jerome,"

Jerome laughed "You're meant to say that." He followed her into the kitchen "Trudy- um, Alfie invited the gang over to his house, me, Mara, Amber, Eddie, Patricia, Willow, Fabian,"

"Patricia and Fabian?" Trudy frowned "You've never mentioned them before,"

"Sorta a new addition," he explained "Can I go?" Trudy watched him for a moment, before nodding slowly

"Of course you can my lovely,"

Jerome smiled, his eyes glittering blue "You're invited too, Mrs Lewis will be here, Mr Lewis is working late,"

"Oh Mrs Lewis!" Trudy clapped her hands "Haven't seen her in ages! It's a good thing I baked some cupcakes!" she hurried towards the stairs.

Jerome rubbed his neck, guilt flooding him "Trudy!" he called, she turned, watching him expectantly "We haven't…I don't- we haven't really spent much time together lately," he winced at the words "How about…on Saturday, we go out? Just me and you? A little Auntie-Nephew time? I'll even makes us breakfast," he offered. Trudy covered her heart with her hand

"Oh Jerome! Sweetie!" she rushed over to give him another bone crushing hug "You are such a wonderful boy! That would be perfect," she kissed him on the forehead, and he had to lean down quite a lot. "Sometimes I'm amazed at how well you turned out," she headed back up the stairs.

Jerome laughed "It's all thanks to you, Trudy!"

**Aw! Gotta love a little Jerome/Trudy and Jerome/DrConners it's all about family!**

**Rachel: I'm gonna make the Doctor Evil, I'm just not really sure when, I've got a vague idea. Haha, I seriously loved Andrew as Spiderman, he played it so well, like the facial expressions were just so perfect! I love the Avengers! But I think Spiderman should be one of them, obviously, he's my favourite Superhero!**

**AvatarRocky: Hahah, I just loved the movie so much, I had to include some scenes! And aw, it doesn't matter, everyone always appreciates a story, no matter what day it's uploaded**

**DrMiracle: Exactly, but that's teenage boys for you, and Jerome get hurt? I think he just might unless he sorts himself out!**

**Cruzguadalupe6: Aww! Thank you! What's your name? It's getting hard to type your user name **

**Love you all!**

**x**


	26. Don't take the Mick

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!  
**

"I'm just saying," Jerome managed, his face scrunched up in concentration as he did a sharp turn, clutching the WII wheel tightly. He may have been Spiderman, with improved and astounding reaction times, but Alfie was a renowned Mario Cart champion "It seems rude if we don't go,"

Alfie stuck his tongue out, grabbing a box to get a special power "Well…it's a bit off, isn't it? I mean, why would he give you eight tickets?"

"Because he knows I've got friends," Jerome rolled his eyes. Jerome and Alfie were the only two still playing, it had been five hours, and was nine o clock. Mara and Fabian were playing chess in the corner of Alfie's room, Willow and Amber were sitting in front of the mirror, as Amber taught Willow how to properly apply makeup. Eddie and Patricia were standing on opposite sides of the room, throwing a tennis ball to each other, discussing Batman.

"I think it's a great opportunity," Mara said loudly, moving her knight. "We've been invited to wonderful seminar on science, and I for one, would love to go," Jerome grinned at her

"Great," he nodded "So, I'm going, Mara's going, anyone else?"

"It could be fun…" Fabian agreed, turning his attention to the race, Alfie had won, by about a second, Jerome rolled his eyes as Alfie nudged him victoriously. "If you don't mind?"

"Sure," Jerome nodded, picking up one of Trudy's muffins "So that's three…come on Willow," he pleaded, eyes landing on the ginger "Don't you wanna come? There'll be free food-"

"I'm in." Alfie and Eddie blurted out in unison. Jerome laughed, eyes still on Willow

"Please? I don't want Doctor Conner to think I'm being rude. He's giving a really good lecture at the Royan Halls-"

"The Royan halls?" Amber looked up, flicking her hair back "So it's black tie?"

"Well yeah-"

"Willow!" she screeched at the top of her voice, everyone covered their ears "We _have _to go! It'll give us the perfect chance to go dress shopping!" she clapped her hands, Willow nodded, giving in. Jerome clapped his hands, standing up and stretching, he turned to Patricia

"Come on Trixie, the rest of Sibuna are going?" he cocked his head pleadingly. Patricia chucked the tennis ball at him instead of back to Eddie, and of course, he caught it with lightening fast precision "Please?" he threw it back. Eddie huffed at being thrown out of the game, so went to join Alfie to take Jerome's place. "Why not? At the very least it'll help with school-"

"I don't need help with school." Patricia shrugged "It's just…there's nothing there for me. You, Fabian and Mara are going for the science, Eddie and Alfie for the food, Willow and Amber to play dress up…it's just…pointless really,"

Mara looked up, her eyes wide as she realised "Patricia," she whispered "You don't feel like one of us," everyone else turned to face Patricia, who wavered under their scrutiny

"I just…well I barely know you and after three years of school together I just…well," she let out a small laugh "You can't really expect us to all come together,"

"You're coming with us," Jerome looked her right in the eyes "Patricia Williamson whether you want to be or not, you're a Sibuna now."

Amber nodded, clapping her hands "You can come dress shopping with Willow and I if you like?"

Patricia shuddered at the thought.

**Line Break**

"Yacker," Eddie whispered, as the two walked down the street, the night air was surprisingly warm, they had just left Alfie's house. "Why on earth wouldn't you feel like one of us? We've spent enough time with each other,"

"Nerds, lowlifes, a popular, and then you- a jock just thrown into the mix, and you want a goth in that mixture?"

"Don't let the labels define you," Eddie whispered, shaking his head "We're not…I mean, our group, we're not labelled. We don't need to be labelled, we're…"

"Sibuna," Patricia sighed "I know, I get it," she looked down at her shoes "Just difficult I guess,"

He hesitantly wrapped his arm around her, scared she might punch him in the face. But she didn't. "You'll get use to it,"

**Line Break**

"Allies, Jerome," Mick ran his hands through his hair "We agreed to be allies,"

"I didn't realise you were going to keep bullying people!" Jerome exclaimed. They were both standing in the empty gym, Mick had arranged to meet him here. Jerome shook his head "Mick, we can't be allies if you keep purposely hurting others!"

"Jeez Jerome- this is really none of your business! I stay away from you and your little group! Despite the fact that your best friend stole my girlfriend! I don't say anything!" Mick looked at Jerome in total bewilderment "What is up with you, Clarke? You're so different."

Jerome frowned "What? That I can fight back now?" Jerome stepped towards him, so they were really close "That you know I could beat you up, and win in any fight?" his words were being hissed, but Mick remained calm, looking up at him

"No." he said firmly, tapping his basket ball gently on Jerome's chest "You've changed. I mean…probably in some ways for the good but Jerome…no one gets that kinda muscle in a week," Jerome swallowed, and Mick took a step back, still holding the ball "I mean, I may not be the brightest guy," Jerome resisted the urge to scoff "But I know when someone's speed is unbelievable," he chucked the ball at Jerome quickly, and to everyone else, it would have hit them right in the head, but Jerome caught it, and then realised the trap he had walked into. "Come on, Clarke, are you on drugs?"

"Drugs?" Jerome laughed, shaking his head, unfortunately it came out as nervous "No! No way,"

Mick's blue eyes flickered intensely as he ran a hand through his golden floppy blond hair "Jerome-"

"Listen Mick. Easy solution to all of our problems. Stop bullying people. I guarantee I won't bother you ever again-"

"What if that's not what I want?!" Mick cried suddenly, his voice bounced off the walls, echoing around them. Jerome almost jumped, watching him "Jerome- have you ever…I don't know, even slightly thought that I'm bullying people because I know you'll step up? Huh? Maybe…because I know you're the only person who'll willingly talk to me about something that isn't sports? The people I hang around with- they're not my friends!" Jerome's mouth dropped open, as he watched Mick's outburst "You, you stupid tall haired freak- you're the only person who's ever…ever shown be any sort of decency when I was horrible to you! And so I want to push that, I want to see how far I have to go to get you to agree to meet me and talk to me for one moment to save me from another moment with the blundering idiots I hang out with!" his face was red, and he stopped suddenly, as if he'd realised what he'd just said. "I mean…" his voice was eerily quiet "Fine. I'll stop bullying people, Jerome. Sorry for hassling you," he turned and walked out, dropping the basketball and letting it bounce.

Jerome watched in utter shock. Standing all alone in the gym. He walked forward slowly, picking up the ball, it had Mick's name on it, no doubt a gift from his parents. Jerome tucked it under his arm, unsure what to make of it all.

**Line Break**

"Evening m'lady," Jerome grinned, webbing into her room, and pulling off his mask. Mara didn't jump, use to him popping in and out. She set down her pen and paper, kissing him softly on the lips as he sat beside her.

"Jerome, as sweet and thoughtful as it is, every time you buy me flowers my parents get suspicious."

Jerome shrugged "What's a guy to do? You say no to jewellery," he wrapped his arm around her, looking down at the homework she was doing. He was still slightly breathless, having saved two children who were running across the road at night. Man, was he that dumb and clueless when he was a kid? "Do you have a lot of homework to do? I was hoping we could…talk?"

"About what?" Mara asked, looking up at him

"Mick,"

Mara laughed "What girl doesn't love talking about the guy that bullies her boyfriend,"

It send shudders through him when she called him that. "I know," he shrugged "But….today he…"

And he proceeded to tell her everything. Mara was attentive and caring, but it was a longwinded tale, and eventually she drifted off. Jerome realised, and he stopped talking, smiling fondly, he let her fall back gently. Pulling back on his mask

He'd go talk to Eddie about it.

**Review?**

**I seriously wouldn't mind Jerome just stopping by for late night conversations, like…please do…**

**Rebecca: haha, you know me too well!**

**Rachel: really? Where do you recognise it from? It sounded familiar to me too as I used it….glad you liked it! I know, but then hopefully Spiderman could like save them or something so they respect him. And Captain America, definitely in the Avengers movie, would take him under his wing. Tony stark might be a little cruel…but funny!**

**LucianDaughterofHades: Um wow, I love your username! Great to get a new reviewer so late in the story, I tend not to start stories if I see they have over ten chapters, because I feel I won't catch up- so basically you're awesome!**

**I love you all!**


	27. Science Secrets

**Hey! Sorry it's been a while, busy like a bee!**

**Enjoy!  
**

"You look beautiful," Jerome whispered, leaning away from the wall when he spotted her. And she really did. A floor length, snug fitting silk black dress, with a blue gem fitted at the modest neck line. Her hair was in a messy bun, a few elegant curls floating down her neck. He pulled her in for a hug, just liking the feel of her, just wanting to ensure that she was his. Only _his. _And no one else could love her the way _he _did. "We're the first here," he handed her, her ticket. "Wanna bet me, you and Fabian are the only people who understand what's going?" he laughed when she whacked him in the arm.

"I didn't even know you owned a suit," she grinned, fingering the sleeves of the black blazer. He was wearing matching black trousers, and a black shirt, the top few buttons undone, exposing his pale neck and the top of his collar bone. He smiled, sweeping his hand sideways through his hair.

"It belonged to my dad," he nodded "Um…I don't know, Trudy tailored it slightly," he seemed slightly nervous, and Mara just wanted to kiss away all his nerves, but she restrained herself, although he probably wouldn't have minded at all.

"Looks good," Mara said softly, nodding in encouragement. She waved as she saw Fabian and Patricia head towards them.

"Hey guys," Fabian grinned, Jerome handed him and Patricia their tickets. Patricia looked bored already, but she had made an effort, with a dark purple knee length dress. "This is gonna be great, thanks again Jerome,"

"No problem," Jerome shrugged "Just glad you decided to come- you haven't seen Alfie, Amber, Willow or Eddie on your travels?"

"I'm right here!" Amber called loudly, waving. She jumped out of the car, in a stunning deep blue dress, Mara watched in total admiration. How on earth could she looked like someone that stepped right out of princess story? It should be impossible. She suddenly felt a little boring in her black dress, why couldn't she look like that? She felt hot breath on her cold skin in the chilly evening.

"Remember, one Mara Jaffray equated to one million Amber Millingtons," Jerome whispered huskily into her ear. Mara rolled her eyes, but it made her feel less self conscious. Willow got out the other side of the car, walking beside Amber, perhaps a little less comfortably. She had on a red dress to match her hair, and you had to admit, she cleaned up quite well. Alfie thought so anyway.

His eyes, which should have been trained on Amber drifted over to Willow, she looked…like a girl. "Hey Wills," he smiled upon seeing her, it made Amber frown that he completely looked through her.

"I'm fashionably late so don't complain," Eddie shook Jerome's shoulders, taking his ticket. Jerome rolled his eyes, and Eddie whispered so he could hear "Because Spiderman was taking the day off, Captain America needed to do a parole,"

"Thanks," Jerome nodded gratefully "Come on guys, let's head inside."

**Line Break**

"Hello," Dr Conners smiled down at the tanned woman "Um…I'm looking for Jerome Clarke?"

"Oh I'm sorry," Trudy said apologetically "He's actually out at a science conference tonight, he was invited by Doctor Conners,"

"Oh yes!" Dr Conners slapped his forehead, he remembered he had given Jerome and his friends tickets to go and see a science conference "Well, how silly of me, you must be his Aunt?"

"Yes hello, I'm Trudy," she shook his hand, but Trudy seemed slightly baffled. The Doctor Conners that Jerome had frequently described only had one arm. "Um, can I take a message?"

"Yes, just ask him to stop by the lab sometime, I've got some wonderful news for him,"

**Line Break**

"Mara," Jerome pleaded from behind her. "Mara!" But Mara was talking to Fabian in the brief intermission, about all the theories discussed so far "_Mara!" _he called again. Mara sighed, turning to him expectantly "Please!"

"Jerome," Mara shook her head, turning back to Fabian "We're not allowed downstairs,"

Jerome groaned in frustration. During the beginning of the talk, the speaker had noted that most science centres kept all the most important in-progress developments in the basement, the most secure place in the building, and he was desperate to go down stairs. There was no one around. He walked over to Patricia and Eddie and Willow. "Come on man," Eddie sighed "We're not gonna find anything interesting down there,"

"We could try," Jerome pressed eagerly. Alfie looked up from his conversation with Amber

"Don't worry mate, I'll get us down there," he headed to the door to the basement, Sibuna watching him worriedly.

"Alfie…" Mara and Willow warned, Alfie pushed open the door and propelled himself forward, so he fell. Everyone gasped, looking around, but no one was there. "He could be hurt!" Willow cried. Jerome shook his head in amazement, and Eddie rolled his eyes

"We'll have to go down and see," he clapped his hands, heading down the steps, they all followed. Eddie shooting a look back, closing the door behind him so that no one saw anything.

**Line Break**

Alfie groaned, sitting up, rubbing his head. He looked around, it was just a basement, a slightly sandy floor and dusty boxes everywhere. No sign of scientific discoveries, or even secret Aliens. He stood up, brushing himself off. Hand moving along the wall for a light switch so that he could see better, but instead his hand pushed into a panel, and the entire back wall slid open slowly.

The rest of the gang joined him, watching in shock as the wall slid open "Way to go Alfie," Jerome laughed in disbelief. The eight of them all walked into the newly exposed expansion of the basement, but it was just dark. "Anyone have a torch?" Jerome asked hopefully. They all shook their head but Fabian

"My phone has a torch," he managed, he switched it on, and it was so bright the whole room lit up an eerie blue. Everyone froze. Writing, writing everywhere on the wall it covered everything, line and lines of words, and scribbles. "Oh my…" Fabian trailed off.

Eddie's grip on Patricia's waist tightened, and she actually leaned into him. Alfie was just standing there, a wide grin on his face, the same as Jerome. "Awesome!" they both cried at the same time, high fiving.

"Jerome!" Mara whispered "The wall!" they all spun around, to find that the wall was closed. They were trapped here.

"Alfie, how'd you get in?" Amber asked worriedly, clutching his arm. Willow was on his other arm, but she was looking around in wonder, not fear.

"I…I don't know, I think I pushed something in the wall," he went towards the secret wall, pushing his hand against the side, feeling for something, but nothing, it was all solid.

"Oh my god," Fabian whispered "We're going to die,"

"Shut up, Fabian." Patricia rolled her eyes "We have our phones," she pulled hers out of her pocket, and her irritated face turned into one of slight fear "Um…n-no reception."

"Jeez," Jerome brushed his hand through his hair, heading towards the wall, he pulled at it, using his spider strength, it budged a little bit, a few centimetres. He pushed harder but it wouldn't budge more than that. "Eddie," he tipped his head towards the wall "Why don't you give it a go?"

Eddie caught on to what he was saying, and took Jerome's place, using his Captain America strength, he managed to get it open another centimetre. Still not wide enough for any of them to squeeze out. "Well this room must be here for a reason," he panted "There has to be like a passage way here,"

Willow took Fabian's phone, shining it at one wall, she read aloud a section and everyone turned to listen to her "Mother says the light won't work unless I really try to clap my hands. But I keep telling her to just by a switch, I'm always cutting my hands and clapping twice just doesn't alert the sensors like it used to."

"Mother?" Amber shook her head "Who would live in this room?"

Mara clapped her hands twice, it echoed around the room, and suddenly the middle of the floor gave way, pulling apart from each other, revealing stone steps. That beaked down into a dim lighting, so they could see. "What?" Mara shook her head in complete confusion "This science centre really puts a lot of work into it's security,"

"Come on, Mara," Amber linked arms with the small girl "You don't actually believe the people who work here know about this, right?"

"She's right," Jerome sighed, never thinking he'd say that sentence "It's too unused,"

"Let's go down then," Alfie suggested "I mean, there's no other way out is there?"

So the eight of them descended down the steps, sticking close by each other, daring themselves not to look up at as the floor above them closed

**Review?**

**Rachel: Hahaha, I know how you feel, sisters can be rather irritating! Exactly, friendships can be rare in some stories, so you know…HOS yeah, HOS goodness me I should update that story, it's been so long, there were so many plot line in that **** AND OMG Sky movies are creating a new channel soon called Sky Superheros, and they're just showing super hero movies all the time! I might die !**

**Sinfully sarcastic: Yeah, I wanted to show that Mick isn't a horrible guy, I mean in the series, he's actually quite sweet**

**AvatarRocky: haha **** Yes he does have feelings! Aw! You're so sweet! Sorry I made you wait!**

**Lorna: All of your reviews were perfection! I'm sorry I can't help you with your ipod! I love music too! Favourite band?**

**CourageousDreamer: haha, I know, but it's my story but really it's only like two sandwiches a day, he is a mutant **

**Cruzguadalupe6: I seriously adore how much effort you put into reviews! You are so kind!**

**DrMiracle: you're like a genius, Demi Lovato playing Gwen would be…awesome. And Andrew is so…so amazing! I can't wait for amazing spiderman 2! Exactly, Jerome is nice! **


	28. Keep your friends close

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"They're going to notice we're missing," Mara whispered as the eight of them walked down the dark corridor. Amber yawned sleepily and Fabian wrapped his arm around her so she wouldn't fall over.

"No they won't," Jerome shook his head "Our parents think we're staying at Eddie's after, remember?"

"And my dad won't be home till the morning," the American chimed

"What if we don't make it out by morning?" Mara carried on "I mean- what if we really are trapped down here?" Willow rubbed her arm comfortingly and Mara just closed her eyes, she knew. She just _knew. _That they shouldn't have come down here. But did anyone listen to Mara?

"Woah." Eddie stopped them, for in front of them the floor came to a dramatic stop, only a narrow piece of stone, which wobbled worryingly. "Okay well…" he stuffed his hands into his pockets "Nowhere else to go I guess," he walked across it slowly, but it was just a show, he could have made that jump. "Come on Amber," Amber took a deep breath, her arms out either side of her, refusing to look down, she walked very slowly, whining as the stone shifted slightly. But she made it to the other side, and collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily

And then followed Mara, Fabian, Patricia, and Alfie. Willow and Jerome stood on the other side "Come on Willow," Jerome begged "You've got too."

"No way." Willow shook her head "I'll fall, I know I will,"

"You won't," Jerome pleaded, "Just take it slowly,"

Willow nodded reluctantly. She took a step onto the beam, but on her second step, as predicted, she slipped. Her scream echoed all around them, as she gripped onto the side of the steep drop, at a ledge just small enough for her fingers to grip. "Help me!" she screamed at the top of her voice. Jerome lay flat on his stomach, stretching his hand down. She reached her hand out, crying out. "I can't reach!" she sobbed, cursing herself for not having longer arms although it was really out of her control.

"Yes you can," Jerome pleaded, straining his arm, tipping his torso dangerously over the edge. Still he couldn't reach. And then the ledge that Willow was hanging onto, pieces of rock were falling away with her weight.

"Jerome!" Mara cried, Jerome managed to look up and meet her eyes "Do it!"

Jerome's eyes widened, as he realised what she meant. She wanted him to use his webbing. No. No he wasn't going to do that. He wasn't going to expose himself in front of all these people. "Jerome!" she cried, as if in shock he hadn't yet done it. "We're all your friends! We're Sibuna!"

"Jerome?" Willow whispered, staring up at him with large green eyes "Can you help me?"

Jerome strained his hand, now not only for Willow, but for himself. But she was too far out of his reach. "Jerome." Eddie's voice was laced in shock, and partial disgust. "Do it." The rest of them watched in complete confusion as Mara and Eddie yelled at Jerome for him to save her. But they didn't understand, how could he?

"No!" Jerome cried, shaking his head, tears burning behind his eyes. He couldn't. They couldn't all know. Especially not Amber Gossip Queen Millington. And it would break Alfie's heart, he couldn't tell them. He was a hero, he was a masked hero, he couldn't tell them.

And Willow slipped.

Everyone cried out, and Jerome didn't even think about it, he shot the web out, and caught her left shoulder. And everyone but the three of them gasped. Jerome couldn't face them. He pulled Willow up, releasing her from his web, and looking down at his shoes.

"Oh my god…" Willow whispered, she looked up into Jerome's blue eyes, but he refused to meet hers. She placed her hand on his cheek softly. "You're Spiderman."

Jerome swallowed, and taking her hand, the two of them crossed the beam. Jerome stood apart from all of them, before Mara went to stand by his side, as did Eddie. "Well done, mate," Eddie said quietly. Jerome managed a bitter nod.

The five other Sibuna's were now looking at Jerome in a whole new light. "Dude," Alfie whispered "You're like….a super hero,"

"I'm not." Jerome said quickly "I'm just Jerome Clarke, please guys. You can't tell anyone,"

"How come Mara and Eddie already knew?" Patricia accused "I mean, fine. I get Mara, she's your girlfriend. But Eddie? Why on earth?" Alfie looked up, interested at his answer

"He saw me in my costume." Jerome lied, quick on his feet "There was nothing I could do,"

"So that's why you've been hanging around with him," Alfie whispered, partly right. "Jerome, you could have trusted me,"

"I know Alfie," Jerome managed, taking deep breaths "Come on guys, let's not focus on that now, let's go." And so they continued down the tunnel.

**Line Break**

There were down there at least another hour. Before they came to a hexagonal shaped room. With a door in the far end, there appeared to be a flap in the ceiling. The rest of the gang seemed pretty stunted, too shocked to ask questions. Jerome jumped up, using his powers to cling to the ceiling, he pushed it up, and breathed a sigh of relief. They were outside. Coming out into an alley not too far from the science centre. One by one, he helped them out, including Eddie. "Um…" he said quietly, shooting his web so that they were all attached to a bit of web, he pulled out his mask and slid it on. "I'll take you all home then,"

It was a cold and silent swing, but he did it, dropped them all off home. All apart from Mara, who he saved till last. He swung into her room with her closing the window. "Oh Jerome," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his torso. He stood there limply

"Damn Willow," he whispered under his breath, shaking his head "I didn't want them to know."

"They're not going to say anything," Mara said quietly, pulling away from him "You saved her life, she owes you,"

"But Amber…" Jerome shook his head "She'll say something,"

"Talk to her," Mara pressed "Amber can be very understanding."

Jerome pulled his mask up to his forehead, so she could see his eyes "I should've listened to you," he said quietly "I'm sorry," Mara smiled, shaking her head "Don't forgive me." Jerome cut her off "But there was another door down there, you saw it, didn't you?" Mara laughed

"I did. Maybe you and Captain America should go and figure it out."

"C-captain America?" Jerome managed, eyes wide. Did she know?

"Jerome, I'm not stupid." She rolled her eyes "Spiderman and Captain America start fighting crime together, and suddenly you and Eddie become closer than ever? Eddie moves over to England and suddenly Captain America's been sighted here? A little much to be a coincidence, right?"

Jerome laughed, hands on her waist, pulling her towards him. The silk was soft on his finger tips. "I forget you're brilliant sometimes Mara," Jerome whispered, pressing his nose against hers, slightly less stressed "I'll go talk to Amber," he leaned down, kissing her softly.

**Line Break**

Amber stepped out onto her balcony just as Spiderman landed on it. She watched him for a moment "I still can't believe it," Amber smiled, beckoning for the two of them to go inside. Jerome's eyes widened, her room was massive, and there was a whole wall just covered in shoes.

"Woah." He managed, pulling off his mask. Amber shook her head

"That's not what's impressive," she sighed "Jerome- you're the biggest superhero ever and you didn't tell us? We're Sibuna, we're meant to trust each other."

"Amber, that's why I'm here," Jerome whispered "You're like the gossip queen," Amber flicked her hair over her shoulder, as if it was a compliment "You can't tell anyone. Not even my aunt knows. Just Sibuna, Dr Conners and Mr Jaffray," He frowned to himself, it was exactly ten people. And if any ten people were to know, then Trudy should be one of them. But of course not, he couldn't put them in danger like that. And that was exactly what he was doing.

"You won't put us in danger," Amber read his thoughts "We'll never be seen with Spiderman, just good old Jerome Clarke. We'll act like we don't know. We'll act how Mara and Eddie have been acting. We can do that for you," Jerome watched her, partially shocked, partially impressed. Amber was being…pretty smart about it.

"You won't tell anyone?"

"No," she stepped towards him, eyes wide "I know you don't like me-"

"I never said tha-"

"I _know._" Amber said quietly "And I can see why, maybe me protecting this and showing how I accept you will…I don't know….lead you to maybe one day accepting me,"

"Amber Millington," Jerome shook his head, completely baffled, she hugged him. Jerome let her, although it felt nothing as wonderful as Mara's hugs. "I'm glad you're a Sibuna,"

Amber smiled.

**Review?**

**Rachel: Hahaha, you were checking out my twitter! You must have a pretty good idea to what I look like then! I know, House of Supers got so many reviews, it's just I need to re-read the whole thing and then write a chapter, I suppose that's putting me off slightly. I will get to it though **

**Lorna: Any luck with your ipod yet? I love the Killers! And the song how to save a life! It's Taylor Swift though, every single song she's written is pure excellence! Well done! I think you're one of the few reviewers who got that Doctor Conner's is starting to go a little crazy!**

**Drmiracle: You would be guessing correctly! You're a bit of a genius!**

**Sinfullysarcastic: Aw sorry! My mum made me go bread shopping with her- who eve goes bread shopping?! Hahaha, with Jerome and Alfie, really can you blame them?**

**Cruzguadalupe: We all love jara, they are excellent!**

**AvatarRocky: haha, you're probably right, and well done! You guessed the plot line for this chapter! **

**PLEASE ONE MORE THING!**

**In your review, could you vote for either Amfie or Walfie. I don't know which to do. If you chose Walfie, Amber would go with Mick, if you chose Amfie, then Willow will be single.**

**I don't know which to do so please!**

**VOTE**

**VOTE**

**VOTE**

**This story is for you, so I wanna make you happy!**


	29. Living Life

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

He could do whatever he wanted without be judged. People could say whatever they liked about Spiderman, but it was as if his costume protected him from it. He would save people, and earn their appreciation and trust in a way that no one ever had before. He could get away from being a bullied teenager sucked into the ocean that was high school. Filled with snapping sharks and fidgeting freaks. Jerome Clarke felt like an actual superhero.

He laughed loudly, shooting at another building, swinging over the road. The wind whistled past him and he felt completely free. "That's cheating!" he called over to Captain America, who was swinging down the electric wire, using his shield for protection. Eddie laughed

"Can't stand someone being the same speed?" he mocked.

The two boys stopped at the trap door in the alley way. Back near the end of the science centre. Jerome pulled it open, and the two boys jumped in. It was exactly how they left it. "What do you think this is actually for?" Jerome asked curiously, he watched Eddie pry the door open, revealing what they had expected the find when they first came down here.

Science. There were pieces of technology everywhere, but they were all covered in a thick layer of dust. There was a desk with papers, and a large cylinder shaped thing in the corner. "You understand any of this science nerd?" Captain America whispered, looking around.

Jerome picked up a sheet of paper, wiping the dust from it, and reading "They were working on a cure for something," Jerome frowned, eyes scanning "Doesn't say what though…"

"If it was a cure why are they hiding it way down here? And not up there with the better scientific stuff?"

"Why _were _they hiding it?" Jerome corrected, his eyes focused on the date in the corner "The latest piece of paper was printed 1932,"

"Do you think we're the first people to be in here since then?" Eddie shivered "That's weird." They looked around, and Jerome walked up to a piece of kit, he saw the start button and his finger hovered over it "That doesn't _really _look like a good idea, does it Spiderman?" Jerome nodded, biting his sharp tongued retort.

"They sure went into a lot of trouble to hide it though," Jerome said thoughtfully "Maybe they abandoned the project because the disease disappeared? Or someone else found a cure?"

"Or they died before they could finish it," Eddie frowned, picking up a bottle. His face drained of all colour "Hey, this looks a lot like…well, it's very similar to the serum I was injected with,"

"What? They're trying to create another perfect soldier?"

"No," Eddie shook his head "There are too many toxins…they're…" he dropped the sheet of paper as he realised "Eternal life."

**Line Break**

"Mara?"

Mara jumped, eyes landing on Mick Campbell. He stood before her, still in his PE kit, a light sheen of sweat covering his forehead, he'd just been playing football. Mara smiled naturally, closing her locker, and pushing the glasses further up her nose. The large black ones with the thin black frame, the one day she didn't wear contacts the most popular guy in school comes up to her "Yes?" her voice was soft, and once again she scolded herself for not being louder and more herself. Well…she was sometimes, with Jerome. Funny, how she was herself with him, rather than on her own.

"Nice specs," he grinned, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He watched a look of hurt pass Mara's face and his eyes widened in worry "No joke!" he said quickly "I…you know…meant it,"

"Oh." Mara tried to suppress how startled she was feeling, afraid she might hurt his feelings. "Thank you," she subconsciously ran a hand through her wavy hair. Suddenly self conscious of everything she was wearing, blue jeans with a thin airy red shirt with long sleeves. Spiderman colours, it just made her feel better to wear them, she felt…a part of him, like she was supporting him. "Um…"

"I'll walk you to your next class," he offered quickly, his face was slightly red from running, but other than that he seemed nothing but sincere, perhaps slightly nervous. One hand swiped through his hair and she seemed surprised for a moment, at how very _Jerome _the gesture was. "We have history together, right?" his words prompted her and Mara realised she had just been staring.

"Yes!" she said loudly, her bag dropping from her shoulders at her sudden jerky movements. Mick leaned forward, he may not have had Spiderman's keen superhuman reflexes, but still, he was a sportsman and he was good at reacting quickly. He caught the strap between his fingertips, his face now only a breaths away from Mara. He could smell her shampoo…strawberries? It made a nice difference from Amber, who was always smelling of flowers. I mean…pleasant, just not for Mick. Food was more for Mick.

His smile caught her off guard. It was friendly and boyish and natural. "Are you okay, Mars?"

_Mars. _Was that…was that a nickname? She wanted to laugh, no one had given her nickname, let alone the most popular guy in school. And how fitting it was, for the girl who loved astronomy to be named after a planet. Well, apart from Jerome who called her Jaffray, but Mars….that was a real nickname. "Fine thanks," her smile was wide and it seemed to calm him slightly. "So History?"

He nodded, leaning back, the smile still on his face "I'll be very glad to escort you,"

"Hmm," Mara couldn't stop herself from smiling "Yes, the hallway can be rather dangerous," her voice took on a slightly sarcastic teasing tone. One she didn't use often. Mick laughed, and she could feel something flutter up in her stomach through her chest and into her throat.

"Especially for a fair maiden," Mick played along, he bowed lowly, not caring who saw. Not that anyone would ever say anything to the Mick Campbell. "I shall slay every dragon,"

"You are very brave," Mara laughed, and she was pleasantly surprised by Mick Campbell. He was…nice. He seemed kind and trusting. Which was something she hadn't seen in a lot of people lately, apart from Fabian. And from what Jerome had told her, he was only slightly troubled. But he seemed nothing like the horrible things people dared whisper behind his back, that he only spoke about sports and himself or how many girls he pulled at a party. That seemed horrible to Mara, it had before, but then she had believed it, but now, within minutes of actually speaking to him, Mick Campbell seemed anything but the typical jock that got drunk at parties.

He seemed very good.

**Line Break**

"Dr Conners?" Jerome frowned, Dr Conners had opened the door, but now was just staring at him blankly. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm? W-why yes. Of course. D-do…I know you young man?" Jerome's eyebrows raised slightly

"Um…" he coughed, almost embarrassed "It's me: Jerome Clarke, you worked with my f-"

"Jerome!" Dr Conners clapped his hands, recognition washing over his face, he greeted in the confused Jerome, and sat him down at the table. "I've been meaning to talk to you,"

"Yeah, my Aunt said you dropped by," Jerome nodded, he watched Chris Conners carefully, he was treating the new arm as if he'd had it all his life. So it had been a success then. Jerome smiled, good, Chris Conners deserved something wonderful after all the hard work he had put in. It just unnerved him slightly that his father hadn't achieved anything like that.

"Look," Dr Conners pushed the cylinder into Jerome's hands. He looked down frowning "It's just a prototype, I'm about to start animal testing. It's something I called, the Elixir of life,"

"Like…someone living forever?" Jerome swallowed thickly. The science lab they found, no. No it couldn't have belong Doctor Conners, he wasn't that old.

"Yes, my grandfather Victor once started similar, but when he died…he never revealed where all his work was hidden. Shame really, I had to start from scratch and granted…i-it still needs a few tweaks," he noticed Jerome's pale face, and he frowned, worried "Jerome, my boy, are you alright?"

"Fine." He managed "I um…I gotta go, Spiderman duties," he managed a believable smile, and Doctor Conners "Of course, go go my boy. And if all continues according to plan, you and I will never have to stop saving the world,"

Jerome felt his stomach churn. "Right."

**Review?**

**Rebecca: AHHH! Doctor Who! PETER WILL BE AWESOME! Any person would have been awesome though. I think it will be Amfie, that was the most popular by far ! xxx**

**Rachel: Exactly! Mara falling would have been a bit of a cliché, not that there are many stories with Jerome as Spiderman haha. Aw! I'm not pretty, I just choose pictures that are waist up so you can't see the whole of me. Hope you enjoyed the movie!**

**AvatarRocky: Yes you did! Amfie it is! **

**Lorna: Love the actor who played Loki, he's just so brilliant. Not to give too much away, but the plot line I have based for Trudy is well…not a pleasant one. But Jerome and Mara are the main characters, and they're gonna have to develop, but then the other side of me's like NO! I love Trudy! Hmm…if I had to choose, then When you were young! Yours?**

**Courageous Dreamer: Amfie it is my friend! More of them in the next chapter! And I was thinking about that as a plot line, if I do, any suggestions on who and why?**

**Sinfullysarcastic: Amfie it is! Hahaha, I've said that a lot now. **

**Drmiracle: I was thinking of her when I wrote it! An unfortunately, Amfie won the vote about five for Amfie, and one (you) for Walfie. Sorry about that, honestly, if I had to choose, I'd say walfie, just because I've never had a chance to write for them, but Amfie is the chosen one. Don't worry, just for us, I'll throw in some Walfie moments **

**Glad you're enjoying it! Love you all!**

**x**


	30. My Day

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

Maybe it wasn't his day.

Jerome Clarke had been all night, as in, not one ounce of sleep, and he only needed three hours, as you can imagine, those three hours were pretty crucial. But he had missed them, tracking a group of 'gangsters' who had assaulted a young woman, luckily she wasn't hurt. But he had been up the whole night tracking each and every one. By the time he finished, he didn't have time to go to Mara's, he had to swing home, get changed and have breakfast with Trudy. And then just as he stepped out of his front door, it started raining.

Ever since getting bitten by the spider, rain bothered him more than it did before. He could stand it, it just put him in a slightly more irritable mood. Not to mention the fact that he was constantly worrying about how many pieces he needed to eat today. He rushed into the corridors, getting knocked hard in the shoulder by a jock. He struggled through the crowds, and then froze, not quite sure what to make sense of the scene in front of him.

Mick and Mara. Mara was at her locker, clutching books to her chest, Mick was leaning against the lockers just in front of her, and they were both chatting animatedly. He frowned, trying to process everything. But it was new and confusing, never, _never _had he thought he'd see the two of them together. He frowned, approaching them tentively, his hands sliding into the pockets of his tight jeans. "Hey Jaffray,"

Mara looked up, smiling when she saw him "Hey Jerome," she leaned in to hug him, and he responded gently, eyes still on Mick.

"Uh…w-what are you two doing?"

"Mick was just telling about his new dog Arthur," Mara grinned, Mick nodded, his smile shrinking at the look on Jerome's face. Mara noticed too "Jerome," she said in a more hushed tone "We _were _just talking,"

"Yeah," Mick nodded quickly, taking a step back as if to prove his point "I was just…you know…" he looked down at his trainers, but then something seemed to give him courage and he looked Jerome up in the eyes "Remember that conversation we had? About…me wanting some real friends? Well I think your gang could be it. I've stopped hanging with the jocks, Jerome I've changed-"

"Changed?" Jerome scoffed, he laughed bitterly "Yeah right Mick. You can't change. You're incapable of adapting, you've proven that already-"

"I have!"

"Don't lie." He snapped, eyes flashing "Leave Mara alone."

"Jerome," Mara scalded, "Mick has changed." Mick's blue eyes widened in shock, and his eyes flickered to the small girl "He's different now. He's sorry for what he's done, he's kinder. We could at least give him a chance."

Jerome turned to look at Mick, as if evaluating him. He remembered the years of torment, he remembered how he bullied Alfie, how he treated Amber, how he treated Jenna, how he made promises he just couldn't keep, how he forced Eddie into bullying the girl he was now chasing. Jerome's face contorted into an expression of disgust, and his answer was a simple "No." he met Mara's disappointed eyes and tried to explain himself, not that he had anything to prove "No, Mara, he hasn't changed! He's acting and he's a liar-"

"And years of torment won't allow you to forgive him," Mara nodded understandingly, and suddenly Jerome wanted to smite her.

"You don't understand!" he cried loudly, a few heads turned, but not enough to cause enough attention "You've never been bullied, Mara! I have. I know the feeling-"

"I haven't been bullied?" Mara scoffed, shaking her head "Jerome, I may not have been physically hurt like you were, but don't you dare say that I've had it easy. I've got bullied too! Verbally, mentally- you didn't even know my name after three years of classes together! You can't assume you know everything about me!" Jerome looked down at her, and he felt guilt seep into him. Of course. Of course she had been bullied just like him. He knew that. He looked down at his feet with hooded eyes. He knew that.

"I don't want Mick in our gang. I don't trust him." He said quietly. Mara pressed her lips together in thought

"But I can hang out with him?" she said quietly, almost asking for permission.

"I guess I can't stop you," Jerome said quietly, too disappointed in himself to really fight back.

Maybe it wasn't his day.

**Line Break**

"Do you miss her?" Alfie asked quietly, he and Amber were the first one's at their table at lunch. He followed Amber's gaze to the popular table, she was watching Joy, who seemed to be hugging herself, slightly apart from the group, but still somehow a part of it.

"I thought I wouldn't," she admitted quietly, running her fingers through her perfect blonde hair "But I do. I mean-"

"Mara Jaffray won't replace her," Alfie said quietly, watching Amber. So taken by everything about her that he could so easily lose focus, just in the dimples in her cheeks. "They're two insanely different people,"

"They're not so different," Amber smiled at a memory, of her and Joy. "Of course I love Mara to pieces, but Joy was…I don't know, we'd been best friends ever since year 2,"

"Ah, puppy friendship," Alfie nodded "Same with Jerome and I,"

Amber turned to him, as if realising "Yes," she nodded "You understand, don't you Alfie?" he nodded, and she frowned "So…what do I do? Do I ask her to join our group?"

Alfie gave a nervous laugh "You'll have to make her more…sibunaish first, and we better ask the rest of the group,"

"Hey guys," Fabian smiled, sitting down "Where's everyone?"

"Late," Alfie nodded, turning to Fabian "So Fabian, how do you feel about Joy Mercer becoming a Sibuna?" Fabian Rutter almost choked on his sandwich and Alfie Lewis grinned wildly. He pointed a long lanky arm accusingly at the brunette "You _like _her!"

"I-I do not!" Fabian cried in shock, Amber smiled

"I think she'd like you," she nodded "Joy's always liked smart guys," Fabian looked down at his sandwich, face bright red.

**Line Break**

"Eddie seriously," Patricia pulled on his arm, slightly annoyed now. He turned back to her, they were the last in the classroom, and he was eager to get to lunch.

"What?"

"Just tell me!" she demanded "What is it you're hiding/"

"Nothing," he sighed "Seriously, it's nothing, Yacker. Come on, let's go." Patricia's looked of utter seriousness made him sigh "I promise,"

"Eddie, do you want to go out with me?" she asked boldly, Eddie's eyes widened in complete disbelief, and he nodded dumbly. Of course he wanted that. He had wanted that ever since he'd spoken to her, ever since she dumped smoothie on him. "Then what are you hiding?" she sighed "I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it was such a massive thing. I don't wanna start dating someone who can't be honest on one little thing,"

"Are you saying that you've got no big secrets?" he challenged. Patricia faced him evenly, nodding.

"Not one."

He seemed startled. This girl was…something else. No secrets, he had to admit, he rather liked the sound of that. "I'll tell you one day, I promise you that, Patricia Williamson,"

She couldn't stop the tip of her lips curling up "I'll take that deal Eddison,"

**Line Break**

"Jerome?" Mara watched as he climbed in through the window, he was Jerome Clarke, no sign of the costume.

"I'm repairing it," he explained to her unanswered question "And you know, Spiderman deserves a day off," his sideways smile made her heart flutter, and she nodded

"Yes he does," she moved her laptop off her knees, watching him. "Want to play jenga?"

Jerome's eyes widened in amusement "You sound like Alfie," he watched her get the game out of her wardrobe, and swallowed hard "I know…" this was easier now that he couldn't see her chocolate brown eyes "That you were bullied too, just as badly as I was…and I'm…very sorry. It was insensitive of me." Mara gave a breathy laugh, turning to face him

"Don't be silly, Jerome," she whispered, "We all have off days," Jerome shot web out of his wrist, flicking her towards him, she twirled, the jenga landing safely on the bed. Their chests were touching and he looked down at her.

"So many damn things to worry about," Jerome whispered under his breath "Did you know Doctor Conners is trying to create a serum that makes people live forever? Or that Amber, Alfie and Fabian want to make Joy join Sibuna? That Captain America and Spiderman need to destroy Victor's work so that Doctor Conners doesn't complete it too soon?" he took a deep breath "That the basket ball team now want Jerome Clarke to be their star shooter because of that fight with Mick? And that Jemma now thinks I fancy her," he ran a hand through his hair, and he looked down when he felt Mara's laugh "What?" he asked

"You definitely deserve a day off," she tiptoed, kissing him gently "No jenga, you're getting a good nights sleep-" she continued quickly before he could interrupt "I _know _you only need three hours, but you're getting eight."

**Review?**

**Rachel: hahaha, I would love to hear you say it outloud! Haha, I do like Mick, but I hate Mickra, they make for a plot line though, and aw! You're so nice! **

**Lorna: I love how much you love Trudy, fine, not death (which is what I originally planned) I couldn't take her away from Jerome like that! And thanks, I just wanted to find a way of including all the characters! We all like familiar faces, especially those who don't know Spiderman very well!**

**Cruzguadalupe6: Aw! I'm glad it intrigues you! I love you and your reviews!**

**AvatarRocky: I have no idea who John Hurt is, but I am sad Mat Smith is leaving, any idea why? And yes, haha, it did rhyme! Aw! Thank you! I'm sure you're a poet and you don't even know it! **


	31. I must be dreaming

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

You either wake up from a nightmare feeling relieved or frightened. Relieved, because it's over, and it wasn't real and you know you'll never have that nightmare again (usually) or frightened, because the thing you fear most in the entire world has seeped into your brain and continues to haunt you when you're not even conscious.

"_What? Come on shrimp! Fight back!" Mick cried, the twelve year old shoving his classmate against the lockers. His friends laughed behind him. Jerome raised his arms to cover his face, and Mick gripped his fluffy hair, slamming his head into the blue metal. "Fight back!" he roared. _

"_I'm not stooping to your level." Jerome stated evenly. _

_FLASH, ONE YEAR LATER_

"_Ah Clarke, this is getting to be my favourite part of the day," Mick grinned, flicking his hair to the side. Jerome took a step back, the awkward 13 year old somehow braver. _

"_Not today." He said fiercely "Don't come near me."_

"_Or you'll what? Call for mummy?" he kicked Jerome hard, catching his ankle and lifting the lanky boy into the air upside down. Jerome felt his keys and his money come tumbling out of his pocket. _

"_Let me down! Come on Mick! This isn't funny!" Jerome cried in protest, wishing he had something to fight back with._

_Mick let him go abruptly, pulling him up by his shoulders, so their chests were touching. Lifting his right arm he delivered an unsuspecting punch, knocking Jerome clean off his feet_

_ONE YEAR LATER_

"_Right now, Mick?" Jerome sighed, he opened his locker wider. Mick grinned, shoving Jerome inside it, but the tall blond simply sighed in boredom, letting Mick lock him in. "Could you let me out a few minutes earlier today? I've got to catch the bus,"_

"_Sure," Mick shrugged, kicking the door of the locker so everything shook around Jerome and he jumped._

_ONE YEAR LATER_

"_Harder!" his friends jeered. Mick lifted his arms in victory, kicking Jerome repeatedly in the stomach, as he curled up on the cement outside the school. The crowd of children looking at them did nothing, but jeer and wince. _

"_Huh? Feel big now Clarke?" he punctuated his words with another kick "Feel. Like. A. Tough. Guy?" Jerome's forehead was bleeding from where he'd fallen to the ground and he felt for sure that Mick was playing a dangerous game with his organs._

"_No!" Jerome wheezed, his eyes clenched shut to prevent tears spilling out "I'm sorry, I swear I wo-" another low kick stopped his words as he struggled for breath._

_NOW this part of Jerome's dream was no memory. Rather a situation he was creating._

"_What are you doing, Mick?" Jerome whispered, wiping the blood from his lip. Mick lifted his head in victory, his arm tight around Mara's waist._

"_I got tired of beating you up Clarke, this is a new way to get back at you," he pulled Mara towards him and the two kissed, Jerome swung his fist at Mick, but he caught it, and sent his own right back, breaking Jerome's nose._

"Ah!" Jerome sat up, covered in a light sheen of sweat. He was panting. He looked at the clock, five hours of sleep, and he felt completely rested, as if he'd taken a two week vacation. Relief, it flooded through him. It was a dream. Well, the last part was anyway, the memories were all too real, and he lifted his hand to his face, as if to feel the bruise, but it had long since faded, unfortunately, the pain hadn't.

"You obviously didn't revise," Mara frowned. Jerome turned to her, puzzled, when he saw that she was sleeping. He smiled softly, stroking the hair out of her face with the soft strokes of his fingertips. Her nose was scrunched up adorably. His Mara Jaffray. Not Mick's.

Reluctantly, he pulled himself out of her bed, stretching. He pulled on his mask and opened the window. Mara sighed as a cool breeze floated in. "Bye," she murmured, eyes opening for a moment. Jerome was beside her in a flash, knelt beside her. He lifted his mask, kissing her softly. She murmured against him, and then snuggled further under her blankets.

Oh yeah, utter relief.

**Line Break**

"So the web shooting?" Alfie asked, leaning back in the chair "What's that all about? Like…it shoots out of your skin?"

"Basically," Jerome laughed "It's a bit weird,"

"Hadn't you two better be heading off the school?" Trudy asked, walking into the kitchen. Though she was somewhat relieved to see a familiar face around. She wasn't one hundred percent sure about all of Jerome's new friends.

"I guess," Alfie sighed "Thanks for the breakfast, Truds,"

**Line Break**

"Joy," Amber smiled, tapping her small friend on the shoulder. Joy turned, eyes wide, she looked around, to make sure no one was watching.

"Amber," she hissed, "What are you doing? You know you're not allowed to talk to me, you're no longer a popular," she stepped back a little bit, flicking her brown hair back. Joy Mercer was pretty, granted, she was no Amber Millington, but she was pretty darn close. Straight brown glossy hair, a lovely shade of dark cream skin, large brown eyes. And like Amber, she always dressed perfectly. In fact, they use to come to school in matching outfits, but of course, Amber joining the Sibuna's meant a loss of contact between the two best friends.

"Joy," Amber took a deep breath "I want you to join our group of friends,"

Joy's eyes widened, and she laughed. She laughed loudly. Amber felt her face burn with embarrassment "Tell me you're joking Ambs, you can't be serious! What, the nerds and the lowlifes?"

"Don't call them that." Amber ordered, hurt lacing her voice. Joy's face took on a surprised look. She wiped imaginary dust off her red and white cardigan, adjusting her burgundy skirt.

"Listen Amber, you may not care about what people think, but I do."

"You'd be accepted," Amber said quickly, as Joy turned away. It made the small girl freeze. Amber Millington knew all of Joy's insecurities, they had been best friends after all "They'd accept you for who you are, we have sleep overs at each others houses, and picnics in the park. Joy you could have everything I have!"

"What's happening?" Joy asked, turning around exasperated "I mean, Mick's left the popular group, Eddie ditched, you ditched- what's so great about your little gang? Huh?" her voice seemed to be laced with hurt "Amber come back to _us." _

"Have lunch with us today." Amber asked eagerly. Joy shook her head quickly

"Someone will see me,"

Amber sighed, but didn't judge, for she was like Joy not to many weeks ago "Fine, we're all getting together at my house after school, come. We're having a sleep over,"

"With boys?" Joy let out a wide and cheeky grin "Does your dad know about this?"

"Shut up, Joy," Amber grinned.

**Line Break**

"Damn." Eddie hissed, pulling on his jeans and chucking his Captain America mask into his bag. Jerome buttoned up his red shirt "So we need to destroy all of Victors work, and then purposely sabotage Doctor Conners?"

Jerome nodded, zipping up his back pack, removing all trace of Spiderman "Now come on, we're late for Amber's thing."

"Just swing us there," Eddie said obviously, tugging on his shirt, and catching the web that Jerome flung at him.

Jerome nodded, making sure to fly nice and high, so that no one below would spot them. Perhaps he should have changed when he got there…ah, but he was swinging too fast for anyone to get a proper look at him. He swung in through Amber's large window, landing in the middle of the room and whipping back up his web. Eddie patted him on the back, when the two of them froze.

"_Joy?!" _Eddie exclaimed.

"Shoot." Jerome whispered, as Joy watched him wide eyed.

"Oh my god…" she whispered, all the Sibuna's watched her worriedly "You're Spiderman!"

**Sorry, but Joy did have to find out, she becomes a big character lately!**

**Review!**


	32. Mean

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"I probably should have told you," Amber said quietly "Joy's coming,"

Jerome shot Amber an irritated look, before turning to Joy "Um…it's not what it looks like." His lie was awful, but really, could you blame him?

"You're Spiderman," she covered her mouth in utter shock "I can't believe it! You're the person that saved my little cousin from falling off that building!" she leapt forward, hugging him tightly, almost sobbing "You saved his life!"

Jerome's eyes flickered with enlightenment "He was your cousin?" Joy nodded, stepping back and wiping her eyes

"I won't tell a soul," she said quickly, watching him in awe "Oh my gosh…Jerome Clarke, who would have thought, right?" she managed a small smile, and the rest of Sibuna let out a small laugh of relief.

**Line Break**

Amber had covered the floor, the entire floor of her bedroom with mattresses, and blow up sleeping mats and pillows, so wherever you were, you were on something comfy. The lights were off, the windows closed and curtains pulled shut. Bags of popcorn dotted around the edges, and they were watching Mean Girls.

Joy tried not to notice the similarities between herself and the cruel popular girl in the movie. So instead, she looked around the dark room. People she had mocked and backstabbed over the years, mocked and bullied, spread about nasty rumours, and she felt disgusted at herself.

Jerome and Mara were tucked up in the corner, Mara was curled up into Jerome's side and they were talking quietly. If Joy strained to listen, she could hear Jerome discussing Lindsey Lohans acting skills. She watched them, and they looked like a proper couple, Jerome would run his fingers down Mara's spine, and she would fight a blush. Jerome was completely clueless to how flustered he was making her, and Joy smiled. Jerome was Spiderman, and this group…Sibuna, they called it, all knew that and…he was completely normal. Joy liked it, she liked the fact the superhero who had saved her little cousin was just an ordinary guy.

Willow half asleep, watching the movie and mumbling something about animals in Africa. Alfie was sat close beside her, with Amber on his side. Joy watched the three of them, and had a bad feeling that both girls like Alfie. It almost made her laugh, _Alfie? _But he was nice, and he had a certain charm she supposed, she had never met anyone more cheerful in her life.

Eddie and Patricia were arm wrestling in the middle of the room, on their stomachs, Eddie was winning, but Patricia's insults were better by far. So far, surprisingly, Patricia had been the most inviting. She had taken an immediate shine to Joy, and Joy had to agree, she completely returned the feeling, she liked Patricia, the girl had spunk…something Joy had always been too girly for. But it certainly suited the red head.

And Fabian, he was in the other corner, near to her, reading by himself. She moved over to him quietly, sliding along the mattresses, and pink fluffy pillows "Hi," she whispered quietly. He put down his book, a blush almost immediately rising to his cheeks "You looked a little lonely,"

"Everyone's grouped up," he explained with a sigh "I don't mind though,"

Joy took the book gently, "You're into Space?" she asked, interested. Fabian nodded, swallowing. He was just amazed that this beautiful girl, who he'd harboured a crush on since he first began Anubis High was talking to him. "That's cool," the others laughed as something happened on the screen, something about a girl and a bus.

"You don't like the movie?" Fabian asked sympathetically, he had noticed Joy had been avoiding the tv, instead looking around the room.

Joy wrung her hands "I have too much in common with the mean girl," she shrugged. Fabian's eyes widened

"No!" he exclaimed softly "No, you don't," he found himself reaching forward and touching her hand gently. It made her eyebrows raise, Joy Mercer had boyfriends before, but no boy had ever been so gentle with her. "You're lovely and kind, and you would never do that to someone else,"

"Thanks, but…how would you know?" She moved closer towards him when he pulled his hand off hers. She found she missed the contact

"Joy Mercer," she smiled slightly at his soft voice "I'm in every single one of your classes, did you know that?" she shook her head and he gave a sad smile "I didn't think so, but I've seen how you act, I saw how you let Bill copy off you in the History test, you didn't have too,"

"I felt bad," Joy admitted. Fabian nodded, motioning to the girl on the screen

"That girl doesn't care about anyone but herself, you're nothing like her,"

**Line Break**

Jerome yawned, he blinked at the golden sunlight streaming through the room. He sat up carefully, he looked beside him, Mara was curled up, facing him, sleeping quietly. He leaned down, kissing her temple. Before shooting at the window, and webbing over to it. It was Saturday, and he was meant to be spending today with Trudy.

He scanned the room quickly, Willow and Amber had fallen asleep beside each other, Alfie covered with pillows, from which he was snoring loudly. Patricia and Eddie were surprisingly close together, Eddie's arm draped over her. Jerome resisted the urge to laugh, when he realised that Fabian and Joy were also together.

Fabian was sitting up, head resting against the wall, and he was sleeping softly. Joy was pressed up against him, her head on his shoulder, but her eyes were open. She smiled at him "Bye Spiderman," she whispered.

Jerome smiled brightly, he had never minded Joy. She was his first crush in primary school. And for a brief moment, she had liked him back. But then Joy Mercer had discovered popularity, and Jerome Clarke got over his crush. "I take it you're a Sibuna now?"

Joy yawned, managing to stand without waking anyone "If you'll have me," she nodded "Could you drop me off? I mean…can you? You were giving Eddie a lif-"

"Sure Mercer," Jerome laughed "Come on," she managed to get to him, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, before jumping.

At five am, no one was around, which was a good think, because Joy Mercer screamed in delight as the wind rushed past her ears, she clung to his side as he swung through the silent city. He dropped her at the door of her house, smiling at her complete wonder "Wow," she exclaimed, like a young child "You're amazing!"

"The Amazing Spiderman," Jerome grinned "See you in school,"

**Line Break**

"Oh Jerome!" Trudy clapped her hands in complete joy as she walked into the kitchen. The table was covered in food, omelettes, warm chocolate croissants, sizzling bacon and sausages, sliced watermelon, a bowl of nuts and…well, Jerome had obviously picked up some of Trudy's culinary techniques. "It looks wonderful!"

He grinned, pulling her chair out "I did promise, didn't I?"

**Line Break**

"Dad?" Mara asked, hanging her coat up as she walked into her apartment. "Are you okay?"

"Are you still seeing Jerome?" he asked seriously. Mara's eyes widened, and she swallowed

"N-no! W-why would you think that?"

"Mara, every night this week you've been at sleepovers, now you keep saying that it's at Amber and Willow's house, but I'm starting to find that hard to believe! Since when were they your friends?"

"Dad! I'm going to their house!" she said truthfully

"Are you dating, Jerome?"

"No!" Mara lied, right to his face. And it made her feel very bad, it was something she had never done before. But she found she was natural, and that broke her heart "You forced him to stay away from me! And he has!"

"I don't believe you," her father said seriously "From now on, you're not to leave the house, apart from school."

"What?!" Mara cried loudly "Why?"

"So I can keep an eye on you-"

"Honey," Mara's mother said softly "Are you sure that's wise?"

Mr Jaffray stood up "You're on lockdown Mara. You're not leaving this house until you tell me the truth! I see your behaviour, it's exactly that of someone who's hiding something!"

"I'm not a criminal! Don't compare to the people you work with!" Mara yelled, her mood completely changed, she had been so happy with her friends, just mere moments ago.

"Room. Now."

**Review?**

**AvatarRocky: haha, sorry, a lot of people do know!**

**Lorna: Mon Cherie! I should have known it would be you to review first! Sorry about that, colour me embarrassed, I was just a little stuck, but now I am unstuck! And life is good again! Aw! You're more awesome, I promise! I followed you on twitter! You are so pretty! xxx**

**Rebecca: Aw! Thanks! Me too!**

**Rachel: Seriously, you're hilarious! I do that! Re-reading stories to get unstuck (truthfully, they're normally yours, I love reading your one shots, they give me so many ideas! And 'feels'!) hahahahaha, oh brother Joy, I laughed my head off!**

**Seriously, Lorna, Rebecca, Rachel****, you're like my sisters, like my sisters and my best friends all merged together, I **_**wish **_**we went to the same school, we'd be like the sibuna's and I'd never have to worry about anything, and it would be perfect because it's an even number, so we could get into pairs! UGH! Why isn't life like that?!** And um…not that I'm obsessed, but check out my profile, I hope you take it as a compliment and not that I need mental help. Also, I follow you all on twitter and in my bio I've put you as my best friends. Sigh.

Love ya!

x


	33. Prevention

**Hey! Sorry about the delay!**

**Enjoy!**

"This is really lovely Jerome," Trudy sighed, the two of them sat under a large tree in the park, the remains of their picnic scattered on the ground around them. Jerome smiled, pleased she was happy "How's Mara?"

"She's good," Jerome nodded

Trudy sat up, yawning, She ran a hand through her wavy black hair "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about,"

"Yeah?" Jerome sat up, drawing a knee up to his chest to rest his chin on.

"Well…" Trudy took a deep breath "You and Mara are obviously very in love, and of course…when two people love each other, especially at your age-"

"Oh my god, Trudy!" Jerome yelled, shaking his head "No! We do not need this conversation!"

"I know it can be awkward, but I need to know you're being safe and-"

Jerome reached forward, taking her hand gently, looking into her eyes "I can control myself," he nodded, with an embarrassed smile "Mara wants to wait, until we're both at least 18, and I…respect that."

Trudy smiled, patting his shoulder "I should have known you'd be mature about it, now let's go for a walk,"

**Line Break**

"Open this door!" Mara yelled at the top of her voice, tugging at her bedroom door, which had been locked from the other side. "Dad! You can't do this!"

"Yes I can! You can come out when it's time for dinner!"

Mara glared at the door. This was ridiculous. What more could she do for her parents? She was polite, a straight a student, respectful, motivated, and she was going to be successful someday, was that not enough for them? They needed more? She collapsed onto her bed, glaring at the ceiling.

And she started to cry.

**Line Break**

"How long Fabian?" Amber asked quizzically, Fabian frowned at her. The two were in Amber's house, attempting their homework. "How long?" she asked again, obviously. Fabian still stared at her blankly "Joy, Fabian!"

"Oh!" Fabian nodded, blushing profusely "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well…you obviously like her," Amber watched him carefully "Wanna talk about it?"

Fabian took a deep breath, running a hand through his now tussled brown hair "Maybe." Amber smiled victoriously

"You admitted it!" she called loudly "I _knew _it!" Fabian watched her in horror

"You mean you didn't already know?"

"Well, I had my suspicions, but I needed confirmation!"

**Line Break**

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Patricia questioned. Eddie blinked, looking away from her. No responding. She smiled "What, you're not gonna tell me?"

"I was thinking about what it would be like to kiss you," he admitted in a boyish sigh. Patricia's eyes widened, and she looked around his sitting room. It made her feel…perhaps slightly insecure. But she was Patricia Williamson, and she could handle anything. Eddie was so…_rich. _"Does it bother you?" he asked in a soft voice "The…difference between our…" he smiled slightly before continuing "Economic states?"

Patricia ran her fingers through her soft red hair "Does it bother you?" she asked, not looking at him. Eddie moved slightly closer to her

"No," he said honestly. "I…" he struggled to find the words "I've never felt like this about a girl before,"

"Oh really?" Patricia teased "So you've felt this way about guys?"

"Shut up, Yacker," he whispered, his eyes finally meeting hers, and he leaned back slightly, shocked at what they revealed to him "You still think this might be a joke," he stated in shock.

Patricia shrugged "Eddie, no! It's just…well, it's a bit weird that…suddenly out of nowhere you started liking me-"

"Patricia, I liked you ever since you dumped smoothie on my head," he said honestly, shaking his head "It's only increased since then, how much I care for you,"

"You don't care I'm a goth?" she asked quietly. Eddie shook his head. "That I'm distrusting? Annoying? I talk a lot?" Eddie laughed

"I love those things about you,"

Patricia felt so accepted in that moment, than she leaned forward hesitantly, barely brushing her lips with Eddie's. He seemed frozen for a moment before he smiled "Shut up, Slimeball," Patricia whispered, kissing him again.

**Line Break**

"Mara, do you think red suits me? Because I caught my reflection, and you know, I'm not sure red suits me," Jerome asked as he swung, well, more like tumbled into Mara's room. He pulled off his mask in shock when he saw her crying on her bed. "Hey, hey, hey," he whispered, moving to sit beside her, he raised her head to rest on his knee, and he brushed the hair out of her face "What's wrong?"

"I'm on lock down." She whispered, roughly wiping away her tears. Jerome gripped her wrists, pulling them away from her face, she was being too hard, reddening the skin around her eyes "I'm not allowed to leave my room, and I'm only allowed to leave the house for school." Jerome frowned in confusion "My dad knows," she whispered, shaking her head "At least he highly suspects…he thinks we're still dating," Jerome closed his eyes in part realisation, part guilty. Mara sat up, kneeling in front of him "I'm sorry," she shook her heads "I know you made a promise-"

"Shh," he soothed, his cold hands gently wiping away her tears. He had just been flying and his cold breath soothed her red sore skin. "That's ridiculous, they can't do this to you," he pulled Mara in for a hug, ignoring the feeling of electric "Do you…should I talk to your dad?"

"Don't leave me," Mara whispered into his chest, the Spiderman costume soft against her cheek.

"Of course not," Jerome whispered, he lay back, feeling Mara press up beside him, and he sighed, his arm secure around her waist. "Of course not, Mara. I'm here, shhhh," eventually her little sobs slowed down, and she fell asleep.

**Line Break**

Jerome awoke at 1 am, his three hours of sleep done, and his body ready. He was about to sit up, when he realised his position. And for the first time, Jerome Clarke blushed. Mara was lying on top of his, their chests pressed together, Mara's head tucked into the nape of his neck. One of Jerome's hands was resting comfortably on her back, the other was intwined with hers.

He tried to shift her without waking her up. But he couldn't. He traced his finger lightly down the length of her back, and then slowly back up. Just…content being with her. He sighed, of course, that was the reason she was on lock down. He hadn't kept his promise, and now she was being punished.

Mara seemed to awaken slightly, and she yawned sleepily, eyes closed, quite comfortable, in the nape of his neck "Sorry," she whispered, rolling off him and curling up on her side, still facing him. Jerome turned to face her, her eyes were shut, but she was just about awake.

"My god Mara," Jerome whispered, eyes scanning her face over and over to imprint it into his memory "I love you so much, it…it almost hurts sometimes,"

"Love you," she whispered, snuggling further into the pillow. Jerome was very reluctant too, but he stood up, pulling on his mask and opening her bedroom window. He climbed out, shaking his head. He'd have to talk to Mr Jaffray.

And he'd have to do it soon.

**Review?**

**Rachel: I cannot wait until we meet, like seriously, it's gonna be like…mind exploding! I WISH you went to my school, we'd just go around, talking all the time, eating pizza! And haha, my stories perfect? Have you read yours?! Your stories are perfection! I LOVE YOU!**

**Lorna: YAY! Aw! No, I'm not seriously, but we all have good personalities, and you are pretty! Don't worry about it! If you went to my school, I would make you so big headed! I love you!**

**Cruzguadalupe6: Of course I will do that for you! I love you!**

**AvatarRocky: hahah, Bill! Aw! Thank you so much! That means so much to me! Xx**

**Rebecca: AW! Yay! I'm adorable! I really feel like your little sister now! **** Yeah I know, fanfiction know what Joy and Fabian are like more than the TV show! Aw! Thank you! Your review was so lovely! It made my day! Love you!**

**Housofanubisfan2: Yes there will be! She's part of a much bigger plot line, we'll probably see a glimpse of her next chapter! **

**I really do love you all!**


	34. Sorting

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Even a match for you?" KT asked doubtfully. Nina sighed, nodding her head

"I don't know, this…this _Daze…_she's using flowers to make this gas which…well, it just knocks you unconscious, and she robs you. She used it on me, and I woke up…just lying in the street. It's a wonder nothing happened to me," Nina sighed, running a hand through her wavy brown hair. KT closed her locker gently

"Maybe you should call Eddie? Tell him to come back? Maybe…m-maybe you being Captain America is just too hard for you-"

"I can do it." Nina said firmly, blue eyes shining into her best friends "I swear to you, I can. It's just…well Daze is another villain, and I can take her,"

KT nodded, somewhat reluctantly "I guess someone has to be America's hero," she sighed, and the two of them walked to class.

**Line Break**

"Is it nice?" Eddie asked, as Captain America. He and Spiderman sat on the side of a roof, their legs dangling over the side. "For everyone to know…for everyone in Sibuna to know who you are? Is it nice?"

Jerome, whose mask was rolled up to his nose paused, setting down his chocolate doughnut "You can't tell me back in America, no one knew?"

Eddie sighed "My cousin Nina knew, as well as my best friend KT," Eddie wiped his mouth "I just…you seem happy, with it out in the open, and you don't have to be to secretive, and…Patricia's been-"

"Ohhh," Jerome groaned in realisation "_Trixie's _getting to you," he sighed with a smile "Just say it, don't tip toe around the subject Captain, you're no ballerina," Eddie smiled in part relief. Watching Jerome eagerly for some advice. "Well…I didn't intend for Mara to find out at first…she just did. And…now…I'm really glad she knows. I think…if _you _think, she's the one…you should tell her."

"The one?" Eddie echoed, almost in awe.

Jerome nodded, taking a bite of the chocolate delight.

**Line Break**

He opened the door, and his hand went straight for Jerome's throat. Of course, Jerome's reflexes were much better than that, and he let Mr Jaffray pin him to the corridor wall by his shoulder "I _knew _it!" he hissed "I knew you didn't keep your promise! You are putting her in danger, Jerome!"

"Mr Jaffray, please," Jerome insisted with wide eyes "I am in love with your daughter, she's the girl I want to be with for the rest of my life," his voice took on a persuading tone. Jerome's infamous tone which could lure anyone into doing whatever he wanted. "I feel about your daughter, the way you feel about your wife,"

Mr Jaffray paused, watching Jerome carefully, he let his hand drop. And he shook his head, his voice now sympathetic "Jerome…if you want to be with Mara…you've gotta stop being Spiderman,"

But Jerome had been ready for that argument. He tugged at his grey blazer, his voice barely about a whisper "I can't do that, Mr Jaffray, Sir, and I think you know that." He looked into Mr Jaffray's eyes, and the man noticed that Jerome's eyes held more wisdom than they should. "We do the same thing, Mr Jaffray. We hunt down the bad guys, and the people we love don't know if we'll be coming home. We both make enemies, and we put people in danger, but we risk our lives to protect them every single day," Jerome took a deep breath, and he stood tall "Mara Jaffray, is the most wonderful person, and she doesn't deserve to be on lock down."

"You're right," Mr Jaffray said with a sigh, shame faced "You're absolutely rig-"

"She's gone!" Mrs Jaffray cried, flinging open the apartment door and rushing out "She's gone! I unlocked her door and the window was open, and oh my god she's gone!" tears started streaming down her face, and Mr Jaffray clutched her worriedly, turning to Jerome "Not again!" she sobbed "My baby can't leave me again!"

"Jerome-"

"On it," Jerome nodded, rushing away.

**Line Break**

Mara opened her eyes groggily, yawning. She blinked, looking around. And realised with alarm she didn't recognise her surroundings. She tried to think back, but the last thing she remembered was sneaking out onto the fire escape and heading for the roof. Then…maybe someone hitting her hard in the back of the head. She reached a hand up, and touching her head gently, she wasn't bleeding.

"Sorry," a voice called out. Mara looked up, seeing for the first time that she wasn't alone. She appeared to be in an office, one of her legs were chained to the wall, but other than that she was fine. There was a mahogany desk, and a bookcase, expensive pieces of art were hanging around. It wasn't at all intimidating, but rather, looked like a place where a nice man worked. Mara stared at him, he was wearing a black balaclava, a black turtle neck and black jeans. No trace of skin was visible. All she knew was he was about as tall as Jerome, and slim. "My um…my father can be cruel,"

"Father?" Mara whispered, she stood slowly, looking outside, she realised she had only been out a few hours "Let me go," she pleaded quietly "Please,"

He said nothing, but stood up, heading to the desk and picking up a glass of water. He walked tentively towards her, and offered Mara the drink. Mara looked down at the chain around her ankle and with a sigh, took the water. "Careful," he said quietly "My father will be here soon,"

"So you've got time to let me go," her watched him carefully "Please, I…I can't give you anything,"

"I didn't want to take you," he said earnestly, taking the water back, and placing it back on the desk. "Just…I'm sorry," he motioned for her to sit down, and she did so with a confused face. And they both turned to the door as it opened. In walked another man, slightly bigger, with a balaclava, he was obviously the father.

"Mara Jaffray, your boyfriend killed the Jackal," Mara froze, watching the man carefully "Now, we don't want to hurt him. We won't touch him. We just want to know all about his powers, about how it happened. A few pieces of hair perhaps,"

"What makes you think I'm going to help you?" Mara spat. The son buried his face in his hands, while his father laughed.

"I've poisoned your father," he said simply. The son stood up angrily, striding for the window. The father ignored him "He's swallowed a small micro chip, and this is the remote," he produced the small piece of plastic "Whenever I like, just by pressing this button, boom, Daddy's dead," his voice was so…so professional, it was clear he was telling the truth.

Mara blinked back tears "Why are you doing this?!" she cried

"Shhh dear," he cooed "I'm outranked by someone much more powerful than myself, sweetheart," he tapped her cheeks gently "On Friday, I'll expect two hair strands, do everything I ask, and no one get's hurt," he stood up and left.

The other figure stood, and knelt in front of her, looking into her eyes "Just do what he says, okay?"

"I don't have much choice do I?" Mara cried, harshly wiping away her tears. The figure unlocked her ankle, and tore the chain from the wall, stuffing it into a bag. He held his hand out to help her up, but Mara ignored it. Hauling herself up.

"Just tell your folks that you went for a long walk,"

Mara took a deep breath, the kindness in her heart not resting "You obviously don't want to do this. You're a good person, please, help me, help my father."

"What about my father?" he whispered, shaking his head "I'm sorry, we all have our legacies to live up too. And this is mine."

**Line Break**

"You gave us quite a scare," Jerome whispered, kissing Mara's forehead. Mara smiled, her dad had approved once he found out that Mara had been in no real danger. Of course, it was all a lie. But they didn't know Jerome was in her room right now.

"Sorry," Mara smiled, she leaned forward, kissing him deeply. To which Jerome responded enthusiastically. But Mara was winding her fingers into his hair, tugging at the shorter strands, and collecting two in her palm. It was to save her father, she repeated in her head, to make sure no one got hurt.

"It's nice being with you without my suit on," Jerome smiled, "Feel more like Jerome Clarke,"

"You're amazing Jerome, talking to my dad, standing up for me,"

Jerome smiled, leaning down to kiss the nape of her neck, before he pulled on knee up to his chest, sliding a black lock behind her ear "Did you know you've got a beauty spot just above your eyebrow?" Mara frowned

"No I don't,"

"You do," Jerome pressed with a smile, he webbed her small mirror, tugging it over to them, and holding it in front of her. Mara noticed it with a smile

"You've been staring at me for too long," Mara teased

"Guilty as charged," Jerome shrugged, he pulled Mara to his side, "Wanna go for a late night swing?"

"No," Mara said quickly "I…I wanna be here, near my dad," Jerome nodded

"Sure, okay…are you sure you're alright, Mara?"

Mara smiled, taking a deep breath "Never felt better," Jerome's spider sense started ringing, but he said nothing.

**Review? **

**AvatarRocky: Aw! Thank you so much! You are SO kind!**

**Rachel: ahaha **** Glad I made you laugh! Although it is a bit of a cliché, the whole 'talk'. No way, you're plots are better! And you're ideas are amazing, the things you can do with jara blow my mind! I love you **

**Rebecca: In my mind too! You would be the best big sister ever! My sisters embarrassed to talk to town with me, so you would be a pleasant surprise! Haha, I didn't want it to get to the serious bit first, so I figured Jerome might be a little vain **

**Lorna: haha thank you! You're so kind! Good! You're just like Mara, I just hope when you sneak out you're not kidnapped! If you were, don't worry, I'd save you! Aw! Really?! You're SO KIND! I love you! Xx**

**TheEmptyOwl: hahaha! I thought the same thing! Let's just say it's very soft…**

**Guest: A brilliant idea! But I already had it earlier, and I don't want too many clichés, but seriously good idea! Thanks! I do love the whole Jerome takes care of Mara thing, I might use that later…**

**Houseofanubisfan2: Thanks! Don't worry, she's gonna be coming into the story a lot more!**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed!**


	35. Kindly Disappoint

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"I'm just saying," Mara said with a teasing smile "That it's getting more and more obvious that you like him, why don't you just tell him? He likes you back,"

Joy flicked her brown hair back with a hopeful smile "Do you really think so?" she asked, biting her lip "I hope so." Joy looked up, spotting Fabian heading for maths "I'm gonna try sit next to him, bye Mara," she side hugged the small girl and then rushed off after Fabian. Mara smiled, closing her locker and jumping when she saw a boy standing there. He was her age, with short, curly brown hair, he had healthy, very barely tanned skin. (**basically, I want him to look like Harry from Spiderman 1) **

"Mara Jaffray," he said quickly. Mara frowned

"Yes," she said slowly "Um…how do you know my name?" she looked him up and down, he was dressed well, but simply. Designer jeans with a brown button up shirt, which was also designer, although it looked like he was trying to hide the label that Amber would have been showing off.

He smiled at her, and Mara froze for a moment. And she realised how good looking this guy was. He'd be one of the populars in no time. "Sorry, I'm new, the teacher said you'd be okay showing me around?"

Mara nodded, "Sorry," she smiled "Sure, what's your name?"

"I'm Harry,"

"Nice to meet you, Harry, which class do you have now?"

"Um…" a small amount of colour rose to his cheeks, and it made Mara smile. Was she making him blush? She had never made another guy blush before, at least not to her knowledge. He pulled a small slip of paper out of his pocket "S-science, in room 15,"

Mara smiled at him "Great, so do I, I'll take you th-"

"Morning beautiful," Jerome grinned, he was wearing a green shirt with a black waist coat. He produced a bouquet of flowers "For getting you put on lock down,"

Mara's eyes widened and her smile spread "Jerome!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly "You didn't have too," Jerome gave her a half smile, before noticing that there was someone standing beside her "Oh, hi," he managed, somewhat embarrassed

"Jerome Clarke," he whispered, Jerome shot Mara a confused look

"The very same,"

"Sorry," Harry apologised, he struggled for a lie "I saw your picture in the newspaper, you won this science competition, right?" Jerome nodded, his head tingling.

"Yeah, that's right," he cleared his throat, adjusting his satchel strap "You're a new student?"

"Harry," Harry stuck his hand out and Jerome smiled, he didn't think anyone shook hands anymore. He shook his hand with a smile

"Great to meet you," he nodded, leaning down, he kissed Mara's cheek, before checking his watch "Now I can't be late for maths again, see you later," he rushed away into the crowd. Harry watched him, somewhat guiltily.

"He's seems nice," he said quietly. Mara looked down at the flowers in awe

"He's very sweet," she nodded "Now come on Harry, let's go to science,"

**Line Break**

Jerome burst out laughing. "Come on, Willow," he chuckled "You don't seriously believe it was faked?"

Willow stood her ground "I'm telling you guys, the moon landing wasn't real," Patricia tried to stifle her laughter into Eddie's shoulder, as he caught his mocking words in his hand. Amber flicked her hair over her shoulder

"What's the point of faking it though?" she asked.

"Amber, I assure you," Fabian spoke up "It was not faked," Alfie nodded, agreeing with the brunette, talking to Amber about how if Doctor Who was real, then the moon landing must be.

"I'd laugh if it was fake," Joy whispered to Fabian who gave her an outraged look

"Joy Mercer," he laughed "You _believe _in the moon landing,"

"Of course she does," Jerome grinned "She's not some ginger,"

"Some ginger?" Willow laughed "I'll have you know my hair makes me fiery,"

"Stop it Willow," Eddie finally let his laugh out, and Patricia joined him" You're killing me-"

"Hey guys," Mara smiled, holding her tray of food. "Um…this is Harry," the boy smiled at them "I was wondering if it would be okay if he sat with us?"

"There are ten seats," Eddie said quietly, Mara sat down beside Eddie, Harry sat hesitantly beside her. There was an awkward silence. Eddie shot Jerome a look, and Jerome returned it. "Fine," Eddie sighed "Tell us about yourself Harry,"

Harry pressed his lips together "Um…I-I'm from the middle of London, and I got kicked out of every private school in the city, so my dad sent me here,"

"You got kicked out?" Patricia laughed "What- are you stupid?"

"Patricia!" Willow scolded, Patricia shrugged

"No, actually," Harry laughed "I just…have trouble doing what the teacher says,"

"I hear you," Alfie preached, popping a chip into his mouth "Teachers don't always know what they're talking about,"

"Those who can't, teach," Harry nodded, Amber laughed, and Jerome's lips upturned slightly, though he didn't want to laugh.

"Stop it," Mara rolled her eyes

Eddie laughed "Only you Mara,"

"And me for that matter," Fabian spoke up.

"Okay guys," Joy cut them off on their teacher tangent "My house after school? Basically massive chocolate feast?"

"I can't." Mara and Jerome said at the same time. Eddie grinned wolfishly

"They're going on a very private da-"

"My dad says that three times a week I'm allowed to go on sleepovers, I've already exceeded my limit," Mara said apologetically, shooting a disapproving look at Eddie who only smiled, Joy nodded with understanding

"And I'm…helping Trudy with some chores tonight," he lied, actually, at about 9 pm, he was going to that secret science lab, to destroy those documents.

"Everyone else cool?" Joy confirmed, they nodded. She turned to Harry "You cool with it, Harry? I live on firs-"

"You're inviting _me?" _Harry whispered. Everyone turned to him with interest

"Well…yeah," Joy offered him a smile "You seem really nice,"

Harry smiled, his face covered in surprise "Well, thanks, I've…never really had friends before, but…" he trailed off, as if remembering something "Sorry, I can't, I promised my dad…"

"That's fine," Joy promised, "Another time," Harry smiled at her

"I have to go to the secretary, to get my afternoon schedule, thanks, everyone, for being so nice to me," he smiled heading off.

Willow frowned at the situation "What, is he part of our group now?"

"Another person knowing what I am?" Jerome groaned, it seemed like everyone was finding out. And that would just be putting more and more people into danger.

"He was wearing a designer shirt," Amber protested "I think he should be one of us, plus you know, he's kinda cute,"

Alfie tore his gaze away from Willow as those words fell from Amber's lips. He frowned, and suddenly his opinion of the new boy changed drastically "I don't think he should be a Sibuna," he said quickly.

Everyone turned to Jerome, and he realised, rather suddenly, that he was in charge of this group. It gave him a rather giddy feeling. And he wasn't even in his costume "We'll have to wait and see," he said "If…if he turns out to be like us, we can't really deny him,"

**Line Break**

"Perfect," Jerome grumbled, the rain fell harder as he strode down the pavement. He had to go the long way, as one of the streets had been so full of water, there was no way he could have made it without getting pneumonia. And he couldn't swing anywhere, his costume had been recked, and it was on the mend. He paused, removing his satchel from above his head, where he had been attempting to shield himself, when a long black limousine stopped beside him. He frowned, when the door opened.

"Jerome," Harry's face appeared "Hey, do you want a lift?"

"You have a limo?" Jerome exclaimed "You're even richer than Eddie,"

"Come on in," Harry offered with a kind smile. Jerome watched him for a few moments, getting even wetter, but the manners that Trudy had instilled in him stood strong.

"Nah, thanks for the offer, I'm soaked, I'd ruin the leather,"

"You'll catch your death of cold," Harry ordered, sounding like an older brother, "Get in," Jerome agreed, closing the door behind him. He laughed, he had never been inside a limo before, there was a small table between two leather sofas. "Where do you live?"

"5th street, thanks for this, Harry, really kind of you," Jerome hadn't seen this level of kindness from a guy since he'd met Alfie. It was rare. People could pretend to be kind, pretending to help you. Like…reaching a hand down when you're trapped down a well, but hiding the fact that the ladder is right beside them. And why? To watch you suffer while they smile to your face.

"No problem," Harry shrugged, he opened the mini fridge, tossing Jerome a can of coke, which he of course caught.

And for about 15 minutes, the two boys talked. And as every second ticked by, Jerome found himself liking Harry more and more. Harry was kind, when he should have been snobby, he was funny when he should have been rude, he was modest, when he should have been a right-"Anytime you need a lift, Jerome," Harry nodded "I don't live too far from here, and it's fun to have some company for once,"

"Thanks," Jerome grinned, he was almost completely dry now "See you in school, Harry," he grinned, turning and dashing into his house. Harry watched him leave with a smile, before he realised what he'd done. And he sighed.

He really was a disappointment.

**Review?**

**Rachel: haha, yes it is KT and Nina! Haha, do you have any idea who Daze is? I copied the superhero name from 'Secret Superhero's' in one of the alternate universes, Mara was a superhero, goodness, you can get really mixed up in my stories…haha, thanks! Love your reviews! Xx**

**Rebecca: You are the opposite of boring! But you know, I don't want to use the word interesting, because you're more fun than interesting! You're like…funky! Sorry, I just asked my dad, 'Dad, what's a word for someone who's both funny and interesting?' and he said 'funky' so…you know…xx**

**AvatarRocky: hhahaha! Oh I would watch that TV show! And you should say something, seriously, sometimes I need inspiration, and who knows what they want more than the readers, right? Aw, thanks!**

**To all those who review in the future, seriously, I'm grateful! And if someone reviews in the distant future, and sees I haven't updated in months, PM me and harass me, and pull me out of the gutter, you are my motivation! **


	36. Through Mara

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Dad," Harry said quietly, wringing his hands, he pushed open his father's office, and stepped inside. It was the office Mara had been held in, less than two days ago. Mr Osborne looked up, setting down his pen. Motioning for his son to step forward "I…I think maybe we should tell Daze we don't want to work for her,"

Mr Osborne laughed "Don't be stupid Harry, the fame that she's promised us? If we get her the key to Spiderman's genes, she's promised us the flower powder she uses, imagine that, we'd be even richer-"

"Do we need more money?" Harry cried, he quietened when Mr Osborne's stern look fell upon him. "Look dad," he said quietly "I'm just saying, Jerome Clarke…he's a lot nicer than we thought-"

"What?" Mr Osborne stood "Don't tell me he goes to the public school?"

"As does Mara Jaffray,"

Thomas Osborne's intake of breath was sharp "They didn't recognise you?"

Harry shook his head "Quite the opposite, Jerome…he's a nice guy dad…he's actually my friend,"

"Friend?" Harry's dad seemed inspired with the idea "That's good, become friends with him, become better friends with his girlfriend, maybe we don't have to kidnap her every week, maybe you could become closer to her;"

"What?"

"Does she like you, Mara Jaffray?"

"She's dating Jerome Clarke, she's dating Spiderman, why on earth would she look twice at me?" Harry exclaimed, looking at his dad, as if he was crazy "And I'm not doing that to her! She was nice to me today, she showed me around, we have a lot in common-"

"Make her fall in love with you." His father said simply. "Manipulate her, get her to tell you everything about Spiderman, his powers."

"I'm not doing that to Jerome."

"Is she pretty?" his dad quipped quickly. And Harry, the good, and kind, and so exceptional Harry faltered. She was beautiful. She was beautiful, and she was kind, and she was accepting. She had made him blush. Mr Osborne nodded, pleased with his son's response "You're a nice boy Harry, you're good looking, you're rich, and you already seem to like her,"

"No- dad!" he said loudly, "I refuse! I won't do that to Jerome!"

Mr Osborne arched an eyebrow at his son, and nodded, sitting down. "Fine Harry, you do whatever you like," he watched his son expectantly, but Harry stood there, watching his dad, confused. "I mean, you've failed me in every other way. You're not intelligent, you have no gifts, and you can't follow basic commands. Go, go be a disappoint after I've given you everything since the day you were born."

Harry felt his waver dissolve.

**Line Break**

"Dress to impress," Amber smiled, sitting beside Harry in English. Harry looked up from his book, with a confused smile. "You're clothes, very nice designer labels, I like that brand myself,"

"Oh, thanks," Harry nodded his gratitude, somewhat reservedly. He was wearing a black turtleneck, the sleeves rolled up, and dark jeans. "You're um…" he frowned "You're Amber Millington," Amber nodded, and he took a deep breath, he needed to get further into their group "The pretty one?" immediately Amber brightened, she flicked her hair over her shoulder

"And you're observant," she smiled "You're going to fit into our group well," Harry smiled.

**Line Break**

"I'd love too," Jerome nodded, "I'm free Wednesday mornings," he smiled at Doctor Conners, he was in his house, at about eight o clock before school, just chatting

"Brilliant, Jerome, brilliant," he patted Jerome's shoulder "You know, if this is right, we could get this cure for breast cancer done right,"

"I'm just glad you've stopped that elixir of life thing,"

"Well, all the research was destroyed," Doctor Conners whispered "It would…it would take a lot of time to redo all of that, I should…take a small step before I re-embark,"

"Re-embark?" Jerome repeated, voice breaking slightly "R-right,"

**Line Break**

"Front page!" Eddie grinned, literally jumped onto Jerome's back, slapping the newspaper onto his chest. Jerome laughed, taking the newspaper, and closing his locker. "We made front page!"

Jerome turned to the front page, and sure enough, there was a picture of Captain America, punching a robber, and Spiderman webbing up his accomplice. The caption read "Super Saviours," Jerome grinned "We did awesome," he turned to the back page, and there was the same picture, only with a different caption "Deadly duo?" he groaned "How can one newspaper be so hypocritical?"

Eddie shrugged "As long as we made first page man!" he slapped Jerome's back.

"Why are you so happy, Slimeball?" Patricia asked, crossing her arms. Eddie grinned

"Captain America and Spiderman are on the front page,"

"Surely Jerome should be the happy one?" she frowned, turning to Jerome "I saw the story on the news, Clarke, impressive," Jerome pretended to be flattered

"Oh stop it, Trixie, I'm only amazing,"

"So…do you know who Captain America is?" Patricia asked curiously "I mean, the two of you have been seen together a lot,"

"I do know," Jerome smiled "But uh…obviously that's not something to be discussed,"

Patricia rolled her eyes "You'll spill eventually Clarke, you always do,"

"You better not, bug boy," Eddie hissed, elbowing Jerome. The prankster only laughed.

**Line Break**

"Joy," Mick stopped her in the corridor "You're one of them now?"

Joy froze, she had forgotten. She had forgotten all about popularity and being judged. Because when you're with a group of people who like you, because of who you are, it's easy to slip outside the world. "I…" she trailed off, looking at her heels "Missed Amber,"

Mick sighed, staring up at the ceiling in the busy corridor "Joy I want to join-"

"It's Jerome you need to talk too,"

"I tried," Mick insisted. "Please Joy, we were friends, help me out,"

Joy thought hard "Mara," she shrugged "To get in, you need Jerome's approval," and she could obviously see why "So…get to him through Mara,"

"Joy!" Fabian called, waving at her from across the corridor. Joy blushed, just at the fact he was giving her some attention.

"Bye Mick," she said quickly, rushing to the nerd. Mick watched, completely bewildered.

**Line Break**

"Mara," Harry cleared his throat. Mara jumped, covering her heart, then relaxing, turning back to packing her bag. The school was deserted, she was in the library, packing up. She was doing extra credit, for no reason.

"Hey Harry, what's up?" she swung her bag over her shoulder, smiling brightly at him. And he admired her. Long dark hair, that she had let loose today, it was straight and silky. A red knee length dress that puffed out at the end. A blue cardigan. And white heels

"You match the union jack, very patriotic," he nodded. Mara looked down at herself, and blushed

"Actually, don't tell anyone," she admitted "I'm doing it to co-ordinate with Spiderman,"

Harry nodded in realisation "Won't tell a soul," he promised. He took a deep breath, taking a step towards her "Are you okay Mara?" he asked. Mara frowned

"Of course I am,"

"You seem…stressed, like your hiding something," _Of course she's hiding something _his conscious screamed _You and your father have poisoned her dad and forced her to betray her boyfriend _"Like…your mind is somewhere else,"

Mara sat down in shock, and her mouth dropped open slightly "You noticed? After only knowing me two days?"

"I know when someone's bottling something up," he whispered, moving behind her. He moved behind her, gently, very gently and hesitantly, he placed his hands on her shoulders, massaging them, in a soothing way. "What's wrong?"

Mara wanted to cry, he had noticed. Which means she wasn't hiding it well enough. "I'm petrified," she whispered. She tried to spend every moment she got with her dad, and whenever he made a small comment about how he felt, she wanted to burst into tears. They could set off that bomb at any moment. He was in even more danger than usual. And she couldn't stand it.

"Of what?" he whispered, choking back his own emotion. He had done this to her, he was making her feel that way.

"Oh Harry," she whispered, shaking her head, she leaned back into his relaxing hands "I just...I'm just really worried right now,"

"Well, whenever you need to talk, Mara, I'm here," he leaned down, probably pushed his luck, and kissed her softly on the cheek. He removed his hands from her shoulders, and headed for the exit.

Mara watched him go with teary eyes.

Not realising she'd been played.

**Review?**

**AvatarRocky: Yes, I think Harry might be part of a bigger plot **** AW! You're so kind!**

**Rachel: I knew you would! I knew you'd get it immediately! You are always right!**

**Lorna: I love jabian! YES! You got it right! But he is a good guy! Aw! SeriouslY? You're the kindest person ever! Hahaha, we're in the same time zone Lorna, you're adorable! Xxx**

**OH MY DAYS I GOT MY GCSE RESULTS TODAY! I got an A in science, but I was SOOO close to an A*…ugh, very irritated, want to cry **** To all those who got their results, well done! A, B, or C, let me tell you, you are clever, and you will be happy. And if you're not happy right now, this doesn't matter, I promise you, this isn't going to follow you around, just prepare yourself better next time. Let's all do it together, right?**

**xx**


	37. Hesington's Daze

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"_Please remain calm!" the stewardess cried, stopping a man from standing "The pilot is just running into a little patch of turbulence, please remain calm, I'll go and ask him," but she never made it to the pilot, the plane jerked suddenly and she collapsed, hitting her head. Her lack of movement alarmed the passengers, and suddenly people were moving, and running and screaming as the plane descended faster and faster._

_Two Survivors of the plane crash. And neither of them were Clarkes._

_Well, almost._

Poppy stood in front of the mirror, watching herself carefully, blue eyes flickering. Poppy Julia Hesington. One of the two survivors, the little baby, who's mother had shielded her, and given her life to protect her little girl. The baby's passport was nowhere to be seen, only the name, Poppy, stitched onto her top. And she was put up for adoption.

It wasn't her fault. Marie, the woman who adopted her was…was wonderful and kind. But she died, she had died of breast cancer. And Poppy was left with the cruel step father, Blake. And…Poppy ended up in intensive care, far too many times.

Dirty blonde hair hung in ringlets, coming down past her shoulder, she had nice teeth, wide blue eyes. "Poppy Hesington," she whispered, testing her name. But it didn't taste right, and she had never liked it. She reached forward, trying to poke at her reflection, but to be met with the cold glass. "No," she glared, kicking the mirror back so it smashed. No, Poppy Hesington was no more. She pulled out her Daze costume, and pulled herself into it. Skin tight black body suit, with a black mask.

"_Please," _Nina begged. Poppy turned to her, kneeling in front of Captain America. She didn't need to pull of Nina's mask, she knew who the girl was. She had found out ages ago.

"I never picked up the accent," Poppy whispered, she hadn't. She had always been the British girl, oddly, considering American accents were all she ever heard. But Marie, the kind Marie, had given her tapes, and made her listen to them every night, so she could remain slightly true to herself. Maybe if Marie was alive, she'd be more normal. "I'm glad," she spat in Nina's face "It's disgusting. Foul."

"Please," Nina sobbed, the blue Captain America suit hot on her skin "I'm hungry, can I please have some food?"

"On the plane," Poppy shrugged her off. She smiled at Nina's horrified gasp "We're going to England,"

**Line Break**

"Mara," Jerome yawned, snuggling further into her bed. He was in his costume, too tired to even remove his mask, which he had only rolled up to his nose. "Please, I'm tired,"

"Just one more," Mara pressed. It was now 2 am, when Jerome went to sleep, to get his three hours, but Mara was still up, still asking questions "Anything interesting about the Spider? I mean, did you get a look at it?"

"No," Jerome said quietly "I didn't, I killed it,"

Mara nodded, frowning. She swallowed "I'd like to…um…do a little bit more research,"

"What for?" Jerome frowned, pulling his mask off to reveal his confused face

"I just…" Mara shrugged not knowing how to explain it. All she knew, was that she needed a blood sample before Friday, or her dad would die. "Please, it's just killing me, I want…I want to know everything about you," Jerome's head tingled, but he pressed the sense down

"Do you have a syringe?" he humoured her. Not being to help his smile when she grinned happily at him. She opened her draw, pulling one out. He rearranged himself with a sigh, reaching his arm out and pulling up the sleeve of his costume. "You know that this can't get into the wrong hands, right?"

Mara's breath hitched for a moment, and she met his eyes. Trying to tell him everything with one look. But even Spiderman didn't have that kind of power. "I know," she whispered, pricking the needle. Jerome didn't wince, watching her movements steadily, as she took what she needed, she packed the syringe in a plastic bag, and put it back in her drawer. They both watched as the wound healed itself. "Thank you," she said quietly. Jerome lay on his side, frowning

"Mara? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No," she whispered, blinking back tears, she reached forward, kissing him softly, before burying her head in his chest and closing her eyes. Jerome's arms closed around her, a confused look on his face.

**Line Break**

"Right!" Harry exclaimed. He pulled a piece of kiwi out from the plastic container. Mara fidgeted with the blind fold "Hey!" he exclaimed "No, no no," Mara whined, but opened her mouth, and Harry fed her a piece of the green fruit. She swallowed, licking her lips, and smiling

"Kiwi!"

"Right again!" he clapped, the two sat in the drama room, Mick watched with interest, hidden behind the door. Mara lifted her hands to remove the blind fold "Don't worry, I've got it," Harry whispered, leaning forward, he tugged down the stain cloth, and his breathing hitched as Mara's beautiful eyes met his. "You're um…" he tried to keep the colour from his cheeks "Really good,"

Mara's eyes flickered slightly "I…it was my first time," she said lamely, neither of them moving away. In fact, quite the opposite, perhaps unintentionally, the two were leaning closer together. Harry's mind was completely focused on her, thoughts of Daze and his father long gone. Mara didn't quite know what she was thinking

"Mars," Mick said quickly, stepping forward, breathing quickly. He didn't like what he was seeing. "Hey, Harry, right?"

Harry stood, shaking Mick's hand instead of fist bumping him like Mick was expecting "Yeah, um. N-nice to meet you, I-I'm late for…something," he managed, literally running from the room. Mick sat down, taking his place.

"Um, Mars?" he arched an eyebrow "What was that?"

Mara looked down at her hands guiltily "We were just talking,"

Mick frowned, taking a deep breath. "Sibuna," he said quietly. Mara frowned, looking up at him "It's the name of your little group of friends, right? And Harry's on the fast track to becoming one of you…I was wondering…I would really like some friends, some good and kind friends, like you," Mara smiled, but the flattery didn't affect her like it would other people. "You could help me out?"

"Mick, I want you to be one of us, you know that," Mara sighed ""I can't…I can't do that to Jerome," she couldn't do something else to him, she was pushing her luck as it was. "I'm sorry, just…just keep sitting with us at lunch, keep trying to befriend everyone…then Jerome will see, you've changed." Mick nodded, standing, when Mara called after him "And um…Mick, even though it was nothing, how about…we don't mention this to Jerome?"

Mick raised his eyebrows in disbelief, but he nodded "Because you're my friend," he informed. Mara nodded gratefully.

**Line Break**

"You're alright, Mercer," Patricia laughed as the two walked home "I mean, I thought someone who cared so much about fashion, wouldn't like Black Veil Brides,"

Joy rolled her eyes, nudging her new friend "You can never tell what type of music someone's going to like, not to mention…you know, Andy," Patricia smiled wildly, and she nodded eagerly.

"I beg your pardon?" Eddie asked, appeared out of nowhere beside her. Joy laughed loudly

"Busted," she whispered.

Patricia rolled her eyes, turning to Eddie "I didn't say anything, America,"

His eyes widened slightly, but he realised that it wasn't a clever joke about his Captain America side, just a nickname. He breathed a sigh of relief "Actually, who is this Andy fellow? A singer you like?"

"Of course not," Patricia placed a hand on her heart "When I'm with you, do I even need to look at another guy?" Joy snickered and Patricia elbowed her. Eddie rolled his eyes

"Yeah well, he's taken." Eddie stated obviously. Joy laughed loudly "Not by me!" he yelled in outrage, "Ugh, you guys…" he shook his head, before turning on the spot, and pressing his lips into a surprised Patricia. Joy clapped in…well joy, and Patricia stared outraged as he jogged in the other direction, towards home.

"That Slimeball!"

"Patricia, you're dating, it's okay to kiss when you're dating-"

"Not when I'm not ready!"

**Line Break**

"Hey, Harry," Alfie nodded, catching up as Harry walked into the parking lot "Wanna walk home together?"

"Sorry Alfie, I live over on Second, you can hop in the limo with me?" Harry offered with a smile. Alfie nodded eagerly, and soon the two boys were seated in a comfortable silence. "Um…Alfie, is there something you wanna say?" he prompted gently. Alfie nodded, wringing his hands together

"Actually, um, yes," he smiled "Listen, you wanna be part of our gang, I want you to be…but, there's a little problem,"

"Which is?" Harry asked, concerned, a serious look on his face

"It's just…well, are you interested in Amber?"

Harry's eyes widened, for a second he thought he was going to say Mara. But he hadn't. Harry thought about the situation for a moment, Amber and Alfie weren't together, he could guess that by Amber's obvious flirting, and Alfie's infatuation with the ginger who didn't like him. Obviously Alfie still had…feelings for her. "No, we just have clothes in common, I prefer…dark haired girls,"

Alfie leaned back in relief "Okay, phew, not t-that I like her of anything, I just wanted to be sure,"

"Of course," Harry played along easily. "Yeah, we've all been there,"

**Review?**

**Rachel: are there any words? Your review was perfection! And I do feel for Harry, in the movie especially, breaks my little heart! And haha, you totally pulled an Amber! I don't know if you read it, but I wrote a Mick one shot, and I put a little surprise in there for you, hope you appreciate Andy! **

**Lorna: Born in London, but I live on an island in the channel, it's too small, but really pretty. I wanna meet you! We could go into a little café, have some tea and some cake, and just get to know each other! UGH! My dream! Lovely review, thank you!**

**AvatarRocky: haha, sorry, it's like um…a certificate of secondary education…something you need to get to get into university…sorta. Sorry about that! And aw, thank you! Aw! If only you could save them, but I'm not sure Harry's the big problem here… love your review! What's your name, if you're okay with sharing, I'd love to have another friend!**

**Rebecca: Aw! Thank you, I needed to hear that! Yeah, we did science early, all our other GCSE's are being taken next year, did time fly by for you too? Some sister advice needed **** Aw! Everyone wants happy Mara! Love you Becs xx I really wanna go to England for like a holiday, for a few days, and meet up with you, you could show me about and…my dream **

**TheEmptyOwl: I love the pic of your user! And yeah, that was the original plan, but I didn't want Eddie to be captain America and then have his dad as goblin…I'd get confused **

**Drmiracle: I've missed your reviews **** Thank you for bumping me up into the 190's! **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

**xx**


	38. A ball of gas

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"I gotta say," Poppy smiled, in her Daze costume as she sat on the desk in Mr Osborne's office. Nina was chained to the wall, where Mara had been about a week ago. "Your son, is very effective," she took the syringe, which Mara had left on the step behind a random restaurant, as instructed.

Mr Osborne smiled, nodding at his son. Unused to being proud of him. "Y-yes, Harry's progress with the girl is…very good."

Harry looked down at his shoes, guilty. Poppy noticed, and she cocked her head to the side, twirling the syringe with Jerome's blood in between her fingers. "Aw, what's wrong, Harry? Don't feel very effective?"

"Oh I'm effective." Harry stated dryly, looking up from his chair, right in Poppy's face. "But the truth is Daze, I'm falling in love with Mara," his father sighed "And Jerome is becoming one of my best friends. And I don't like what I'm doing to them."

Poppy nodded, almost as though she understood. "Starting to feel accepted, huh Harry? I wouldn't know how that felt."

Harry refused to look away, looking deep into her eyes "Leave them alone." He stood, pushing her backwards, to which his father watched worriedly. But Poppy didn't react. "Why do you need Jerome's blood? You have those…those gas balls." He pointed to her waist, a belt was fastened tightly, with lots of little, different coloured, almost marble sized, filled with gases, ready for her to smash on the ground, to get whatever side effect she'd programmed.

Poppy smiled, fingering the mask on her face "Listen Harry," she said softly "Spiderman, he can do things, remarkable things, if I could get that kind of power-"

"You won't hurt Spiderman?" Nina asked loudly, from her position on the floor. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Not if he co-operates," Poppy agreed "But from the tapes of him I've seen, you're probably all going to be mourning," she placed a hand on Harry's shoulder "Especially you, Harry,"

**Line Break**

"A _blood _sample?" Alfie frowned as the two boys walked down the corridor "That is a little weird…did she say why she wanted it?"

"Research apparently," Jerome shrugged, not really believing it himself. Alfie noticed this, and gave him a look. Jerome sighed, running a hand through his hair "Can you blame me, Alfie? I can't deny her, I'm in love with her. Whatever she wanted, whenever she wants it, it's hers,"

Alfie nodded, clearing his throat "You know…I'm starting to feel that way about someone,"

"Yeah," Jerome shrugged obviously, stopping at Alfie's locker so his dark friend could get his books. "I know Alfie, you've been obsessed about Amber ever since you laid eyes on her-"

"Not Amber." Alfie cut him off wide and warning eyes. "See Jerome, you probably would have noticed if you weren't so wrapped up with being Spiderman, leading Sibuna and fetching Mara whatever she wanted." Jerome just stared at him blankly "Willow,"

"No…" Jerome whispered with wide eyes. Before he burst out laughing, doubling over "Oh my days…you have got to be kidding me Alfie, Willow? Weird Willow?"

"Hey," Alfie shot him a stern look, and Jerome quietened "Jerome…we spent so many years hanging out with her, mocking her behind her back we never really got to know her…she's…she's wonderful,"

Jerome frowned "Weeping Willow?" he echoed, Alfie nodded. Jerome shrugged

"Fine man, still, I think you could do better. I mean, Amber was aiming a bit high but-"

Alfie shoved Jerome back rather violently, and Jerome was so surprised he actually hit the lockers, a few students watched for a few moments, but turned away. Jerome watched Alfie with wide eyes "Don't talk about her that way." He ordered. Jerome stood up, brushing himself down

"Don't shove me Alfie. This is my bread week, and one wrong move I could probably kill you." Jerome said, managing to contain himself. He'd had a sandwich this morning, but any acts of violence, or anything that made him angry, made the whole thing worse.

"Apologise." Alfie glared, and Jerome shrugged

"No." he said simply. "I'm entitled to my opinion."

"She's your friend. I want her to be my girlfriend, and I'm your best friend. The least you could do is treat her with some respect. I don't go around mouthing off Mara, do I?"

"You're acting weird," Jerome frowned, stepping away from Alfie and straightening his satchel strap.

"What?" Alfie asked, eyes widened "You mean, I'm not letting you push me around? Who made you in charge of Sibuna anyway?" Alfie stepped forward, arms down by his side "You may be all powerful when you've got your costume. But you're still the same, weak, Jerome Clarke, who doesn't truly respect anyone-"

"Alfie." Jerome gripped his shoulder "You need to calm down, you aren't acting right."

"Don't worry about it," Harry said quickly, appearing from behind Alfie, he hooked an arm under Alfie's shoulders, supporting the now weak boy. "Alfie hit his head on the way in, I'll take him to the nurse," his smile was faultless, and so very believable, he tricked the great Jerome Clarke.

"Thanks mate, um…when he's feeling better, tell him I'm sorry, and that Willow…if he's happy, I'm happy," Jerome patted Harry's shoulder thankful, and continued down the hall.

"Alright," Harry supported the drugged Alfie out of the school, students barely giving them a second look, and into the limo that was waiting. Daze smiled as Alfie was thrown onto the sofa in the car.

"Nicely done, Harry. Did my flower gas work well?"

"Yeah, Jerome thinks he's ill." Harry said stiffly, he turned at the school nervously "Listen Daze, or whoever you are, I should probably get back."

"Go," she nodded with a smile "And remember, keep working the Mara angle, it could save us a lot of time and a lot of black mail."

"Fine." Harry said irritated now "Can I get back?"

Poppy arched a delicate eyebrow, but her mask hid it "Would it be easier for you, if I…distracted Jerome for a few hours, after your school day end? So you could go to Mara's house…make it work?"

Harry didn't want it sound as appealing as it did. But he gave a stiff nod.

**Line Break**

"Hey, calm down!" Jerome cried, as Spiderman, as soon as the school day had ended, he needed to become Spiderman. A bomb had been placed in the middle of a small town near the city, said to explode in a few minutes. And four fires had been started. "Hey, hey, you're gonna be alright," he said to the small girl, webbing her gently to the ground, out of the burning building. She got her feet firmly on the ground, and he cut his webbing, letting her run into her mothers arm. "Who did this?" he cried to Eddie, who was carrying two small children in his arms, setting them down on the other side of the street.

"No idea!" he called back as Captain America "No one saw anything- watch out!" he screamed, as a piece of the roof collapsed, Jerome, just managed to get out of the way, breathing heavily. "I'll do this, work on the bomb, Bug boy, stop it from exploding, otherwise all of this saving has been pointless!"

**Line Break**

"Oh my god," Harry whispered, he saw sat in the living room in Mara's large apartment. He had asked if he could come to her house after school, apparently his house was being painted, and he didn't like the fumes, and of course she had agreed. Her parents would be out till late at night, and Jerome was busy. He watched the news in horror, as he saw the burning town.

He heard Mara coming, and quickly changed the channel. "Here," she said, offering him some tea. He smiled, taking it gratefully, but couldn't hide the shame in his face. "What's wrong?" she asked, sitting on the red sofa beside him, watching him place his tea on the coffee table.

"I did a real bad thing." He whispered, leaning forward, clasping his hands, "A _really _bad thing,"

"Hey," Mara frowned "No, shhhh, I'm sure it's fine,"

"No, it's not," he protested, running a hand through his brown curls. He turned to look at her, shaking his head "Mara, what are _you _doing?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed together "You seem like…the nicest person in the whole world and yet…you've said absolutely nothing towards my…completely inappropriate behaviour."

Mara's breathing hitched. And she looked down, hugging herself tightly. Harry watched, interested. "I just…" she licked her lips, swallowing. "Jerome's…he's…"

"Spiderman," Harry whispered, without thinking. He froze, after he said it, but Mara just nodded, almost with a relieved sigh.

"I knew he'd tell you," she assumed, wrongly. "He liked you instantly…it's rare, for him to like someone like that,"

"I'm honoured," Harry whispered, under his breath. And he truly was.

"So…it's just…" she wrung her hands, harshly, and Harry took one of them, so she couldn't cause marks. "He's _Spiderman. _And…every moment, he spends…humouring me…he could be- should be, out saving people. I'm just…" she frowned, shaking his head "It's awfully selfish…and I don't want someone, who…who's going to…going to waste his time with me. I want someone who…who can afford that kind of time."

Harry nodded, his handsome face, morphing into an expression of sympathy.

"Mind you…" Mara whispered, "I've done a bad thing,"

"I'm sure you haven't-"

"Have you ever heard of Daze?" she whispered. Harry's eyes met hers, and he captured her chin firmly in his hand.

"You deserve the love of someone who can give you his all. Someone who will never leave your side unless you banish him away, Mara Jaffray. And…_I can give you that." _He leaned forward, as did she. But they both stopped, just before their lips met.

"I…" Mara trailed off, eyes watering "Can't cheat on Jerome. I have to break up with him."

Harry clenched his eyes shut, jaw locking. And he pulled the marble out of his pocket, the one Poppy had given him, just in case. "Mara, do you love me?" he asked, his hand curling around the marble, holding it out of her sight.

Mara touched his face gently "I could,"

"But do you? Right now?"

Mara swallowed, and thought of Jerome, it wasn't fair. For her to take up his time. And she wasn't even good for him, look at her, handing over his blood samples to his enemies, to someone who was most probably going to use it against him. How long could she block those things out? Harry was just as good looking. Harry was…he was normal and kind. "No," she answered truthfully, "Right now, in this moment, no. but I like you, and I want to kiss you-"

He leaned forward, pressing their lips together, and threw the marble at the ground, smashing it. Mara pulled away at the sudden noise, and Harry pulled the gas mask out of his bag, and strapped it onto his face. Watching as Mara started coughing, and eventually, passed out.

**I mean…he kissed Mara…but I think I'd be acting like Mara…she…well, Jerome is Spiderman, she must be feeling pretty…useless…and Jerome doesn't always make it clear how much he loves her…**

**AvatarRocky: haha, I understand your confusion! Especially with this chapter, but he is a good guy, who's in love with a girl, who's dad is kinda horrible! I love your name Norou…it sounds lovely! If I'm pronouncing it right…**

**Rebecca: Aw! Thank you! I WANT TO MEET YOU! Make it happen! Yeah, I'm beginning to feel that slightly, it's like being in the TARDIS**

**Lorna: Aw! I have an idea for another story, like I really want to start writing, and I have a feeling Spiderman will go on for a long time…I'm torn…We do have a lizard coming into this! Eventually **** Aw! I hope you got to sleep!**

**Rachel: I couldn't leave Poppy dead, could I? I did it for you! I don't actually listen them, do you have a favourite song I could listen to of theirs? Maybe I could start listening to them? Haha, the ghost of Rachel! I've got something in mind for how they're going to react! **

**Drmiracle: No, I love science too! Except physics…ugh, it's too hard to like! Aw thank you! **

**To all others who review! Thank you! **


	39. Longing

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Please…" Jerome sobbed brokenly, he fell to his knees, slamming the ground with his fists so hard he almost drew blood "She can't be gone! Not again! Please…no…not again," his body shook, racked with tearless sobs

"Hey," Eddie pulled him up, as Captain America "Hey, Spidey...shhh," he supported him, as he couldn't stand on his own "It's okay, we'll find them, just like we did last time-"

"Harry, Alfie, Mara, they're all gone," Jerome pulled at his mask, but didn't take it off "Daze, it was Daze, she's here and she did this! I heard people saying they saw her but I ignored them, Eddie I ignored the-"

"We'll find them." Eddie pressed, pushing Jerome back to look him in the eye "Tomorrow."

"What?" Jerome almost cried, pushing away from Eddie "Tomorrow? No! We're going right now, her parents…it's gonna be-"

"Stupid if we just go running around looking for them. I'll get some info tonight, you go home, to Trudy Jerome, okay?" Jerome watched him in shock, and Eddie gripped his chin, forcing him to look into his eyes, although he couldn't be sure with that mask on "Everyone's gonna come home safe."

**Line Break**

"Make it look like I'm a hostage," Harry instructed, Daze nodded, Harry was chained to the wall with Nina, Mara, and Alfie, in his dad's office, just where Mara was a few weeks ago. He looked as innocent as the rest of them.

"Okay," she nodded, she moved, adjusting her mask, and squatting in front of the unconscious Mara, they were all unconscious apart from Harry. "She's pretty. I can see why you like her."

"She's not just pretty," he defended Mara with a glare "She's kind, and sweet and-"

"Is going to lead Spiderman right here, correct?" Harry sighed, nodding. She moved towards Harry, cocking her head, and her voice dropped into a whisper "Harry…I'm not doing this to hurt everyone you care about, okay?" he said nothing, watching her "I just…I need to know how Spiderman get's his powers, the blood was good, it showed me the mutation, but I need to know about that Spider…he's intelligent, he knows more than he's told Mara."

"Show me your face." Harry ordered. Daze swallowed, and Harry scoffed "For someone who acts so self assured you can't even show me your face, I'm not gonna tell a soul."

Daze kneeled before him, and pulled off her mask, revealing the face, of a pretty young 15 year old girl. Only one year younger than Harry. He gasped, a sudden sympathy rising inside of him "You're so young…"

She pulled the mask back on, shaking her head "Don't tell a soul-"

"I won't." he promised.

Poppy stepped back "I'll leave then, um…they'll wake up soon, listen to Miss America over there prattle on about me, and act as if you don't know a thing,"

**Line Break**

"Jerome!" Eddie cried, bursting through Jerome's open bedroom window, in his Captain America costume "Get up!"

Jerome sat up slowly, already awake, and arched his eyebrow "What? Find anything on Mara?"

"Nina's missing, KT just told me, which means Daze has her, I can locate Nina…part of being Captain America," Jerome leapt off his bed eagerly "Come on, get changed."

**Line Break**

"Left- no right," Eddie ordered. Jerome groaned, as he swung his web last minute, supporting Eddie's weight. It was almost pitch black, the lamp posts flicked ominously "Three more buildings…" Jerome strained, almost missing a ledge, but catching it with the end of his web "Alright, we're here…apparently." Spiderman and Captain America stood on the balcony of a nice house. Jerome frowned

"Daze is keeping them here?"

"Yeah…" Eddie shrugged, and the two boys walked inside. It was quiet, very quiet, and they examined the poshly furnished house. "Someone rich lives here," he noted quietly. Jerome shhhed him, pointing to a slightly ajar door. Eddie nodded, and the two boys pushed the door open slightly, to reveal their friends, all chained to the wall of a nice office

"Mara," Jerome whispered in relief, he ran to her, kneeling in front of her.

"Jerome!" she exclaimed in joy, he hugged her tightly.

"Jerome!" Harry exclaimed, horrified, luckily no one noticed his tone "How…wonderful that you're here!"

"Nina…" Eddie whispered, pulling at the chain that held his cousin, but they wouldn't budge. Eddie felt a sense of longing rise up inside him as he saw his cousin. He missed America. He missed it a lot.

"Eddie, she's coming back-"

"Eddie?" Harry arched an eyebrow "Eddie's Captain America?" Eddie sighed and Alfie's eyes popped out of his head

"Jerome? Did you know Eddie was Captain America! Dude! Why didn't you say-" Alfie was cut off from his bubbling excitement.

"No time for that now," Jerome hushed, pulling at the chains, but they wouldn't loosen. The seven of them looked up, and in the doorway, Daze appeared. She stood tall, her mask on.

"Well well well," she clapped her hands "I'm so glad you could join us Spiderman-" she stopped as Jerome lifted his wrist to shoot a web at her "I'd wait, you see, all your friends are trapped to these chains, one wrong move, I'll say the code word, and they'll all be electrocuted. Is that what you want?" Jerome let his arm fall to his side "Well done," her smile was wide "Now why don't you take a seat beside your friends, Super heroes," they did and Poppy had never felt more in control. She sat on the edge of the desk "Now, Jerome," Jerome stiffened as she said his name, but deep down he had guessed that she would know. "How did you get your super powers?"

Jerome took a deep breath, shooting a look at Mara, but she wouldn't meet his eyes "I was bitten by a Spider." He said evenly. "How about you?"

Daze laughed, nodding "I'm just a little clever," she said, motioning to her belt of gas. "But…you didn't get bitten by any old Spider, why don't you tell us all the truth?"

"I just did." Jerome took Mara's hand, holding it tightly, and Poppy noticed

"You really love her?" she asked, Jerome glared at the masked villain. "Well maybe you'll tell me the truth now." She looked around the room, her gaze lingering on Harry, as if she was somewhat regretful that what she was going to do would hurt him "Julius." Their screams made Eddie and Jerome jump. They were all being electrocuted. Poppy spoke louder, to be heard over their screams "Tell me what you think really happened, you're clever, Jerome, tell me the truth,"

Jerome watched his horror as Mara writhed in pain, she was trying to control it, trying not to make her muscles spasm, she didn't want him to say anything. It was a fruitless attempt "Fine!" Jerome yelled "Stop it!" Poppy did, pressing a button in her jacket, there was a sigh of relief, and Jerome clenched his eyes shut at the sound of Alfie sobbing. He realised he had never heard his friend cry out of pain, he had heard him cry because he was laughing so hard, but never pain, not even when he broke his leg "I think…I _think _it might have been a bite from a Spider that was radioactive,"

Poppy gave a sigh of relief, of course, it all made sense. "Radioactivity, enhanced senses," she couldn't help but smile. "What are the chances? It must have been just the right amount of energy, did you kill the spider?"

"Yes," he rolled his eyes bored now "Can you let us go? Please? We all have people missing us-"

"I will." Daze nodded, completely reasonable "But first, I just wanted to thank your girlfriend," she turned to Mara with a smile, thoughts of Harry in mind. Mara's eyes widened in dread "Thank you Mara, for that blood you took from Jerome for me, plus all the back ground information, it was very helpful, for now, I can make more of him, my own army." She unlocked the chains, and walked from the room. Jerome turned to look at Mara, who was rubbing her sore wrist, his face an expression of betrayal and hurt

"You didn't," he whispered, voice breaking. Everyone in the room found somewhere else to look

"I'm sorry," she whispered, choking on her words "They threatened to kill my dad, Jerome please," tears were rolling down her face, and she stood when Jerome did "Please!" her voice was heart breaking, and Harry couldn't stop but look at her "Jerome you have to understand-"

"Understand?" Jerome whispered, pulling off his Spiderman mask, so she could see his face, "You could have told me Mara, I would have fixed it for you," he sighed, shaking his head and swallowing "Anything else you want to admit to me?" Mara shouldn't have, but she snuck a look at Harry, and of course, Jerome didn't miss it. "You kissed? Or is it something far worse than that-"

"No Jerome," Harry cut him off "It's not her fault, I kissed her-"

"Harry," Jerome looked him in the eyes, and checked his spider sense. But nothing went off. Because now, Harry wasn't an enemy. Now, Harry had done everything his dad had wanted, and he didn't have a cruel bone in his body "It's not your fault. Mara obviously isn't comfortable in this relationship anymore,"

"Jerome, no," Mara sobbed "I love you," Nina blinked back tears

"Do you?" he spat, shaking his head in disgust "Did you ever? God Mara, I was so stupid to think you were the one, you don't understand the meaning of the word loyalty, you used me-"

"To save my family! You would have done the same thing!"

"No…" Jerome's shoulders slumped "And that's the sad part, Mara, I placed you above all else, above everything, I would risk my life to save you, but you…you wouldn't do the same for me, would you?"

"I risked my life to prove my love." She defended herself in a whisper, wiping her red tear stained face "I jumped off a building because I knew I loved you, and I wanted to prove it, so don't you dare say I don't love you Jerome, don't you dare even think it."

"Oh?" he laughed harshly, wanting to cry, but not having the guts to do it in front of everyone. His lip quivered but he continued "You love me so much you kissed Harry? Is that how much you love me, Mara, huh?"

"Jerome," Eddie whispered, "Mate," he stood, and Jerome met his eyes "Why don't you take everyone home? I'll take Mara back,"

Jerome took a deep breath, but nodded stiffly. He swung a web at Alfie and Harry, and leapt out of the office window. "I'm sorry," Alfie said quietly, when Jerome dropped him at his front door, his mask on now "She…I'm sorry about everything,"

"Don't be," he whispered, shaking his head "Best friends?"

"Of course," Alfie shrugged as if it were simple, and the two boys hugged. Jerome then turned to Harry

"Where do you live, Harry?"

Harry faltered. He couldn't give the address of where they had just been. Then he breathed a sigh of relief, his dad owned another house, a smaller one in the city. He recited the address, and he was there in less than a minute, Jerome looking around "My dad pays for me to have my own place," he lied. Jerome nodded, and Harry placed a hand on his shoulder "I'm so sorry, I never should have kissed her-"

"D'ya love her?" he asked quickly, meeting Harry's green eyes. Harry said nothing, and Jerome smirked slightly "Don't mate, it'll crush you," he turned to leave, but Harry caught his arm, and Jerome turned slightly

"I want us to be best friends." Jerome said nothing "And I know you still love her, so I won't go near her,"

Jerome nodded stiffly, almost as if he was refusing to admit anything "Don't bother," he whispered against his own wishes.

**Line Break**

Daze sat alone, in the empty ware house, typing into the computer screen. It would take a few weeks to get the formula right, but she had the blood now, and the nuclear energy, she would have her army soon, and she could finally get her revenge. She just couldn't tear her thoughts away from Harry.

**Review?**


	40. Relative

**Hey! This is dedicated to AvatarRocky, whose review touched my heart!**

**Enjoy!**

"Hello?" Trudy frowned at the boy in the door way. "Can I help you?"

Harry smiled charmingly, running a hand through his short, curly brown hair. "Yeah, um, Jerome lives here right?" Trudy nodded

"Jerome's been making a lot of new friends recently," she sighed "What's your name, dear?" she opened the door, and Harry walked in slowly, wiping his feet.

"Um, I'm Harry Osborne, Jerome knows me-, where is he?"

"In the basement, but I think he needs some alone time right now-"

"Please." Harry looked her in the eye "I know you know something's been off about him. He probably hasn't told you, but he's just broken up with his girlfriend, and I am partly responsible and I need to make sure he's okay, in a way you can't do, only another teenage boy can," his green eyes blazed with sincerity, but Trudy was thinking back on his name

"Harry Osborne…" she whispered, eyebrows furrowing, she picked up a magazine from the coffee table "Not Thomas Osborne's boy?"

"Yes," Harry sighed "That's me." He hated how he was always referred to his father. "Now please?" Trudy nodded, watching as Harry walked down the stairs.

"Well I never," she muttered to herself "That's Thomas Osbornes boy,"

**Line Break**

"Jerome?" Harry asked, walking into the basement, the light was on, but it was dim, and he could see Jerome in the corner, sat at an old desk, a brown bag in front of him. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Harry," Jerome smiled sadly "Come here, take a look," Harry walked over to Jerome hesitantly, and looked at the picture Jerome was showing him. It was of a family, a father, with a hand on a young blond boys shoulder, and a mother, clutching a baby in her arms "My family," he whispered

"Jerome…" Harry leaned on the desk, partly in awe "I had no idea, are they…"

"All dead," Jerome nodded stiffly "They uh…boarded a plane to escape something, and uh…well it crashed, and only two people survived, neither were Clarkes,"

"I'm so sorry," he watched Jerome for a moment "Is that the only picture you have of them?"

"No," Jerome slid his hand into the bag, and pulled out a picture of a baby girl. "This was my little sister, Poppy," Harry smiled sadly at the photo, before frowning slightly. Those eyes…where had he seen them before? Yes, they were strikingly similar to Jerome, but those eyes…he felt his stomach twist and clench uncomfortably, when Daze had removed her mask, he had seen her eyes, bright and blue and "Jerome… how old would your sister be?"

"15," Jerome whispered "A year younger than me," Harry's intake of breath was sharp, and Jerome frowned "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he whispered, swallowing "Nothing at all, I actually…just wanted to make sure you were doing alright?"

"Absolutely fine," Jerome whispered, staring at the picture. Harry sighed

"Jerome, you haven't come to school in three days, your gang is starting to worry,"

"My gang?" Jerome scoffed, laughing "They're not my gang Harry, they can function without me, and they are, aren't they?" Harry looked down at the floor. Jerome sighed "How's Mara doing?" he asked quietly. Harry resisted the urge to wince

"She's well…well, neither of us have been exactly welcomed back into your group with open arms. After all, she's being shunned for cheating on you, and I'm being shunned for making her,"

Jerome shook his head "I'm sorry Harry, I know you don't have many friends, you didn't do this, she did this-"

"She didn't do anything," Harry insisted, he looked Jerome in the eyes "I liked Mara, pretty sure I almost loved her, but I don't anymore." He shrugged "Teenage faze. And I'm sorry, but if you're going to let her walk away, just because another guy kissed her…well that's not good,"

Jerome fingered the photo of his family "I still love her," he said quietly.

"Good," Harry nodded approvingly "Now, you better come to school tomorrow, Mick's been accepted into…whatever you call it, Sibuna, and he's doing a pretty neat job,"

"What?" Jerome looked up from the photo, truly focused now "But he can't be in Sibuna, he doesn't know who I am-"

"He overheard Fabian and Alfie talking about in the bathroom, Jerome, I'm sorry," Jerome hung his head as Harry continued "He reacted well, he was accepted into the gang and…he's pretty much the leader. He and Amber seem to be hitting it off again-"

"Brilliant," Jerome shuddered. He now realised why Fabian and Alfie had been calling him non-stop, they wanted to tell him, let him know, but he had just switched off his phone. He looked up at Harry through slightly glazed eyes "How come you're the one to come and visit me, Harry?"

Harry smiled "You're the first guy who's ever called me his friend, I'm not letting you go," Jerome grinned as Harry shoved his shoulder lightly "I'm gonna go, I don't think your Aunt likes me,"

"Don't be ridiculous," Jerome rolled his eyes "She likes everyone,"

**Line Break**

He was a natural born leader.

Mick Campbell was firm, but kind and perfectly capable of leading a gang. So when he heard what Jerome was, it all clicked into place. Jerome was Spiderman, but Mick's respect for the tall blond didn't increase, because he already respected him.

Mick saw the power vacuum in the group. And he filled it, almost perfectly. Amber was thrilled he was back, and he treated Fabian like an old friend. Alfie stayed away, but hung around with them anyway. Joy liked him, glad Mick was in the gang, Eddie steered clear, and didn't like how Patricia and Mick got on. But they were still Sibuna.

"Come on guys," Mick pleaded as they all ate lunch "You can't like shunning Mara out like this,"

"She cheated on Jerome," Alfie glared in her direction "She can't be in Sibuna," Eddie nodded his agreement. Mick turned to Amber

"Come on Ambs…"

"Sorry," she winced sadly "I just…well, when Jerome comes back, it would be too awkward, we can either have Jerome or Mara, and Jerome's well…Jerome's Spiderman, he's what holds this group together," Eddie and Alfie met each other's eyes. Alfie resisting the urge to smile, as he knew that Eddie was Captain America, and Eddie rolling his eyes.

Fabian sighed "I'll miss her though," they all murmured whispers of agreement.

**Line Break**

"You should blame me." Harry nodded, as he sat opposite Mara, he had one arm folded to his chest, the other holding his fork. "It was all my fault,"

"No," she shook her head "I could have stopped you from kissing me, what does that tell you?"

"That you're an ordinary teenager girl," he shrugged, Mara resisted the urge to smile. "Mara, do you still love Jerome?"

"I never stopped," but she shook her head "But I'm no Lois Lane, Harry, you've gotta see that. Jerome needs someone who's loyal, and won't sell them out,"

"You wanted to save your dad." He whispered "Everyone would have done what you did." He leaned a hand forward, touching Mara's gently, he could feel Sibuna's eyes on him, as could Mara, but they both ignored it. "It got hard, it got so hard, and how many times can someone be a hostage? Mara you did what you needed to do, go to Jerome, apologise, make everything better-"

"And then what?" she shook her head "I can't go back with Sibuna, they hate me now. I'd be denying him his friends,"

Harry pulled his hand away and shook his head "Mara," his voice was soft, and honest, and surprisingly caring "He's your hero, Mara. And you keep him…super. Without you, he's just…just a guy who can climb up walls,"

**Line Break**

Harry had picked up the hair in the office, Daze's hair, and he sat in his study, his very advanced and expensive study, and the bit of Jerome's blood he had kept from the sample Mara gave. And the results came up on the screen, just as they expected "What the hell are the chances?" he whispered to himself, they were a match, Daze was….Poppy Clarke. He stood, as though he should run and tell someone, but who to tell?

He sat back down at the computer, and typed her name into the internet, Poppy Clarke. Something came up, almost immediately, he frowned, it was about Jerome's father, John, just a sentence or two on his family. He thought hard, Poppy must have been adopted, opening up an adoption search sight, he clicked on America. And groaned, there were over 18 million adoption agencies. He typed in the name anyway, Poppy Clarke. No results. Just Poppy, way over 50,000. Harry groaned, running his hand through his hair "Poppy, parents killed in plane crash." He typed irritated, and against all odds, she came up. Just the picture of a little baby, but it was her. Adopted by Maria Hesington. There was a link to medical history, but it came up blocked, with a password required.

But Harry Osborne was one of the richest kids in the city, he ran it through the core data base, and after a minute, was granted, he hacked into the data base, and his heart sank a little. Maria was dead. He clicked on Poppy's name, and his eyes widened as his mouth dropped. She had been repeatedly checked into the hospital, he started clinking frantically, hyperaware now, bruises, she was being hit and pushed, she was being abused. By her step father. His typing and clicking filled the quiet room "Poppy," he whispered "You poor poor thing,"

"Are you doing your school work?" his father called from the hallway. Harry minimized the screen quickly, even though he knew his father wouldn't come in

"Yes," he called back.

**Review?**

**Rebecca: aw! I know! I always planned for them to happen! Thank you!**

**Lorna: Of course Jara will end up together! You know me! Thanks so much for the support! Been a while I know, but summers almost over! NOOO! I know that Alfie didn't have a lot to say in that chapter, but I did write about him, and you commenting that just proves to me that you read every word! Aw thank you! I love you so much!**

**AvatarRocky: haha, of course not! I would never try to kill you! I think you know how much I liked your review already!**

**Rachel: Aw! Glad to make your day a little better! I have been taking a little while on that chapter though, sorry about that! Haha, didn't think that through…let's just say the neighbours were sleeping when Eddie did that…Aw! Really? That's so nice! Not that I enjoy writing jara breakups, but you saying it's one of your favourites? Stop it! You're making me blush! **

**Writingdawn: Squee! Hahaha, delightful! I love new reviews! And it's great to have a new jara writer, I love your stories!**


	41. Romance

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"You're what?" Patricia chocked on her words, Eddie gave her an embarrassed, lop sided smile. "You're not. You're kidding me. You better be kidding me slime ball-"

"Patricia, I told you, because I'm in love with you,"

That made Patricia pause. Her eyes widened as she stared at her blond boyfriend, she actually managed to let out a strangled laugh "You're telling me, that you're Captain America, and you love me? I don't know which one's more hard to believe," she crossed her arms, tapping her toe

Eddie smiled, punching his fist into the wall, the rock crumbled, and he wasn't even scratched, then he stepped towards her, pressing his lips on hers, very softly. Then he leaned forward and whispered into her ear "I know it might be hard to accept at first, both of them, but know that you're more important,"

She laughed, leaning back to slap him hard on the cheek. He stared at her in wonder "That's for not telling me sooner," she scolded, gripping his shirt and kissing him again, "And that's for telling me eventually,"

**Line Break**

"Do you ever…" Joy swallowed, tucking her hair behind her ear as the two walked to Fabian's house in the afternoon sunshine "Do you ever…think about me?"

Fabian smiled easily "Of course I do,"

Joy fought the urge to blush "I mean…do you ever think about…_us. _As in…not Joy and Fabian…but Jabian," she shuddered at the name Amber had given them, not that it was bad, but because she had actually said it out loud in front of the guy she liked.

"Jabian?" Fabian asked, and he suddenly realised what Joy was talking about, and he became very bashful and awkward "Well I…I don't uh…d-do you?"

Joy smiled softly, clutching her books to her chest as they might serve as a shield. "I do, a lot," she admitted "I mean…I really like you,"

"Me?" Fabian cut in quickly "As in…astronomy loving, math nerd, Fabian Rutter?"

"I do." Joy beamed proudly. Fabian took a deep breath, taking one of her hands gently. She looked down at their contact "So…do you like slightly spiteful, very jealous, kinda shallow Joy Mercer?"

Fabian laughed, eyes squinted hopefully "I always have,"

**Line Break**

"Harry says he'll be in school tomorrow," Willow reasoned, patting Alfie's arm reassuringly "Then Sibuna will be back the way it was, with Jerome and Mara again,"

"And Mick," Alfie spat bitterly "He's still gonna be there, can't kick him out now,"

"He's not that bad," Willow defended, she wrapped her arm around Alfie "And you are the bigger person here, aren't you Alfonzo?" Alfie couldn't help but smile fondly

"You are so…" he wanted to say fantastic, but for Alfie, that would have been far too normal "Awesomely ginger." Willow smiled, flicking her hair in a very Amber like movement.

"All for you," she opened the door to her house "Come on, let's make pancakes,"

**Line Break**

"I have missed you Mick," Amber nodded, the two sat in the empty classroom, school was over, but the two had stayed behind "I mean…whatever you think, with Alfie and I…it's over now, and I didn't do it to hurt you,"

"I know, Ambs," Mick nodded, giving her a toothy grin "I mean, I can't have been the easiest person to talk to right?" Amber said nothing, and Mick thought hard "Is it not…painful, Ambs? To watch Alfie and Willow?"

"What do you mean?" Amber asked quickly "Nothing's going on between them, nothing at all," Mick nodded, somewhat sadly at her blatant denial

"Whatever you say Ambs, but…if you wanna make it work with Alfie, you had better show more interest rather than playing hard to get, he may not get it," he tapped his head in reference to Alfie's brain, and Amber couldn't help but crack a smile.

**Line Break**

"Daze?" Harry pushed open the door, looking around. He was under the science centre, in a basement that had opened out into a science lab, it looked old and forgotten. Little did he know that less than a week ago, Captain America and Spiderman had been in here, burning formulas to a potion to help you live forever. Daze looked up, her costume on, her dirty blond hair down in ringlets on either side of her face, and she was writing.

"Harry?" she asked with uncertainty "How did you find me?"

"My dad told me," he whispered, stepping inside, the wall slid across and closed behind him. "Poppy," Daze frowned

"How do you know that?"

He almost collapsed when she confirmed it. He was looking at a 15 year old girl who had been abused. Whose family was dead. He was looking at Jerome's long lost little sister. At a super villain, at a brainiac. "Poppy _Hesington." _

"Stop it." She ordered, walking towards him "Harry, what's going on?"

"Oh Poppy," he whispered, his expression a serious mask of her hurt and pain. As if he could feel what she was feeling. Because he knew what it was like to grow up with an abusive father, and no mother to help. He took her mask gently in his hands, and lifted it off her face, to reveal the face of a beautiful girl. Tentively, he reached his hand forward, and let his knuckles brush against her cheek, her large blue eyes watched him, and he placed his hand on her neck.

And paused.

He wasn't. He wasn't was he? He wasn't going to kiss the girl that had forced him into betraying his friends? Who had bargained with the devil inside his father? Who had electrocuted him when that had not been part of the plan? He was. Leaning forward, and his lips brushed hers.

Daze, Hesington, Clarke, whatever you wanted to call her, because she certainly didn't care in that moment, felt like a 15 year old girl. She felt lighter than air, floating on clouds, and out of nowhere could feel sunlight on her skin, making her hot and flustered. She was having her first kiss, and by someone so incredibly handsome, someone she liked, a lot. She leaned in to him, but he pulled away "Wait," he whispered, pressing his forehead very lightly against hers "This is wrong," and there were a lot of reasons why it wasn't right.

"No," she partly sounded like she wanted to cry

"I'm a year older than you," he shook his head "People will think I'm taking advantage,"

"But you're not," Poppy placed her hand on his cheek, blue eyes meeting green. And she tiptoed slightly, ready for another kiss, but Harry stepped back, holding up a piece of paper. Poppy frowned, plucking it from his fingers tips, and walking forward to read it. He sighed, sitting on the desk, watching her, arms braced back.

"What?" she whispered, turning in shock "What is this? No! No-" she cut herself off "He's my brother?" she whispered, covering her mouth with her hand "He's no- he's my brother? Jerome's my…"

Harry opened his arms, and she all but ran to him, standing between his legs as he hugged her "Your family was on the run, and they needed to leave. But the plane could only take three people, and so your father, left Jerome with his Aunt, and you, your mum and your dad got on the plane," he said softly, stroking back Poppy's hair "But the plane crashed, your mother protected you, and there were two survivors, but your passport got ruined, and no one could identify you. All they had was the name stitched on your shirt, Poppy. You were taken to America, the closest jurisdiction-"

"And was adopted by Maria," Poppy pulled away, looking him in the face. "So…I became a villain, my brother became a super hero, and I broke up him and his girlfriend and electrocuted all his friends?"

"What are the chances?" Harry gave her a handsome smile, and Poppy could feel her heart flutter, he took her hands in his "I haven't told him yet,"

"How do you think he'll take it?" she asked, biting her lip "That his little sister's a super villain?"

Harry half smiled "I think he'll love you immediately," he said honestly "He was looking at this picture of you as a baby, I think he wants this," He used his grip on her hands to pull her towards him, and with a smile, kissed her again. Thinking about how _right _everything suddenly felt.

**Line Break**

"Jerome please," Mara called, knocking the door again. She knew Jerome was on the other side, he had opened the door only to slam it in her face "Please I'm so sorry, I love you and-"

"Go home, Jaffray." He called from inside "Go where you're wanted." Mara blinked back the stinging tears

"I love you, Jerome. And I know you love me too-"

"Please." His voice was more pleading than demanding, and if she didn't know better, she'd say he was crying. "Please go home."

Mara took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders bravely "Jerome please, please, please, be mature about this-" she paused when she felt a presence behind her, she turned to see Harry and a girl did didn't recognise "Hi…"

"We need to talk to Jerome," Harry said quickly, he knocked on the door, and Jerome finally relented, opening the door. He looked at the three people outside, and frowned at the youngest.

"Wh-" he stopped short when the girl looked up and met his eyes. And Jerome Clarke, who had studied the photos of his family for hours on end, who had wept over his lost family, recognised them immediately. "No…" he turned to look at Harry who smiled softly. "You didn't…Harry…I…" Harry shook his head, nudging Poppy forward

"Another thing, um, you should know…" she smiled "I'm um…I'm Daze." Jerome's mouth dropped open and Mara stood aghast. Harry couldn't help but chuckle under his breath, and Poppy just wanted to hug her brother.

**Review?**

**Lorna: Your reviews make me the happiest person on the planet, seriously, they make me love you more and more and more and more! I love your enthusiasm over my writing! That sort of support makes me write, and you're the kindest person in the world and you deserve only good things!**

**Rachel: Hahaha, I know you don't like Harry, but I'm hoping he'll grow on you, or maybe not, sometimes you just don't like characters. Poppy certainly likes him though **** If your aunt is anything like you, then of course she's awesome! Hahaha, yes secret smiles indeed, Eddie probably wants to tell people! Reading your reviews, and how your opinion changes with my writing breaks my heart I'm so pleased! I am definitely a shipper of Poppy and Harry, and don't worry, I love over protective Jerome, so we'll definitely be seeing him! Love your reviews! Almost as much as I love you!**

**Drmiracle: Next chapter, you will get a proper one! I promise! AWWWWW! I love you so much for saying that! I wish though, I just wanna write forever and have people like you supporting me every step of the way!**

**AvatarRocky: Hahaha, I see what you mean, people have mixed feelings on Harry, and with the plot I've got planned for him, they probably should! Thank you so much!**

**Seriously the reviews on the last chapter were just….just inspiring, every single person who reviewed that story, you don't know how much I love you! That sort of support and kindness from people who don't actually know me is just…it just restores my faith in humanity!**

**xx**


	42. Path to Revenge

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

They were all crying, all four of them. Jerome hadn't set Poppy down, he had lifted her into the air, and he was hugging her so tightly, never wanting to let her out of his sight. It was his little sister. His little sister Poppy. He wept into her hair, as her tears stained his neck. Mara was watching the heartfelt scene, tears strolling down her face at the sight of such a beautiful reunion. Crying at how much Jerome deserved this, about how there must be a god, because stuff like this just didn't happen. And Harry just couldn't bottle it up, because he wasn't his father. He wiped each tear as it fell, but the red rimmed around his eyes was proof enough, he was touched. And part of him glimmered with pride, a pride his dad could never give him, he had done this. _He _had brought this family back together.

Jerome set her down eventually, giving a shuddering laugh of relief "You're alive,"

Poppy smiled, eyes watery "I'm so sorry, Jerome, I just…I didn't know, I would never hav-"

"Shut it," Jerome ordered, a lop sided smile on his face, as if he cared about any of that now. "Come in, all of you," he paused to look at Mara for a second, but his gaze didn't linger, and the four of them were soon all sat around the coffee table. "Harry…" Jerome whispered shaking his head "I'll never thank you enough," Harry shrugged, his hands clasped, his eyes trained on Poppy and the sudden urge to kiss her flooding through his body. But he wasn't going to act on it, not with Jerome here. "Tell me everything," Jerome whispered, turning to Poppy.

Mara swallowed, unsure whether or not she should be here, but Harry shot her a reassuringly smile, and his green eyes glinted with a wisdom she didn't understand. They were almost saying, she was meant to be here.

**Line Break**

"Higher!" Joy cried, screaming in delight as the two bounced higher and higher on the trampoline

"You know, I'm not in charge of how high you jump," Fabian panted with a smile, catching his ankle in the wire and landing on his back, Joy laughed, letting herself fall beside him. He turned his head to look up at her "You're very beautiful, you know that?" Joy tucked her hair behind her ear, blushing. It made Fabian smile, that he wasn't the only one in the world who blushed.

"You're not too bad yourself, Fabes," she whispered, leaning down to kiss him. He hummed in delight, and she laughed, laying on the trampoline beside him, and they watched the clouds stroll past. She sighed contentedly "Sibuna, right?"

"Right," Fabian echoed "It'll all work out," he took her hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss softly "Jerome's dealing with some stuff, probably Spiderman related, and we'll be okay,"

"I know," Joy whispered, still slightly out of breath, she smiled at the sky, truly happy for one of the first times in her life.

**Line Break**

"Bye," Nina said sadly, placing her bag onto the terminal. Eddie sighed, and Nina noticed "Come back Eddie, America needs the real Captain America not me, not some cheap knock off-"

"Nina," Eddie smiled, stuffing his hands into his pockets "If you'd have asked me two days ago…I would have said yes, I've missed America, I've missed you and KT, tell her that, would you?" Nina nodded reluctantly "It's just…" his mind flickered to Patricia "I've got reasons to stay now," he shrugged slightly, placing a hand on her shoulder "You make a brilliant Captain America,"

"This town has Spiderman," she pleaded "I can't do it alone,"

"Nina," he whispered, smiling fondly "You have been, for months now, and you're been doing a pretty great job,"

**Line Break**

Jerome watched her walk down the street from the window in his house, and nodded. Poppy was going to the science lap, to destroy her plans for building an army. She didn't need that anymore. He turned to Harry "I need your help." He ordered, grabbing his bag and pulling out his Spiderman mask, he pulled off his shirt and trousers, revealing the costume underneath.

"Me?" Harry frowned "What are you talking about? I found your sis-"

"She was abused." Jerome hissed angrily, Mara watched with wide eyes "She was abused by her step father and he got away with it, not anymore," his eyes were glinted blue, determined. Harry swallowed thickly

"He's in America, Jerome, it would take hours-"

"Not if I webbed onto a plane, maybe two hours, come on-"

"Mara has to come." Harry said quickly, the brilliant boy thinking on his feet "I need someone who can actually read a phone GPS map to tell us where we're going, two hours will be enough time for me to track his address,"

Jerome turned to look at Mara questioningly, as he pulled on his mask. Mara froze, before nodding eagerly, eyes fixed on Jerome "Of course, of course I'll come, anything to help," Jerome seemed surprised for a moment, but nodded, webbing each of them, and running.

**Line Break**

"It hard to breathe!" Mara cried, panting. And it was, Jerome was sitting on the wing of the plane, hanging his two webs down, which were attached to Harry and Mara, the air pressure was a lot harder for them, which is why they were slightly lower down, Jerome found he could take it. Must be a spider thing.

"It's okay!" Harry called comfortingly, he gripped her hand, pulling himself towards her through the air, and showing the map "You know where this is?"

Mara frowned, the wind wiping her hair back harshly, as she tried to focus "I think so, yes, I could find that," she looked up to meet Harry's eyes "Do you think he'll ever forgive me?" she whispered under her breath. Harry moved the hand clutching the GPS around her back, pulling her close to him so he could whisper into her ear

"He loves you," he whispered into her ear. Jerome, who was leaning over the side of the wing, strained to hear, but hearing the word love leave Harry's lips, Jerome flinched, then the web that was holding Harry slipped from his wrist, and Harry fell. As if in slow motion Mara saw it, and she almost flipped upside down, she caught his hands in hers

"Jerome!" Harry called loudly. Jerome breathed heavily, watching in shock. He shot the web, but the wind was so strong it kept blowing it in the other direction "Jerome please!"

"I can't!" Jerome yelled "I can't, Harry I…" his chest heaved, as he watched Mara strain to support the brunette. He tried to pull Mara's web up slowly, to bring them up to the wing. But the higher he pulled her, the harder it got for Mara to breathe, and the more her grip on Harry's hands slipped, and it became clear she wouldn't make it to the wing without dropping him. Jerome stuck her web to the plane, it strained, but it held, then he lowered himself, so he was level with Harry, who had tears in his eyes. Jerome strained to reach him, without the web giving way, but he couldn't. "Harry I…I'm sorry I can't," he could feel his own eyes stinging with tears.

Harry took a deep breath, nodding, eyes blazing with tears "It's fine," he choked "I'm uh...had to happen eventually, right?" he managed a slightly mad laugh, and a tear escaped his eyes, Mara's arms ached, she turned to Jerome

"Do something!"

Jerome looked around frantically "Wait! Look, land, we're almost over land, I-" Mara's web snapped, and Jerome learnt the lesson that just taking the short cut from a plane wasn't the safest way to travel. Jerome reached out, and managed to catch her ankle

"No, I-" his web snapped, and the three tumbled from the air.

**Line Break**

Harry was the first to wake up, exactly an hour after they fell. He rubbed his head, he was a in a barn, he had landed on a pile of hay. He stood carefully, looking around. He saw Jerome just up ahead, and walked towards him, shaking his shoulder, he sat up slowly, and let out a relieved laugh "We're alive," he whispered, hauling himself up.

"We're incredibly lucky," Mara called out, stumbling her way over to them "Because did you know, we're only a ten minute walk away from where Poppy's step dad lives?"

**Review?**

**Rebecca: I love them too! And I don't mind, it makes when you do review extra special! Thank you so much! And it never comes across as you don't like my stories! I know! Don't worry I completely understand! I know you support me! Love you!**

**Rachel: I'm starting to love writing Peddie with you enthusiasm over every scene I write about them **** Do you like the Poppy/Harry pairing? Because I really like them, but I could just be picturing them some way in my head and…I'm crazy **** Love your reviews! They make me so happy!**

**Lorna: hahahaha! Thank you! I think you're one of the few that noticed that about that chapter! It took me a while about how to start it, nice to feel appreciated **** And I love gingers, especially since watching Willow and Amy Pond, I love you!**

**Drmiracle: haha, thank you! That's the perfect way to sum it up! I love your user picture! Hahaha, I love feels!**

**AvatarRocky: Hahaha! I know, poor Harry, he's a very confusing character, but have you ever seen Spiderman? The trilogy were James Franco plays Harry? Well I just love him, and if I was writing Spiderman, I had to bring him in! **

**Beth: Lovely name, very sweet **** Thank you for reading and reviewing! Seriously, means a lot!**


	43. Very Near

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Okay," Harry whispered, rubbing his hands together as they stood in front of the door of the abusers house "How do you wanna play this?"

Jerome kicked open the door, and walked in, completely hidden by his Spiderman suit, Harry and Mara followed more hesitantly. Jerome found him in the living room, and shot his webs at him, sticking his hands to the wall so he couldn't move.

"What's going on here?" he yelled "What the hell are you doing in my house? Who are you?"

"Who am I?" Jerome laughed, pulling off his mask, and letting it fall to the floor "I'm the big brother of the girl you _hurt._" It took a moment, but the man's face shone with recognition

"Hey! No, I didn't hurt her, I swear I-" Jerome shot a web, tying it around the mans throat, he pulled, and the man was immediately silenced, gasping for air.

"Jerome," Harry said sternly, standing by Jerome's side "What are you doing? You're not seriously gonna kill him, are you? Why don't we just take him to the police-"

"He has to experience the pain that Poppy felt." Jerome hissed, eyes locked on the mans. Mara stood on Jerome's other side, watching with wide eyes as Jerome pulled the web even tighter, the man's face turned red. There was silence in the house, as the man spluttered for breath. Mara and Harry watched in horrified awed silence as this man fought for his life. Before Harry couldn't take it anymore. He wiped his green eyes harshly.

"That's enough." Harry ordered, swallowing, trying not to look at the suffocating man "Jerome, that's enough." His voice was strained, and he was getting worried, but it was firm, and it was definitely an order "Jerome! That's enough!" he shoved Jerome slightly, as if some physical contact would snap him out of this.

But Jerome didn't stop. He was staring at the man who'd hurt his little sister. Who had almost killed her. Who had beat his poor innocent, defenceless little sister, and now Jerome was in control.

"Mara!" Harry cried, at a loss "Stop him!"

Mara looked around frantically, desperate for a way to stop Jerome killing this man. Harry watched her with wide and desperate eyes, so Mara gripped Jerome's shoulders, spun him towards her, and pressed her lips forcefully onto her own. Harry's mouth dropped open in shock, but it worked, Jerome released his web, and his hands wrapped around Mara's waist.

Harry rushed over to the man, pulling the web from his neck, and pressing his ear to his chest. He started pumping his heart with two hands steadily, until the man coughed loudly, and sat up, rubbing the red mark on his neck. Harry helped him sit up "Are you okay?" he whispered, the man managed a weak nod

"Yeah I'll…I'll turn myself in," he whispered honestly, shutting his eyes tightly "I was…I was an alcoholic when I did all those things and i…." he broke down into sobs, and Harry hugged him comfortingly, turning to look at Jerome and Mara who were still kissing.

**Line Break**

"Are we going to talk about this?" Mara whispered, breathless. Jerome was hovered above her, kissing her jaw

"No," Jerome shook his head "I don't wanna talk for once Mara, I just want to kiss you," his lips met hers again, but she pulled back. He groaned, rolling over to lie on his back on her bed. She sat up slowly. He was still in his Spiderman costume, mask in the drawer.

"Jerome, are…are we back together, or what?"

Jerome pressed his hand into his forehead "I don't know," he confessed. Eyes closed. "I…you stopped me from making a very big mistake today, and it's the third time I've almost lost you," his eyes fluttered open, revealing the blue that Mara dreamt about. "You kissed Harry," he whispered "You cheated on me,"

"I was so scared," she whispered, eyes watering, Jerome watched with interest "That…that I was being selfish dating you, and that you should be Spiderman all the time, and I thought…maybe being with Harry might solve that problem but I never loved him Jerome-"

"I would never do that to you," he said simply "I…I uh would never kiss another girl when I was with you," Mara nodded, looking down at her hands

"…can we ever make this work again, Jerome?"

Jerome smiled "We probably we will," he sighed "I don't want to make it work, I don't _want _to be with you…but I can't leave you, I'm in love with you Mara Jaffray, and unfortunately, I always will be," Mara sighed

"Not really the tone a girl wants to hear with those words," she whispered. Jerome sat up, cupping the back of her neck

"Isn't all that matters that I love you?"

Mara stared at him, and pulled away, hurt. "No, Jerome…that's not enough," she looked at him in complete wonder "I want you to want to love me, I want to love you and I love you. I know it doesn't make sense but…"

"You want to love me," Jerome nodded "And I just want someone to kiss, and to love me at the end of days like today, can you be that girl Mara?" he looked into her eyes.

Mara frowned, and she wanted to shake her head and go no. She couldn't be that person. She didn't want to be someone who wasn't truly valued. And yes she had made mistakes but…she still loved Jerome, and she was happy she loved him. Unlike him. "I…you don't want to love me, Jerome. Why not?"

He took a deep breath "You broke my heart, my trust, my instinct. True love doesn't do that."

Mara's jaw locked, and she nodded "I gave you my heart, I made you trust, and I taught you to trust your instinct." She said indignantly "An eye for an eye Jerome."

He stared at her levelly, and a cocky half grin appeared on his face "We really are equals, aren't we?" he whispered. Mara said nothing, watching him carefully. Jerome took a deep breath "I love you Mara, and if I had the choice not to love you, I wouldn't take it."

This caused Mara to smile slightly "Really?"

"Of course." He nodded, and their lips met again.

But neither were sure he was really telling the truth.

**Line Break**

"Harry?" Poppy looked up with a smile. He was standing in the large hall in his house, his father was out. There were candles lit all over the room, making the normally cold and dark room seem to come alive with flickering glows "I was just heading to bed," she had been staying in one of the many guest rooms in his house, unbeknownst to his father. But only for a few more days, as Jerome was going to tell Trudy the whole truth soon, and Poppy would be living with her brother.

"I wanted to give you a proper send off," he said quietly. He was a in a black suit, a silk black tie hanging loosely around his neck, the top button on his white shirt unbuttoned. He clapped his hands, and classical music started playing. Poppy laughed. "I'm gonna miss not having you around," He stepped forward, offering her his hand. Poppy watched him for a moment, was everything about him as gentlemanly as a prince? She took it, glad she was dressed prettily.

She was in a black dress with red roses sewn over it, a red ribbon in her hair, and a black cardigan. Her dirty blond hair hung over her shoulders, brushed out of her face. Her other hand landed on his shoulder, and she looked up at him "Are we ever going to tell Jerome?" Harry laughed, shaking his head

"He'd rip my head off,"

"Tell you to stop being so desperate and find someone your own age?" Poppy teased, Harry smiled, his eyes on her lips. But Poppy frowned "But why me, Harry? I thought you loved Mara?"

"I'm prone to falling for girls who show any interest," he whispered "But don't worry, I fell for you before you fell for me,"

Poppy smiled, looking up at him, blue eyes wide "And we'll be together forever?" Harry nodded, and kissed her softly, pulling back, a wide smile on his face.

Mr Osborne watched from the top of the stair case, hidden. Back from his meeting early. And he realised…he had never seen his son smile like he was smiling now.

**Review?**

**LISTEN UP PEEPS!**

**I'm thinking of writing a Poppy/Harry story, sort of a spin off on this story, but focusing on their relationship, because I really love writing for them. But there's no point if no one's gonna read it, any takers? ****J**

**DrMiracle: Hahahahaha! That is a brilliant point! Really, let's just say Jerome's blinded by passion to get revenge on his sisters abuse? Hahahaha, brilliant though, you're hilarious **

**Beth: Aw! Thank you so much! Don't worry, jara are on slightly uneven ground right now, but we're all gonna save them **

**Lorna: hahaha, no no, I agree completely, jara on a trampoline would be awesome, but I was afraid to over load on jara because it might make their moments slightly less special, but then again it **_**is **_**a jara story, more moments there will be! Don't worry! Hahahaha, I know, Jerome can be very impulsive **

**Rachel: You notice all the moments between every character, don't you? It's very impressive! Hahaha, yes, very extreme luck, I couldn't let any of them die! Oooh! An art museum! Sounds fun! I would love to go to a museum with you some day **** It's good to be weird!**

**Caimhe: oh wow, I love ginger hair, so fiery and amazing! Hahaha! Squee has been added to the oxford dictionary! **

**AvatarRocky: aw, thank you so much, seriously, short and sweet, but very touching xx**


	44. Coming together

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"I just…" Poppy shook her head, absolutely amazed at everything. She had just had the best meal of her life. And it was actually nice and hot, unlike the food she was normally stealing for herself. She felt…cared for, and healthy. Trudy had hugged her for half an hour straight, refusing to let her out of her sight, and then they had a large dinner, and she felt like…like all the broken pieces of their family had come together, and the different pieces of the puzzle…they fit pretty darn well. They had turned the medium sized guest room into her bedroom. And it was nice, Poppy had never had her own room before. Jerome knocked on the door quietly, sticking his head in

"Hiya Poops," he said quietly. Poppy rolled her eyes

"Hey _Gerbil." _

"Pfft." Jerome scoffed, sticking his hands into his jeans, he looked around her room thoughtfully, moving over to the window, and letting his fingers trace the design "You like your new room?"

"It's perfect," Poppy smiled "And you're right across the hall, and Trudy's on the third floor,"

"Yeah," Jerome nodded, looking at the bare walls "Trudy taking you shopping tomorrow? Decorations and stuff? She does that with me every two years, people change their personalities, I guess," Poppy nodded, sitting cross legged on her bed, in the pyjamas Trudy had sacrificed for herself, and sewn down to Poppy's size. All Trudy knew towards Poppy's appearance, was that she had escaped the likes of her abusive step father, the government had done a DNA match and found Jerome. It worked. "I was…you're gonna be coming to my school, sorry about that, you probably haven't been to school in a while, right?"

Poppy laughed "I'm actually really looking forward to it, Anubis High right, no uniform?"

"No uniform," Jerome laughed "Yeah, I guess that it something a girl would enjoy,"

Poppy perked up at the mention of a girl. "Mara…" she said suddenly, Jerome looked alert at the sound of her name. "Is she your girlfriend?" Jerome looked at Poppy, giving a quiet laugh

"Honestly? I don't know. She's upset with me, because she knows that I don't want to be in love with her, and I'm upset with her, because she cheated on me…but we're both sorta living in denial,"

Poppy looked down at her hands guiltily "It really wasn't her fault, Jerome, about her kissing Harry…" she took a deep breath "I mean, as Daze…I…forced Harry to seduce Mara, that's the only reason he was with her, Jerome. He didn't want too, I-"

"She was seduced?" Jerome grasped for strings, desperately searching through the denial for a reason he could forgive Mara, and love loving her again. Poppy gave a tentative nod. Jerome almost collapsed in relief. "That's brilliant, that's wonderful,"

Poppy arched an eyebrow curiously, before deciding to change the subject. She drew patterns on the duvet, like Jerome had been doing on the curtain before "So…do you like Harry?"

Jerome frowned at the bizarre question, but he nodded "Yeah, actually…blimey, I'm starting to like him a whole lot more, bringing us together and all that…" Jerome thought of how he had almost lost Harry today. And it had almost felt like he was losing a brother. Which was odd. Or…was it? He had been through a heck of a lot of Harry, and the two were surprisingly similar.

Poppy smiled "Good, that's…that's really good, I like Harry,"

Jerome lifted his head slightly as he looked down at her "Right…well, goodnight," he ruffled her hair, slightly awkwardly, as if he didn't know what to do, but Poppy stood on the bed, hugging her big brother good night.

**Line Break**

"Alright," Jerome stood stiffly, he had booked the drama room, and gathered everyone he wanted to speak too. The door was locked, so no one could come in, or hear what they were talking about. "Um…Mick Campbell, Amber Millington, Alfie Lewis, Willow Jenkins, Mara Jaffray, Eddie Miller, Patricia Williamson, Joy Mercer, Fabian Rutter, Harry Osborne, Poppy Clarke, are all members of Sibuna," he stated, looking at all of them. "We're all friends, and we all know that I'm Spiderman,"

Patricia nudged Eddie, but Eddie hissed something back in her ear. But she cleared her throat "Eddie also has something he wants to share with the group!" Jerome's eyes widened, and he tried to meet Eddie's nervous look, but Eddie wouldn't meet his eyes

"Okay…Eddie," Jerome offered him centre stage, and sat down on the sofa beside Harry. Eddie wiped his palms on his jeans, but stood on the stage, looking down at the 11 other Sibuna's.

"Um…well, Jerome, Patricia, Alfie, Harry, you uh…you already kno-"

"So do I," Mara cut in, wincing slightly. Eddie's mouth dropped open, but he closed it, and continued

"And Mara, you already know that I'm…I'm Captain America,"

"I knew that too," Poppy chimed without thinking. Jerome, Harry and Mara all shot her a sharp look. Because the rest of SIBUNA knew she was Jerome's sister, but they didn't know that she was Daze. No one could recover their reputation from being a super villain "I overheard Jerome talking about it," she lied. Eddie shrugged

"Why bother tell, if everyone already knew?"

"I didn't know!" Amber and Willow cried in unison.

"Me neither!" Joy chimed, Fabian nodded beside her. Mick shrugged

"I kinda guessed, I mean, when Eddie was trying to be a jock, he was way stronger than he looked, and when I found out Jerome was Spiderman, I figured someone else in Sibuna must have been Captain America,"

"Well then," Jerome clasped his hands "No secrets between us anymore," Rather ironically.

Harry laughed, rubbing his forehead "So the 12 of us? Just the 12 of us?" everyone nodded.

"We can have a sleep over at my house?" Amber offered "You know I have more than enough room-"

"For 12 people?" Mara smiled wildly "Won't your parents mind?"

"Nah, they're off visiting my sister Millie at university, the house is ours,"

"Even me?" Poppy asked quietly, eleven pairs of eyes drifted over to her, and Amber placed a hand over her heard as she cooed "Of course, even you! We need more girls in this group!"

"What do you mean more girls?" Fabian laughed "It's perfectly even now, 6 and 6,"

"All in couples," Joy giggled, kissing Fabian's cheek, Alfie laughed, but Amber watched, slightly lonely. For she didn't have a partner. She had Mick, but she and Mick were friends. And the more and more she watched Willow and Alfie, she realised…they were near perfect for each other.

"Not all in couples," Mick rolled his eyes "Me, Ambs, Harry, Poppy, we're not all paired up, not to mention Jerome and M-" he cut himself off, as everyone started to look awkward "Sorry!" he apologised quickly, clumsily "Have you two not made up or-"

"Actually," Jerome took a deep breath "That was something I was gonna talk to Mara about privately," Poppy tried to hide her smile, but Harry caught it, and winked at her with a sexy half grin. But Joy, who was admiring Harry's designer jumper, caught his wink to Poppy and covered her mouth in shock as she realised what was going on between the two newest members of their group (aside from Mick, who technically joined after Harry, but let's ignore that for a second). Everyone turned at her gasp, but she pretended to cover it up with a cough. "Okay, why don't you get lunch? Mara and I will join you later?"

"Ugh," Willow groaned "We have to move to the 12 seater table by the window, it's freezing there!"

"You could just close the window," Eddie rolled his eyes, Patricia snickered

"Oh yeah," Willow chimed, oblivious to their sarasticness. The pair watched their friends file out, and Mara turned to Jerome

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I forgive you," he said quickly. Mara's eyebrows rose "I understand Mara, you didn't mean to kiss him, and I…I'm loving being in love with you,"

Mara smiled, pulling at the end of her blue shirt "I love being in love with you,"

Jerome shot a web out to her waist, and pulled her in to his arms. "My Princess," he whispered into her ear "May I bestow upon your lips a kiss?" his blue eyes sparkled with happiness and Mara brushed her black hair out of her eyes

"I think my very heart would be broken if you didn't, good sir," she played along, she tilted her head up, and her lips found Jerome.

And everything was back the way it should have been.

**Line Break**

"It's gone." Dr Conners cried, slamming his hands onto the desk and crying out in frustration "The research…all my grand fathers research- it's gone!"

"What?" Mr Osborne repeated again "I am not funding you to lose your projects," he caught Dr Conner shoulders and shoved him roughly into the wall "I would like to live forever, Doctor. You promised me you could make it happen-"

"I-I can," He stuttered "Don't worry, I can. I-I have this student, w-we've been working on a cure for breast cancer on Wednesday mornings, I can…don't worry," he was scared straight "I promise, you'll have it,"

"Oh I better." Mr Osborne hissed, stepping back "Otherwise I'll pull my funding and make sure you never find work again," he straightened his jacket, turning and walking out.

Doctor Conners slid down the wall in despair. Thinking of the student who helped him on Wednesday mornings "Oh Jerome…" he whispered, shaking his head, he looked down at the hand he had created for himself, he could hardly remember life without it "You're my last chance,"

**Review?**

**Rachel: Hahaha, I know, I didn't want jara to get back together immediately after, but of course they love each other! Yes! I'm glad you noticed! If Jerome loves something, he'll do anything to make sure they're safe, even if he's not thinking clearly. Good **** I'm glad you're starting to like Harry! And aw! Really? Yeah, but you could just be saying that because you're super nice **** I can't believe summer's nearly over! Looking forward to going back to school?**

**Beth: AAAAAAWWWW! Reading your reviews make me love you a billion times more than I did before! You flatter me! I want to be a writer when I grow up, so…seriously, you're awesomely awesome for taking the time to review each chapter!**

**AvatarRocky: Aw! Really? Thank you so much! I just love the idea of Poppy and Harry, because in the show, Poppy never really got anyone to be with, but I guess they couldn't because it would have been an overload of drama!**

**Rebecca: Hahah, tis true! Of course it will happen! I love jara, and I always will!**

**DrMiracle: hahaha, you're review was hilarious! Exactly, why can't she just do that? It's a brilliant idea, you should write a one shot of it!**

**Lorna: Aw! Thanks for saying that, I do love Poppy/Harry! Hahaha, I didn't even realise I'd written that, I get so absorbed into the laptop sometimes, thanks for noticing though! And stop it! You're making me big headed! I loved that dory picture! It was hilarious! I can't believe they're making a finding nemo 2!**

**Houseofanubisfan2: I think I will try to add some more nina, but I'm afraid to break up Jabian if I do, and I kinda wanted jabian in this story….I'm not sure, but we will see more of her! **

**Love all your reviews!**


	45. Gossiping Girls

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Morning," Mara whispered, rolling onto her side to look at Jerome, who was already watching her, she smiled lazily "Sleep well?"

"Very well," he whispered, eyes gleaming "You look beautiful in the mornings," Mara rolled her eyes "You do," he insisted nodding. He stretched, thrumming his fingers against his stomach thoughtfully "Hey beautiful, I better get home, I want to have breakfast with Poppy and Trudy,"

"Good," Mara beamed approvingly "I like Poppy, she seems really nice. But Daze…now that's another side of her,"

"A side now gone." Jerome stated, he sat up, swinging his feet out of her bed and picking up his mask. Mara just smiled at the sight of him

"I love you," she whispered. Jerome paused, and was in front of her in a flash

"Love you more," he replied, pressing his lips to hers, he traced her lips "Come with me," he whispered "Say that we're walking to school together,"

"Really?" Mara asked, she sat up slowly, catching the back of Jerome's neck as he moved with her "That sounds lovely, but what about my parents?"

"Leave a note that you have a test this morning and you wanted extra revision time so you left before they woke up,"

**Line Break**

"Are you settling in well, dearie?" Trudy asked Poppy "I mean in school? Jerome helping you out?" Jerome rolled his eyes, but Poppy smiled.

"He's great, and his friends are really nice," she poured herself more cereal, and Trudy nodded approvingly.

"We'll go shopping for your room, and maybe get you some clothes?" Trudy nodded "After school?" Poppy agreed, swallowing her mouthful, when Trudy frowned "What are you going to wear to school today?" Poppy was still in her pyjamas, and the one dress she had, the black one with roses was being washed. She didn't have any other clothes, only shoes and jackets, as she had spent a majority of her time in her Daze costume, as that was who she was.

"I don't know-"

The door knocked, and Jerome stood up "That's Mara, we're walking to school together, she's early, can I…" Trudy nodded as if he needn't ask, and soon Mara was walking in.

"Morning," she smiled, taking the place of the fourth seat at the Clarke table.

"Morning Mara, dear, you hungry?"

"No thanks," Mara laughed

"Hey," Jerome frowned, taking Mara's hand, which Trudy and Poppy noted with glee "Mara, you carry spare clothes around don't you? Just in case you get messy?"

"Yeah,"

"Poppy doesn't have any clothes," he bit his lips apologetically "Would you mind-"

"Jerome she doesn't have too," Poppy began, but Mara cut them both off

"Of course I'll help, come on Poppy," she smiled, offering her hand. Poppy took her hand and the two went upstairs. Trudy smiled, and turned to Jerome

"You really found a keeper, Jerome, you know that?"

Jerome smiled "I know,"

**Line Break**

"We're about the same size," Mara called through the bathroom door "Sorry, my sense of style isn't exactly Amber Millington wort-" she paused when Poppy stepped out. She was in a blue shirt, with a blue skirt, Poppy was wearing a denim jacket, and a tight bright belt around the waist "But of course, you make everything look fashionable, you're a Clarke,"

Poppy smiled wildly, the comment going straight to her heart. "Um Mara, there was actually something I wanted to talk to you about," she sat on her bed, and hesitantly, Mara sat beside her. "Well um…I've been seeing someone,"

Mara smiled "Oh that's wonderful!" she sounded slightly like Trudy "Do you like him?"

"I…I think I love him," she whispered, a blush tinting her cheeks, Mara nudged her happily, and Poppy laughed. "The problem is, I haven't told Jerome, and I don't know how he's going to react,"

"Don't worry about it," Mara waved it off "Two 15 year olds dating, I'm sure he won't go cra-"

"It's Harry." She said quickly, just putting it out there. Mara stopped, her mouth dropping open slightly

"Ah…now, now that is a bit more of a predicament," she stated. She sat there dumbly for a moment "You're…you're dating Harry Osborne?" Poppy laughed

"Yeah, I am," and it sunk in for the first time.

"Well…" Mara wrapped her arm around the younger girl "I think…maybe first, you should wait a while. I mean, Jerome likes Harry, a lot, but not as much as he needs to yet-"

"Maybe, I…maybe I should try to get them to spend more time together?"

Mara laughed "Right, you know tricking Jerome into something never really works out?"

"Please don't say anything," Poppy whispered, gripping her hand. Mara looked torn for a moment, but she nodded

"Of course not." She promised "But he'll know eventually right?"

Poppy nodded.

**Line Break**

"Do you love me?" Amber asked, Alfie jumped slightly, and frowned, continuing to dump books into his lockers. Books that he still needed.

"Ambs, what?"

"Do you love me, or Willow?"

"Amber, I'm in love with Willow, you know that," he looked into her eyes "You were the one who never tried to make it work with me, I thought you'd moved on-"

"I have." She tried "Well I thought I had, but I haven't, and I'm willing to try now,"

"Amber," Alfie whispered, eyes lighting up "I'm really sorry, but…I'm in love with Willow now, plus…I thought maybe you and Mick were trying to make it work?"

"No! We're just friends!" she cried in frustration. Alfie looked at her worriedly, raising his hands in innocence

"Hey!" Harry and Fabian chimed at the same time, appearing by their side. Harry nodded, to let Fabian talk "Amber," Fabian said softly to his friend "You don't want to date Alfie, you just think you do, because he's got Willow,"

"That's not true!" Amber cried, huffing

Fabian sighed "If he wasn't dating Willow, would you want to date him?"

Amber faltered, and her beautiful face froze "Well…I …uh.." she wrung her hands softly "Sorry Alfie,"

"Love you as a friend," he smiled, opening his arms to hug her. Amber hugged him tightly, and let out a sigh of relief as she finally began to understand the way her brain worked.

**Line Break**

"How'd you get them to order pizza to the school?" Alfie laughed in delight. The five boys sat behind the caretakers shed at the end of the field, on the sunny but windy day.

"One of the privileges of being the son of a big shot," he shrugged, taking a bite.

Eddie rolled his eyes, stretching his legs out "I'm the son of a big shot, _and _I'm Captain America, no one delivers pizza's for me," they all laughed. But Fabian frowned, sitting cross legged, holding his slice with two hands

"We don't know much about your dad, Harry," Fabian said quietly. Harry took a deep breath, drawing his knee to his chest

"Uh…not much to say really, spends a lot of time travelling, he…he sorta funds big research projects and takes the money once they become a success. He...he's clever, and that's pretty much it,"

"It's not fun having a clever dad," Alfie nodded, his mouth full, Fabian rolled his eyes in disgust, Eddie just laughed. "Unrealistic expectations, my dad wanted me to be brain surgeon," they all laughed, but Harry became serious

"Yeah…it's…we're sort of reflections of our dads, and if they don't like what they see…well it's not pretty," Eddie nodded, frowning suddenly, and the four boys were suddenly absorbed in their owns thoughts

"Hey guys," Jerome grinned, dumping his bag down and joining the small circle "Ooh, Pizza," he leaned forward grabbing a slice, not questioning how it got there.

"How's Mara?" Eddie grinned, wiggling his eyebrows, they snickered and Jerome rolled his eyes

"You realise that you have a girlfriend too, right? As does Alfie and Fabian," Jerome pointed out. He patted Harry's shoulder "Don't worry mate, it'll happen." Harry met his eyes, and smiled, but it was a secretive smile, as if he knew something Jerome didn't.

"I'm sure it will," he replied, kicking Jerome playfully "And she'll be beautiful,"

"Not as smart as Jaffray," Jerome chimed

"As funny as Willow," Alfie called out

"As feisty as Yacker,"

"As sweet as Joy," Fabian added. Harry laughed

"She's all those things and more boys," Jerome arched an eyebrow "I mean, she will be,"

**Line Break**

"Poppy!" Joy rushed towards the blonde girl in the corridor. Poppy turned, smiling "Poppy, why didn't you say you were dating Harry? Older guy! High five!" she raised her hand, and Poppy hit it uncertainly, Joy linked arms with her and they walked down the corridor

"What?" she whispered

"Harry! I saw that look he gave you yesterday!"

"You saw that?" Poppy blushed, Joy cooed loudly "Well don't tell anyone! Only you and Mara know, we can't tell Jerome!"

"Why not?"

"Because we first need to make him like Harry, a lot more," she frowned "Any ideas?"

Joy smiled, as her eyes caught sight of something on the notice board, she steered Poppy towards it. It was a sign up list for volunteers to clean to storage cupboard, and obviously, it was empty. Joy pulled out a pen from her bag and Poppy smiled as she realised. She scrawled their names onto the piece of paper "Jerome Clarke….and Harry…Osborne…" she stepped back "There Poppy, thank your Auntie Joy," Poppy laughed, nodding, impressed.

**Line Break**

"Wow…" Mara whispered, she stood on the top of the church, Jerome had created a giant web, over the top of the bridge, lit up with the light from over a hundred golden lampposts, cars drove by rarely, especially late at night, the only thing on the other side of that bridge was offices, and nobody worked this late. Mara walked slowly on the web, but it was fairly stable, not sticky, and it looked just like a Spider's web. Jerome pulled off his mask, as no one could see him way up here. He took her hand, and led her to the middle, and they both lay down comfortably. "Jerome…this is incredible,"

Jerome smiled, pleased with her reaction "Now you can see the stars up close," Mara reached up, like a child, as if she could touch them. Jerome wrapped his arms around her, never more in love with her than in that moment. "I love you, Mara. I do, I really do, I'm so sorry forever making you think I wasn't happy with you-"

"Jerome," she whispered, turning to him, her hair fanning out around her face, she touched his cheek gently "I love you too,"

"Hey, you're the butterfly caught in my Spider web," he whispered, kissing her cheek. Mara snuggled into his shoulder

"You didn't catch me, I caught you,"

He chuckled.

**Review?**

**Lorna: I love reading your reviews, they just put a massive smile on my face **** I can't wait for Finding Dory! Good to see Disney going back to the good films! Aw! I love you too! Hmm haha, that is something I've thought about, Trudy finding out, or Jerome finally telling her, I think she might though, actually I've just formed a way in my head she finds out and I really like it! You inspired that brain wave Lorna! THANK YOU! **

**Rachel: Of course they have their nicknames! I couldn't wait to write them! Hahaha, I wanna see my dad make salsa! That would be hilarious! I'm so pleased you caught the Joy noticing thing, you are so awesome! Hahaha, he probably will beat Harry up! Aw! I think this was one of my most favourite reviews! And yeah, we're starting on Tuesday too, where did it all go? Oh wow! An adventure novel! THAT'S AWESOME! I wanna go to your school! AND OH MY GOSH YOU DON'T STOP IT I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THE COINCIDENCE! I start shipping Bruce/Natasha as soon as Avengers Assemble came out! YOU DON'T LIKE THEM TOO HOW AWESOME IS THIS?! And it is not an awkward ship! It's an awesome ship! We have to fangirl about this non stop!**

**Beth: haha, couldn't keep them away from each other! I know **** I wish jara had stayed a couple, but alas…that's what fanfictions for!**

**Rebecca: I just love your reviews, how much can I say really? Thank you for taking the time to do it! Love you!**

**Love you all!**


	46. It'll all make sense

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"This is ridiculous." Jerome muttered, as he and Harry walked into the cloak room they had been tricked into cleaning out. The teacher wouldn't let them off the hook, even though Jerome had explained they that had never signed up.

"Aw come on," Harry shrugged smiling "It'll only take us a couple of hours, plus we get to miss lessons," he picked up a few hangers off the ground, and put them back onto the railing.

"I'd rather sit in English half asleep then actually clean this lot," Jerome slumped into the green armchair in the corner, and shot his web on a princess dress, and then a hanger, hanging it up without even moving. "Who would have done this? One of the jocks do you think? For stealing Mick?"

"Just someone's idea of a joke," Harry shrugged, turning to look at Jerome as he pushed the railing to the side of the wall, almost immediately making the room look cleaner, not to mention larger. "Why does it matter so much?"

"Who would put our names down? Why just you and me?" Jerome stroked his chin thoughtfully, as Harry dropped to his knees, to start picking up thousands of disregarded and forgotten buttons. "Someone who wanted the two of us to be alone in a room together…" Jerome was still thinking hard, but Harry realised.

"Poppy," he whispered under his breath, running a hand through his hair. Of course it was her, who else? But what did she want? Did she want him to tell Jerome, or just for the two of them to get on better? Well he wasn't going to tell Jerome, so maybe this was meant to be a bonding exercise "Who cares, right?" he cleared his throat "Whoever it was certainly did me a favour, I had a History presentation to do, and I haven't even started it," Jerome smiled at his, nodding his head. "How are things with Poppy?"

"Pretty good," Jerome nodded, watching as Harry placed all the buttons into a plastic bag and setting it on the window cill. "I mean…she's a lot like me, I guess Nurture really won out on her?"

"What can you say? The Clarke gene must be pretty strong,"

"Harry," Jerome said quickly, leaning forward in his chair "Actually, there is something I wanted to you about?" Harry sat cross legged on the floor, picking up broken pieces of hanger, nodding for Jerome to continue "Uh…well," he scratched back of his neck "Your dad…he does pretty well, right? I mean…money and technology wise, he has access to the best?" Harry nodded, uncertain about where the conversation was headed "Well, this morning, I was working with Doctor Conners and…and he mentioned an ingredient he really needed to help with this cure for breast cancer, but apparently there are only like four pieces of it in the world, could you-"

"Get it for you," Harry sighed, looking down at his shoes, shoulders slumped. That's how it always was. Someone always wanted something from him. "Fine, sure,"

Jerome noticed his face, and immediately felt guilty "I'm not just asking to use you, Harry. I could ask Eddie, but…I don't know, it feels like I can trust you more,"

"What's it called? This precious ingredient?"

"Tritium,"

**Line Break**

"Good move," Fabian noted, as he and Mara played chess. Mara smiled brightly, as Fabian's eyes darted over the board to see where he could go next. "What do you think Joy?"

"Hey!" Mara cried, laughing "That's no fair! You can't ask her for help!"

"I just did," Fabian teased. Alfie laughed, moving to sit beside Mara

"Don't worry MJ, I've got this," Mara rolled her eyes, but let Alfie start planning a strategy that wasn't even for chess. But who was she to stand in the way of his fun?

**Line Break**

"They're what?" Fabian gaped as he and Joy sat in her bedroom.

"Yup, she and Harry, but they don't wanna tell Jerome yet,"

Fabian couldn't close his mouth "Wh-I…ho-how did that happen? _When _did that happen? Poppy just arrived into this country and she's already dating Harry?"

Joy cocked her head to the side "He is the son of a billionaire, he's good looking, he's kind-" she stopped at Fabian's look "Of course, he's _nothing _compared to you," Fabian smiled lopsidedly "Of course he has much better taste in clothes," she nudged him playfully, and Fabian wrapped his arms around her.

**Line Break**

"Wow." Jerome laughed as he walked into Poppy's room. The walls had been painted lilac, and there were posters of James Franco and Beyonce on the walls. It looked a lot more…Poppy. "Very nice,"

Poppy smiled, pulling on her coat "I'm glad you like it. I went into your room earlier," she laughed "You're kinda making it obvious that you're Spiderman, I'm surprised Trudy hasn't figured it out,"

"Yeah well…" Jerome swallowed "Um, where are you off too?"

"Me?" Poppy fought her blush and tried to keep a straight face "Oh…just for a walk," Jerome looked outside, and the rain fell harder as if on cue. "Yeah, I l-like the rain,"

"Don't be silly," Jerome rolled his eyes "You'll catch your death of cold."

"I've been through worse." Her words hung in the air, and Jerome realised how incredibly true they were. _But Daze, that's another side of her. _Mara's words chimed into his ears. How many times had she put herself in trouble being Daze? Had she really just let it all go? He found himself doubting her for the first time, and the trust he had just given to her because she was family, stilled. "Bye," she did the buttons up and walked past him. Jerome watched her leave, before darting to his room, changing into his Spiderman costume, and following her.

The rain did bother him. But as he swung along the buildings and ran along roof tops, he watched Poppy carefully, as if his life depended on it. He froze when he spotted her walking into the large house. It was the house that they had been trapped in, what was she doing there? He crawled along the side of the house, his grip firm, looking in through the window. And he froze. Peering in, he realised…was that Harry she was hugging? "What the hell…" he whispered. What was Harry doing there? Harry told him he lived in the apartment on the other end of town.

Jerome shook his head, they were just talking now, it never even occurred to him they might be in a relationship. He turned away from the window, feeling more confused than he ever had. But whatever it was, he was sure the pieces would all just fall into place eventually, he wasn't meant to know yet, that he was certain of.

**Line Break**

"Jerome," Doctor Conners shook his head in awe "I knew you could get it," he examined the tritium Jerome had just handed him, before placing it into a glass. He pulled Jerome in for a tight hug "I _knew _you could do it," he sounded so relieved.

Jerome nodded, smiling "So uh…how does this help with breast cancer?"

"Hmm?" Doctor Conners gave Jerome a nervous laugh "Well…I uh, have a theory I want to test, I'll let you know how it goes,"

Jerome frowned, watching him "Right." Doctor Conners nodded, walking out of the room, taking the tritium with him. Jerome suddenly had a very bad feeling. "Damn secrets," he whispered to himself, shaking his head "And I thought I was bad,"

**TWO CHARACTERS ARE GOING TO DIE- CAN YOU GUESS WHO?**

**Hahah, sorry for ending it like that, just wanted to give you a heads up, watch out! **

**Review!**

**Rebecca: Hahah, not much jara in this chapter though **** And stop it, you're flattering me! I love you! Xx**

**AvatarRocky: AW! Thank you sooooo much!**

**Rachel: NO! I want you to have a happy day every day! EVERY DAY! Yeah, I haven't really elaborated on Harry's feelings for her, thanks for the reminder, I will in the next chapter! Love you! **

**Lorna: YES YOU DID AND THANK YOU SO MUCH! I was having a real block with this story, but seriously, you're words just jogged something in my mind and I have a real plot line coming together now! Thank you so much! I just hope you like it! Hahahahaha, you're so funny! And aw! You did another review just to tell me you liked the ending? I love you soo much! You shouldn't have! **

**Drmiracle: hahaha, yeah, Joy can be pretty funny! I know, I just wanted the group to know Harry a little bit more! Love your reviews, seriously, thank you so much for reading! Love you!**

**Luvpewds: Aw! THANK yOU thank you thank you! I just wanted to add some adorablness with no life threatening issues! Your reviews make me smile! Thanks so much!**

**Housofanubisfan2: No don't worry I get it! I know it's a constant Fabiana/Jabian battle, but unfortunately in this story, it was originally jabian, and it's gonna stay that way. There will be more Nina though, sorry to disappoint **

**Beth: I think your review was my favourite of this chapter! Thank you so so so so so so so so so much! Haha, the romance scenes are the ones I dread to write, because I feel I could never do it justice, so your comment means so much to me, thank you so much!**

**And a thank you to everyone, the reviews on this story seem to be getting better and better and better and I don't think I've ever received so much support on this story! I love you all so much, I'm actually tearing up **** Thank you for being you!**


	47. In my arms

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Is this it?" Mr Osborne asked eagerly, ripping the test tube from Doctor Conners hand. Doctor Conners watched him carefully, he was stood in his office "I drink this, and I'll live forever?"

"W-well actually," Doctor Conners gave a nervous laugh "I think we need to test it out one some volunteers, the tritium…i-it could be a poisonous amount, it could be lethal-"

"But if it's not?" Mr Osborne prompted "If it's not lethal…"

"Well then…" Doctor Conners sighed, running his new hand through his blond hair "Then essentially, it should work, your cells would stop aging, you would be frozen in the state as you are, your bodily functions would never stop working, essentially, you couldn't die."

"Essentially?"

"Well obviously you wouldn't be invincible,"

Mr Osborne looked at the liquid in the test tube "We'll never find the volunteers" he whispered, pulling the lid off. Doctor Conners watched with wide eyes "To life," he whispered, tipping it down his throat so he didn't taste any of it. Doctor Conners watched in amazement and wonder. Mr Osborne shook violently for a moment, collapsing against the side of the wall, but as Chris went to help him, he stood on his own, stretching his arms. "I feel…fantastic."

**Line Break**

"Jerome!" Mara groaned, chucking the newspaper at him, he was half asleep on the sofa in the drama room, Eddie was actually asleep beside him. "Look!" Jerome blinked himself awake, focusing. The front page of the newspaper was entitled _Spiderman's Girlfriend? _And it depicted a picture of Spiderman swinging across a building with Mara in his arms. "The students out there won't stop bothering me with stupid questions," she collapsed on the chair opposite "A few people think I'm cheating on you,"

"Well you're not," Jerome smiled kindly "And you know that, just say that I was saving your life," Mara rolled her eyes, grumbling to herself and Jerome laughed "Sorry sorry, I'll be more careful from now on when I'm Spiderman with you," Mara couldn't stop herself from smiling "Come here," he held his arms out and Mara hugged him tightly, meeting his lips. Eddie groaned

"Oh come on guys, I was asleep for like five minutes,"

**Line Break**

Alfred Lewis was jealous.

But could you blame him? He and Jerome had been best friends since Jerome had moved here. And…in a matter of weeks, Harry seemed to have replaced him. Alfie played with a strand of Willow's hair, but his eyes were on Harry and Jerome, who were laughing in the corner of the drama room. Alfie hated it. First Jerome and Eddie, and now Jerome and Harry, what was Harry also a superhero in disguise? How unfair was this? Alfie felt sick to his stomach, and he couldn't help but wonder, was it because he was with Willow? Despite the fact he had been drugged when he told Jerome the news, he could remember how Jerome had mocked him. Alfie swallowed, and stood, walking over to the pair. "Hey, what are you talking about?"

"Hey Alfie," Harry grinned, offering him a grape. Alfie took one, glaring at him, and turning to Jerome. Jerome shrugged at Harry's curious gaze

"What's up mate?" Jerome asked, mouth full

"Who's your best friend?" Alfie asked, crossing his arms. Eddie sat up from the sofa, Mick turned from his game boy, and Fabian looked up from the chess game with Mara. Jerome swallowed, looking around everyone

"You all are," he managed nervously

"It use to be just me." Alfie whispered, staring at him "I was your best friend, the only one you trusted, but now…now we're all your best friends? That's ridiculous. Who do you prefer? Out of everyone Jerome?"

Jerome stared up at Alfie in disbelief, embarrassed at the gazes of Sibuna on him. "Well, Alfie I can't really…" he took a deep breath "What do you want from me? Fine fine Alfie, you're my best friend." Alfie's shoulders relaxed "Eddie's my crime fighting partner. Fabian's my intellectual equal, Mick's my long lost friend, and Harry…" he turned to look at Harry and Mara and Joy watched with interest "Harry," Jerome looked him in the eye "You're like my brother." Harry smiled, wringing his hands

"You're like my brother too," he whispered, green eyes glittering

Alfie turned and stalked off. Jerome's shoulders slumped "I'm an idiot," he whispered.

"No, Jerome," Mara walked over and sat beside him, taking his hand "You handled it perfectly, Alfie's just…I guess he wants to be your everything," Jerome nodded, sighing.

**Line Break**

"Dad?" Harry whispered, he walked in to his massive house, making sure no one saw him. His dad was lying on the staircase, on the scarlet red, posh carpet "Dad, what's wrong?" Harry cried, kneeling beside his father, scanning his worriedly "Did you fall?"

"Son." Mr Osborne wheezed, gripping Harry's hand "I've ingested too much tritium." Harry froze.

"What?" he whispered, mind reeling. "Where did you get it?"

"Doctor Conners, I was trying too…" his trailed off, struggling to breath. Harry wanted to die. He wanted to die in that moment. Jerome. Jerome Clarke had done this. Jerome Clarke had asked for the tritium, he had lied to him. He had said it was for breast cancer. He clenched his fists so hard in frustration, that in mere moments, the nails digging into his palms drew blood.

"Oh god dad…" he whispered, choking on his words, tears falling from his eyes "Dad I did this, I gave the tritium to Jerome, he tricked me,"

"No." Mr Osborne wheezed, he was so much paler than Harry had ever seen, his brown hair slicked back with sweat. "No, son. I did this to myself-"

"No dad!" Harry cried "No Jerome did this! Jerome did this dad!" his eyes were stinging tears, his father managed to smile, though it was distorted and weak.

"Harry," he whispered "I…I never said it," he arched his back suddenly, feeling his heart beat quicken so much in pace. Harry's eyes widened, flickering everywhere, for something he could do to help. "I am proud of you. I am so proud of you." Harry wanted to close his eyes and sob, and never stop sobbing, but he didn't want to close his eyes, he didn't want to not see his dad. "I love you, son."

"Dad…" he whispered, breathing in deeply "I don't want to see you die,"

"Avenge me." He whispered suddenly, as if the thought had just occurred to him. Harry's eyebrows furrowed together

"What?"

"Avenge me son." His father leaned forward, and Harry caught the back of his neck with his hand to support him. "You claim that Jerome did this, then you know what to do. Avenge me." He whispered

"Dad I can't, you kn-" but his father had stopped moving. Harry looked down at him, and screamed, his voice hoarse and painful to listen too. "HELP!" He screamed at the top of his voice "Someone help me!" but no one was around, and no one heard anything.

And Harry was all alone.

**Line Break**

"Awesome! Again!" Patricia cried, jumping up. Eddie groaned, catching Patricia's waist for the fourth time, and hurling her way up into the air. His strength had her soaring up into the clouds, before she came tumbling back, and Eddie caught her in his arms. "Again!"

"Patricia!" he groaned, lying back on the grass in his garden. Patricia laughed, sitting beside him "You can tire out Captain America, congratulations, not many people can," Patricia flicked her hair back with fake pride and Eddie grinned "Come here," he whispered, pulling her down to kiss her.

**Line Break**

"Poppy," Jerome stuffed his hands into his jean pockets awkwardly "You're not…uh…you're not dating Harry right?" Poppy froze, she had been folding her clothes into the chest of drawers, and she was glad he couldn't see her face, otherwise he could have seen the lie immediately. "It's just…" he looked at her back "I saw you and him talking in that building we were held hostage and I-"

"We were just talking," Poppy laughed, turning around with a smile "Jeez Jerome, he's a year older than me, what, do you think I can get someone my own age?" Jerome let out a massive breath of relief, and he smiled

"No, no of course not, thank god," he was about to leave, when he frowned "So uh, what were you doing?"

"He's having trouble with his dad," she lied "And I guess he feels like he can confide in me, because I was blackmailing him as Daze, I guess he thinks I have as many issues as him," her lies was so skilled and natural and that even Jerome Clarke didn't notice anything wrong. And because Poppy was telling the truth and she didn't even realise it, his Spidey sense didn't go off. Because Harry was having trouble with his dad, and he did think Poppy was as troubled as him, and he could confide in her.

"Oh right," Jerome nodded "That's good, you're taking care of him. Harry's a good guy," Poppy smiled, Joy's plan had worked after all then. "Thank you,"

Poppy's smile faltered "Oh…it's not problem," she whispered, watching Jerome leave. Her shoulders slumped, and she hit herself in the forehead for lying to her brother.

**Review?**

**Hope everyone's having fun back at school! Although I would just love to sit and write all day…**

**Rachel: He will freak, don't worry, he's gonna know, and it's gonna be…AWESOME! To write anyway, don't know how it's gonna come across reading wise…Love you!**

**Lorna: Hhahahahahahahaha, you're whole review was just hilarious! Well, you did guess Mr Osborne so congratulations! One point to you! Can you guess the other one? Oohhhhh haha, I love Spiderman, that's why the Harry in this story is just like the Harry in the movie! **

**AvatarRocky: hahahahaha, you **_**nominate **_**Mick! That's hilarious **

**DrMiracle: OH MY GOSH! You seem some wonderfully weird and awesome and I think we would get on awesomely! Thank you so much! **


	48. Settled

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

He could feel the eyes on him.

So many eyes. Judging, watching, sympathising, observing. Wondering. He walked through the hallway, head down, refusing to look up. He had known, of course, that the world would know. His father had been one of the richest men in the world, and he had died of an overdose. It was all over the news. That Harry was now a billionaire. He had been tried as an adult, and now the he owned a mansion, a more money than he could ever need in his life. He was living all alone in a house with more rooms than anyone in the world would need.

"Harry…" Willow whispered, he stopped, turning his head to look at her, his eyes were rimmed red from a night of crying, dark circles under his eyes, and there were gleaming with tears yet to come "I'm so sorry," he could only nod his head, and continue walking. As if slow motion he saw people he didn't know mouth words of comfort.

"Harry," Jerome appeared from round a corner, Poppy by his side. And Harry had a war with himself for a moment. As he repressed the scarily strong urge to rip Jerome's throat out in front of all these people. He forced it down him, and he _acted. _

"Hey guys," he said quietly. Jerome met his eyes, and licked his lips "Let me guess, you're both sorry right?" he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Well I guess I'm like you both now. No mother, no father," he spat the words, but Poppy and Jerome stood strong, and it didn't affect them. They'd had years to come to terms with that fact.

"Harry," Poppy whispered, and Harry's eyes met hers, he seemed to relax slightly, Jerome noticed with a frown. "I-"

"We're sorry, Harry," Jerome cut her off, placing a hand on Poppy's shoulder, to steer her away, for Jerome knew what the grieving process was. He turned away, and Poppy mouthed a quick

"I love you,"

Harry's eyes widened, and he felt his heart stop. Love? Sh-she…she loved him? He placed a hand over his heart at the sudden pleasure it was feeling, but it was over shadowed by grief.

**Line Break**

"Hey," Jerome breathed, as Spiderman, standing on the fire escape outside Mara's window, he had been about to come in. Mara was sat by her window, looking outside "You…you waited for me," he whispered. And of course it was odd, because when he came, Mara was always doing something, reading, homework, listening to music.

"Jerome," she whispered, half leaning out of her window to wrap her arms around him, he laughed, pulling her out into the crisp night air.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" he whispered, brushing her hair back. He pulled his mask up to his nose, but no farther, in case people were looking.

"It's just…everyone's saying that Harry's dad was poisoned,"

"Yeah," Jerome shook his head, not understanding "He was probably a drug addict, Mara, they overdose all the time-"

"No, as in…poisoned, as in…_murdered." _

Jerome frowned, wrapping an arm around her waist, as they leaned over the side of the fire escape "No," he whispered doubtfully, kissing the top of her had, gazing up at the stars through the eyepieces "Of course he wasn't, it was in all the newspapers, he died of poisoning,"

"What if someone forced him into drinking something? Something containing a substance that poisoned him?"

Jerome frowned, looking down at Mara, he cocked his head "You have an idea don't you?"

Mara nodded, biting her lip and ducking through the window into her room, Jerome followed close behind. Mara typed in the password onto her computer, Jerome watched eagerly, and resisted the urge to smile. Her password was _Spiderman21. _Though it didn't surprise him, his password was _MyMara. _It had pained him to type that in when they had been broken up, he had attempted to change it, but that failed and he ended up writing _JeromesJaffray. _He shook his head, trying to focus. "I've been researching substances that could have the same effects the news has been saying he suffered," she clicked on a link and Jerome's eyes widened "Tritium." She whispered "Why on earth would Mr Osborne be snorting Tritium, Jerome? Right! You've got to see this too!" she turned, brown eyes wide, but Jerome couldn't breathe. He took a shaky step back, sitting on her bed slowly

"No…" he muttered, taking off his mask, revealing confused blue eyes "No it can't be. It couldn't be…" Doctor Conners. Doctor Conners had killed Mr Osbo- No! No he couldn't think like that! Doctor Conners was good and kind and wanted to save humanity. Sure he was weird with the whole live forever thing, and the arm growing thing, but he wasn't a murderer. "Jaffray, what are the chances that Mr Osborne had breast cancer?" _It's a cure for breastcancer, just a theory, I'll let you know if it works. _That's what Doctor Conners had said, well something along those lines anyway.

Mara frowned "I uh…well, only about 5% of sufferers are men…it's…unlikely I guess, but not impossible,"

"And could tritium treat breast cancer?" her asked, meeting her eyes. Mara frowned, scrunching up her nose, he immediately wanted to press out the crinkles, but he resisted the urge, there were more pressing things at play here.

"No," she whispered "No, tritium should never be used, it contains a lethal amount of hydrochloor, it…it sorta freezes cells, so they can't die, or age or deteriorate. You should never use it on any kind of cancer, it would just keep the mutated cells alive,"

Jerome's mouth dropped, along with his heart "And…a doctor would know that?" Mara shot him an obvious look. "Right, of course." He ran a hand through his hair harshly, and Mara caught his wrist in her hand, he looked up at her, sadness and seriousness etched into his face.

"Something bad's happening, isn't it?" Jerome gave a weak nod, and Mara sighed. Placing Jerome's hand in his lap, and weaving her hands into his soft hair, she gave him a half smile, shaking her head "A hero's work is never done right?" she whispered, leaning down and pressing her lips to his, never moving her gentle hands from his soft her. Jerome responded to her eagerly, wrapping his arms around her waist. She pulled away, tugging at the neck of his Spiderman costume as a reminder "You've got to go, don't you?" Jerome stared at her, breathless, eyes twinkling

"No," he whispered, lying, to be with her.

He shouldn't have.

**Line Break**

Harry couldn't help the smile that tugged on the corner of his pink lips. He looked _good. _He was in black trousers, that covered his black books. With a relatively thick, padded black cardigan, with a turtleneck, one stripe of bright, neon green going down his right hand side. He looked up at the sounds of footsteps. "Here," he called, brushing himself down. Poppy walked in, looking around worriedly. She was in his mansion, the one given to him by his fathers death. He was in one of the many rooms, standing beside a mannequin, with her daze costume on, except it had a bright strip of green going down the side. "What do you think?" he asked eagerly, green eyes buzzing to match the shade of green on their costumes "Huh? You and me, right? The Daze Duo?"

Poppy frowned in total bewilderment "Harry- what are you talking abou-"

"Doctor Conners killed my father." Harry said quickly. He had done his background work on that Tritium. And from what he knew, he could only guess that it had happened like this: Doctor Conners had been plotting with Jerome to kill his father. And Jerome had used Harry, to kill his own father. What a sick twisted fr-

"No, Harry, you're father died of poisonin-"

"No!" Harry cried, staring into her eyes "You need to become Daze again. Daze is who I need right now-"

"Daze is gone!" Poppy said firmly, her eyes glistening "She's gone."

"She's not gone." Harry laughed, shaking his head "Because you are Daze. Completely, Poppy is the other side, not Daze. You've killed people Poppy, used them, manipulated them," his voice was a hissed whisper, but it was also pleading "Become a villain with me, help me avenge my father," Poppy stared at him with wide eyes, and Harry took a deep breath "Jerome avenged your step dad, almost killed him, if it wasn't for Mara, he'd be dead," Poppy gasped, she took a step towards Harry, and took his hand hesitantly

"This isn't the answer-"

"You love me." He stated, trying a different approach. Poppy swallowed thickly, but nodded "I love _Daze." _He looked into her eyes, and she almost melted "Be Daze, and I'll love you forever," Poppy turned to look at the costume, thinking about everything he had just told her.

"Just to avenge your father?"

"To get revenge on all those that caused his death." Harry confirmed. Poppy bit her lip, but she nodded, and she almost didn't feel guilty, because of the brilliant smile that lit up his face. "I love you," he whispered, pulling her in for a kiss. And how was Poppy to protest?

**Review?**

**Rachel: It's coming! Jealous Jerome is coming! Thank you, by the way, for taking the time to review this story, the reviews are slowly going down, only two for last chapter, which is only to be expected after school's started again, homework and such, so thank you so much for taking the time to write such amazing reviews, love you Rachel xx**

**Beth: Don't worry! I completely understand! Hahaha, hope the homework load decreases for you! Thank you so much for reviewing! xx**


	49. Fate

**One word for this chapter….I like to think dramatic. You might think otherwise, but whatever you think, I hope you**

**Enjoy!**

Fate.

You can believe in it, you may not believe in it. But by the end of the day, Jerome Clarke believed in it. He believed in it with all his heart.

**Line Break**

"Please," Jerome groaned "I don't wanna do it alone,"

"He's your mentor, dude," Eddie groaned, rolling over on the sofa in the drama room, burying his head into the cushions. He was exhausted. Captain America had taken over all of Spiderman's duties last night, so that Jerome could spend the night with Mara. "And I'm tired, I had to patrol alone last night,"

Jerome ran a hand through his hair, guiltily "But _please. _This is important Edison, this man could have murdered Harry's father," his voice dropped into a whisper. Eddie remained stubborn, and refused to meet his eyes. Jerome leaned back in the armchair, looking around "Where's Poppy and Harry?" he asked loudly, Mara, Joy and Fabian met each other's eyes, and looked back down, trying not to give the game away. Jerome didn't notice, sighing at the fact that Alfie didn't even react at his voice. He stood, and walked over to him. "Alfie?" he said quietly. Alfie made a point of looking up and Jerome stuck his hands in his pockets, almost nervously.

"I don't know where they are." He stated shortly. Willow shook her head at him, but Alfie ignored her. Jerome sighed.

"I'm gonna go be Spiderman," he said tiredly, everyone hummed their agreement, it was a tired and a slow day. They all had free periods, and even Mara was too bored to study. Jerome leaned down to kiss her forehead, and she looked up in surprise, as if she had forgotten how sweet and caring he was. How could that have slipped her mind, even for a moment? "See you later Jaffray?"

"Sure," she whispered, nodding with a smile, Amber cooed at how adorable it was, and Jerome went on his way.

**Line Break**

Poppy was nervous. Beyond nervous, Harry had told her to ditch the mask she had worn, and trade them with cool sports glasses, black with a neon strip down the sides, matching his own. It only hid their eyes. "How are we gonna get to where Doctor Conner works?" she asked. Harry looked up, smiling

"A while back," he began, walking down the long corridors of his mansion "My dad invested in a military company, it went downhill, fast, so he took everything he could that wasn't terrible," he stopped at a door, and pushed it open, to reveal another door a few metres back, typing in a code, it clicked open, revealing a totally metal room

"Cool," Poppy whispered, following him inside.

"This," Harry ran a hand through his brown curls, gesturing to a large, metal plate, shaped slightly like a large skateboard. He stood on top of it, side on, and it rose to his command, Poppy watched in awe, "Do you trust me?" he asked, holding out his hand. Poppy bit her lip, but he looked so irresistible, in his costume, with his sunglasses, hand out just for her.

"Of course I am," she adjusted her belt, filled with the marble contained potions, and took hold of his hand, gripping his waist as he flew them right out of the window.

**Line Break**

Fate.

Maybe fate that Jerome had showed up before them.

"Doc," Jerome breathed, after swinging over to Doctor Conner's office at full speed, it was deserted, another thing Jerome would later peg as being fate. "I need to talk to you,"

"Jerome!" he exclaimed, placing a hand over his heart and setting down his papers as Jerome landed in front of him. "You're going to be the death of me! Why are you all dressed up as Spiderman?"

"I need to talk to you about Mr Osborne," Jerome watched through his mask as Doctor Conners stiffened uncomfortably. He wanted to be sick. So it was true then? Doctor Conners had poisoned Mr Osborne. "Why?" Jerome whispered quietly "What more do you want? You've got a good job, you're arm back-"

"What are you talking about?" Doctor Conners frowned in confusion, when the window beside the two of them smashed. Jerome immediately jumped into action, making a web around Doctor Conners to keep him safe, even though he was a murderer.

"Harry? Poppy?" Jerome frowned in shock, as they both stood on a metal hovering plate, in matching costume "What's this?" he almost laughed at how bizarre it was.

"Do it." Harry ordered. Poppy looked up at him in shock

"He's my bro-"

"Throw it." Harry ordered "Doctor Conners is in there! He killed my father!" he grabbed the marble out of Poppy's hand, and threw it, but Jerome stuck out a web, catching it before it could smash. He brought it up to his face, and gasped.

"What the hell are you both doing?"

"You killed my father." Harry whispered, a tear fell from beneath his glasses, and Jerome sighed.

"No I didn't, Harry. Doctor Conners killed your fath-"

"No I didn't!" Doctor Conners cried. Harry narrowed his eyes at Jerome, scowling in anger.

"You killed him!" he roared at the top of his voice, charging the hovering plate towards Jerome who only just managed to swing away. Poppy screamed, holding onto the plate tightly, as Jerome swung out of the building into the city, and Harry followed, whizzing through the air behind him.

Jerome was breathing heavily, he could feel the force of Harry's will in the hover board behind him, he tried to swing faster but was trying to get his mind around things. What was Poppy doing with Harry? Why the hell was she with him, and why were they wearing matching costumes? Were they working together? Were they going to kill Doctor Conners for killing Harry's father? He wanted to cry.

"I'll squish you," Harry roared from behind him, Jerome looked around desperately, the wind raced past him, he could still hear Poppy's screams, he needed to get out of the city. He swung a sharp left, and could hear Harry grunt as he tried to control the hover board.

Soon, they got so far away from the city, to the dusty dry part of the country, miles and miles from where they had been, beside steep cliffs and valleys, and there was nothing for miles. Nothing for Jerome to swing too, so he shot a web under Harry's hover board, to be pulled along. Harry didn't express his frustration, apparently expecting it, flying it lower so that Jerome was being dragged along the dry and dusty ground. But Harry got so caught up in trying to fly lower, that the hover board hit a sharp rock, and all three of them tumbled off it, landed in the sand.

"Poppy!" Jerome cried, pulling off his mask and rushing to his sister, who's eyes were closed. Harry pushed himself off the ground in shock, his eyes trained on Poppy's limp body.

"No…" he whispered "No….she can't be dead, I lo-"

A shuddering breath was drawn from Poppy and both boys almost fainted in relief. She was okay, getting up slowly. Jerome stood, mirroring Harry. "What are you doing, Harry?"

"My fathers dying wish," he pulled off his sunglasses, tossing them to the ground, so that they could see each others faces. "You killed him, he told me to kill you,"

"Harry," Jerome raised his hands in innocence "I promise you, I didn't kill you father. I'd never met the man in my life."

"What were you doing with Doctor Conners?" Harry asked "Huh? Discussing on how well your plan worked?"

"I did-"

Harry smiled, as an idea struck. He noticed Poppy brushing herself off, limping slightly, but she was okay. "You're not the only one sneaking off to make plans Jerome, did you know, that I'm dating your little sister?"

Jerome froze, and Poppy looked up in complete shock. "What?" Jerome whispered

"Yeah," Harry laughed, as he goaded Jerome on, watching him get angry. "Yeah, me, me _16 year old _Harry Osborne, I'm dating your little sister."

"You're not." Jerome clenched his fists in anger, visibly shaking. He turned to Poppy, but just one look at her face, and he knew Harry was telling the truth.

Harry's voice dropped to a whisper as he taunted Spiderman "I brush her hair back, and hold her in my arms, as I kiss her. Your baby sister Jerome," he was trying to make him uncontrollably angry, just for satisfaction, just to see him "Who knows what else we've done? Huh?" He started lying, ignoring Poppy's frantic gestures "Maybe I've taken advantage of your little sis-" Jerome couldn't take anymore, he leapt forward, tackling Harry to the ground, and the two boys rolled along the sandy plane, punching each other. Jerome had never been a physical person, but he was today.

But for every strong punch Jerome gave, Harry returned a better placed one, he apparently had judo training. But the difference was, Jerome's cuts healed, the dry blood only stained, but Harry, the normal human being, his cuts kept bleeding.

"Stop it!" Poppy cried, stamping her foot because they weren't listening to her "I said stop it!" then she screamed, because the two boys had just let go of each other, as they tumbling down a steep hill.

Poppy ran after them, sliding herself down the hill, only to cover her mouth in shock. They were about nine metres apart, but they were mirror images.

They were on the edge of the cliff.

Both of them, hanging, their two hands scrabbling for a grip, and slipping quickly. "Help me!" Jerome cried, raising his hand as he saw Poppy, he groaned in frustration. The drop was deep, leading down into a stone covered valley "Poppy please!" Jerome whispered, trying to shoot his web, but he was so exhausted from fighting someone, who had never been more of a match for him before "Please help me-"

"Poppy!" Harry cried, swallowing thickly, he had a deep gash in his forehead, and was bleeding profusely as it dripped down the side of his face. Poppy stood between them, completely frozen. "Poppy please…" he was crying, sobbing "I can't die! I can't die like my dad, Poppy please!"

Poppy's heart had stopped beating, a thousand thoughts racing through her mind, and she felt like she had paused forever, when in reality, it had only been half a second. Her first love? The man who loved her, and she loved him? Or her brother? She had known them both the same time, but one was family. But the other…could become her family. She looked between them, torn, and pulled at her hair in frustration. "Who do I go to?" she called loudly, as if they would help her. But both remained silent, not wanting to waste their remaining energy.

And she ran to Jerome.

He shuddered in relief as he pulled his arms up, and he collapsed onto his knees. When they both heard a crack, the edge supporting Harry was giving. He screamed, and they both rushed to him, Poppy leaned down, offering her arm, but the ledge had sunk, and was out of reach. Jerome lay on his stomach, eyes glistening "Harry, give me your hand," Harry stretched his arm upwards, sobbing, but it was obvious it couldn't reach. Jerome tried his web, again and again, but he just couldn't do it.

And Harry fell.

For a few moments, the Clarkes just watched in shock, until Poppy gripped Jerome's arm. Jerome nodded, flicking his wrist, and this time, the web came. He wrapped his arms around her, and lowered them down slowly. Poppy spotted him first, lying on his back on the rocks, one arm on his stomach, more blood on his head. "Harry!" she cried, running to him, Jerome ran after her, and the two knelt on either side, Poppy by his head, Jerome by his side. "Harry," she whispered, brushing the hair out of his eyes, as they flickering dimly, she got blood on her hands.

"Harry," Jerome looked at him, battered and bruised, and the way his Spidey sense was tingling, wasn't going to make it. "I'm so sorry, I…I just couldn't-"

"No," Harry swallowed thickly, meeting Jerome's eyes "No mate you didn't do this. I did this. I just…" his eyes watered and his voice broke "Wanted my dad to be proud of me,"

"He was," Poppy whispered

"Poppy," Harry felt his heart clutch in pain, just because he wasn't going to be with her anymore "I'm so sorry. I love you, I really do, what I did was wrong-"

"It's okay," she whispered, leaning down to kiss him softly. Jerome swallowed, watching them with teary blue eyes. Jerome took his hand, and Poppy rested her cheek on his, and the three of them cried.

"I'm okay dying like this," Harry whispered, almost smiling, Jerome gave a watery smile back, and Poppy just kissed his jaw. "Here with my friends…I can die like this,"

The red sky shone behind them, silhouetting their figures and elongating their shadows. Poppy looked down at the boy she loved, and almost felt her heart completely break when he turned his head towards her ear, and whispered with his dying breath, that she was his soul mate. Jerome watched Poppy cry, he watched his best friend die before him, and he stared right at the sun, and hoped to be blinded, so he could never witness it again.

But perhaps the entire day couldn't have been helped. Maybe it was always meant to pan out the way it did. So many little coincidences. Jerome wondered, maybe the whole thing was fate.

**Review? OBVIOUSLY IF I DO A HARRY/POPPY SPIN OFF, HARRY WOULDN'T DIE. Otherwise it wouldn't be much of a story, would it? **

**Rachel: I think everyone hates algebra **** Hope the science was easy! Love you Rachel! Your reviews always make me smile! I love how you comment on certain things, because it let's me know that the readers are actually understanding what I'm writing…or maybe you and I are just on the same wave length!**

**Lorna: Don't you worry about a thing! I still love you! **** and both your reviews were so amazingly heart felt and wonderful that you could have posted them sometime next year and I wouldn't have minded! Your guesses were amazing and exactly right, anyone else! Goodbye Osbornes! **

**Beth: hahaha, ran out of ideas? Wow! I didn't know you were in the Philippines! That's so coooollll! I would love that! Christmas lasting like four months! **** Love your review, thank you so much **

**xxx **


	50. Right Here

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"I'm right here," he whispered, touching her cheek softly. Poppy's eyes began watering again and she clutched the pillow into her chest, as she curled up on her bed.

"No you're not," she whispered, shaking her head "I'm imagining you," and maybe she was. Because he looked like Harry, the _normal _Harry, before Daze Duo. Dressed in a striped white shirt and jeans, curly hair the same as ever, except he was outlined in a golden light.

Harry gave her a half smile, sitting adjacent to her on the bed "I'm right here, Poppy,"

"You're not real," she wept, he reached forward again to touch her cheek, and she could feel the faint touch, maybe like a gentle breeze only touching her cheek. "You're in my imagination, you're dead," Harry nodded, pressing his lips together softly, and he disappeared.

"Poppy," a real voice snapped her out of it, she turned to see Jerome, who's eyes were rimmed red. "I uh…I just wanted to say thank you," his voice was deeper than normal. Poppy kept her head turned away from him. "Poppy. I really am sorry you lost Harry, I know you loved him-"

"Is that all?" she cut him off. Jerome ran a hand through his hair "Then you can go." Jerome stepped forward, touching her shoulder

"Poppy, you did the right thing. You saved my life. I will be…forever grateful." She said nothing, and Jerome didn't know what else to say.

**Line Break**

"I almost forget," Jerome whispered, clenching his eyes shut, resting his forehead on Mara's. "When I'm with you, that he's gone."

Mara took a deep breath, bringing her hands up to touch Jerome's neck "I don't want to think about it," she whispered "I've cried enough."

Jerome met her eyes, and nodded understandingly. Mara leaned forward to press her lips to his, but he pulled back "Poppy won't talk to me." Mara sighed, collapsing back on her bed. Staring at the ceiling

"How can he be dead?" she whispered "How can he possibly be dead?" It seemed as though Harry had just walked into their lives, and fit perfectly. Everyone liked him. He was good, and he was kind, and he was Poppy's soul mate. "He can't be dead."

Jerome swallowed "The Osbornes are gone." He wanted to be sick at the irony. Father and son. They had killed each other. Mr Osborne asking Doctor Conners for tritium, who asked Jerome, who asked Harry, who supplied it. Then Harry seeking out to avenge his father, and killing himself. "I just…I freaked out, when we were out there Mara, I tackled him to the ground, _I'm _the reason we fell down that hill and to the cliff-"

"No." Mara forced herself up onto her weak knees, staring into Jerome's eyes "You didn't do this. This was…meant to happen." She wiped her eyes "Poor Poppy," she rose her hand to touch Jerome's cheek, and he watched her "I can't imagine if you….I mean…" she took a deep breath, and a tear fell from her eye "If you died, Jerome I don't thi-"

"Mara," he cut her off, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her back into his chest, not wanting her to see his tears. He kissed the nape of her neck "I'm right here,"

She clenched her eyes shut, leaning into him "But for how long?"

**Line Break**

"You came," he smiled as she walked in.

Poppy walked into the Osbornes house, empty now. But she saw Harry, well the ghost of him, that she was probably imagining. He looked the same as ever, sitting on the stairs, and he came to greet her. "This house is empty," she whispered. Harry frowned

"I live here,"

"Yeah but you're not real," Poppy muttered, walking down the large hallway, into the hall. It made her heart ache for a moment, this was where he had danced with her. She walked into the middle of it, her long thin skirt trailing on the floor behind her, she felt like a princess, a lost princess. Her footsteps echoed around the room. Harry walked around her, smiling, he held his hand out for her.

"Dance with me."

Poppy arched an eyebrow, but couldn't help but smile, taking his hand, her hands suddenly felt cool, and she wondered whether he actually was there. He smiled at her smile, drawing her into him. And they danced.

Fabian, who had been walking past, and noticed the open door to the empty house, watched. He didn't see Harry like Poppy did, he just saw Jerome's sister, dancing by herself, and smiling. His shoulders slumped, and he felt so sorry for her. He stepped forward, shoes clicking slightly. But she didn't turn, manoeuvring himself in front of her, her eyes were closed, and he pressed his lips together sadly. Suddenly, she did a spin, and when she whirled back, she was taking his hands, and he was pulled into a dance with her.

Poppy wanted to cry, Harry felt so real all of a sudden, firm warm hands, she could even hear his breathing. Fabian didn't know what to do, but he found himself dancing with her, step step, back twirl, and step. Poppy's eyes did flicker open eventually, but neither stopped dancing. She laughed. For the first time, since Harry had died, a week ago, she laughed. At how ridiculous it was. Fabian smiled, flicking his arm, so she and her skirt whirled around. Poppy looked over Fabian's shoulder and she saw Harry, leaning against the wall, nodding.

**Line Break**

"I'm not going!" Amber wept, tugging at the black coat Mara was trying to put on her.

"Amber, please," Mara said quietly, managing to slide it on the other arm. "This is Harry's funeral, you have to go. We're his friends."

"I don't want to!" she cried harder, smudging her mascara. Alfie watched in interest, a sad expression on his face, and he walked out of Willow's rather firm grip, and took Amber's hand gently.

"You miss him, don't you Ambs?" Amber looked so startled that Alfie was actually addressing her directly, that she simply nodded, and followed him out of the room. Mara sighed in relief, and watched as Willow stared after the couple, confused.

"Don't worry Willow, I'm sure it's nothing."

Willow turned to her, and forced a smile onto her face "Oh yeah, yeah, nothing at all," she stood, walking from the room. Mara picked up her coat, turning to see Jerome walk into the room, looking…impossibly handsome for a funeral. A black shirt, collar open, and black dress pants.

"Ready, beautiful?" he whispered. Mara nodded, pulling on her coat. He held his hand out for her, but Mara didn't take it. He frowned, but said nothing, walking closely behind her.

**Line Break**

"Jeez, who's in the box?" Harry asked, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Poppy glared at her imagination. Everyone, over 50 people, were standing on the grass, listening as the priest spoke, they were all in a circle around the closed casket. This funeral was just for Harry, not his father, his father had requested to be buried on a Monday, for luck.

"You are." She whispered, turning to look up at him. Harry laughed loudly, far too loudly, and the fact that no one but her heard a thing, was almost nice, this ghost of Harry was hers. And no one elses. He clasped his hands over his white shirt

"Good one, Poppy. He chuckled "Let's go for a walk?"

"I can't leave, Harry. This is your funeral," she whispered, so that no one could hear her talking.

"Nah, I don't mind, you know that," he smiled brightly, tilting his head to the side "Let's go," she was about to nod, and walk away, when Fabian stepped forward, standing beside her, taking Harry's place, and he disappeared.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked quietly, trying to ignore Joy's burning eyes on him. Poppy's eyes widened in surprise, but she nodded.

Jerome frowned, from across the crowd. His eyes sparkled as he watched them walk away, and he felt a sudden anger bubbling inside him. Fabian wasn't making a move on his sister? He better not be. "Mara- what do you think Fabian's doing with Poppy?" he whispered. Mara ignored him, stepping forward, and placing her white rose on Harry's coffin. She was the first, many followed suite, too scared to be the first. "Mara?"

"I think we need a break." She said quietly. Jerome frowned, running a hand sideways through his hair. She wasn't meeting his eyes

"Okay, wanna go for a walk or some-"

"A break from us." She corrected. Jerome's eyes widened in utter shock

"What?" he breathed, taking a small step back so he could get a better look at her "Mara, you can't be serious-"

"Just a trial break, please," she insisted "I just want to…_ want to see _how I would manage without you," Jerome's eyebrows pushed together, he didn't like the sound of that

"And what if you manage just fine? Do we not get back together?"

"Of course not." Mara shook her head, but kept her gaze at her feet "We'd get back together. I just…I just wanna see," Jerome tried to take a deep controlling breath. Before giving a very small nod. It was enough for Mara. She kissed her fingers, touching them to Harry's coffin, before turning and walking away. Jerome watched her leave, before turning to the coffin, and almost smiling

"Look after Jaffray for me Harry," he whispered, touching the coffin, as if Harry could hear him. "Just make sure she's alright,"

Harry stood a few metres away from the coffin, surrounded in golden light. No one could see him, well, if Poppy were there, she would have been able to. "Sure mate," he whispered, stuffing his hands back into his pocket "I'll protect both your girls,"

**Review?**

**Rebecca: Aw! You're too kind! I know, I didn't wanna kill Harry, but this is a jara story, and you know, all the little things have to happen. Also, I didn't want the whole story to be too fairytale! Love you Rebecca **

**Lorna: No! I didn't get to see it! **** Aw! I think it was fate we met too! Hahaha, well you did get it right! Maybe we're just in sync! Love you!**

**Rachel: Your review was awesome. Absolutely awesome, oh and after I've updated this I'm going to review those two chapters of your story, sorry, been busy with homework **** hahaha, I love how you burst into song! And I'm afraid Harry is dead, but in the spinoff, obviously he won't die. Hahaha, sorry to cause mixed feelings Sorry Rachel, love you **

**AvatarRocky: Aw! Thank you so much! That went right to my heart!**

**Beth: wow, I wish it was hot here, it just rains! But it means I have an excuse to stay inside writing! Aw! Thank you so much! You too!**

**Drmiracle: Aw! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I love you! **

**Thanks to all who review, I love you all!**


	51. Soul Mate

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"No Jerome." Mara reminded herself, buttoning her white shirt in front of the mirror. "Don't talk to him. Don't look at him. He doesn't exist." Her heart ached at the thought "One week Mara, just manage without him for one week." She almost smiled, determined. Flickering her black hair back, she pulled on a spindly, partly see through green jumper. She looked smart, and she had made sure that there was no trace of red or blue on her.

She walked to school, and it was refreshing. She bit into the red apple, and admired the brisk morning. It wasn't very busy, every thing seemed to have slowed down lately. Maybe with the death of the Osbornes, people were more hesitant to be out and about. "Morning," a man tipped his hat at Mara as he walked along, Mara returned the greeting quietly, sticking her hand out. When she remembered, Jerome wasn't beside her to hold her hand. She took a deep breath.

It was going to be a long week.

**Line Break**

When she was kissing him it felt so real. She sat on the end of her bed, dressed and ready for school, the glowing Harry beside her, and they were kissing. And it felt so so real. His hand on her neck, lips moving in synchronisation and she would have sworn on her life it was real. She pulled away, breathless, her hands still in his hair, and he smiled at her, opening his eyes slowly, dazed. "Harry," she whispered "How come you feel so real?"

"To you Poppy," he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers "You're my soulmate, and you're the only one I can communicate with. To you, I'm completely real, you see me, hear me, feel me, I'm real to you,"

Poppy's eyes widened "You mean…you're trapped?"

"Yes," Harry whispered, but he smiled "I'll be trapped until you die, then we go to heaven together."

So many questions were burning inside her, and she smiled so wildly. She wasn't mad. She didn't have to grieve anymore. Harry was here, Harry was her soulmate and he was waiting for her. "I love you," she choked, and he brushed her hair back

"My love for you in stronger,"

**Line Break**

"Morning Jaffray," Jerome grinned as he walked into school, but Mara walked right past him, not even achknowledging him. Jerome frowned, and then remembered, with a broken heart, that this was trial week.

"Ouch." Eddie laughed, tapping Jerome's shoulder "What is that about?"

"Harry death," he whispered "Mara's pretending I'm dead for a week, to see if she'd be okay without me,"

Eddie frowned "But she won't be," Jerome turned to face him curiously, and Eddie took another bite of his sandwich "She's in love with you, dude. You're her soulmate. This week without you is hurting her as much as it's probably hurting you in there-" he thumped Jerome's chest slightly "-What's this gonna prove? That you two need each other to be happy? You knew that already,"

"What if I do die?" Jerome countered quickly "What if I do die? Huh? And she's all alone, and she can't be happy?" Eddie stilled, and his eyes dropped

"Hadn't thought of it that way," he said quietly.

"She'll die before you," came a new voice, they both turned to see Mick. Looking incredibly humble and serious, hands jammed in his pockets, the sun from the window framing him "You're Spiderman. It's hard for you to die, you're so much stronger than the rest. You're a mathematician Jerome, use your head, the chances are, she'll die before you. And you're going to be the one who won't be happy."

Jerome jutted out his chin thoughtfully, appraising Mick, gratefully "You're right," he managed "She'll never be unhappy, I'll die after her,"

"What about you?" Eddie whispered, running a hand through his spiked blond hair. His blue eyes were slightly faded the more they talked about death. "You'll never be able to move on. You'll probably…throw yourself off a cliff or something,"

"He could move on." Mick frowned "He would recover. Mara would never be able to be with someone else, but Jerome would." Jerome stood taller, slightly angered

"Why would you say that? Are you saying that she loves me more than I love her? Because that's not true-"

"Think about it." Mick stared at him "Are you telling me, you'll never be with someone else…if Mara died tomorrow? Huh? Please. You'd be off dating Willow."

"Willow?" Jerome scoffed, shaking his head, and folding his arms tightly "You're wrong. I love Mara, I'd never be with anyone else."

"Okay." Mick nodded, "Then we'll put you to the test."

Eddie caught on quickly, turning to stand beside Mick "You and Mara aren't together this week. We're gonna tempt you, Jerome. With girls, see how you react."

"Fine." Jerome shrugged, turning to walk to class "I love her."

Mick sighed, flicking his hair to the side "Are they ever gonna have a happy ending?"

Eddie watched Jerome leave thoughtfully, sadly. He thought of himself and Patricia. So many things could go wrong, she could die, he could die, they fought so often. Joy and Fabian, how long before Joy deceived him? Before Fabian's lack of self confidence finally tore their relationship apart? Eddie thought of Willow and Alfie and Amber, and whose heart would break at the teary end of it all. He thought about Mick and Willow, both so good and so kind, and yet they were still so lonely, and were still fighting to fit in. He thought about Poppy, and the late Harry. How their love story never finished. And his shoulders slumped, and he whispered:

"Are any of us?"

**Line Break**

"Heard Mara dumped you," Poppy said quietly, as he and Jerome walked home together. Jerome half smiled, nudging her

"She didn't. Trail run…sorta." Poppy laughed, and Jerome smiled at the sound. He slid his hands into his pockets "You doing okay?"

"Better," Poppy smiled, looking up at her brother "I believe in what you were saying the other night. About soulmates. I believe you,"

"Oh?" Jerome frowned, looking at his feet "How does that work?"

"Harry's my soulmate, and we're gonna be together after I die." Jerome turned to her sharply, but she seemed perfectly at ease.

"I don't like the sound of that Poppy." He said shortly "You're not gonna go hurt yourself to be with hi-"

"Of course not." Poppy shook her head "I just know, that I'll never be by myself again," Jerome's eyebrows pulled together, and he wrapped an arm around Poppy. Actually stopping them from walking. Poppy froze, startled. Jerome didn't like any sort of physical contact with her, especially in public. But as he wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her in to him for a hug, she found comfort in the foreign feeling, and hugged him bag tightly. Jerome laughed, ruffling her hair.

"You've never been alone, Poppy." He whispered into her ear "Never."

Poppy felt her eyes prick with tears, but she smiled "We're a right pair aren't we?"

Jerome chuckled, "That's what makes us great,"

**Review?**

**LORNA, REBECCA AND RACHEL: I am so sorry! I miss you all soooo much! UGH Wish it was summer again, when I felt like I was talking to you everyday, and now it's all dwindled and I'm all depressed **** This chapter was for you three, I seriously love you all, you're my best friends.**

**Thank you beth, Drmiracle, avatarrocky, thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so so sos os so so so sos so much! Seriously love you for reading this!**

**x**


	52. In the Heart

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"I think ginger's a really nice colour," Mick nodded, smiling kindly, he gestured to his own hair "Way cooler than blond anyway,"

Willow sighed, glancing at Amber and Alfie out of the corner of her eye "Alfie doesn't seem to think so," she said quietly. Mick leaned forward, clasping his hands together

"Listen Willow…Alfie's been…in love with Amber, ever since he laid eyes on her, he knew he wanted to marry her after she uttered one word to him." Mick's blue eyes flickered to Amber for a moment, and he was reminded of a time he had loved her, loved her with all of his heart. He took in a deep breath, no, now wasn't the time for his heart ache, for his pain, for the soft throbbing he could still feel somewhere deep inside his heart "I don't mean to sound rude," and he really didn't "But you've gotta see Willow…" his voice trailed to a whisper "You never even stood a chance,"

Willow blinked back tears, eyes twinkling, she wiped at her pale face "It's not fair Mick. I should be with Alfie, and you should be with Amber, and everything would be okay."

"We're doing okay," he said quietly, shifting so he was sat right beside her, their shoulders touching "We're doing okay with each other, aren't we? Aren't we Willow Jenks?" she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder and sighing

"I feel more normal with you Mick," she admitted "With Alfie my crazy seems out of control,"

Mick smiled, letting his eyes fall shut in comfort.

**Line Break**

"I'm just saying, it's a little weird, right?" Jerome asked, as Spiderman, as he walked around the robber slowly, tying the web securely around him. The man had been about to rob a bank, and now Jerome had him in an alley

"Yeah," the man sighed "It's a little weird."

"I mean, there was no reason for us to take a break, you get me? And she said, we'll get back together after the week end, but…what if she doesn't?"

"Listen Spider-dude, I'd rather turn myself into the police than listen to the rest of this story,"

Jerome frowned, sticking the web down and sighing "Jeez, just wanted to share my problems, that's rare for me you know." He shot his web, and swung away.

**Line Break**

She was crying.

She loved him so much she was crying that she wasn't with him. And she was crying that she couldn't do it. It was Wednesday and she was crying her heart out. What if Jerome did die? Then what? She'd be all alone without the love of her life-

"Mara," came a gentle voice, Mara looked up in shock, to see Poppy standing in her door way

"Poppy?" she forced a smile onto her face, sniffing as she wiped away her tears quickly, but her eyes were still red "Hi, um, what's up?"

"I came to talk to you," she said quietly, Poppy turned to look beside her, and only she saw Harry, who encouraged her to move forward "About Jerome," Mara's eyes watered at his name, and she sat on the end of her bed, helpless

"What do I do Poppy?" she whispered "I can't function without him, but I know it can't be good to be this co-dependent."

Poppy froze, but Harry touched Poppy's shoulders gently "Tell her that it's okay to be co-dependent if you're stronger with the person you love, than by yourself," Poppy nodded, swallowing

"Mara," she sat beside her "It's okay to be co-dependent if you're stronger with the person you love, than when you're by yourself," Mara's eyes glistened, as she looked up at her

"Poppy, doesn't it hurt you? Living life without Harry?"

Poppy smiled "Mara, Jerome's your soul mate, nothing can separate the two of you, not even death, you know that in your heart," Mara smiled slightly, and she hugged Poppy tightly, Poppy hugged her back, looking over Mara's shoulder, to see Harry smiling at her, like a guardian angel.

**Line Break**

Jerome was swinging along the city, the cold night air whistling past him. He stopped, shooting at the building opposite Mara's house. Her window was open, hesitantly, he swung onto the fire escape, not making a sound. He peered inside, and saw her, lying on her bed, with head phones in. His heart ached for a moment, and he wanted to go inside. But that wasn't allowed, just for this week, he hoped. He turned to leave, but Mara's eyes opened, spotting the shining Spider Emblem, glinting in the moonlight.

"Jerome," she whispered,, he turned, pulling off his mask, smiling breathlessly

"Hi," he whispered

"Come in, please,"

Jerome arched an eyebrow, wondering if it was a test "But I thought you wanted a week by yours-"

"Ugh," Mara groaned, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, burying her face in them. "Please Jerome," she was crying again, and Jerome's heart broke at the sound "Just get in here and hug me,"

Jerome was there in an instant, he sat, with his legs outstretched, and pulled Mara onto his lap, so she was facing him, her legs wrapped around his waist, and she buried her face into his neck, inhaling him, loving everything about him.

"Don't ever leave me again," she whimpered

Jerome gave a breathy laugh "Mara, if it were up to me, I'd never let go of your hand," his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, and he pulled back to look at her "Is everything okay, between us now?"

Mara smiled "Us." She repeated softly, kissing him. Jerome smiled, taking that as a yes. And it felt so good to be with her again, so right and so perfect, and he never wanted to part with her.

**Line Break**

"Ready?" Eddie asked with a grin, Patricia nodded smiling "First one to spit it out looses,"

They both picked up the sour sweet, and on three, put them into their mouths.

The taste was so severe it brought tears to both of their eyes. Patricia's mouth felt like it was on fire, and it was disgusting, the liquid trickled down her throat, and she spit it out, laughing loudly, gasping for air "How are you doing that?!" she cried

Eddie laughed, swallowing with a shrug "Something about being Captain America," he leaned forward, smiling smugly "But don't worry, you get a reward for trying it," he gestured to himself and Patricia rolled her eyes

"I think I'll pass," she smirked, but she leaned in to kiss him anyway, the sour taste being passed onto her lips and she pulled away, eyes stinging again, and the pair collapsed in laughter.

**Review?**

**I love you all! But far too tired to thank you all individually, I'll catch up the next update! Seriously love you all though, not ungrateful!**

**But Rachel, girl I loved that chapter! I'm so sorry I haven't reviewed, I will, but basically, I loved it, especially the bit where the lights came back on and Eddie was like 'Get a room' I loved it, seriously did, to all those who haven't**

**STUCKBEINGRACHELS DRABBLE STORY WAS UPDATED ABOUT A WEEK AGO, BRILLIANT JARA DRABBLE READ IT! **


End file.
